Guerre de famille
by sweetmeli
Summary: Bella commence une nouvelle vie : elle se voit obliger d'habiter avec la famille Cullen... avec Rosalie qui la méprise, Jasper qui l'ignore, Emmet qui se moque gentiment d'elle et Edward... le magnifique Edward qu'elle ne supporte pas...un Edward et Bella
1. PrologueUn nouveau départ pv Bella

_Bonjour ! Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire très différente d'Envers et contre-tout ! Je mets le prologue, à vous de dire si ça vous plaît ou non !!! Pour bien comprendre le contexte, l'histoire se déroule pendant la deuxième année de Bella à Forks, ils sont tous humains et Carlisle est mort avant l'arrivée des Cullen dans la ville. Je sais c'est triste, mais c'était essentiel pour mon histoire !!! Ah oui ! Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je vais faire une histoire seulement du pv de Bella ou avec celui d'Edward aussi ou encore, pourquoi pas, avec celui de plusieurs membres de la famille. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Pour ce qui est des couples (Jasper et Alice, Emmet et Rosalie) ils sont bien ensemble ! Vous en saurez plus sur la famille Cullen au prochain chapitre ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !!!_

**PROLOGUE -NOUVEAU DÉPART PV BELLA**

Je regarde défiler le paysage au-dehors... et voilà ! C'est reparti ! « Un nouveau départ » m'a dit Charlie en souriant. Encore un nouveau départ ! Non, parce que je suis à Forks depuis moins d'un an et je dois déjà tout recommencer. D'accord, on ne changera pas de ville. J'irai à la même école, je pourrai continuer à voir mes amis et à travailler au magasin de sport de la famille Newton. Mais nous allons déménager, vendre notre petite maison que j'avais appris à aimer pour commencer une nouvelle vie… une vie bien différente de celle que j'ai connu… et ça, ça me déplaît !

Mais Charlie était tellement heureux quand il m'a annoncé la nouvelle que je n'ai pas pu lui montrer à quel point cela m'affectait ! Et puis… je me réjouis pour lui. C'est vrai : il a enfin retrouvé l'amour ! Il a attendu tellement de temps que Renée revienne, je trouve qu'il mérite d'être enfin heureux. Esmée est une femme bien, tellement gentille et prévenante. Je l'adore…

Non, ce qui me déplaît dans vraiment dans tout cela, c'est que je ne me sens pas prête à me retrouver avec cinq frères et sœurs ! Je vais entrer dans cette famille si unie tel un cheveu sur la soupe… Charlie, lui, a Esmée. Moi, je suis seule. Seule face aux enfants de la famille Cullen qui se suffisent tellement à eux-mêmes qu'ils n'ont pratiquement pas d'autres amis et ne se mêlent jamais aux autres élèves de l'école. Alors je dois avouer que je crains un peu l'accueil qu'ils me réservent ! Vais-je toujours me sentir comme une étrangère dans ma propre maison ? Ou pire, comme une indésirable ?

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi suis-je fille unique ? Il me semble que tout aurait été plus facile si j'avais eu un frère ou une sœur pour m'épauler dans tout cela !

Je pousse un soupir et m'appuyant le front contre la vitre de la portière du passager. Je sais que nous allons bientôt arriver devant l'immense villa… et je ne m'en sens pas le courage.

-Tu sais Bella, ce n'est pas facile pour nous non plus ! dit mon nouveau frère à côté de moi. C'est plutôt angoissant pour nous de savoir qu'on va vivre avec le shérif !!! Merde ! Je vais devoir me tenir à carreaux maintenant !

Il éclate de rire. Je me tourne vers lui et prends le temps de le détailler quelques secondes. Une silhouette massive, un sourire éclatant qui creuse de petites fossettes sur ses joues, des yeux vers et une casquette de baseball callé sur sa tête, Emmet Cullen ne fait pas ses 20 ans. Il a un visage bien trop juvénile et ma première impression est qu'il agit encore comme un adolescent !

Il reprend soudain son sérieux : il me lance un regard grave et me dit, à voix basse :

-On ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Esmée se remarie un jour. Elle et Carlisle étaient si…

Il s'interrompt, cherchant ses mots.

-On ne pensait pas qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de nouveau ! On est tous très heureux pour elle, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu aussi épanouie… mais il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour nous adapter !

Puis il éclate de rire à nouveau, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment drôle dans ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Enfin, quand je dis nous… je parle des autres ! s'explique-t-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Parce que même si je ne suis pas souvent à la maison, je suis plus que ravi que tu viennes habiter avec nous ! D'après Ed et Alice, tu es une fille vraiment marrante !

Quoi ? Je suis une fille marrante ? Je ne leur ai pourtant pas adressé la parole plus que trois ou quatre fois au cours de la dernière année !

Emmet me prend par les épaules avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux en s'esclaffant.

-Oh oui ! Je suis certain qu'on va bien rigoler avec toi !

Je lui fais un sourire forcé et me dégage de son étreinte. Emmet continue de me parler, mais je n'entends plus ce qu'il dit. Mon attention est entièrement focalisée sur la maison qui vient d'apparaître devant moi. Mon nouveau chez-moi.

-Les autres… ils ne sont pas très contents de me voir débarquer, pas vrai ? murmurai-je, reprenant les paroles qu'il avait prononcé un peu plus tôt.

Maintenant que nous étions arrivés, je me sentais plus angoissée que jamais. J'avais besoin de connaître la vérité avant d'aller les affronter.

Emmet perd son sourire quelques secondes. Il semble mal à l'aise.

-Et bien… Jasper est neutre, comme toujours. Pas grand chose qui le dérange celui-là ! Edward est égal à lui-même… il est toujours un peu grognon et susceptible alors c'est difficile de savoir si c'est ta venue qui le rend comme cela ! Et Rosalie est une vraie furie…

Il éclate de rire et me tapote la tête à nouveau.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas : je sais comment la gérer ! J'en fais mon affaire !

Je sens mon ventre se crisper. Rosalie Hale… cette reine de beauté hautaine et arrogante. Jasper Hale, son frère jumeau, solitaire et mystérieux… au moins lui ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'entre dans la famille… enfin, à ce que nous entrions dans la famille, mon père et moi ! Et le dernier et non le moindre : Edward Cullen. Ce garçon au visage d'ange, presque trop beau pour être vrai, qui semble me mépriser alors qu'il ne me connaît même pas et auprès de qui je passe mon temps à faire gaffes par-dessus gaffes ! Et je vais devoir vivre sous le même toit qu'eux !

-Et Alice ? Elle est furieuse aussi ? m'informai-je.

-Alice ? s'esclaffe Emmet. Non, non ! Elle est ravie ! Ce qui n'est pas nécessairement une bonne chose pour toi ! En fait, Jasper et moi avons parié sur celle qui te rendra folle en premier : Alice ou Rosalie ?

-Merci. Tu es très rassurant ! répliquai-je.

Mais son rire est communicatif et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller ! dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Ils ont sûrement vu la voiture et… Rosalie va sûrement s'imaginer des choses si nous prenons trop de temps à les rejoindre !

J'ouvre les yeux, surprise, puis je m'empresse de sortir de voiture. Rosalie me déteste déjà; je ne veux pas en plus qu'elle croit que j'essaie de lui piquer son petit ami ! Je sors si vite que je passe à un cheveu de m'étaler sur le sol. Heureusement, je me rattrape à temps, je me redresse et je suis Emmet vers la maison.

Tout aurait été beaucoup plus facile si j'en avais franchi le seuil avec mon père… mais non ! Celui-ci tenait absolument à ce que je m'installe pendant qu'il est parti en voyage de noce avec sa belle !

Emmet m'ouvre la porte et s'efface pour me laisser entrer. Oh mon Dieu ! Ils sont tous là ! Ils m'attendent tous les quatre dans le hall d'entrée !

Rosalie se tient droite, les mains sur ses hanches et la mine boudeuse. Alice me fixe, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ses mains jointes comme si elle était sur le point d'applaudir. Jasper évite mon regard et il semble s'ennuyer ferme.

Mon regard se pose enfin sur Edward… qui a les yeux fixés sur moi, un petit sourire en coin arrogant au bord des lèvres.

Je sens mon visage s'embraser en même temps que la colère gronde en moi. La colère… et une autre émotion que je suis incapable d'identifier.

Je ne regarde pas où je mets les pieds et l'inévitable se produit : je trébuche et m'étale de tout mon long sur le plancher. J'entends les rires moqueurs de Rosalie et d'Edward et celui, plus rieur, d'Emmet. Alice et lui se précipitent vers moi pour m'aider à me relever.

Je me sens ridicule, je n'ose pas leur jeter un regard.

-Tu avais raison Ed : cette fille est vraiment marrante ! On va bien rire d'elle si elle s'étale comme cela à chaque fois que tu lui souris ! lance la voix mélodieuse de Rosalie.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu ! Je ne t'ai pas raconté tout ce qui est arrivé pendant le cours de biologie l'année dernière ! répond Edward en riant.

Je relève la tête et fixe mon regard furibond sur eux. Pour qui se prennent-ils ? Je serre les poings et ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais Alice prend ma défense.

-Arrêtez tous les deux ! Bella est tombée… cela arrive à tout le monde !

Edward et Rosalie se jettent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Ils semblent détenir un secret que je ne connais pas et il ne fait aucun doute dans mon esprit que c'est de moi dont ils se moquent. Alice dépose une main apaisante sur mon épaule et Emmet vint se placer à mes côtés.

Si c'est la guerre qu'ils veulent… ils l'auront !!!


	2. Chaptre1 Bon matin PV d'Alice

_Voilà enfin le chapitre 1 de cette fic ! Désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour l'écrire, mais j'avais fait l'épilogue sans avoir aucune idée d'où je m'en allais avec cette idée. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et maintenant l'histoire est bien en place dans ma tête. Et maintenant, avant que vous ne me le disiez ; oui, Edward est un peu différent. En fait, je crois qu'il se ressemble beaucoup mais son côté arrogant et vaniteux est plus développé que dans le livre. Et vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi il n'aime pas Bella… bien qu'il n'y ait pas une grosse explication sous-jacente(je ne veux pas que vous vous imaginiez des choses…) ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre du point de vue d'Alice et j'espère aussi que vous serez un peu… surpris par la tournure des événements ! Promis, j'essaie de vous écrire la suite plus rapidement ! _

_Et reviews svp ! _

**CHAPITRE 1-JOUR 1 Bon matin ! PV d'Alice**

Assise au comptoir, je mange mes céréales à toute vitesse. Habituellement je suis encore couchée à cette heure, mais aujourd'hui j'ai mille et une tâches qui m'attendent ! Charlie m'a demandé de m'occuper de Bella pendant qu'il ne sera pas là et je prends cette mission très au sérieux !

Dès qu'elle sera levée, j'emmène Bella faire les magasins ! La chambre d'invités qui est devenue depuis hier sa chambre est bien trop impersonnelle… Je veux qu'elle la décore à son goût, et un peu au mien aussi ! Mais le plus important c'est qu'elle doit se sentir chez elle ici, malgré les deux idiots qui vont tout faire pour lui rendre la vie impossible !

Je secoue la tête, furieuse. Je ne comprends pas Rosalie et Edward. Pourquoi ont-ils décidé de faire payer Bella ? Est-ce que c'est sa faute si son père est tombé amoureux d'Esmée ? Et si cela a été réciproque ? Et puis, ce mariage est plutôt une bonne chose à mon avis. Personne ne devrait rester seul.

S'il y a des gens qui devrait comprendre cela, c'est bien eux ! Carlisle et Esmée nous ont recueilli lorsque plus personne ne voulait de nous, non ? Pourquoi ne serions-nous pas aussi ouvert et accueillant envers Charlie et Bella ? Et Bella est tellement gentille… je la connais à peine et pourtant, je l'aime déjà comme une sœur !

Tiens, lorsqu'on parle des loups… Edward et Rosalie entrent d'un même pas dans la pièce.

-Salut vous deux ! Vous êtes bien matinaux ce matin ! lançai-je en souriant.

J'ai l'impression qu'ils mijotent quelque chose et je n'aime pas cela ! Ils se jettent un coup d'œil presque imperceptible avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Nous voulons accueillir notre invitée comme il se doit lorsqu'elle se réveillera, répondit Rosalie d'une voix mielleuse.

Trop mielleuse. Là, c'est confirmé : ils mijotent quelque chose. Quoique ce soit, ce ne peut être que contre Bella ! Je me lève et m'avance vers eux, les menaçant de ma cuillère.

-Je vous avertis tous les deux : vous laissez Bella tranquille ! Je veillerai personnellement à ce que tout se passe bien jusqu'au retour d'Esmée et de Charlie. Si vous tentez quoique ce soit, vous aurez à faire à moi !

Rosalie me contourne, m'ignorant complètement, mais Edward lève les bras dans les airs en riant.

-Je me rends ! J'ai trop peur des représailles face à une furie comme toi ! Alors je te promets que je vais me tenir tranquille… au moins pour aujourd'hui ! Je vais être tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant avec Bella… d'accord ?

J'examine son regard pour tenter d'y lire la vérité. Il semble sincère, mais une lueur malicieuse anime ses yeux verts… peut-être ne fera-t-il rien aujourd'hui, mais il se rattrapera demain c'est certain ! Peu importe. J'ai au moins gagné une trêve de 24 heures.

Je me tourne alors vers Rosalie qui se prépare tranquillement à déjeuner.

-Et toi ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Moi ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Mais rien du tout ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ce genre de choses !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ça ne lui va pas du tout de jouer les innocentes ! Même si elle ment très bien, je la connais trop pour la croire.

-Rosalie Hale ! m'écriai-je, furieuse. Je suis peut-être la petite dernière de cette famille, mais je te connais comme si je t'avais fabriqué ! Tu as un plan en tête et je te demande tout de suite d'y renoncer…

-Tu te trompes Lily ! J'ai même l'intention de venir faire les boutiques avec vous… je crois que Bella mérite qu'on lui laisse une chance !

Elle me fait alors un sourire éclatant. Je me tais, vaincue. Si elle veut venir à Seattle avec nous… soit ! Mais si elle tente quoique ce soit contre Bella, je vais sortir mes griffes. Je défendrai ma nouvelle sœur coûte que coûte !

Je retourne m'asseoir à ma place sans un mot, mais avec un regard noir à ma « sœur ». Edward éclate de rire et lance :

-Et bien ! Je vais noter ça au calendrier : Rose qui cloue le bec à Alice… je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vois cela !

-Elle m'a pris par les sentiments, répliquai-je en riant à mon tour.

Il est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser marcher sur les pieds !

-Alors la prochaine fois que tu m'embêtes, je te propose une journée shoping pour que tu me laisses tranquille… c'est cela ? me taquine Edward.

Je le pousse gentiment en répondant :

-Tu aimerais mieux mourir que de faire les magasins avec moi !

-C'est certain : tu es une vrai maniaque… je plains Bella de devoir vous accompagner toutes les deux !

-Bon matin, lance Bella sans grande conviction en apparaissant dans la cuisine.

Aussitôt, trois paires d'yeux se fixent sur elle. Elle se fige à l'entrée de la pièce, son visage devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je lui souris, compatissante et ouvre la bouche pour lui souhaiter à mon tour un bon matin lorsqu'à ma grande surprise, Edward me devance.

-Bonjour Bella ! lui dit-il de sa voix mélodieuse. Tu as bien dormi ?

Ses yeux noisettes s'ouvrent sous la surprise. Dire qu'elle est étonnée que mon frère lui parle aussi gentiment serait un mot trop faible… elle semble estomaquée. Elle fixe Edward quelques instants, sans réagir, puis elle se secoue et répond, en bégayant :

-Oui, je… j'ai bien… le lit est très confortable ! Plus que celui que j'avais avant !

Elle s'avance de quelques pas et regarde autour d'elle, confuse. Je me lève aussitôt, imitée par Rosalie.

-Je vais te montrer où sont…

-Assis-toi Bella, nous allons te préparer ton déjeuner ! me coupe Rosalie.

Elle prend la nouvelle venue par le bras et l'oblige à s'asseoir sur un des tabourets devant le comptoir, celui à côté d'Edward, et ce malgré les protestations véhémentes de Bella.

-Je peux me débrouiller ! Je ne veux pas vous déranger !

-Mais non ! s'écrie Rosalie avec entrain. Cela me fait plaisir ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Des œufs ? Des crêpes ? Du bacon ?

-Juste des céréales, ce serait parfait, dit Bella, mal à l'aise.

Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction et je peux remarquer l'air perdu sur son visage. De toute évidence, elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe ce matin. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je me rassois à côté d'elle, retenant un soupir. Il est parfois bien difficile de deviner ce que Rosalie a en tête! Vivement qu'Emmet se lève pour qu'il puisse la calmer ! Il n'y a que lui qu'elle écoute… quand elle le veut bien !

Mais revenons à nos moutons… j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de surveiller Rosalie aujourd'hui ! Nous avons un programme chargé et nous devons absolument être partie dans une heure maximum si nous voulons avoir le temps de tout faire et de revenir à la maison pour la nuit !

-J'espère que tu n'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui parce que nous avons un horaire chargé ! dis-je à Bella avec enthousiasme.

Celle-ci blêmit et avale sa salive avec difficulté.

-Non, je… mon père m'avait prévenu que tu m'amènerais faire les magasins pour trouver ce qu'il me manque pour ma chambre alors… je n'ai pas d'autres projets.

-Parfait ! m'écriai-je, satisfaite.

Je sens que nous allons passer une journée FA-BU-LEUSE !

-Il y a peut-être cette petite librairie à laquelle j'aimerais me rendre… j'ai lu tous mes livres plusieurs dizaines de fois alors je commence à en avoir…

Edward se penche vers Bella en souriant, lui faisant perdre le cours de ce qu'elle disait. Il vient littéralement de l'éblouir ! Moi-même si je n'étais pas si amoureuse de Jazz, je serais sûrement sous le charme d'Edward ! Et si je ne le considérais pas comme un véritable frère aussi… Oh ! Et s'il n'était pas aussi insupportable !

Finalement, il y a plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles Edward ne me fait aucun effet ! Mais je comprends bien comment un simple de ses sourires peut mettre Bella dans un tel état !

Donc, mon frère se penche vers elle et il lui demande :

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes lire ? Je pourrais te prêter quelques uns de mes bouquins. Quoique ce n'est peut-être pas le genre de lecture que tu apprécies !

Bella reste silencieuse, ses yeux fixés sur le visage d'Edward. Je me racle la gorge et lui donne une petite poussée pour la sortir de son état léthargique.

-Je… je lis… je lis un peu de tout ! répond-elle en détournant le regard vers moi.

Son visage semble me supplier de lui venir en aide, de la tirer de l'emprise d'Edward. Ce que je me fais un plaisir de faire ! Au moment où mon frère ouvre la bouche, je m'empresse de demander à Bella :

-Quel est le nom de la librairie où tu veux te rendre ?

-Heu… je ne sais pas trop, dit-elle en se tournant face à moi. Mais il ne doit pas y en avoir plus qu'une à Port Angeles !

-QUOI ? m'écriai-je en plaçant une main sur mon cœur. Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allons faire les boutiques dans cette petite… bourgade ! Il n'y a même pas un magasin digne de ce nom !

-Mais où allons-nous alors ? demande Bella, surprise.

Rosalie, qui prépare toujours le déjeuner de Bella, lance par-dessus son épaule :

-À Seattle voyons ! C'est là qu'il y a les meilleures boutiques !

Je lui lance un regard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait devant le fourneau ? Rose ne cuisine JA-MAIS ! Elle déteste ça… et elle n'est pas très douée non plus ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'affère devant le four… ne devait-elle pas préparer un simple bol de céréales ? Depuis quand fait-on cuire les céréales ?

Rosalie, sentant sûrement mon attention, me fait un petit sourire diabolique avant de retourner à ses occupations. Oh oh ! Ça ne me dit rien de bon ! Que fait-elle au juste ? Je me lève et m'approche alors que Bella s'exclame :

-Seattle ? Mais c'est plusieurs heures de route non ? Je … je ne veux pas… ne vous donnez pas cette peine pour moi ! Je suis certaine que je trouverai ce qu'il me faut à Port Angeles…

-Voyons Bella ! Tu mérites bien quelques heures de route ! dit Rosalie en passant devant moi avec une assiette emplie d'œufs qu'elle dépose face à Bella.

Celle-ci se tourne vers elle.

-Je… tu… une omlette ? Je… j'avais demandé des céréales ! Tu…

-Tu n'es pas contente ? demande Rosalie en prenant une fausse mine déçue, ses lèvres pulpeuse formant une moue parfaite.

Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, furieuse. Elle fait tout pour mettre Bella mal à l'aise ! D'ailleurs, le visage de celle-ci s'est aussitôt enflammé.

-Je… Non ! Je suis vraiment contente ! Merci !

Elle prend sa fourchette sous les regards amusés d'Edward et Rose et porte une première bouchée dans sa bouche. Je vois aussitôt son visage changé… ce qu'elle vient d'avaler est infect ! Et Rose l'a fait exprès, il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit !

-Alors ?

-C'est délicieux ! ment Bella en se forçant à sourire.

La main tremblante, elle prend une deuxième bouchée et grimace encore. Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être amusée par la timidité de Bella. Si Rose m'avait fait un coup pareil, j'aurais jeté le tout dans la poubelle sans autre cérémonie… mais Bella n'est pas comme cela !

Bon, je ne peux QUAND MÊME PAS l'a laissé manger tout l'assiette. Je me dirige vers elle et, pour confirmer mes soupçons, je prends une bouchée de son repas.

C'est DÉ-GOU-TANT ! Je recrache le tout dans ma main.

-Beurk ! Rosalie ! Je sais bien que tu n'as aucun talent culinaire, mais là, tu t'es dépassée !

Je prends l'assiette devant Bella et va la jeter dans la poubelle.

-Hey ! Bella semblait apprécié elle ! proteste Rosalie en souriant.

-Non ! Elle est juste trop gentille pour te dire que c'était la chose la plus mauvaise qu'elle a jamais mangé dans sa vie !

Je sors les céréales et prépare un bol pour Bella pendant qu'elle me corrige :

-C'est faux ! Ma mère a déjà préparé des choses bien plus infectes ! C'était seulement un peu trop salé et… pâteux !

Rose lui lance un regard noir.

-Mais sinon, c'était très bon ! s'empresse d'ajouter Bella.

Je dépose le bol devant elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Personne ici n'accepte de manger ce que Rose prépare…

-Je dois avouer qu'Alice a raison ! approuve Edward en riant. Mis à part Esmée et Emmet, aucun de nous n'a de réel talent pour la cuisine…

Il se rapproche alors de Bella, son épaule frôlant la sienne et il chuchote sur un ton conspirateur :

-Mais Rose est la pire entre tous !

Bella, perturbée, cogne le bord de son bol avec sa cuillère. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre ma place à côté d'elle. J'espère qu'elle va rapidement s'habituer à la beauté d'Edward sinon on n'en a pas terminé avec les catastrophes !

-Edward Culen ! Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté ! s'écrie Rosalie, furieuse.

-Je le suis Rose… tant que tu ne m'obliges pas à manger quelque chose que tu as cuisiné !

Edward éclate de rire, je l'imite aussitôt, et Rose le pousse sans ménagement avant d'aller face à Bella de l'autre côté du comptoir.

-Si on revenait à notre tournée des boutiques…

Le sourire de Bella disparaît aussitôt. Oh non ! Ce que son père nous a dit est donc vrai : Bella déteste magasiner ! Je vais avoir beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour changer tout cela !

-Charlie m'a dit que tu avais aussi besoin de vêtements pour la rentrée Bella ! continue Rose. On pourrait en profiter pour s'acheter un ou deux morceaux… ils ont des boutiques de vêtements délirantes à Seattle !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser l'enthousiasme me gagner. Rien de mieux comme thérapie que de s'acheter une belle robe chique ou un petit haut sexy… et Bella aussi en a bien besoin parce que ce qu'elle porte et toujours si … commun ! Je devrais même dire… HOR-RIBLE ! Elle est belle… elle a seulement besoin de se mettre en valeur !

Je vais devoir quand même y aller doucement au début, pour en pas l'effrayer d'avantage. Mais déjà une ou deux paires de jeans taille basse, quelques chemises plus ajustés, des t-shirts plus cool, une ou deux robes… oui ! Ce serait pas mal pour débuter !

Je tape dans mes mains, excitée, et m'écrie :

-Oh oui ! Je dois m'acheter quelques paires de jeans, des t-shirts, une jupe longue aussi et…

-J'ai besoin de pantalons et de chemises, me coupe Edward. Je crois que je vais vous accompagner !

Rosalie et moi nous tournons vers lui d'un même mouvement en s'écriant :

-QUOI ???

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? reprend Edward avec son petit sourire en coin. Ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas allé à Seattle et puis… ça me permettra de passer la journée avec vous !

Il a plongé son regard dans celui de Bella en prononçant ses derniers mots… Celle-ci soutient son regard en retenant son souffle. Mais à quoi il joue ? Elle va mourir asphyxiée s'il continue comme cela !

-Tu viens, mais à la condition que tu me laisses conduire ta voiture ! dis-je simplement pour détourner l'attention d'Edward.

Il détache enfin ses yeux de Bella, qui prend alors une grande inspiration, et il se penche pour me voir.

-D'accord, mais seulement à l'allée. Au retour, c'est moi qui conduis !

J'en reste bouche-bée. D'accord ?

-D'ACCORD ??? Tu es d'accord ? m'écriai-je en me levant d'un bond.

Je tape dans mes mains en sautant, puis me précipite vers Edward et le serre dans mes bras de toutes mes forces. Depuis qu'il a acheté sa volvo quelques mois plus tôt, il n'a jamais accepté de la prêter à personne ! J'en suis d'autant plus touchée !

-Merci ! Merci ! Merci Edward !

Mon frère me repousse en riant.

-Ça me fait plaisir la tornade, mais s'il arrive quelque chose…

-Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas ! protestai-je. Je suis une conductrice hors-pair !

Rose, face à nous, croise les bras sur sa poitrine, en colère.

-Pourquoi ELLE, elle a le droit ? s'exclame-t-elle. Je t'ai demandé la même chose il y a quelques jours et tu as refusé !

Edward se lève de sa place, prenant soin d'effleurer le bras de Bella au passage, et il s'éloigne de nous en lançant :

-Réglez ça entre vous les filles ! J'aime mieux ne pas me retrouver au milieu de vos crêpages de chignons !

Commence alors une discussion enflammée entre Rose et moi pour savoir laquelle de nous deux va conduire la voiture de notre frère. Rosalie adore les voitures… c'est sa passion ! Elle adore les conduire, les bricoler, les admirer… mais moi j'adore la vitesse ! Et comme je suis la seule qui ne possède pas sa propre voiture, je n'ai jamais la chance de conduire ! Alors je crois que je mérite amplement de conduire la voiture d'Edward !

-C'est à MOI qu'Edward a dit oui Rose ! m'écriai-je au bout d'un moment. Désolée, mais tu aurais dû…

Je continue ma tirade pendant que, du coin de l'œil, je vois Edward proposé gentiment un verre de jus d'orange à Bella qui accepte en rougissant. Mon frère lui tend son verre et Bella s'en empare. Pendant un instant, les longs doigts d'Edward se posent sur ceux plus petits de Bella dans un geste qui me paraît totalement volontaire.

La catastrophe ne se fait pas attendre : Bella laisse aussitôt tomber le verre qui explose contre la céramique du plancher. Elle se répand en excuses, mais Edward lui fait son plus beau sourire.

-Ce n'est rien voyons ! Va donc te changer, tu es pleine de jus d'orange, pendant que je nettoie tout cela !

Bella ne tient pas compte de ce qu'il vient de dire et elle se penche pour l'aider. Mon frère prend sa mien dans la sienne.

-Laisse-moi faire Bella ! Je t'assure que ce n'est rien ! dit-il d'une voix douce.

Et là, je comprends soudain le plan diabolique d'Edward.

Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je lui ai fait promettre qu'il se montrerait charmant avec Bella… promesse qu'il applique avec beaucoup d'ardeur… trop d'ardeur ! Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il avant que Bella ne tombe sous son charme ? Et surtout, que fera Edward une fois que ma nouvelle sœur sera totalement à sa merci ?


	3. Chapter 2Shopping à Seattle pv Rosalie

_Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Petite séance de shopping à seattle du pv de Rosalie… c'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre du point de vue de ce personnage et je me suis bien amusée! Je tiens à vous avertir : j'ai fait lire à une amie qui a dit que ma Rose était… machiavélique ! Hahahaha ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle ! Mais elle l'a tellement aimé que maintenant elle espère que ce sera Rosalie qui gagnera cette guerre ! ___

_Merci encore une fois à tout le monde pour vos reviews. J'ai répondu à plusieurs d'entre vous, mais j'ai fini par perdre le compte de ceux à qui j'avais répondu alors j'ai laissé tombé… mais je les ai toutes lues et elles me font toutes extrêmement plaisir ! Et j'ai bien ri parce que vous avez toutes eus des réactions plutôt vives vis-à-vis d'Edward ! Mais laissez-lui une chance… ce que vous avez lu dans le précédent chapitre, vous ne devez pas oublier que c'est le pv d'Alice… donc pas nécessairement la réalité. Juste ce qu'elle perçoit, ce qu'elle pense! Je n'en dis pas plus… mais juste pour vous faire languir un peu plus, j'ai décidé de retarder mon pv d'Edward pour que vous ne sachiez pas tout de suite ce qu'il pense ! Niark niark niark !!!! Et bonne lecture ! _

**CHAPITRE 2- SHOPPING À SEATTLE PV de Rosalie **

Je m'amuse comme une folle ! Oh oui ! En plus de faire le tour des meilleures boutiques de Seattle, ma carte de crédit en poche, je vois _miss Swan_ au supplice depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Et je n'ai même pas besoin de lever le petit doigt pour qu'elle souffre… c'est Alice qui fait tout ! Elle la trimbale d'un côté à l'autre du magasin de vêtement, ajoutant d'autorité dans leur panier des tonnes d'articles…

Bella la suit, son visage tordu par une mimique de douleur qu'elle tente tant bien que mal de cacher lorsqu'Alice se tourne vers elle avec enthousiasme.

Et moi, je jubile !

Oh ! Je sais, je sais : je suis cruelle et méchante ! Bella n'a pas mérité que je m'acharne sur elle, elle est douce et si gentille et blablabla… Oui, je sais tout cela. Alice me l'a répété plusieurs fois hier après que notre nouvelle sœur soit allée dormir. Mais voilà, le problème est peut-être justement qu'elle est trop gentille, trop parfaite ! Non, mais c'est vrai ! Qui a l'idée d'être une petite fille modèle comme elle ? Pffffffffffffffffffff !

Et puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne peux pas passer ma colère sur Charlie et que je dois me rabattre sur sa fille… Bien sûr, je pourrais ne rien faire, mais… ça me fait tellement de bien ! Et ça ne fait que commencer !

Emmet dit que j'agis comme une adolescente gâtée et capricieuse… OUI ! ET ALORS ?

Je m'en sens parfaitement le droit ! Lui a 21 ans et pourtant il agit toujours comme un gamin de 15 ans…

-Heu… Alice ? dit timidement Bella. Je crois que j'ai assez de vêtements pour les dix années à venir tu ne crois pas ?

La petite amie de mon frère jette un œil sur ses trouvailles.

-Désolée Bella ! Tu as raison… je me suis un peu laissée emporter ! répond à ma plus grande surprise Alice. Allez, va essayer tout cela !

Et elle pousse avec douceur Bella vers une cabine avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans une autre avec les vêtements qu'elle a prise pour elle-même. Moi, étrangement, je n'ai rien choisi. Je préfère assister au spectacle ! Je m'assois confortablement dans un fauteuil et je sors mon portable de ma poche.

Les garçons ont accepté de nous accompagner avec joie a Seattle, même si Emmet n'a pas trop apprécié de se faire réveiller si tôt le matin, mais ils ont catégoriquement refusé de faire les boutiques de vêtements avec nous, préférant flâner dans des magasins plus… masculins.

Malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé, Edward a décidé de les accompagner.

-Chérie ? répond la voix grave de mon amoureux.

-Avez-vous bientôt fini ? Parce qu'on s'apprête à partir, mentis-je sans aucun remords.

-Déjà ? s'étonne Emmet sur un éclat de rire. Et bien, Alice n'a pas dévalisé le magasin cette fois !

Il rit pendant un moment avant d'ajouter :

-On est à la boutique de musique juste en face ! On sera là dans quelques secondes !

-Parfait ! lançai-je avec un sourire satisfait juste avant de raccrocher.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire en pensant à la tête de Bella lorsqu'elle sortira de la cabine pour me montrer ses achats et que les trois garçons seront là pour l'observer !

Hum… tiens… ça me donne une idée ! Oh oui ! Ce serait tellement drôle !

Je me lève pour mettre mon plan à exécution lorsqu'un cri aigu m'arrête. Je m'approche des cabines.

-Bella ? Ça va ? demandai-je, bien que je m'en fiche royalement.

-Je… c'est… Alice, je crois que tu t'es trompée en me donnant mes vêtements… je veux dire… tu ne veux quand même pas que je porte… ça ?

Elle a lancé le dernier mot sur un ton d'horreur et je dois me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Pourquoi pas ? réplique Alice d'un ton joyeux de l'autre côté de la porte. Tu seras ma-gni-fique dans tout ce que j'ai choisi pour toi !

-Tu peux me croire Bella : Alice a l'œil pour ce genre de choses ! ajoutai-je.

J'entends la voix de Jasper résonner soudain derrière moi. Je dois me dépêcher ! Si Bella les entend, elle ne voudra plus sortir de sa cabine !

-Mais si tu veux que je juge pour toi, sors et montre-moi ! Si je n'aime pas, Lily ne pourra pas t'obliger à l'acheter !

-Non, je ne crois pas que…

Je pris un ton suppliant :

-Allez Bella ! Je veux voir…

Elle pousse un soupir de résignation et ouvre la porte au moment même où Edward, Jasper et Emmet arrivent à côté de moi. Synchronisation parfaite !

Bella se fige à l'entrée de la cabine et son visage devient rapidement rouge. Je vois Edward qui la détaille avec une attention qui la met encore plus mal à l'aise et même Emmet se permet un petit sourire d'approbation.

Je lui envois d'ailleurs un coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui rappeler que je suis à côté de lui pendant qu'il matte une autre fille. Alice sort à ce moment de la cabine et s'écrie :

-Oh Bella ! Tu es vraiment très belle ! Ça te va super bien !

Elle tape dans ses mains, avec enthousiasme. Bella baisse la tête au sol. Alice a raison par contre : le chandail rouge à large col moule parfaitement le corps de Bella sans trop en dévoiler et le jeans taille basse avantage sa taille mince et ses longues jambes. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai vu l'année dernière, je la trouve vraiment belle… Finalement, je suis bien contente qu'elle ne sache pas se mettre en valeur !

-Je… je ne suis pas certaine !

-Tu es très jolie, souffle Edward de sa voix suave qui ferait rougir n'importe quelle fille normalement constituée.

-Heu… merci… je…mais…

Alice s'avance vers nous d'un pas sautillant. Elle dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Jasper.

-Dis-lui toi aussi mon amour à quel point elle est jolie ! dit-elle avec autorité à mon frère.

Je souris. Sans le vouloir, Alice fait exactement ce qu'Edward et moi nous évertuons à faire depuis le matin… rendre Bella mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, mon jumeau est lui aussi plutôt mal à l'aise. Il est si timide !

-Oui… heu… Bella ça te va super bien ! approuve Jasper en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Tu es canon ! s'écrie Emmet avec un sifflement admiratif.

Je lui jette un regard noir qui le fait rire. Il me sort son sourire d'enfant auquel il sait que je ne peux résister.

-Et bien quoi ? C'est la vérité !

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, furieuse.

-Et alors ? Je ne passe pas mon temps à dire à Edward qu'il est magnifique, MOI !

Je vois le petit sourire en coin d'Edward apparaître sur son visage. Si je n'étais pas en colère contre Emmet, je lui ferais ravaler ce petit air suffisant ! Mais j'ai plus important à faire… et après tout, il est le seul à être de mon côté. Pour une fois que nous nous entendons sur quelque chose ! C'est plutôt comme chien et chat habituellement entre nous !

-Pas besoin : il le sait déjà ! dit Emmet sans se départir de son sourire.

-Parce que tu crois que Bella ne…

-Arrêtez, nous interrompt une voix timide. Pas besoin de vous chamailler pour moi ! Je… je ne le prendrai pas de toute façon !

-QUOI ?

Je me tourne vers Bella, surprise. Trois hommes viennent de lui dire qu'elle est particulièrement belle dans ce chandail et elle ne veut pas le prendre ?

-Mais pourquoi Bella ? demanda Alice aussi surprise que moi. Il te va si bien !

Bella se tortille un instant, mal à l'aise, mais ses yeux prennent soudain un air de farouche détermination.

-Je… je ne veux pas être… _canon_ ! Je… ça attirait l'attention sur moi et… enfin…

Elle hausse les épaules sous nos regards insistants et retourne dans sa cabine aussi sec. Décidemment, cette fille est vraiment étrange !

-N'oublie pas de me montrer chaque morceau ! lançai-je avec un enthousiasme feint. Je veux TOUT voir !

Puis je m'éloigne de ma famille, me promenant dans les rayons à la recherche du vêtement _parfait_ pour Bella que je ne mets pas trop de temps à dénicher ! Oh oui ! Ce sera vraiment parfait !

D'un pas vif, je retourner vers les cabines où Alice et Bella tiennent toujours un défilé de mode. Notre nouvelle _sœur_ est chaque fois aussi mal à l'aise de s'exhiber alors qu'Alice est parfaitement dans son élément. Les garçons, qui se sont résignés à nous attendre encore une fois, se sont installés plus confortablement et ils attendent patiemment que nos achats soient terminés.

Je leurs souris. Je vais leur donner une bonne occasion de s'amuser et de rire un bon coup ! Je passe la robe par-dessus la cabine en m'écriant :

-Essaie ça aussi Bella ! Une robe de soirée, c'est indispensable lorsqu'on fait partie de la famille Cullen.

-Heu… d'accord ! accepte-t-elle à ma plus grande joie.

Je marche vers mon petit ami d'un pas que je sais gracieux, plus du tout en colère contre lui, et je m'assois à ses pieds. Une main douce se pose sur mon épaule. Certaine qu'il s'agit de mon Emmet je me retourne pour l'embrasser et me retrouve face au visage d'Edward qui me fait signe de me taire.

-Enlève cet air victorieux de ton visage, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. S'ils le remarquent, ils comprendront aussitôt !

J'hoche la tête et tente de dissimuler ma satisfaction. Edward me fait un sourire approbateur avant de se faire pousser loin de moi.

-Laisse ma petite amie tranquille le frère où Esmée ne te reconnaîtra pas ! crache Emmet avec un air faussement jaloux.

Edward réplique en riant :

-Je te rappelle que Rose est ma sœur… notre sœur ! Et que je ne suis pas tordu comme toi : sortir avec elle me dégoûterait ! Désolé Rose !

-Pas grave ! Je ressens la même chose…

C'est la vérité : Edward est peut-être l'un des garçons les plus beaux que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il ne m'a jamais attiré. Je me suis sentie frustrée, à une époque, qu'il ne soit pas du tout séduit par ma beauté contrairement à la plupart des hommes, mais maintenant je n'en ai plus rien à faire. J'ai Emmet, c'est tout ce qui compte !

-Techniquement, Rose n'est pas notre sœur ! proteste mon homme avec vigueur.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, excédée que cette conversation revienne sur le tapis. Depuis trois ans maintenant que nous sommes ensemble Emmet et moi, le besoin de justifier de notre relation devrait lui être passé… mais non ! Il se met toujours sur ses gardes aussitôt que quelqu'un aborde notre lien de parenté.

Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang. Je suis la nièce d'Esmée alors qu'Emmet a été adopté par ma tante et Carlisle lorsqu'il était adolescent.

Peu de gens adoptent des adolescents… mais eux l'ont fait ! Parce que ce sont des gens qui ont une compassion exceptionnelle et un amour infini à partager. Ou plutôt, Carlisle _était_ comme cela…

Mais je ne dois pas laisser mes pensées s'égarer sur ce chemin. Je me concentre donc à nouveau sur la conversation d'Emmet et Edward.

-… et nous n'avons aucun, mais aucun lien de sang ! Nous n'avons même pas grandi ensemble…

-Je sais, je sais, le coupa Edward avec irritation. J'ai utilité un mauvais argument ! D'accord… disons plutôt que comme tu t'es permis de draguer Bella tout à l'heure, je peux bien le faire avec Rose !

Tous nos regards se tournent vers lui. Emmet ouvre la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, puis éclate de rire. Il envoie un coup de poing sur l'épaule de son frère en s'exclamant :

-Désolé vieux ! Je ne savais pas que toi et Bella…

Il lui fait des yeux suggestifs. La mâchoire d'Edward se crispe avec fureur et il détourne précipitamment le regard.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, réplique-t-il avec humeur.

Je fronce les sourcils. Les réactions d'Edward ont longtemps été un mystère pour moi… mais avec le temps, j'ai appris à les décrypter. Et là, je jurerais qu'Emmet a mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Mais c'est impossible ! S'il y avait quoi que ce soit entre Edward et Bella, il ne voudrait m'aider à lui rendre la vie insupportable ! À moins qu'elle n'ait pas voulu de lui ? Non, à la façon dont elle réagit quand il est là, elle tomberait raide morte s'il essayait de l'embrasser !

Hum… je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de louche dans tout cela. Et j'ai bien l'intention de trouver ce que c'est ! Je déteste les mystères irrésolus… je vais surveiller Edward de près…

-Heu… Rosalie ? lance la voix de Bella, avec un certain malaise, depuis l'autre côté de la porte de la cabine.

Je souris, heureuse.

-Oui ?

-Je crois que… je crois que tu t'es trompée de taille !

Je me lève avec un faux air surpris, pour donner le change à Emmet et Jasper, et m'approche.

-C'est vrai ? Elle est trop grande ? demandai-je en toute innocence.

-Non ! Elle est beaucoup trop serrée ! répond Bella, exaspérée.

-Oh !

J'éclate de rire.

-Mais non Bella ! Elle est faite comme cela… c'est une robe plutôt sexy…

-Je ne suis même pas capable de bouger ! réplique ma nouvelle _sœur_.

-Montre-moi !

-NON ! Pas question que les autres me voient là-dedans !

-Alors ouvre la porte et je vais entrer avec toi !

Je croise les doigts pour que ça fonctionne. Victoire ! Bella soupire avant d'enlever le verrou de la porte. J'entends soudain un crac sonore.

-Oh merde ! crie Bella, une légère panique dans la voix.

J'ouvre la porte a la volée en m'écriant :

-Bella, ça va ?

Ses longs cheveux bruns tombant sur ses reins, elle se tient dos à moi dans une robe beaucoup trop petite pour elle qui vient de fendre du milieu du dos jusqu'au bas qui lui arrive à mi-cuisses et qui laisse voir son slip bleu ciel.

Je ne peux retenir un fou rire alors que _miss « Swan-je suis parfaite »_ se retourne en sursautant. Oh mon Dieu ! Elle a l'air tellement ridicule dans cette robe qui lui remonte les seins jusqu'au menton !!! Elle pousse un cri perçant pendant que je referme la porte précipitamment. J'entends les garçons pouffer derrière moi. Ils n'ont rien manqué du spectacle… parfait ! Encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé !

Alice sort la tête de sa cabine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Bella a brisé une robe ! expliquai-je, faussement embarrassée. Mais c'est de ma faute ! Je suis désolée Bella… je croyais que tu étais plus mince. Tout est de ma faute !

Bella pousse un gémissement. Si je n'étais pas aussi euphorique, je pourrais presque avoir pitié d'elle. Quelle humiliation après tout ! Je peux être si cruelle lorsque je le veux…

-Je ne sors plus jamais d'ici ! s'écrie-t-elle sur un ton désespérée.

-Voyons Bella…

-Ma vie est finie, ajoute-t-elle à voix si basse que je suis la seule à entendre.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, poursuivis-je. Je payerai la robe !

-Pas grave ? Les trois garçons avec qui je vais vivre dorénavant viennent de voir ma culotte…

J'étouffe un rire. Alice me jette un regard noir. Je prends mon air le plus innocent, mais elle n'est pas dupe. Comme elle l'a dit plus tôt dans la journée : elle me connaît comme si elle m'avait fabriqué !

-Tu l'as fait exprès, articule-t-elle silencieusement.

-Moi ? Jamais ! répondis-je de la même façon.

Mais mon sourire ne la trompe pas. Elle secoue la tête, furieuse, puis prends les choses en main à son habitude. Elle se dirige vers nos hommes et Edward pour les chasser du magasin de façon plutôt cavalière.

-Allez, sortez ! Dehors j'ai dit ! crie-t-elle sous les éclats de rire des garçons.

-On vous attend à la porte ! réplique Emmet avant de se prendre un chandail en plein visage.

Il sort finalement et le calme revient dans le magasin. Les regards des autres clients sont braqués sur nous, mais Alice et moi n'en avons que faire ! Nous y sommes habitués !

-Ils sont partis ? demande timidement Bella.

-Tu en doutes encore ? Alice est une vraie furie quand elle veut ! répondis-je en riant.

La porte s'ouvre doucement et Bella pointe la tête, observant les alentours. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant la place déserte devant elle. Alice s'approche de son pas sautillant.

-Ne t'en fais pas avec ce qui vient de se passer Bella ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent !

-Seulement à moi ! proteste cette dernière en rougissant.

-Mais non ! Je peux te jurer qu'Edward et Emmet m'ont tous les deux vu un jour ou l'autre en sous-vêtements… et ils n'en sont pas traumatisés pour autant !

-Jasper aussi ! lançai-je en riant.

Alice approuve en pouffant, puis nous guidons Bella jusqu'à la caisse où elles payent toutes deux leurs achats. Bella s'arrête devant la porte, hésitante, mais je la pousse dans le dos pour la faire avancer.

-Allez ! Ils ne vont pas te manger ! Emmet va sûrement faire un ou deux commentaires désagréables, mais c'est tout ! dis-je pour la rassurer.

Étrangement, cela ne fonctionne pas. Elle recule d'un pas, mais Alice ouvre la porte et je l'oblige à sortir de la boutique. Les trois autres nous attendent affaler contre le mur du magasin. Ils se retournent vers nous, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Alors Bella, dit aussitôt Emmet, tu as pris la petite robe qui t'allait si bien ?

Ses joues prennent aussitôt une teinte rouge tomate, mais elle a quand même l'audace de répliquer :

-Non ! Il n'avait plus ma taille !

Je reste bouche-bée. Et bien, cette fille peut être étonnante quand elle veut ! Emmet est lui aussi estomaqué, mais il se reprend rapidement et éclate de rire. Il s'avance vers Bella et la prend par les épaules.

-Je savais que je t'aimerais bien ! s'exclame-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Puis il ajoute à voix plus basse, mais assez fort pour que nous l'entendions :

-Mais il y a une question que je veux te poser : est-ce que ton soutien-gorge est de la même couleur ? Parce que J'ADORE le bleu !

Edward pousse un grognement.

-Laisse-la tranquille Em ! Ce doit être assez embarrassant comme cela !

Bella rougit de nouveau et se dégage de l'étreinte de mon petit ami qui vient me rejoindre en pouffant.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un veut aller manger un morceau ? propose Jasper, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Bonne idée ! répond Alice en sautillant. Il y a une pizzeria plus loin ! Mais nous devrons faire vite parce que nous avons encore pleins de magasins à dévaliser avant l'heure de la fermeture !

Bella pousse un gémissement, mais emboîte le pas à Alice qui s'est mise en marche, main dans la main avec mon frère. Edward, qui se tient derrière Emmet et moi, nous contourne sur le trottoir pour aller se placer au côté de notre nouvelle sœur. Veut-il reprendre l'opération charme ? Je m'en délecte à l'avance ! C'est si drôle de voir Bella bégayer et commettre gaffe par-dessus gaffe pour un seul regard d'Edward !

Les mains dans les poches, il ajuste son pas sur le sien, lui lançant de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil discret. Bella finit par s'en rendre compte et elle se tourne vers lui, un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres. Edward lui répond spontanément par un sourire éblouissant…

Et j'ai comme une mauvaise impression… l'impression qu'Edward ne joue pas la comédie. Ce n'est pas bon pour moi cela… pas bon du tout ! Je vais devoir régler cela et vite !

_Alors ??? Qui a raison d'après vous ? Alice ou Rosalie? Edward joue-t-il avec Bella ou est-il réellement amoureux ? Réponse un peu plus tard! _


	4. Chapter 3Dévegondée pv de Bella

_Voici (enfin me direz-vous) le troisième chapitre de cette fic. Je vous le dis d'entrée de jeu : je n'en suis pas satisfaite ! Je crois savoir pourquoi il m'a posé autant de problème : après avoir écrit les pv d'Alice et Rosalie, je trouve celui de Bella un peu…fade. Alors je vous avertis aussi : l'histoire sera surtout écrit d'un pv extérieur je crois parce que je m'amuse bien à faire les points de vue de la famille Cullen. Et si vous avez des demandes spéciales n'hésitez pas ! _

_Une autre chose avant de vous laisser à votre lecture : vous allez sûrement trouvé que Bella est un peu… différente de l'histoire originale ! C'est totalement voulu et comme c'est un UA je m'en donne le droit ! Haha ! Et c'est essentiel pour le reste de l'histoire. Mais comme Bella n'est pas sans expériences amoureuses, qu'elle n'est pas aussi innocente que dans l'original je crois que cela peu être plausible. Je l'imagine un peu comme dans le dernier livre, après qu'elle ait fait l'amour pour la première fois avec Edward où elle est beaucoup plus… entreprenante. _

_Voilà, là-dessus je vous laisse en vous disant merci de vos reviews et bonne lecture ! _

**CHAPITRE 3- Dévergondée**

Épuisée, je me laisse tomber sur la banquette et pousse un soupir de soulagement. Mon calvaire est enfin terminé. Il est 20 heures et nous avons finalement trouvé tout ce dont j'ai besoin… ou plutôt tout ce dont Alice croit que j'ai besoin ! Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir ! Elle est si gentille et sa bonne humeur est contagieuse !

Étrangement, tout le monde a été très gentil avec moi.

Même Rosalie. Elle m'a payé la honte de ma vie, mais c'était un accident alors je ne peux pas lui en vouloir ! Elle s'est montrée charmante avec moi toute la journée, me conseillant gentiment sur mes achats. À la vérité, je l'ai trouvé plutôt agaçante avec tous ses conseils, mais je sais qu'elle faisait cela pour m'aider alors je n'ai rien dit.

En ce qui concerne les autres et bien… Emmet a été fidèle à lui-même et il ne cesse de me harceler sur mes sous-vêtements depuis qu'il a vu ma culotte au magasin. Jasper m'a peu parlé, mais il m'a fait quelques sourires qui m'ont rassuré : ma présence ne le dérange pas. Quant à Edward… et bien… Edward est… il est…

JE LE DÉTESTE !!!!

Non, mais c'est vrai ? Pourquoi me fait-il cet effet ? Oui il est beau ! Non, je rectifie : oui, il ressemble à un Dieu ! Mais est-ce une raison pour que chaque fois qu'il est prêt de moi mon cœur s'affole ? Est-ce une raison suffisante pour perdre l'usage de la parole dès qu'il me sourit ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des papillons dans l'estomac et des frissons de plaisir dès que sa peau frôle la mienne ? Ce n'est pas le premier beau garçon que je rencontre dans ma vie ! Jacob est plus que beau, Mike est mignon et même Jasper est très beau garçon… pourtant aucun d'eux ne me fait cet effet.

Je croyais que vivre avec Edward serait pénible parce qu'il semblait me mépriser, mais maintenant qu'il a changé radicalement son fusil d'épaules et qu'il semble m'apprécier… je voudrais que la situation redevienne comme pendant nos cours de biologie commun où il m'ignorait royalement. Enfin… peut-être pas à ce point non plus !

Je regarde la place libre à côté de moi sur la banquette. Va-t-il venir s'asseoir à côté de moi ? À cette simple pensée, mon rythme cardiaque devient irrégulier.

Non ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Je vais renverser le contenu de mon assiette sur lui ou bien je vais être incapable de manger correctement… non ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Et pourtant, une partie de moi ne peut qu'espérer que le dieu qui est dorénavant mon demi-frère choisisse de s'asseoir près de moi.

Espoir qui est totalement détruit lorsqu'Emmet se glisse près de moi, un grand sourire sur le visage. Alice s'assoit à côté de lui et Edward, Rosalie et Jasper prennent place face à nous. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un nouveau soupir, de déception cette fois.

-Et bien Bella, journée difficile ? me demande Emmet.

Je me sens rougir. S'il savait à quoi je pense à ce moment, il me taquinerait sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Non, il vaut mieux mentir !

-Oui ! Je n'ai jamais passé autant d'heures dans les magasins ! répondis-je.

Et ce n'est même pas un mensonge. Alice se penche vers moi et me fait un sourire d'excuses.

-J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort… je m'étais promis de faire attention pour ta première journée, mais… je me suis laissée emporter par mon enthousiasme ! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé aujourd'hui !

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps pour cela ! répondis-je en riant.

Rassurée, Alice se rassoit.

-J'ai une faim de loup ! Je crois que je vais prendre un hamburger avec frites !

Les autres se tournent vers elle, la même expression de surprise sur leurs visages.

-Si je n'avais pas reconnu ta voix de lutin Lily, j'aurais pensé que c'était Emmet qui venait de parler ! lance Edward de sa voix beaucoup trop suave.

Il ne s'adresse même pas à moi et pourtant, j'ai en la chair de poule. Bella ! Reprends-toi bon Dieu ! Ce n'est qu'un garçon !

-Hey ! proteste aussitôt Emmet à mes côtés. Je n'y peux rien si j'ai faim ! Je dois entretenir mon corps !

Il nous montre aussitôt les muscles de ses bras avec une certaine fierté.

-Alors c'est pour entretenir tes muscles que tu manges toutes ces cochonneries grasses ou sucrés ? demande Alice, sarcastique.

-Mais oui ! Et puis, arrêtez avec cela ! Bella va croire que je ne fais que manger !

Rosalie se penche par-dessus la table et prend la main de son petit ami.

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux mon amour, le rassure-t-elle. Tu dors aussi parfois !

Emmet ne semble pas s'offusquer. Il éclate de rire et réplique :

-Au moins, je ne passe pas des heures à admirer mon reflet dans le miroir… contrairement à certaines !

Rose retire sa main et rejette ses cheveux dans un mouvement digne des plus grandes actrices d'Hollywood.

-Il faut bien que j'entretienne mon corps ! dit-elle, reprenant les mots d'Emmet.

-C'est bien plus que cela Rose ! lançe Edward en riant. Tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans miroir, cosmétiques et autres trucs féminins dont nous ignorons tout, nous les hommes !

-Pffffffffff ! Alice est bien pire que moi sur ce point !

Ma nouvelle amie à mes côtés, car c'est ainsi que je la considérais, se redressa soudainement.

-Oh ! C'est faux Rosalie Hale ! proteste-t-elle de sa voix cristalline. Comment oses-tu dire cela ? Alors que c'est TOI qui m'a montré tous les trucs de filles que je connais ?

Tous les autres se jetèrent un regard complice, avant d'éclater de rire. Je me sentais un peu exclue, mais en même temps, j'avais l'impression que c'était le premier moment de la journée où ils étaient tous eux-mêmes… où ils ne se formalisaient plus de ma présence avec eux.

-C'est vrai ! J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu ressemblais à un garçon manqué quand mon frère et toi avez commencé à sortir ensemble ! dit Rose en souriant.

Edward est pris d'un soudain fou rire et mon regard se rive de nouveau sur lui. Il est encore plus beau lorsque son visage est éclairé de cette façon !

-Ces pantalons qu'elle portait, lâche-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle, dont la fourche lui arrivait presque aux genoux… c'était… c'était vraiment…

-Horrible ! compléta Jasper avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

Il fut imité par Rosalie et Emmet. Même Alice eut un petit sourire.

-Je te rappelle Jazz que c'est toi le plus idiot de l'histoire : c'est toi m'as fait la cours alors que je ressemblais à un garçon !

Jasper redevient aussitôt sérieux. Il se penche par-dessus la table pour dire, d'un ton doux :

-Que veux-tu ? C'est ton sourire merveilleux qui m'a tout de suite ensorcelé !

Le sourire d'Alice devient éblouissant et elle plonge son regard dans celui du blond. Leurs échange muet est si intense, si amoureux que je détourne le regard, mal à l'aise.

Erreur ! Je croise alors les yeux émeraudes d'Edward qui capturent les miens… et plus moyen d'y échapper. Je suis ensorcelée, complètement sous son charme. J'essaie de me raisonner, m'ordonnant de détourner simplement la tête, mais je ne peux pas. J'en suis incapable. Je me perds, je me noie dans cet océan de vert…

-Hey les amoureux ! Ça suffit ! lance soudain Rose avec un certain agacement.

Je détourne la tête en rougissant. J'ignore si elle parle d'Alice et Jasper ou de moi et Edward, jusqu'à ce que je la voie qui fixe le visage parfait de celui assis face à moi. Oh mon Dieu ! C'est de nous dont elle parlait ! Je me sens devenir encore plus rouge et je m'agite sur mon siège, mal à l'aise.

-On peut vous laisser seuls si vous préférez ! ajoute Emmet en riant. Nous ignorions que vous étiez aussi… proches !

Edward lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, mais il semble avoir décidé d'ignorer son frère, car il se replonge aussitôt dans son menu, ignorant les coups d'œil peu discret d'Emmet. J'essaie de faire de même, mais je sens que mon visage ne dérougie pas. Cela fait rire le grand brun assis à côté de moi et il en rajoute encore et encore. Même après que la serveuse soit venue prendre notre commande, même après qu'Alice lui ait demandé d'arrêter, même après que nos plats soient devant nous, même après que j'ai dû quitter la table parce que Rosalie avait malencontreusement renversé son verre de coca qui, avec ma malchance, c'était presque entièrement déversé sur moi.

Et chaque fois qu'il passe un commentaire, je sens ma gêne se transformer petit à petit en quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant…

-Oh ! Alors Ed, crois-tu que tu vas avoir droit de voir la culotte bleu ce soir ? demande-t-il, la bouche pleine. Moi je sauterais sur l'occasion si je le pouvais !

Le visage d'Edward se crispe légèrement.

-Ok ! Tu t'es bien amusé à nos dépens, mais maintenant ça suffit Em ! gronde-t-il, menaçant.

-Arrête avant d'aller trop loin… encore une fois, ajoute Jasper d'une voix apaisante.

Mais Emmet les ignore tous les deux. Il fait un immense sourire bon enfant qui efface presque ma colère contre lui, j'ai bien dit presque, et continue sur sa lancée :

-Vous savez ce que je trouve le plus drôle, c'est qu'aucun des deux n'a démenti ! Ils ne font que détourner la tête en rougissant ! Cela veut bien dire que j'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose ! Oui : Edward et Bella nous cachent un secret... allez ! Dîtes-nous : jusqu'où êtes-vous allée ? Première base ? Dernière peut-être ?

Il fait des yeux plus que suggestifs.

-D'accord : J'AVOUE ! m'écriai-je soudainement, les faisant tous sursauter.

Ils se tournent vers moi, surpris par mon attitude. Je me cache la tête entre les bras pour ne pas les voir. Ce sera plus facile ainsi… parce que je veux bien qu'il comprenne, qu'ils comprennent tous, que je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser marcher sur les pieds ! Même face aux blagues de mauvais goût d'Emmet ! Je vais devoir vivre avec eux pour au moins la prochaine année et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser faire de ma vie un enfer !

-J'avoue Emmet : tu m'as démasqué ! Tu as su lire en moi !

Un silence de mort plane sur la table. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je relève la tête et les observe un à un. Emmet à l'air hébété, Alice effrayée (je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi), Rosalie semble pensive et Jasper est aussi serein qu'à son habitude. Mais c'est le visage d'Edward qui retient le plus mon attention : il semble presque… torturé.

Sans m'y attarder d'avantage, j'aurais tout le temps d'y penser plus tard, je continue sur ma lancée.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu as raison ! Je… je brûle, je me consume… pour toi Emmet !

Je me tourne vers lui : il est aussi figé qu'une statue.

-Tu es si beau, grand et fort ! J'ai envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras, de sentir le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes, de te voir nu…

Je sens mes joues rougir à cette évocation. Oh non ! Ce n'est pas lui que je voudrais voir nu !

Quoi ??? Non ! Bella ! Tu n'as pas le droit de penser cela ! Focalise ton attention ! Tu dois continuer ! Cloue-lui le bec à ce frimeur une bonne fois pour toute sinon tu vas passer la prochaine année à l'entendre te railler ! Et dire que je croyais qu'il était de mon côté !!!

-D'explorer, de découvrir ton corps, continuai-je en tentant de prendre une voix suave. De sentir tes mains sur le mien. Je veux que tu me donnes plus de plaisir que personne ne m'en a jamais donné !

Je me penche vers lui et murmure à son oreille pour ne pas être entendu :

-Alors si tu en as envie autant que moi, rejoins-moi aux toilettes. Tu sauras enfin si mon soutien-gorge est de la même couleur que ma culotte !

Puis je m'éloigne de lui et me lève précipitamment. Je quitte la banquette, bousculant Alice au passage. Je me tourne à nouveau vers eux. Je sais que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi, mais je dois aller jusqu'au bout !

-Mais je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, que tu appartiens à Rosalie, dis-je de ma voix la plus mélodramatique.

Je fais mine d'essuyer une larme.

-Désolée… je dois…

Puis je m'éloigne à grands pas et entre dans la cabine des toilettes. J'entends le rire magnifique d'Alice retentir derrière moi et je souris en m'observant dans la glace.

Mon Dieu ! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir eu ce culot ! Merci Jacob !!! C'est grâce à toi si j'ai réussi à trouver les mots…

Je souris encore plus en pensant à mon ex petit ami qui est maintenant mon meilleur ami. Quand je vais lui raconter cela : il ne me croira jamais ! Lui qui dit toujours que je suis trop coincée !

Mais je perds soudain mon air joyeux. Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je vais maintenant devoir les affronter… et s'ils n'avaient pas compris que c'était une blague ? Non ! Impossible ! Alice a éclaté de rire… c'est donc qu'elle au moins a compris ! Enfin, je l'espère.

Je me passe un peu d'eau dans le visage, puis je retourne dans le resto-bar. Les regards se braquent à nouveau sur moi et Jasper, Alice et Emmet ont l'air vraiment amusé. Seuls Edward et Rosalie n'ont pas l'air enchanté.

-Bella ! s'écrie Emmet dès qu'il m'aperçoit. Bella, tu as bien failli m'avoir ! Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru à ton baratin !

Il rit un bon coup, mais s'arrête lorsqu'il voit que je garde mon sérieux.

-Parce que c'était… c'était du baratin, non ?

-Il vaut mieux pour elle, marmonne Rosalie entre ses dents.

Je fixe Emmet dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas venu me rejoindre ! dis-je.

-Heu… non ! Je… j'ai cru que… enfin, je suis avec Rosalie ! Mais ce n'était pas une blague ?

-Tu sais que ça veut dire Emmet Cullen ?

Il hoche la tête de droite à gauche, avec un air effrayé. Je lui fais un petit sourire.

-Que tu n'es qu'un grand parleur !

Fière de ma tirade, je fais signe à Alice de se pousser et m'assois à la place ainsi libéré, mettant une distance entre Emmet et moi. Malheureusement, cela voudra aussi dire que je ne serais plus en face d'Edward, mais je crois que c'est mieux ainsi : je réduis les chances d'être surprise en train de le contempler.

Pourquoi mon Dieu est-il aussi beau ? C'est injuste !

Je m'interdis de relever mon regard vers l'adonis malgré tout l'envie que j'en ai et je recommence tranquillement à manger, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, sous les rires des autres.

-Et bien, et bien ! lance Alice en me souriant. Qui aurait dit que derrière les airs de petite fille sage de Bella Swan se cachait une… petite dévergondée !

Je m'étouffe avec la pizza que j'étais en train de mastiquer.

-Quoi ? Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je…

-Oh ! Arrête Bella ! me coupe Emmet. As-tu entendu ce que tu m'as dis ? Juste à y repenser, j'en ai la chair de poule !

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il me montre son bras. Je sens aussitôt mon visage s'embrasser. Quelle opinion vont-ils avoir de moi maintenant ?

-Regarde Edward : il en est tout retourné ! continue le brun. Tu viens de lui donner de quoi faire de beaux rêves pendant des mois !

Le Dieu aux cheveux cuivrés ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais Rosalie le prend de cours.

-Emmet, ça suffit ! Je crois que nous avons assez entendu ton opinion sur Edward et Bella pour au moins le reste de la soirée !

Emmet lève les bras au ciel en riant, puis il fait signe qu'il sera motus et bouche cousu… juste avant de rajouter :

-Mais je crois tout de même que…

-Emmet ! s'écrient Alice, Edward et Rosalie simultanément.

Cette fois, celui-ci se tait pour de bon et la conversation revient sur un sujet moins brûlant. Ils parlent des cours qui vont reprendre dans quelques semaines, des études d'Emmet à l'université à Seattle et de ses performances au football, du retour de Charlie et Esmée dans quelques jours. Je me mêle peu à la conversation, me contentant de les écouter et les observer.

Ils sont si proches, si soudés… j'ai l'impression d'être l'intruse, la roue de secours. Mais en même temps, je suis heureuse de constater que la situation se passe mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé! Et après tout… ce n'est que la première journée !

_Prochain pv : celui d'Edward ! Alors vous saurez enfin ce que notre adonis pense vraiment de Bella ! _


	5. Chapter 4Supplice pv D'Edward

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui : déjà le chapitre 4 ! J'avais très envie d'écrire le pv d'Edward alors je me suis dépêchée ! Vous saurez enfin ce que notre adonis pense de Bella… 

J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit moment entre eux, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! Et maintenant, je me remets à l'écriture d'Envers et contre tout !!!

Merci de vos reviews et bonne lecture !

PS :suggestion de pv pour le prochain chapitre ???

**CHAPITRE 4- SUPPLICE PV d'Edward **

Non mais quel con ! Con, con, con ! Je suis totalement et irrémédiablement un con de premier ordre !

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui proposer cela ? Est-ce que je suis maso pour m'enfermer plusieurs heures de mon propre gré seul avec Bella ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas simplement laissé aller dans cette boîte de nuit avec les autres ? D'accord, je n'avais pas non plus envie d'y aller; je déteste ces endroits. Mais je crois que danser pendant quelques heures collé sur des étrangers aurait été moins pénible que de devoir faire le trajet Seattle-Forks seul avec Bella dans ma Volvo qui me semble soudain minuscule.

Sa proximité, son odeur qui flotte dans l'habitacle, sa voix douce lorsqu'elle chante doucement les chansons qui jouent dans son I-Pod… tout cela va me rendre fou !

Avec colère, je frappe le volant devant moi, faisant sursauter ma voisine qui me jette un regard contrarié.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis autant attiré par cette fille ? Elle n'a rien de spéciale pourtant ! Elle n'est pas plus belle que Rosalie ou qu'Alice, ni même que plusieurs filles de l'école qui m'ont réclamé un rendez-vous… et pourtant, je n'ai jamais été tenté de sortir avec aucune d'entre elle. Avec Bella… si.

Et c'est ainsi depuis le premier jour de son arrivée à Forks... depuis cette journée où elle s'est assise à côté de moi en biologie et m'a fait un sourire timide et adorable. Son odeur m'a tout de suite enivré… c'était un mélange de fraise, de fleurs et de vanille… j'ai senti mes mains devenir moites et mon cœur s'est emballé.

Les joues de Bella sont devenues rouges et je ne me suis aperçu qu'à ce moment-là que je la fixais depuis plusieurs secondes.

-Salut ! Je… je suis Bella Swan.

J'ai fermé les yeux. Sa voix était douce et chaude… parfaite !

-Edward Cullen, ai-je répondu avant de me détourner d'elle et de faire semblant de me concentrer sur mes notes de cours.

Nous ne nous sommes plus adressé un mot du cours, ni des cours suivants d'ailleurs sauf lorsque notre collaboration en laboratoire l'exigeait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas engagé la conversation ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas essayé à ce moment-là de créer une relation amicale avec cette fille qui m'attirait tant ?

Et bien… simplement parce que je suis ainsi. Je ne suis pas une personne sociable, je ne me lie pas facilement, surtout pas avec les autres adolescents qui fréquentent le minable lycée de Forks. Mais pendant plusieurs semaines, j'ai observé Bella à son insu, tentant d'en apprendre le plus possible sur elle. Et à ma plus grande déception, j'ai découvert qu'elle est comme toutes les autres filles ! Je ne l'intéresse pas… il n'y a que mon physique qui l'attire. Elle a envie de pouvoir dire à tout le monde qu'elle est sortie avec le beau Edward Cullen. Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas lui faire ce plaisir ! J'ai décidé de me la sortir de la tête…

Jusqu'à maintenant, cela n'a pas du tout fonctionné. Plusieurs mois ont passé depuis son arrivée et elle a encore la même attraction sur moi. Et maintenant, je vais devoir vivre avec elle !

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Je suis vraiment un con ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des frissons lorsque je la regarde, que mon cœur s'accélère lorsqu'elle est près de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une envie folle de l'embrasser en ce moment même, de toucher sa peau blanche qui semble si douce ? De la goûter de haut en bas…

Je serre le volant avec force. Edward ! Enlève-toi ces idées de la tête immédiatement ! Charmer Bella, la ridiculiser devant la famille; voilà ce que tu dois faire ! Rien de plus ! Interdiction d'aller plus loin que le simple flirt !

Je pousse un soupir. Et pourtant, cela m'amènerait une telle satisfaction de l'attirer dans mon lit… c'est vrai, je suis persuadé qu'après avoir couché avec elle je pourrais la considérer comme toutes les autres filles de Forks. Le pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi disparaîtrait tout simplement en fumée !

Mais c'est hors de question ! Je ne peux pas faire cela… Premièrement, parce que si Charlie venait à l'apprendre, il me tuerait. Deuxièmement, parce que si Esmée l'apprenait, elle serait vraiment triste et déçue… chose que je suis incapable de supporter. Et troisièmement, parce que je suis persuadé que toute l'école ne parlerait que de cela à la rentrée : le mystérieux et arrogant Edward Cullen qui aurait flanché et se serait fait la fille du shérif !

Non ! Hors de question !

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui te met tellement en colère ? me demande soudain Bella à mes côtés.

Je lâche la route des yeux pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Ses sourcils sont froncés, ses magnifiques yeux bruns lancent des éclairs et sa bouche forme un pli contrarié…

-Je ne suis pas en colère, répondis-je de ma voix la plus froide, espérant qu'elle s'en tiendra là.

Mais il semble que Bella peut être têtue quand elle le veut, car elle reprend :

-Ah non ? C'est pourtant ce qu'il me semblait puisque tu ne m'as pas adressé un mot depuis que nous avons quitté Seattle il y a plus de 30 minutes et que tu n'arrêtes pas de martyriser ce pauvre volant !

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré et passe la main de mes cheveux, les dépeignant un peu plus encore qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

-Je suis juste un peu… contrarié. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, mentis-je.

Bella pousse à son tour un soupir.

-Tu as souvent des sautes d'humeur de ce genre ? lance-t-elle. Parce qu'hier tu t'es montré mesquin avec moi, aujourd'hui tu as été… gentil toute la journée et depuis le souper, tu es… froid et distant. Comme si tu ne me connaissais pas.

Je lui jette à nouveau un coup d'œil. Ainsi donc, elle a remarqué mon changement d'humeur pendant le souper avec ma famille. Heureusement, elle ne semble pas avoir compris la cause de ce changement… moi je sais exactement à quel moment je me suis renfermé, oubliant mon rôle de séducteur. C'est lorsqu'elle a fait croire qu'elle était attiré par Emmet… Pendant les quelques secondes où j'ai cru que c'était la vérité, j'ai eu envie de me lever et d'envoyer mon poing dans la gueule de mon frère alors qu'il n'était responsable de rien… mais je ne pouvais pas supporter que Bella soit attiré par lui et pas par moi…

-Alors ? insiste Bella, les bras croisés et une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Ça t'arrive souvent ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais devoir me préparer mentalement pour ne pas devenir folle !

Elle est si adorable en ce moment que je dois pincer les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. Et bien. Mademoiselle Isabella Swan a aussi mauvais caractère ! Qui l'aurait cru ?

-Tu ne laisses pas tomber facilement toi ! répliquai-je, ne pouvant empêcher l'amusement de percer dans ma voix. Tu ne sembles pas commode comme fille !

Elle ne répond pas et continue de me fixer avec colère. Je comprends soudain qu'elle attend toujours une réponse à sa question.

-Et bien, pour te dire la vérité… oui, ça m'arrive plutôt souvent !

Bella pousse un soupir fataliste et se laisse tomber contre le dossier de son siège.

-Et comment tes frères et sœurs font pour vivre avec ça ? Ça ne fait qu'une journée que je suis là, et j'ai déjà l'impression que ma tête va exploser à force de tenter de comprendre pourquoi tu dis ou fais telle chose… tu es si mystérieux !

Je lui lance un regard furtif. Ainsi donc, je l'intrigue… et elle se pose beaucoup de question à mon sujet. Serait-elle plus intéressée que je ne l'ai d'abord pensé ?

Non ! Impossible ! De toute façon, JE ne suis pas intéressé alors…

« Ouais, c'est ça ! » me réplique une petite voix dans ma tête. « Continue à essayer de t'en persuader mon gars! »

Je la fais aussitôt taire, n'ayant pas envie d'écouter ce que cette voix a à me dire.

-En fait, ma famille ne s'occuper plus de mes humeurs depuis longtemps déjà ! Emmet n'est jamais à la maison de toute façon, Rosalie et moi ont ne s'entend pas de toute façon et Alice et Jasper sont bien trop obnibulés l'un par l'autre pour me porter attention !

Bella se tourne vers moi, se mordant la lèvre. Je peux voir dans ses yeux que quelque chose la préoccupe.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je.

-Rien. En fait… c'est que… je me demandais : comment c'est de vivre avec deux couples ? Je veux dire… tes frères et tes sœurs sortent ensemble… c'est quand même plutôt inhabituel !

J'éclate de rire à cette remarque.

-Inhabituel ?

Je ris de plus belle.

-Ah oui ! Ça l'est, c'est certain ! m'exclamai-je. Nous avons scandalisé les habitants de Forks lorsque nous avons emménagé ici ! À Washington, personne n'en faisait de cas, mais ici… les gens nous ont jugé avant même de nous connaître !

-Mais… peut-être que les gens ont essayé de savoir… mais… si vous les avez repoussé… enfin… vous n'êtes pas vraiment facile d'approche ta famille et toi !

Elle a dit tout cela d'un ton hésitant et mal à l'aise. Je me tourne vers elle, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle se mord la lèvre encore une fois, ça semble être un tic lorsqu'elle est nerveuse, et elle répond :

-Et bien, vous êtes cinq alors déjà en soi c'est plutôt difficile d'aller discuter avec vous parce qu'on a plusieurs regards à affronter… mais en plus, vous êtes si soudé les uns les autres ! On a l'impression d'être comme un cheveu sur la soupe lorsqu'on est avec vous ! Et pour terminer, vous êtes tous si… mystérieux et vraiment très intimidants !

-Intimidant ? En quoi suis-je intimidant ? me surpris-je. Je comprends pour Emmet qui est aussi gros qu'un ours ou pour Rosalie qui a toujours ce petit air supérieur sur le visage, mais… je ne vois pas ce que Jasper, Alice ou moi avons d'intimidant !

-Alice est géniale ! Si enjouée, dynamique et drôle… mais elle est toujours collée à Jasper qui lui est plutôt… refermé sur lui-même si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il semble… inaccessible.

-Et moi ? insistai-je, ayant envie de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de ma personne.

Bella semble hésiter un instant à me répondre. Puis, elle a un petit rire et s'exclame :

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas l'image que tu projettes ? Tu dois savoir à quel point tu es… Je veux dire… ton petit sourire en coin arrogant et charmeur, tes yeux verts si profonds et envoûtants, tes cheveux d'une couleur cuivrée unique toujours soigneusement décoiffés, ton visage presque parfait, tes vêtements toujours à la dernière mode… les filles tombent toutes à tes pieds et les gars sont verts de jalousie !

Elle se tait soudain et même si je ne peux distinguer son visage dans l'obscurité de l'habitacle, je suis certain que son visage est devenu cramoisi. Un silence gênant s'installe entre nous alors que j'essaie de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

Je s_avais_ bien sûr que Bella est elle aussi attirée par moi… ses réactions lorsque je suis près d'elle sont plus que révélatrices ! Mais l'entendre dire de sa bouche, ça à quelque chose de presque… exaltant !

Je ne devrais pas me sentir aussi heureux… non, je ne devrais pas…

-Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela ! Je veux dire… ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureuse de toi ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre ! Non ! Emmet est complètement dans le champ lorsqu'il croit qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre nous ! Mais… enfin, je ne veux pas te rendre mal à l'aise ! Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis une de ces idiotes qui en pincent pour toi… parce que ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! C'est juste que… tu es beau. Plus que beau même. C'est la vérité tout simplement alors je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait jeter un malaise entre nous et…

-Ça va Bella ! m'écriai-je en riant, coupant ce long monologue. Je sais que je suis plutôt beau gosse alors je n'en ferai pas tout un plat !

-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe Edward Cullen ! dit-elle, choquée.

Je me tourne juste le temps de lui faire mon plus beau sourire, puis je reporte mon attention sur la route. Je l'entends qui retient son souffle et mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

J'adore l'effet que cela lui fait lorsque je lui souris... et je me demande comment elle réagirait si je la touchais. Je veux dire, pas un simple effleurement, mais un véritable contact. Que ferait-elle si je lui prenais la main à cet instant ou que je caressais sa joue ? Ou que je déposais un baiser sur son front ? Ou encore mieux… sur ses lèvres ? Et si j'arrêtais tout simplement la voiture sur le côté de la route et que je me jetais sur elle, me repousserait-elle ?

Sans que j'aie pu l'empêcher, des images de nos deux corps enlacés, nus, sur ma banquette arrière surgirent dans mon esprit. Je me fais violence pour ne pas me ranger sur le bord de la route et mettre mon fantasme à exécution.

Je prends quelques grandes respirations.

Je ne dois pas craquer, je ne dois pas craquer, je ne dois pas craquer.

Continuer à m'amuser à ses dépens, voilà ce que je dois faire. Rose compte sur moi… pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord sur quelque chose tous les deux ! Si je craque, si je fais un geste de trop envers Bella, le jeu sera terminé. Et je serai game over ! Bella aura gagné : elle aura eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Je serre le volant avec force, bloquant ma respiration pour ne plus sentir son odeur si attirante…

Pense à autre chose Edward ! Parle d'autre chose !

-Heu… Bella ? Pourrais-tu me parler de quelque chose… n'importe quoi ! J'ai besoin de me distraire, sinon je vais… m'endormir au volant !

-Oh ! Bien sûr !

Elle se tourne légèrement vers moi et réfléchit quelques instants.

-Et si tu me racontais la vraie histoire de ta famille ?

-Tu es certaine ? demandai-je, surpris. Ce n'est pas très intéressant !

-Tu dis que personne n'a jamais pris le temps de la connaître; moi, je veux savoir. Je fais partie de cette famille maintenant après tout ! réplique-t-elle.

-Très bien. Alors voilà… Esmée ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Carlisle et elle ont essayé pendant des années avant de le découvrir… et à ce moment-là, ils ont décidé d'en adopter un. Avoir un enfant, c'était le vœu le plus cher de ma mère… mais plutôt que d'adopter un bébé comme le font tous les couples, ils ont décidé de venir en aide à un enfant plus âgé. Ils sont donc allés rencontrer les services sociaux qui m'ont présenté à eux. J'avais 5 ans à l'époque.

Je souris au souvenir de notre première rencontre. J'étais très jeune et pourtant je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier. Peut-être parce que mes parents me l'avaient raconté des dizaines de fois ?

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes parents biologiques ? demande Bella d'une voix douce.

-Mon père a abandonné ma mère avant même ma naissance. J'ignore qui il est. Son nom n'apparaît nulle part. Quant à ma mère, elle s'est remariée et est morte alors que j'avais seulement 3 ans. C'est mon beau-père qui a eu ma charge, mais il c'était un alcoolique qui ne s'occupait pas de moi. Je… j'étais seul le jour comme la nuit. Je ne mangeais pratiquement rien et l'appartement était dans un état d'insalubrité. C'est le locataire de l'appartement où nous logions qui a finalement fait une plainte à la protection de la jeunesse et ils m'ont retiré de là assez rapidement. Mon beau-père ne voulait plus de moi de toute façon et je n'avais aucune autre famille, alors il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de moi. Ils avaient l'intention de m'envoyer en famille d'accueil jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée et Carlisle débarquent. Le lendemain de notre rencontre, ils m'avaient adopté.

Bella porta la main à sa bouche horrifiée. Et je réalisai que c'était la première fois que je racontais cette histoire à une personne qui ne faisait pas partie de ma famille.

-C'est terrible ! Je veux dire… tu étais si jeune !

-J'ai eu de la chance tout de même ! J'aurais pu passer d'une famille à une autre avant de rencontrer enfin les Cullen. Ça été le cas d'Emmet !

-Il a été le deuxième à être adopté ?

-Non. Rosalie et Jasper nous ont ensuite rejoins. Savais-tu qu'ils sont les neveux et nièces d'Esmée ? Leurs parents ont eu un accident d'auto 3 ans après mon adoption. Ils avaient désigné Esmée comme tutrice. Ma mère s'est donc fait un plaisir de les accueillir. Elle était dévastée par la mort de son unique sœur, mais elle s'est relevé les manches et elle a aidé Jazz et Rose à réapprendre à vivre. Ça été difficile. Cela leur a pris beaucoup de temps, mais ma mère est la femme la plus patiente que je connais. Elle ne les a jamais laissé tomber… et ça a fini par porter ses fruits.

À ma grande surprise, je vis Bella essuyer une larme sur sa joue.

-C'est tellement triste… et beau tout à la fois ! Je ne verrais plus jamais Rosalie et Jasper de la même façon maintenant ! Et toi non plus ! Il a fallu que vous soyez si forts pour traverser tout cela ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes si unis : vous avez surmonté des épreuves vraiment difficile ensemble !

Elle dépose sa main sur mon bras avec une douceur exquise… Je tourne la tête vers elle, surpris. Elle semble vraiment touché par ce que je viens de lui raconter.

Je sens un étrange élancement dans mon cœur et un poing douloureux dans mon estomac. Je ferme les yeux une seconde avant de repousser sa main le plus délicatement possible.

-Tu devrais peut-être dormir à présent. Il est tard.

-Oh !

Bella semble déçue, mais elle hoche simplement la tête avant de remettre les écouteurs de son I-pod sur ses oreilles. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle somnole sur son siège. Le reste du trajet se déroule donc dans le silence le plus complet. Moins d'une heure plus tard, je me gare enfin devant la maison plongée dans le noir. Je coupe le contact et me tourne vers Bella.

Je en peux retenir un sourire : elle est tellement belle endormie ainsi. Elle semble si fragile…

-Bella ! Bella, nous sommes arrivés. Réveilles-toi !

J'entends un grognement pour toute réponse, alors j'essaie à nouveau. Sans plus de succès. Avec un haussement d'épaules, je sors de la voiture et vais déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Je reviens vers la volvo et ouvre la portière du côté passager. Avec toutes les précautions possibles, je prends Bella dans mes bras et la transporte à l'intérieur, jusque dans son lit.

Je la recouvre de ses vieux draps d'une horrible couleur mauve, puis je l'observe dormir un instant. Mu par un désir incontrôlable, je me penche vers elle et dépose un baiser sur son front en murmurant :

-Bonne nuit ma belle !

Puis je m'éloigne à pas de loups.

-Edward !

Je me retourne, croyant avoir été surpris en flagrant délit. Mais il semble que Bella dort encore.

-Hum… Edward ! répète-t-elle d'un ton plus…sensuel cette fois.

Je sors en vitesse de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi et me laisse tomber contre le mur, la tête entre les mains. Il en a fallu de peu pour que je craque !

Je vais devoir prendre garde à ne pas me faire prendre à mon propre jeu !


	6. Chapter 5Douche froide pv Emmet

_TADAM ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas : il s'agit bien du chapitre 5 de cette fic ! Je suis désolée… je me mets à genoux devant vous pour que vous me pardonniez d'avoir autant tardé… et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je ne peux même pas garantir que le prochain chapitre va arriver plus rapidement parce que j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire depuis une semaine ou deux et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant avec l'été qui arrive. Je vais essayer quand même de ne pas vous faire attendre plus d'un mois entre les chapitres… J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre : il est centré essentiellement sur Emmet et Rosalie, avec une petite apparition seulement de Bella et Edward. Prochain chapitre : la suite de l'aventure de la douche du pv de Bella avec plus de notre couple préféré cette fois ! _

_Et laissez-moi encore tout plein de reviews, j'adore cela ! : ) _

**CHAPITRE 5- DOUCHE FROIDE PV d'Emmet**

Elle prépare un mauvais coup. Je le sais, je le sens. Il n'y a aucune raison logique pour que Rosalie, ma Rose, se lève à 7 heures du matin, pour qu'elle m'abandonne dans notre grand lit sans même un petit câlin… sauf si elle mijote quelque chose ! Un mauvais coup contre Bella par exemple ! Alors, qu'est-ce que ma petite démone va faire vivre à notre nouvelle demi-sœur cette fois ? Après l'infernale journée de shopping de la veille, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire ! Hahaha !

Quoique… Rosalie peut être plus que surprenante parfois ! Oh oui ! Hum… elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac et je sens que Bella va passer un sale quart d'heure !

À moins que…

Je me souris à moi-même devant mon idée si brillante, puis je me lève le plus discrètement possible. Pas évident pour un colosse tout en muscles comme moi, mais je peux être un exemple de délicatesse et d'agilité quand je le veux… si, si ! C'est vrai ! C'est seulement que je n'en ai pas envie habituellement !

Alors sans faire plus de bruit qu'un prédateur guettant sa proie, j'enfile mon boxer et je sors de la chambre à la recherche de Rose. Je ne mets pas trop de temps à la trouver : je ne fais qu'un pas dans le couloir lorsque j'entends distinctement l'eau de la douche qui coule. Je me fige et un nouveau sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. Hum… Rosalie est sous la douche… serait-ce une invitation pour moi ?

Peu importe, je n'ai pas l'intention de manquer cette occasion !

Je me dirige donc vers la salle de bain silencieusement, ne voulant pas réveiller mes frères et ma sœur, et j'entre dans la pièce embuée par la vapeur de l'eau chaude. J'aperçois malgré tout Rose, qui se tient dos à moi. Mon regard glisse sur son corps, s'attardant sur ses épaules délicates, ses hanches rondes, ses fesses rebondies à la perfection et ses jambes bien galbées.

Je pousse un petit grognement rauque… j'ai faim ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de l'avaler tout rond pour le déjeuner !

Me déshabiller ne me prend que quelques secondes vu le peu dont je m'étais vêtu et sans être capable d'attendre plus longtemps, je me faufile dans la douche. Rose se tourne vers moi en sursautant.

-Emmet ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Je la prends dans mes bras en riant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ? me demande-t-elle ensuite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? répliquai-je en la détaillant du regard.

Je vois une lueur de désir passer dans ses yeux bleus.

-Alors tu aimes ce que tu vois ? dit-elle, amusée.

-Comme toujours bébé, répondis-je dans le creux de son oreille. Tu es la plus belle femme que la terre ait jamais portée.

Rosalie me plaque alors sur la paroi de douche et elle m'embrasse sauvagement. Je sens ses mains baladeuses qui caressent mon torse quelques temps avant de descendre directement à mon entre-jambe. Je pousse un nouveau grognement lorsqu'elle le prend entre ses mains… c'est ce que j'aime le plus avec Rose… elle aime prendre les choses en main ! Haha ! Pas de perte de temps, pas de préliminaire… juste du sexe pur et simple !

Mais quel sexe ! Wahou ! Comme toujours, notre union a été… explosive ! Je m'appuis sur le mur, le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de permettre à mes jambes de se remettre…

-Alors, je t'ai épuisé ? me demande Rosalie avec une petite moue. Tu étais plus en forme avant ton entrée à l'université !

Je lui jette un coup d'œil féroce avant de plaquer son corps contre le mien.

-Je suis encore en très grande forme… je peux te le prouver si tu veux !

Mais elle me repousse en riant et elle ferme l'eau de la douche avant de sortir, s'enroulant dans une serviette chaude.

-Non merci… pas ce matin ! On va finir par réveiller les autres et ils vont nous trucider !

Nu et tremblant de froid, je la suis hors de la douche, bouche-bée. Rose qui dit non a une partie de jambe en l'air ? Non ! Impossible ! Elle ne me repousse jamais… on a même déjà fait l'amour six fois dans la même journée !!!

Oui, oui je sais… c'était toute une performance !!! Mais nous avions parié avec Jasper et Alice que nous étions capables de le faire… et pour tout avouer, ça n'a pas été si difficile ! Il ne nous a fallu qu'une chambre d'hôtel et une bonne bouteille de vin et le tour était joué ! Pas qu'à la maison on soit incapable de faire l'amour… mais comme Esmée est presque toujours présente et que Rosalie se garde une petite réserve envers sa tante… Par contre, elle se contrefiche habituellement de réveiller Alice, Edward et Jasper. Son excuse est bidon.

J'en reviens donc à ma première conclusion que j'avais momentanément oubliée : elle mijote quelque chose. Et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir ce que c'est !

Je croise les bras et la fixe d'un regard moqueur alors qu'elle s'habille rapidement.

-Que vas-tu faire Rosie ? Tu ne reviens pas te coucher ?

-Non ! Je serais incapable de dormir de toute façon et j'ai des tonnes de trucs à faire aujourd'hui.

-Comme faire tourner Bella en bourrique ? lançai-je, l'air de rien.

Rosalie me fait face, affrontant mon regard sans ciller. Si elle s'était trouvée face à Alice, Jasper, Esmée ou peut-être même Edward, je sais qu'elle aurait menti. Mais elle est incapable de me cacher la vérité bien longtemps…

-Oui et alors ? réplique-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Alors rien… mis à part que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur elle !

-Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'aimes autant cette petite garce ! s'écrie-t-elle en tapant du pied.

Je me fige, surpris, avant d'éclater de rire. Je vois que Rosalie émet un claquement de langue agacée alors je tente de m'expliquer.

-Tu… ne… comprends… pas… pourquoi je… je l'aime ? dis-je péniblement, le souffle coupé par mon fou rire. Mais… mais… Bella est tellement… tellement… amusante !

Je pouffe à nouveau en pensant à notre nouvelle sœur qui est si timide et si maladroite et qui m'a permis de rire un bon coup pendant toute notre journée de la veille !

-ARGH ! Tu m'énerves ! dit Rose avant de s'éloigner de moi.

Mais en deux pas, je suis derrière elle et mes bras encerclent sa taille, la retenant prisonnière contre mon torse.

-Allez, calme-toi Rosie ! Je ne voulais pas te faire fâcher !

-Me calmer ? Mais tu n'es qu'un hypocrite Emmet Miller !

Oh oh ! Quand elle m'appelle par le premier nom de famille que j'ai porté, celui que je ne porte plus depuis quelques années déjà, c'est qu'elle est vraiment en pétard !

-Tu dis que tu aimes Bella, tu te places de son côté contre moi… alors que tu passes ton temps à te moquer d'elle ! Tu n'es pas mieux que moi finalement ! Et maintenant, lâche-moi je t'en prie !

Elle a prononcé la première phrase d'un ton froid et sec, mais je la retourne malgré tout contre moi en souriant. Rosalie ne me fait pas peur. J'ai appris à apprivoiser et à gérer ses colères depuis le temps !

-Lâche-moi ! répète-t-elle. Et arrête de prendre ce sourire niais je t'en prie ! Ça m'énerve !

Son corps est raide contre le mien et ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Mon sourire grandit encore un peu.

-Tu es belle lorsque tu es en colère.

-N'essaie pas de m'amadouer Emmet ! Ça ne fonctionnera pas !

-Ah non ? On parie combien ? lançai-je, joueur.

Elle se calme instantanément et semble réfléchir quelques instants.

-Le perdant sera l'esclave sexuelle de l'autre pendant 24 heures ! dit-elle finalement avec un petit sourire diabolique.

Hum… j'adore quand Rose à ce genre d'idées ! Je me frotte les mains avec délectation.

-Prépares-toi ma belle… tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que je vais te faire faire demain !

-Ah ! Et qui te dis que tu vas gagner ?

J'éclate de rire avant de lui répondre :

-J'ai DÉJÀ gagné : tu as accepté le pari…

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire. Rosalie pince les lèvres et tourne les talons… ce qui veut dire qu'elle sait que j'ai raison, mais qu'elle ne veut pas l'admettre ! Elle sort de la salle de bain et je la suis avec empressement.

-Tu te trompes ! me lance-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en descendant les escaliers. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne m'empêchera de mettre mon plan à exécution ! Et n'essaie pas de me faire sentir coupable, ça ne fonctionnera pas non plus ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de cette fille !

Je secoue la tête en souriant. Je sais bien que c'est faux… si Rose ne se préoccupait pas de Bella, elle l'ignorait froidement, comme elle le fait pour presque tous les élèves du lycée. Mais qu'elle veuille l'admettre ou non, Bella fait maintenant partie de notre famille. Et je sais que c'est cela qui l'effraie…

Alice et même Edward ne comprennent pas pourquoi Rosalie agit ainsi… ils croient qu'elle est seulement détestable, froide et hautaine quand elle le veut. C'est faux. Moi, je peux lire dans l'âme de Rose… et je sais qu'elle a peur tout simplement. Elle a peur d'être blessée à nouveau. À part notre famille, Rosalie ne fait plus confiance à personne. Pour elle, Charlie et Bella sont des intrus qui vont un jour où l'autre nous faire du mal… partir en nous brisant le cœur.

Qui pourrait la blâmer de réagir ainsi après tout ce qu'elle a vécu ?

Certainement pas moi… avec toutes les bêtises que j'ai faite adolescent…

Non, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de faire chier Bella, mais je vais au moins tenter de la raisonner pour qu'elle n'aille pas trop loin !

Je la suis donc dans la maison, jusqu'au sous-sol devant la chaudière. Elle se hisse alors sur la pointe des pieds et je fronce les sourcils, intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Peux-tu me le dire au moins !

-Je coupe le conduit d'eau chaude… douche froide pour miss Swan ce matin !

Elle se tourne alors vers moi, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-Et même si tu veux m'en empêcher : il est trop tard ! J'ai déjà…

Elle se tait lorsque j'éclate de rire. Couper l'eau chaude ? Merde ! Quelle bonne idée ! Je n'y avais pas pensé à celle-là ! Rosalie me regarde, interloquée. Puis, un petit sourire étire ses lèvres. Je me penche et y dépose un baiser.

-Tu es génial ! m'écriai-je en riant toujours. Ça va être tordant ! J'ai hâte de voir le visage d'Edward quand il va sortir de la salle de bain… ou entendre le cri d'Alice…

-Non ! me coupe-t-elle brutalement. Je ne veux pas qu'Alice, Edward ou Jasper se fassent prendre. Seulement Bella. Sinon, ce n'est pas drôle !

Ma bouche s'ouvre sous l'effet de la stupeur.

-QUOI ? Rose… allez ! Ce sera marrant ! On va s'installer confortablement dans le salon devant l'écran géant et on aura juste attendre leurs réactions… ils ne pourront pas savoir que c'est nous! La chaudière pourrait juste avoir subitement arrêté de fonctionner !

Je lui sors mon plus beau sourire, mais je vois qu'elle hésite toujours.

-S'il-te-plaît Rosie… si tu acceptes, c'est moi qui serai ton esclave ce soir !

Son visage prend un air diabolique qui me plaît beaucoup… hum… je sens qu'elle a des idées géniales en tête… et ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre ! Oh non ! Elle peut me faire faire ce qu'elle veut, je m'exécuterai avec plaisir !

-D'accord. Mais tu feras tout… absolument tout ce que je te demanderai !

-Oui mon capitaine ! répondis-je en prenant une pause militaire.

Nous nous plongeons dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, souriant. Génial ! Douche froide pour tout le monde ce matin ! Haha !

Rosalie se détourne finalement de mon regard et retourne tranquillement vers le rez-de-chaussée en lançant :

-Il est temps de réveiller _Bella_ ! Et j'ai une très bonne idée !

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je, curieux, en lui emboîtant le pas.

Elle s'arrête soudain et se tourne vers moi. Elle me détaille des pieds à la tête, s'attardant sur mon torse et mes importants attributs.

-Tu sais Em, ta nudité ne me dérange pas du tout… j'apprécie même ! Mais peut-être que les autres ne seront pas de mon avis !

Elle pouffe de rire avant de reprendre la montée des escaliers. Surpris, je baisse le regard sur mon corps et je réalise en effet que je suis totalement nu ! Je ris à mon tour avant d'hausser les épaules ! Et bien… tant pis ! Les autres sont encore couchés de toute façon ! Je monte à mon tour et lorsque j'ouvre la porte du sous-sol, je tombe face à face avec Edward qui se détourne en grimaçant.

-Merde Emmet ! Tu ne pourrais pas t'habiller comme tout le monde ? s'écrie-t-il, choqué.

-Désolé Ed ! répondis-je en riant. C'est de la faute à Rose aussi… elle m'a arraché sauvagement tous mes vêtements avant de me faire…

-STOP ! crie-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles. Je ne veux rien savoir de plus !

Il s'éloigne alors de moi en ronchonnant :

-Jamais capable de se retenir ces deux-là ! Ils me réveillent en faisant un boucan d'enfer… puis LUI qui me lève le cœur quand je viens tout juste de me lever ! Ils sont vraiment dégoûtants ! Comment je vais faire pour manger maintenant ?

Je souris. Il y a de la tension dans l'air… Edward a toujours été un peu prude et grognon, mais là… je sens qu'il y a plus !

-Dis-moi Ed… tu as rêvé à Bella cette nuit ? demandai-je innocemment.

Je vois son corps se raidir et ses poings se serrer.

-La ferme ! Ne recommence pas avec cela !

J'éclate de rire et j'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer lorsqu'un boucan du diable commence… Edward se retourne aussitôt, les yeux assombris par la colère.

-Qui est-ce qui…

Je lui fais un grand sourire et une lueur de compréhension s'allume dans son regard.

-ROSALIE HALE ! TU NE TOUCHES PAS À MA BATTERIE ! TU NOUS CASSES LES OREILLES ! hurle-t-il, fou furieux en se précipitant vers sa salle de musique.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant la réaction de mon frère… il est si possessif avec ses affaires… enfin, pas qu'avec les objets vu le regard qu'il m'a fait hier lorsqu'il a cru que Bella s'intéressait à moi ! Oh oui ! Il était fou de jalousie ! C'était tordant…

Edward qui craque pour Bella… on aura tout vu ! Et j'imagine que cela ne date pas d'hier… Ed n'est pas du genre a tomber amoureux en quelques heures ! En fait, je me demande s'il en est conscient lui-même… peut-être n'est-il pas encore au stade de la grande révélation ?

Je sors de mes réflexions lorsque j'entends soudain une porte s'ouvrir juste à côté de moi. La chambre de Bella… Merde ! Je suis encore nu ! En riant, je cours à la cuisine et j'ai tout juste le temps de me placer derrière le comptoir avant que Bella n'entre à son tour.

Elle a l'air fatiguée et un peu grognon elle aussi. Tiens, tiens… il n'y a pas qu'Edward qui dorme mal à ce que je peux voir !

-Salut Emmet ! lance-t-elle en baillant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle se dirige vers le frigidaire pour en sortir le jus d'orange et je me tasse un peu plus derrière le comptoir pour être certain qu'elle ne me voit pas. Je ne suis pas pudique… loin de là, mais je ne voudrais pas la choquer ! Quoique… ce pourrait être drôle !

Non ! Mauvaise idée Emmet ! Rose me tuerait … et en profiterait pour décapiter Bella pour avoir osé poser les yeux sur moi… c'est qu'elle est jalouse ma petite tigresse !

-Et bien… pour une raison obscure, Rosalie a décidé d'apprendre à jouer de la batterie ce matin… et Edward n'est pas content !

Bella hoche la tête, compréhensive.

-La… musique l'a réveillé ? demande-t-elle.

Je ris en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non, mais Edward refuse catégoriquement qu'on touche à ses instruments de musique…

-Ses instruments ? s'exclame Bella, surprise.

De toute évidence, elle ignore beaucoup de chose sur notre petit Eddie !

-Edward joue de la musique… il est plutôt doué en fait et il ramasse tout son argent pour acheter de nouveau instrument… il s'est acheté sa batterie il y a tout juste un mois ! Alors pour lui c'est un sacrilège que les autres y touchent !

Bella semble perdue dans ses pensées… elle réfléchit sûrement a ce que je viens de lui révéler. Peut-être s'imagine-t-elle Edward lui chantant une sérénade a la guitare sous sa fenêtre ? Haha ! J'aimerais bien voir cela moi aussi… je me moquerais de lui pour le reste de sa vie !!!

Toujours dans la lune, elle fait un pas vers moi, probablement pour se servir à manger. Je m'empare d'une poêle accrochée au-dessus du comptoir et je m'en sers pour dissimuler mon intimité.

-Ne viens pas ici Bella ! Je… je vais faire à déjeuner pour tout le monde ! Tu devrais… aller prendre ta douche !

-Aller… prendre… une… douche ? répète-t-elle, un peu perdue.

-Crois-moi Bella : tu n'as pas envie de venir ici ! À moins que ce que tu as dit hier soit vrai ?

Je lui fais des yeux suggestifs. Elle fronce les sourcils quelques instants, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi je parle.

-Mais tu as raison : ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Ed et Rose nous tueraient et danseraient autour de nos corps…

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes Emmet ! dit Bella, exaspérée.

-Je suis en tenu d'Adam.

Sa réaction est immédiate : ses yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise, sa bouche forme un o parfait et ses joues prennent une jolie teinte rosée. Je ne peux m'en empêcher : j'éclate de rire. Edward et Bella sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre : elle est aussi prude que lui !

-Je… je… je vais me retourner pour que tu puisses aller t'habiller ! bégaie-t-elle en s'exécutant.

Je ris de plus belle.

-Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me reluquer alors… profite-en !

Bella rit elle aussi.

-Non ! Merci ! Si tôt le matin, ça me couperait l'appétit ! réplique-t-elle son assurance un peu retrouvée.

Je secoue la tête en pensant que décidemment, j'adore cette fille, puis je me dirige, la poêle toujours en main vers l'escalier menant à l'étage. Je suis presque arrivé en haut lorsque j'entends Edward s'exclamer avec un ton choqué :

-Bella ! Tu… tu reluquais… les fesses de… mon _frère _?

-Que… quoi ? Non voyons !

Je souris. Tout dans le ton de Bella indique pourtant le contraire… et bien, il semble que miss Swan ne soit pas si pudique finalement !

-Oh oui ! Je t'ai vu ! Tu avais les yeux rivés sur lui ! insiste-t-il.

-Mais… non ! C'est faux ! crie Bella d'une voix suraiguë. Et puis… qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?

Je n'écoute pas le reste de la dispute : en riant, je cours vers ma chambre pour me vêtir de façon plus décente. Lorsque je suis enfin prêt, je redescends à la cuisine où Edward et Rosalie mangent en silence.

-Où est Bella ?

Edward ne relève même pas la tête. Je peux voir à son expression qu'il est furieux. Rosalie, elle, me regard un immense sourire aux lèvres et je devine la réponse avant même qu'elle me dise :

-Dans la salle de bain… elle va prendre une _douche_ !

Je réponds à son sourire et m'approche de la salle de bain pour écouter. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella ouvre l'eau. Alors… 5… 4… 3…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! OUCH ! OUCH ! OUCH !

Et soudain, un vacarme infernal retentit dans l'autre côté de la pièce, comme si tout venait de s'écrouler, sous un hurlement de peur de Bella. Sans réfléchir, j'ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce…


	7. Chapter 6Honte pv Bella

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai mis un peu moins de temps pour écrire la suite même si elle m'a posé problème ! Ce chapitre commence au même moment que le précédent, ce qui veut dire au matin du deuxième jour. Certains passages sont une répétition du dernier chapitre… j'en suis désolée, je n'aime pas faire cela mais dans ce cas-ci je ne voyais pas comment contourner cela! J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est un moment important de la fic, et surtout j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes ni d'incohérence parce qu'il est très très tard! C'est un pv de Bella et vous allez voir que mademoiselle Swan peut être vraiment dévergondée… lol ! Sur ce, je vous laisse en vous disant un immense merci pour vos reviews et au prochain chapitre… je m'essaierai peut-être à celui de Jasper qui sait ? : ) **_

**CHAPITRE 6- HONTE pv de Bella**

Je sens les notes froides et peu confortables sous mes fesses, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Mon corps est chaud… très chaud, et mon esprit s'est envolé à des milles lieux d'ici.

Les mains d'Edward se promènent sur mon corps, audacieuses. Moi, je ne suis plus que plaisir et gémissement. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'un simple toucher puisse me procurer autant de plaisir.

-Edward, gémis-je lorsque ses mains douces passent sous ma jupe.

-Chut, murmura-t-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

Je me mordille la lèvre pour retenir un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il arrache sauvagement mon sous-vêtement. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens, il recule d'un pas et se déshabille devant moi, m'exhibant son corps si parfait que j'en perds le souffle. Puis il revient vers moi, un air de prédateur sur le visage.

Je sais que je devrais l'arrêter. Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable de faire l'amour avec lui… surtout pas ici, assise sur ce magnifique piano à queue… mais j'en ai trop envie ! Je l'attrape par le cou pour l'attirer vers moi et je prends possession de ses lèvres avec fougue. Mes mains glissent sur son torse alors que les siennes reviennent sous ma jupe et je sens un doigt se glisser dans mon intimité.

-Oh oui ! Edward ! Viens je t'en prie… Edward !

Il me fait un sourire charmeur et je sais que le moment est enfin venu… je ferme les yeux et soudain, un boucan d'enfer me fait sursauter. Je me redresse dans mon lit, haletante. Pendant un instant, je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas assise sur un piano, le corps nu d'Edward collé contre le mien… jusqu'à ce que la réalité m'éclate au visage.

Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai rêvé de mon demi-frère !!! Et pas qu'une fois : j'en ai rêvé toute la nuit… et chaque rêve était plus érotique que le précédent !

Bien sûr, je mentirais si je disais que c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive… mais maintenant que je vis avec lui, je dois me retirer toutes ses idées peu catholiques de la tête. Et si j'avais parlé dans mon sommeil ? Et s'il m'avait entendu ? Je me serais payé la honte de ma vie !

Alors c'est décidé : c'était la dernière fois que je fantasme sur Edward Cullen.

Fière de cette résolution, je m'étire et me lève lentement, engourdie par le manque de sommeil. Je sors de ma chambre où je reste figé un instant sur le seuil. Le vacarme infernal qui m'a réveillé, mais j'entends deux voix qui se disputent un peu plus loin dans le corridor. Sur un haussement d'épaules, je me rends dans la cuisine où je trouve Emmet qui se tient derrière le comptoir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut Emmet ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je sans pouvoir retenir un bâillement.

Je me dirige vers le réfrigérateur alors qu'il me répond :

-Et bien… pour une raison obscure, Rosalie a décidé d'apprendre à jouer de la batterie ce matin… et Edward n'est pas content !

Je retiens difficilement un frisson à l'entente de ce nom… Hum… je me revois le gémir alors que les mains de cet adonis enflammaient mon corps…

Non ! STOP ! Bella, tu as promis de ne plus fantasmer sur Edward ! Mais pourquoi ai-je fait un tel rêve aussi ? Il semblait si réel… il était tellement… wahou !

-La… musique l'a réveillé ? demandai-je, tâchant de me replonger dans la conversation.

Emmet rit en hochant la tête de droite à gauche et c'est là qu'il m'apprend une nouvelle qui a l'effet d'une bombe sur moi… Edward joue de la musique ! Il joue même de plusieurs instruments… aurait-il un piano ? Peut-être est-ce pour cela que j'ai fait ce rêve si obsédant !

Oui, c'est sûrement cela ! Edward a du mentionner à un moment ou un autre qu'il jouait du piano et mon imagination a fait le reste…

Alors, il est musicien ? En plus d'être beau comme un Dieu et bien plus intelligent que la moyenne ? Un peu plus et je dirais qu'Edward Cullen est parfait !

Je l'imagine bien assis derrière son piano, moi à ses côtés alors qu'il jouerait un morceau composé pour moi. Ou alors une guitare à la main, me jouant une sérénade pour conquérir mon cœur. Je me demande s'il a une belle voix ? Ce serait tellement plus romantique s'il chantait…

NON ! STOP !

Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? À quoi pensais-je ? Je suis tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? À moins qu'Edward m'ait jeté un sort au cours de la nuit !

Fantasmer sur le parfait monsieur Cullen est une chose… il est si beau, si adorable, si… sexy que toutes les filles de l'école font de même ! Mais jouer les amoureuses transies en est une autre… Une que je ne peux accepter.

Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Non. Impossible. Inadmissible.

J'ai cru l'être pendant un moment… après mon arrivée à Forks. J'ai cru avoir une sorte de… coup de foudre. La première fois que j'ai vu Edward, j'ai pensé avoir à faire à un ange. Je n'avais jamais vu personne d'aussi beau. Et même si cette journée-là il ne s'est pas adressé à moi sauf pour me dire son nom, je l'avais trouvé… adorable. Oui, adorable parce que malgré sa beauté et sa fortune, il semblait réservé et simple.

Quand j'y repense maintenant, j'ai presque envie de rire. Disons que j'étais très loin de la vérité!

Les premières semaines de notre cohabitation en biologie se sont bien déroulées. Edward parlait peu, mais cela me convenait. Et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était toujours de façon polie et courtoise, presque sympathique. Il me sortait même quelques fois son petit sourire en coin que j'affectionnais particulièrement et dans ces moments-là, je commettais toujours une gaffe monumentale ! Puis, du jour au lendemain… son attitude a changé. Il était froid, distant, hautain. Il se permettait même parfois de se moquer de moi.

Je ne comprenais pas ce changement pas plus que je ne le comprends maintenant. Pas plus que je ne saisis la raison pour laquelle il est soudainement devenu gentil avec moi. Veut-il enterrer la hache de guerre puisque nous aurons à vivre dans la même maison ? Regrette-t-il ses agissements avec moi ? Ou se moque-t-il de moi tout simplement ?

Je retins difficilement un soupir. Edward Cullen est définitivement un mystère pour moi, pensais-je en faisant un pas vers le comptoir pour me servir à déjeuner.

Je sursaute lorsqu'Emmet s'empare vivement d'une poêle et la dissimule derrière le comptoir. Je fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre son attitude.

-Ne viens pas ici Bella ! Je… je vais faire a déjeuner pour tout le monde ! Tu devrais… aller prendre ta douche !

-Aller… prendre… une… douche ? répètai-je, complétement perdue.

Je ne voulais pas prendre une douche : j'avais faim !!! Quoique… une douche froide pour effacer ces foutus images (désolée pour le gros mot) d'Edward et moi ferait peut-être du bien.

-Crois-moi Bella : tu n'as pas envie de venir ici ! À moins que ce que tu as dis hier soit vrai ?

Emmet me fait des yeux suggestifs et je me plonge dans une intense réflexion… qu'ai-je donc dit hier soir ?

-Mais tu as raison : ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Ed et Rose nous tueraient et danseraient autour de nos corps…

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes Emmet ! le coupai-je, énervée.

-Je suis en tenu d'Adam.

Je me fige aussitôt, surprise.

Que… QUOI ??? OH MON DIEU ! Emmet est nu… à quelques pas de moi ! Je sens aussitôt mes joues me chauffer. Emmet éclate de rire et je me maudis pour cette réaction puérile. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme ci je n'avais jamais vu un homme en tenu d'Adam…

Oui mais là… il s'agit d'Emmet… et si je le vois nu, je ne pourrai enlever cette image de ma tête. Chaque fois que je le verrai, j'y penserai !

-Je… je… je vais me retourner pour que tu puisses aller t'habiller ! bégayai-je maladroitement.

-Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me reluquer alors… profite-en ! me lance Emmet d'un ton moqueur.

Je ris en pensant que ce n'était pas lui que j'avais envie de reluquer… pourquoi est-ce qu'Edward ne se promène pas nu lui aussi ?

Non, non ! Bella… pense à autre chose !

Ouf ! Je vais vraiment avoir besoin d'une douche froide.

-Non ! Merci ! Si tôt le matin, ça me couperait l'appétit ! répliquai-je.

Je l'entends qui s'éloigne et la tension qui m'habitait depuis sa révélation retombe. Et aussitôt, une envie irrépressible s'empare de moi. Non, je ne peux quand même pas…

Mais envie d'avoir pu penser à ce que je m'apprête à faire, je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule.

Et à ce moment, j'ai beau essayé de me raisonner, j'en suis incapable. Non, je ne peux pas me détacher de ses deux lunes qui s'éloignent de moi sans se douter que je les examine attentivement. Et je dois avouer qu'Emmet a … un postérieur plutôt agréable à regarder…

Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je suis en train de reluquer les fesses d'Emmet ! Moi, Bella Swann ! Je crois que ma nuit agitée a eu plus d'effet sur mon cerveau que je ne l'ai d'abord cru. ! Non ! Bella ! Détourne le regard ! Tu n'as pas le droit de regarder ! Comment réagirais-tu si Emmet te reluquais pendant que tu es dans la douche ?

Je détourne enfin les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Edward qui me fixe, le visage assombri par la colère. Je sens aussitôt mon visage s'embraser. C'est ce qu'on appelle être prise en flagrant délit !

-Bella ! Tu… tu reluquais… les fesses de… mon _frère _? s'écrie-t-il et il semble vraiment choqué.

-Que… quoi ? Non voyons ! protestai-je avec un peu trop d'ardeur peut-être.

Même à mes oreilles, mon mensonge est parfaitement détectable. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais appris à jouer correctement la comédie ?

S'il-vous-plaît, faites qu'il s'en tienne là ! Qu'il change de sujet par pitié! J'ai assez honte en ce moment !

-Oh oui ! Je t'ai vu ! Tu avais les yeux rivés sur lui ! insiste Edward à mon grand désarroi.

-Mais… non ! C'est faux ! Et puis… qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? m'écriai-je, espérant ainsi lui clouer le bec.

Son visage, figé dans une expression de fureur quelques secondes plus tôt, se détend soudain et un petit sourire moqueur naît sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il prend alors une pause nonchalante, les bras croisés, appuyés sur le comptoir.

-À moi : rien du tout !

À ces mots, mon cœur, ce traître, s'emplit de tristesse…

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce que pense Edward Cullen ? Bien plus que je ne veux bien l'admettre je crois, parce que quelque part au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il soit jaloux…

-Mais je suis certain que Rosalie serait EN-CHAN-TÉE de l'apprendre ! reprend-il.

Non ! Il ne va quand même pas faire cela !

-Tu… tu ne ferais pas ça ! bégayai-je, prise au dépourvue par cette menace.

Mon Dieu ! La tigresse blonde me tuerait si elle apprenait que j'ai vu son petit ami à moitié nu ! Ou plutôt, pour être honnête avec moi-même, que je l'ai maté à son insu.

Edward avance d'un pas vers moi et je lève la tête pour pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux. Il est prêt… beaucoup trop prêt de moi. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau se met en mode « arrêt ». Son regard m'envoûte. Plus rien ne compte que lui et son odeur enivrante, lui et ses yeux d'un brun intense, lui et ses lèvres appétissantes, lui et son corps qui touche presque le mien.

Des images de mon fantasme de la nuit s'imposent alors à mon esprit et mon cœur s'accélère. J'aurais tellement envie qu'il m'embrasse… je veux connaître enfin le goût de ses lèvres… peut-être que par la suite elles ne m'obséderont plus autant.

Il se penche lentement vers moi et l'espace d'une seconde, je suis persuadée qu'il va le faire. Mon souffle devient irrégulier, mes yeux se ferment. J'attends le moment où je sentirai enfin sa bouche contre la mienne…

Moment qui n'arrive jamais. Edward s'arrête à un millimètre de mon visage et il murmure :

-Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'en empêcher ?

J'ouvre aussitôt les yeux et mon regard plonge sans que je l'aie cherché dans ses yeux verts si profonds… et moqueur en ce moment. Il se moque de moi… et il est fier de lui ! Il est fier de voir l'effet qu'il me fait, de savoir qu'il est plus fort que moi à ce jeu !

Furieuse de m'être ainsi laissé manipuler, mais surtout de m'être autant dévoilée devant lui, je le repousse avec une exclamation dédaigneuse.

-Tu es tellement… tellement…

-Tellement quoi ? me demande-t-il sur un ton nonchalant. Beau ? Sexy ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit hier non ?

-NON ! m'écriai-je en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. N'utilises rien de ce que j'ai pu te dire hier contre moi… parce qu'à ce moment-là, tu étais une autre personne… ou plutôt je le croyais !

Sentant que je vais bientôt perdre le contrôle de mes émotions, et ne voulant aucunement que cela arrive devant LUI, je marmonne que je vais prendre une douche et je me dirige à grands pas vers la salle de bain où je referme la porte violemment.

Je m'adosse alors contre le chambranle et je prends de grandes inspirations.

Je sais que ma réaction est excessive, mais je n'y peux rien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahie. Trahie par Edward qui est à nouveau arrogant avec moi, trahie par mon propre corps qui lui a révélé l'attirance que je ressens pour lui…

J'essuie avec rage les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage.

Ai-je dit qu'il était parfait ? Oui, il le serait s'il n'était pas aussi vaniteux, méprisant et sûr de lui ! Et pendant un instant, je suis presque tombée dans le panneau… encore ! Oui, il en manquait de peu pour que je tombe sous son charme, que je sois de nouveau folle amoureuse de lui !

Son petit numéro de l'orphelin perdu hier soir c'était… grandiose ! Vraiment ! Il a su comment me toucher en plein cœur… mais ce n'était que cela : un numéro ! Comme tout ce qu'il a dit ou fait depuis 24 heures.

Je suis tellement idiote ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve ?

Rageant contre moi-même, je me déshabille et entre dans la douche. Je pousse une exclamation de surprise lorsque j'ouvre le jet : l'eau est gelée. J'essaie d'ajuster la température, mais ce maudit robinet ne veut pas m'écouter!

En colère, je lui envoie un coup de pied rageur.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! OUCH ! OUCH ! OUCH ! m'écriai-je en sautant sur un pied.

C'est alors que ce qui devait arriver arriva… je perds l'équilibre. Je tente de me retenir avec le rideau de douche, mais celui-ci lâche sous mon poids et je m'écroule lamentablement sur le carrelage de la salle de bain en poussant un cri de douleur.

Je me retrouve mouillée, haletante, endolorie, enroulée dans un rideau de plastique… il n'y a que moi pour vivre une telle situation ! Et pour couronner le tout, la porte s'ouvre à cet instant…

-Bella, est-ce que ça va ? s'exclame Emmet.

Je relève la tête et nos regards se croisent. Je le vois qui se fige face à moi et il retient difficilement un éclat de rire.

-À merveille Emmet ! grognai-je, contrariée. Et maintenant pourrais-tu…

-BELLA ! crie la voix paniquée d'Edward en entrant dans la pièce.

-Oh non ! murmurai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

La situation est déjà assez honteuse comme cela sans que TOUT LE MONDE y assiste. Et surtout pas lui !

-Que se passe-t-il ? demande la voix froide de Rosalie depuis le corridor.

-Partez s'il-vous-plaît ! dis-je sans les regarder.

Edward ne teint pas compte de ma remarque et il se penche à côté de moi.

-Bella, ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Est-ce que tu t'es cassé quelque chose ? Tu as cogné ta tête peut-être ?

-Mis à part mon orgueil… j'ai seulement un peu mal à la cheville… alors pourriez-vous tous sortir? J'aimerais bien pouvoir me relever !

Les yeux d'Edward se perdent alors sur mon corps mal dissimulé par le rideau de douche et je me sens rougir encore plus si cela est possible. Il se relève, droit et sérieux, prend une serviette et m'en recouvre. Puis il se retourne vers Emmet.

-Tu as entendu ce que Bella a dit ? DEHORS ! ordonne-t-il en pointant la porte du doigt.

À ce moment seulement, Emmet se permet d'éclater de rire, aussitôt imité par Rosalie.

-Maintenant que je sais que tu n'as rien… je peux te dire que… c'est tellement… tellement drôle Bella ! Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi tordant ! articule-t-il difficilement entre deux éclats de rire.

-Dehors ! répète Edward avant de le pousser sans ménagement vers le corridor.

Puis il referme la porte. Je relève la tête, me croyant de nouveau seule… mais Edward est encore là.

-Heu… je… j'aimerais que tu sortes toi aussi Edward, marmonnai-je, mécontente.

-Laisse-moi t'aider Bella… si tu as la cheville foulée ou…

-Non ! Je suis nue si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué !

Ses joues prennent alors une teinte rosée que je ne leur vois pas souvent et il rétorque :

-J'ai remarqué ! Mais on est plus des enfants… et je ne regarderai pas ! C'est promis !

Je pousse un soupir, puis hoche finalement la tête. Edward sort alors une nouvelle serviette et s'approche de moi. Il se penche, me tend son bras et ferme les yeux. J'hésite un instant avant de m'agripper à sa main tendue, puis je me relève doucement en grimaçant. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma cheville qui me fait souffrir : elle a déjà commencé à enfler.

Edward, les yeux toujours clos, prend alors le drap de bain et en enveloppe mon corps dans une douceur et une tendresse qui me laisse pantoise.

-Voilà, souffle-t-il dans un murmure.

-Merci, répondis-je, troublée.

Il ouvre les yeux, mais je détourne précipitamment la tête. Je ne veux pas une fois de plus me laisser envoûter par lui. Je le sens alors qui se penche devant moi et il effleure de ses doigts froids ma cheville blessée.

-C'est douloureux ? me demande-t-il en palpant mon enflure d'une main experte.

-Un peu, avouai-je.

Edward se redresse et me fait un petit sourire désolé.

-Ne t'en fais pas… ce sont des choses qui arrivent ! tente-t-il de me rassurer.

Je lui lance un regard septique et il pouffe de rire.

-Non tu as raison : cela arrive à une personne sur deux millions, mais… c'est toujours sur toi que cela tombe ! Si cela peut te rassurer, Emmet ne te parlera plus de tes dessous bleus maintenant!

-Merci ! Très réjouissant ! grognai-je.

Edward sourit, d'un sourire éclatant cette fois. Il approche alors sa main de mon visage et replace une mèche de mes cheveux mouillés derrière mon oreille. Des papillons prennent aussitôt leur envol dans mon estomac.

-Je te laisse t'habiller… mais ensuite on va s'occuper de cette cheville. Ce sera congé pour toi aujourd'hui je crois… tu devras te contenter de nous regarder travailler pour décorer ta nouvelle chambre.

-Mais non ! Je peux très bien…

Je me tais lorsqu'Edward dépose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Chut ! On ne discute pas ! Même si je sais que tu adores me contredire, tu seras en convalescence aujourd'hui… profites-en ! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être déchargé de cette corvée ? Sous les ordres d'Alice, la journée sera un enfer !

Je ne peux qu'hocher doucement la tête. Même si je l'aurais voulu, je ne peux plus me battre contre lui. Je ne peux que penser à ce doigt si doux sur mes lèvres…

Edward retire sa main et sur un dernier sourire, il sort de la pièce. Je pousse alors un soupir de soulagement en plaçant une main sur mon cœur qui bat à un rythme fou. Non ! Je ne veux pas être amoureuse de lui !

Il est trop… trop mesquin… et froid… et faussement mystérieux… ou vraiment mystérieux… et prévenant… et drôle… et tendre…

Non, non, non et non !

Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Edward Cullen ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Edward Cullen ! Je ne suis pas…

Peut-être que si je le répète assez souvent j'arriverai à y croire ?

Oui, je peux toujours rêver…


	8. Chapter 7Un baiser pv Jasper

_Voilà enfin la suite, du pv de Jasper cette fois. Je suis désolée de l'attente. Je croyais publier ce chapitre la semaine dernière, mais finalement je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire en entier. Il a été assez difficile à écrire… pas évident de cerner Jasper. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Je crois qu'il va vous faire réagir !!! : ) N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis et merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Vos messages me font toujours un immense plaisir ! Vous êtes géniales et je vous aime tous ! Bonne lecture ! _

**CHAPITRE 7- Un baiser pv de Jasper **

-Alice je t'en prie, la suppliai-je, la tête sous l'oreiller, essayant de ne pas entendre ses petits pas de lutin qui faisait rageusement le tour de la chambre. Viens me rejoindre !

-Non mais tu les as entendus ? N'ont-ils aucune pudeur, aucune considération ? s'exclame ma douce, furieuse. Il est 7 heures du matin, nous sommes revenus de Seattle il y a à peine quelques heures…

-Je sais, marmonnai-je d'un ton que je voulais apaisant.

-Ils auraient au moins pu faire cela dans leur chambre… la distance aurait quelque peu atténué le bruit ! Mais là… on croirait presque qu'on est dans la pièce avec eux !

-Je sais… mais ce sont de Rosalie et Emmet dont on parle… cela n'a rien de surprenant !

Les pas d'Alice s'arrêtent enfin et je sors la tête de sous mon oreiller pour croiser son regard furieux qui est dirigé vers moi. Oh oh ! J'aurais dû me taire ! Depuis le temps, je sais pourtant que je ne dois pas contredire ma Lice lorsqu'elle est en colère…

-Et alors ? me lance-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Est-ce qu'ils sont dispensés de montrer un peu de savoir-vivre ? Ont-ils le droit de n'avoir aucun respect pour les autres ? Sont-ils incapable de s'envoyer en l'air silencieusement ?

Je pousse un soupir avant de repousser mes couvertures. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

-Jazz… que fais-tu ?

Je m'arrête et me retourne vers mon adorable lutin qui me fixe, surprise.

-Puisque ces deux idiots t'empêchent de dormir et te mettent en colère par-dessus le marché… je vais aller les interrompre !

Emmet voudra me casser la gueule et ma sœur hurlera à la mort, mais… qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma Lice ?

Peu de chose… me répondis-je moi-même.

Le magnifique visage d'Alice s'illumine alors d'un sourire éblouissant.

-Oh Jazz ! Tu ferais cela pour moi ?

-Tu sais bien que oui, répondis-je aussitôt, lui retournant le sourire.

Ma douce se jette aussitôt dans mes bras et elle m'embrasse avec passion. Je réponds à son étreinte avec ferveur et lorsque nous nous séparons enfin, je plonge mes yeux dans ses prunelles bleus-verts et je lui susurre :

-Et si on essayait de couvrir le bruit d'une façon… plus agréable ?

Alice me retourne un petit regard coquin et je me sens aussitôt plus à l'étroit dans mon caleçon. Comment un seul coup d'œil peut-il me mettre dans cet état ? Je n'en sais rien… mais je crois qu'Alice est une sorcière et qu'elle m'a jeté un sort… elle m'a ensorcelé… elle m'a donné une potion qui rend le sujet complètement fou d'amour au point que plus rien ne compte pour lui que l'être aimé…

-Hum… j'aurais adoré, mais… ils ont terminé ! dit Alice avec un sourire désolé.

Surpris, je porte alors attention à ce qui m'entoure et je réalise qu'elle a raison : les bruits plus qu'explicites provenant de la salle de bain ont cessé.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? m'exclamai-je en riant.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

-23 minutes ? Ça a duré seulement 23 minutes… et bien, Emmet se ramolli ! Il commence à se faire vieux je crois !

Alice pouffe et réplique :

-Attends une minute ! Je suis certaine qu'ils vont recommencer d'un instant à l'autre !

Je fais un sourire malicieux.

-Et moi je te parie que non !

Les yeux d'Alice s'illuminent. Et je sais qu'elle va marcher… à force de nous côtoyer Emmet et moi, elle a pris elle aussi goût à nos paris un peu loufoques.

-Combien ? demande-t-elle.

-Ce que tu veux !

Ma douce réfléchit un instant et sa mine prend soudain un air diabolique, diablement sexy.

-Je veux… ta voiture !

-Ma… voiture ? répétai-je en riant.

-Oui… si je gagne, elle est à moi ! Et seulement à moi ! Tu devras me demander l'autorisation pour l'utiliser.

-Et si moi je gagne ?

-Hum… je ne sais pas… qu'est-ce qui pourrait valoir une voiture ?

Oh ! Moi je sais ! J'ai une excellente idée, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle va lui plaire. Non, en fait je suis certain que cela ne va PAS lui plaire! Mais moi je m'en réjouis à l'avance !

-Un mois sans shopping ! lançai-je et mon annonce a l'effet d'une bombe.

Les yeux d'Alice s'agrandissent, sa mâchoire en tombe…

-QUOI ? Non ! Tu ne peux pas me demander…

-Un mois sans me traîner dans ta fièvre du shopping… c'est tout ce que j'accepterai en échange de ma voiture.

Alice me fixe un instant avec son regard de chien battu et sa moue déçue. Je dois serrer les poings de toutes mes forces, puis prendre de grandes respirations pour ne pas flancher.

Pense à ton mois sans shopping Jazz… pense à ton mois…

Et merde ! Pense à la mine d'Alice chaque fois qu'elle voudra aller au magasin, mais qu'elle ne pourra te le demander… elle sera triste et déçue…

Non ! Non ! Pense que tu auras un mois sans shopping…

Alice, prenant conscience qu'elle a perdu, pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de dire d'un ton mélodramatique :

-D'accord ! J'irai seule dans les magasins si je perds…

-Mais tu as déjà perdu ma chère, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Les sourcils d'Alice se fronce et elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

-Mais non… ils peuvent encore…

-Ils sont sortis de la salle de bain pendant qu'on discutait ! la coupai-je.

Ma douce prend une mine outrée et elle s'écrie en pointant vers moi un doigt accusateur.

-Et… tu le savais ? JASPER HALE ! Espèce de tricheur !

J'éclate de rire avant de prendre la fuite devant la furie de ma petite ami alors que celle-ci me poursuit dans ma chambre. Elle réussit finalement à me rattraper et saute sur mon dos en poussant un cri de guerre. Vaincu, je m'écroule sur le lit en riant.

-Jazz ! souffle Alice sous moi. Tu m'écrases !

Je roule sur le matelas pour m'étendre à côté de ma Lice et elle se tourne aussitôt vers moi avant de joindre ses mains aux miennes. Nous restons silencieux, nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre un long moment jusqu'à ce que je chuchote tendrement, pour ne pas briser la magie de cet instant :

-Puisque j'ai triché, j'annule la conséquence… je vais te suivre dans tes journées shopping si tu le souhaites…

Alice a un petit sourire amusé qui fait battre mon cœur plus rapidement.

-Tu es tellement gentil Jazz. Je suis la fille la plus chanceuse de la Terre… mais je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante alors tu mérites ta récompense !

Alors là, je suis soufflé ! Je n'en reviens pas !

-Tu… tu es sérieuse ?

-Bien sûr mon amour ! Et puis, j'amènerai Bella dans mes escapades à la place !

Alors qu'un sourire victorieux s'étend sur mes lèvres, je vois le magnifique visage d'Alice s'assombrir. Ses yeux deviennent tristes… Je perds aussitôt mon air joyeux et je caresse avec délicatesse sa joue.

-Ne t'en fais pas… ils vont finir par accepter Bella comme l'une des nôtres ! lui dis-je, d'un ton doux.

Elle pousse un soupir.

-Je sais… je me demande juste ce qu'ils vont lui faire subir d'ici-là !

-Rien de bien méchant, j'en suis certain ! Et puis, toi et moi nous serons là pour veiller sur elle, non ?

Ma Lice retrouve alors toute sa bonne humeur : avec un sourire digne d'une publicité, elle tape dans ses mains avec joie.

-Oh Jazz ! Je t'avais dit que tu l'aimerais ! Je le savais… je le sentais !

-Oui… Bella est une fille… super ! acquiesçai-je en souriant.

Et toutes les personnes que mon Alice aime, je les aime aussi. Encore plus ceux qui contribuent à son bonheur… et de toute évidence, c'est le cas de Bella !

De toute façon, elle et Charlie font partis de la famille maintenant, qu'on le veuille ou non … alors pourquoi perdre notre temps à les détester ou à leur rendre la vie impossible ? Je n'aurais rien à y gagner !

-Oh oui ! Super mega giga super ! s'écrie Alice en riant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Rose et Ed la détestent !

Je la fixe, surpris. Non… elle ne peut pas ne pas avoir compris !

-Je… hum… Rose ne se lie pas facilement et Edward… ne la déteste pas, m'opposai-je.

Cette fois, c'est au tour de ma Lice d'être surprise.

-Edward ne la déteste pas ? répète Alice. Tu veux rire ? Tu n'as pas remarqué son petit jeu ? Il… il essaie de séduire Bella !

Alice se détache de moi et elle se lève d'un bond du lit, les poings serrés, les yeux menaçant.

-Et le pire c'est que ça fonctionne ! Bella est folle de lui et… je ne sais pas quelle humiliation il va lui faire subir maintenant !

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, puis prend la main de ma douce dans la mienne avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser.

-Je crois que tu as mal compris la situation… je suis persuadée qu'Edward ressent quelque chose pour Bella. Je… je l'ai senti.

Oui, je l'ai senti. Je le sais. Parce que je ne me trompe jamais pour ce genre de chose. J'ai un sixième assez développé pour ce qui est de ressentir les émotions des gens qui m'entourent. Edward et Bella sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais j'ignore pourquoi… ils ne veulent pas l'admettre.

-Tu l'as… senti ? s'étonne Alice en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Ma Lice sait que je me trompe rarement : elle dit que mon « don », comme elle l'appelle, est infaillible. Mais cette fois, cela ne suffit pas à la convaincre. Ses yeux deviennent suspicieux et elle marmonne :

-Ouais. Tant que je n'en aurai pas la preuve, je vais quand même tenir Edward éloigné de Bella ! Hors de question qu'il lui fasse de la peine !

Puis, elle pousse un énorme soupir.

-Je ne réussirai pas à dormir de nouveau alors autant passer aux choses sérieuses ! Je vais prendre ma douche et ensuite, on se met au boulot !

-Non ! Alice, reste avec moi, la suppliai-je en tentant de la retenir par la main.

Elle rit, de son rire si pur et cristallin, dépose un bisou sur mes lèvres et puis sort de ma chambre. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit en soupirant à mon tour. Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix : je dois me lever. Parce que lorsqu'Alice dit : on se met au boulot et bien… on doit se mettre au boulot ! Elle peut être un véritable tyran lorsqu'elle le veut et je n'ai pas l'intention de subir ses foudres aujourd'hui… je laisse cela à Edward ou Rosalie… les deux mêmes, pourquoi pas ?

Je grogne avant de me remettre debout péniblement. Je ne suis pas un paresseux, mais là, je n'ai pas eu ma ration de sommeil. Ni ma ration de câlins…

-Mais qu'est-ce que…? m'écriai-je en bouchant mes oreilles avec mes mains pour ne plus entendre le son infernal qui s'élève dans toute la maison.

Il semble que quelqu'un ait décidé de jouer de la batterie d'Edward… et je sens que cette personne va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Edward déteste qu'on touche à ses affaires, mais il n'accepte pas qu'on pose le doigt sur ses instruments de musique.

Comme je le pensais, la musique s'arrête et elle est aussitôt remplacée par des éclats de voix furieuses. Je secoue la tête en riant, Edward et Rosalie ne changeront donc jamais, et je sors de la chambre pour aller vers la salle de bain.

Je frappe doucement à la porte.

-Alice ? Est-ce que je peux…

La porte s'ouvre et une petite main m'attrape par le bras avant de me tirer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je me retrouve face à ma Lice qui se tient fièrement devant moi, vêtue seulement de sa culotte rose.

-Je me demandais quand tu allais ENFIN venir me rejoindre ! s'exclame mon petit lutin en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Nous restons un instant silencieux, plongée dans l'âme de l'autre. Puis Alice me sourit et je fais de même. Elle avance d'un pas vers moi et mon cœur s'emballe.

-Mon amour, murmure-t-elle en passant une main douce sur mon visage.

Je prends sa main pour y déposer un baiser dans sa paume.

-Ma Lice, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Puis sans prévenir, Alice se jette à mon cou avant de m'embrasser avec fougue. Je l'enlace par la taille et serre encore plus son corps contre le mien, me laissant emporter par la passion qui m'habite.

Je sens ses mains délicates et froides se promener sous mes vêtements, me procurant des frissons de plaisir. Impatiente, elle retire mon t-shirt avant de s'attaquer à mes pantalons. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et fait glisser doucement sa petite culotte.

-Combien as-tu dit que Rose et Emmet ont fait ? me demande Alice avec un sourire coquin.

-23 minutes, répondis-je avant de m'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Elle se sépare de moi.

-Nous ferons bien mieux, dit-elle dans un murmure langoureux.

-Oh oui ! Beaucoup mieux !

Je lui souris avant de retirer mon boxer. Les mains de ma Lice se posent avec douceur sur mon torse avant de parcourir mon corps avec avidité, alors que mes paumes découvrent les courbes de ses hanches et ses fesses comme si c'était la première fois. La passion qui me consume est encore plus forte que celle que j'ai ressentie la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour. J'ai envie de me plonger en elle corps et âme… j'en ai envie si fort que j'en ai mal.

Alice est vraiment la plus douée des sorcières !

En poussant un grognement, je dépose ma bouche sur sa peau si douce et la parcours de haut en bas, m'attardant sur ses points sensibles : son cou, ses seins, son nombril, ses cuisses…

Mon amour pousse un soupir de contentement.

-Oh ! Jazz ! Je t'aime tant !

Je remonte vers ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime Alice.

Je l'embrasse cette fois avec douceur, effleurant ses lèvres de les miennes, les titillant avec ma langue. Alice pousse un petit gémissement, avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou et de m'attirer un peu plus vers elle. Notre baiser s'enflamme et nous devenons rapidement plus excités que jamais et haletants. Doucement, sans rompre notre étreinte, je pousse mon amour vers la douche. J'ouvre l'eau d'un geste malhabile, sans quitter les lèvres de ma Lice, et nous entrons finalement dans la douche.

Alice pousse alors un petit en se cambrant contre moi.

-Aie ! Jazz ! C'est froid ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Je pousse un grognement de mécontentement : maudite douche qui interrompt notre étreinte, et je me penche pour ajuster l'eau. Mais peu importe ce que je fais, elle reste obstinément gelée. Je me passe une main dans le visage en soupirant avant d'éteindre le jet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande Alice.

-C'est peine perdue… je crois que je viens de comprendre pourquoi Rose et Emmet ont pris leur de douche si tôt ce matin.

La bouche parfaite de mon lutin s'ouvre d'étonnement.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont…

J'hoche la tête et Alice pousse un cri de rage.

-Oh ! Les crétins ! Ils vont entendre parler de moi…

Elle se tait lorsqu'un cri de douleur s'élève sous nos pieds suivi presque aussitôt d'un boucan d'enfer et d'un autre cri, de terreur cette fois.

-Bella ! s'écrie Alice avec horreur.

Elle aussi a reconnu la voix de notre nouvelle demi-sœur. Nous sortons d'un commun accord de la cabine de douche.

-Oh Jazz ! Je me demande ce qui s'est passé ! J'espère qu'elle n'a rien…

-Je vais voir, la coupai-je en attrapant une serviette pour me sécher.

J'en prends une autre et j'en entoure ma Lice qui grelotte de froid. Je me sèche et m'habille le plus rapidement possible avant de déposer un baiser sur la bouche de mon amour.

-Merci Jazz, souffle celle-ci alors que je m'éloigne.

-Je reviens tout de suite, répondis-je en souriant.

Je me détourne et sors de la pièce. J'entends des éclats de rire au rez-de-chaussée… bon signe ! Ou mauvais… quoique, Emmet ne rirait pas si Bella était blessée. Il a trop le cœur sur la main pour cela. Mais je vais quand même allé vérifier !

Je dégringole les escaliers à toute vitesse, traverse le salon et la cuisine pour arriver au couloir où Rosalie et Emmet attendent devant la salle de bain, pliés de rire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? leur demandai-je.

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi.

-Je… c'est… c'est Bella ! dit Emmet entre deux éclats de rire.

Ma sœur me fixe avec attention, puis soudain son hilarité redouble.

-Oh Jas ! Tu as pris une douche ?

Emmet et elle se jettent un regard avant de pouffer à nouveau.

-Tu ne l'as pas trouvé un peu… froide ? ajoute Emmet en essayant les larmes qui coulent de ses yeux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je savais que c'était vous !

Puis, je leur fais un petit sourire.

-Alice est furieuse. Elle a bien l'intention de se venger !

Le rire d'Emmet s'étouffe, mais Rosalie me jette un regard de défi.

-Qu'elle fasse dont… ton petit lutin ne me fait pas peur ! s'exclame-t-elle.

-Oh oh ! fait son petit ami avec un sourire. Je te parie 20$ Jasper que Rosalie va gagner cette bataille… quand elle a ce petit air déterminé… rien ne l'arrête !

-50$ qu'Alice gagne. Elle était plus que furieuse d'avoir été interrompu…

Emmet ouvre la bouche, sûrement pour surenchérir le pari, mais à cet instant la porte s'ouvre sur Edward. Je fixe mon regard sur mon demi-frère, surpris. C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi… il semble vraiment perturbé. Le visage rouge, les yeux dans le vague, il ne remarque même pas notre présence. Mais que s'est-il passé dans cette salle de bain ?

Le gros ours qui nous sert de frère éclate de rire. Il semble avoir mieux compris la situation que moi, car il lance :

-Et bien Eddy… elle est pas mal roulée notre petite sœur, non ? Elle te fait tout un effet !

Rosalie lui envoie alors un coup de poing violent sur l'épaule.

-AIE !

-J'espère EMMET CULLEN que tu n'en as pas profité pour reluquer Bella !

-Mais non Rose, s'objecte aussitôt celui-ci en levant les mains pour se protéger des coups de ma sœur. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse! Je ne disais cela que pour embêter Edward.

Mon frère relève la tête à l'entente de son nom et il nous observe d'un regard perdu. De toute évidence, il n'a rien écouté de la conversation.

-Hein ?

Puis, son visage prend soudain un air furieux et il crie tout à coup :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? Je vous ai dit de DÉGAGEZ ! Vous et vos blagues stupides ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire cela ? Bella aurait pu être gravement blessée !

Emmet et Rosalie le regardent, surpris.

-Ed, c'était seulement une blague, murmure le premier qui semble tout de même honteux.

-Quelle était les chances pour qu'elle s'agrippe au rideau de douche, tombe et se blesse à cause d'une douche froide ? réplique Rosalie avec agacement. Ce n'est pas notre faute si cette fille est aussi délicate qu'un buildozer !

Oh oh ! Je sens que cela va mal tourner ! Ils vont encore entrer dans l'une de leur dispute monumentale !

Ma sœur fait un pas vers Edward. Ils s'affrontent tous les deux du regard. Je me demande s'il est temps que j'intervienne…

-De toute façon, tu vas bien la consoler Eddy… non ? demande Rosalie d'un ton menaçant.

Et je sens que sa question sous-entend un message caché.

-Ne m'appelle pas Eddy, gronde Edward entre ses dents, ses yeux habituellement verts devenus presque noirs.

-Je fais ce que je veux, réplique Rose.

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'affrontent encore… bon, cette fois je dois vraiment intervenir. Je me place entre eux.

-Arrêtez tous les deux avec vos enfantillages ! Rosalie et Emmet ont été idiots, mais ils ne voulaient faire de mal à personne.

J'attends un instant. Je sais qu'ils vont bientôt se détourner l'un de l'autre, non sans avoir échangé des regards furieux. Bingo ! Mission réussi caporal Hale : la guerre a été évitée… pour cette fois. J'entends Emmet soupirer dans mon dos et je me tourne vers lui, un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation.

-Tu n'es pas drôle Jas ! J'aimerais bien savoir une fois, juste une fois, qui gagnerait… je te parie ce que tu veux que ce serait Rose !

Je secoue la tête en souriant.

-Non. Ce serait match nul… ils seraient morts tous les deux.

Emmet éclate de rire et m'envoie une grande claque dans le dos qui me fait grimacer de douleur.

À ce moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre de nouveau et Bella en sort en sautillant sur un pied. Edward, qui s'était éloigné de nous de quelques pas, se précipite vers elle. Le rire d'Emmet s'arrête aussitôt et son visage prend un air angoissé.

-Bella ! s'écrie-t-il. Tu es blessée ! Tu… tu avais dit que tu n'avais rien !

Edward lui jette un regard furieux, mais notre nouvelle sœur lui fait un sourire timide.

-Ce n'est rien Emmet. J'ai seulement un peu mal à la cheville.

-Ce n'est PAS rien Bella, s'oppose mon autre frère. Tu as peut-être une foulure ou une entorse… et cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave.

Après avoir dit ses mots, il passe ses bras sous ses jambes avant de la soulever dans les airs. Les joues de Bella prennent une teinte rouge vive. Leurs yeux se croisent et même si je suis à quelques mètres d'eux, je peux sentir qu'il y a de la tension dans l'air. Ces deux-là vont bientôt se sauter dessus, c'est une évidence !

-Je peux marcher Edward !

-Pas question, lance simplement celui-ci avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Bella n'émet plus de protestation. Elle enfouie même son nez dans le cou de son porteur.

Alors qu'ils montent au deuxième étage, ils croisent Alice. Oh non ! Alice ! Je l'ai oublié pendant un instant… les yeux de ma douce se posent sur Bella et une expression d'horreur traverse son beau visage.

-Bella ! crie-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que ces idiots t'ont fait ?

Elle me lance un regard par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward et je lui fais un sourire d'excuses. Puis, sans prendre le temps de respirer, elle s'exclame :

-Jazz ! Viens porter Bella jusque dans ma chambre.

Je monte aussitôt les escaliers, même si je connais déjà la réponse d'Edward.

-Je suis capable de le faire Alice, réplique mon frère, comme je m'y attendais.

Il continue son ascension. Ma petite amie le suit et je lui emboîte aussitôt le pas alors que j'entends Emmet et Rosalie faire de même derrière moi.

-Très bien, mais tu la déposes dans MA chambre ! s'écrie mon lutin d'un ton sans réplique.

-Oui mon capitaine ! lance Edward d'un ton sarcastique.

Ma Lice lui répond d'un regard furieux et Bella sort soudain son visage de sa cachette.

-Ne vous disputez pas pour moi… je peux très bien aller dans le salon ou la cuisine !

-Mais non Bella ! Tu seras très bien dans ma chambre. Il y a la t.v. et des tonnes de dvd, de magazines et …

-Elle a raison, approuve Edward. Tu seras mieux installée confortablement dans un lit… est-ce que la chambre d'Alice ça te va ?

La brunette hoche la tête et Edward pousse la porte de la chambre de ma Lice, pièce qu'elle utilise d'ailleurs très peu… simplement pour entreposer sa tonne de vêtements, de maquillage et autres trucs de filles dont je connais bien trop de choses pour mon propre bien !

Alice entre dans sa chambre à son tour et je la vois jeter un œil furieux à notre frère lorsqu'il dépose Bella avec douceur sur le lit. Il se penche devant elle pour examiner attentivement son pied.

Les yeux noisette de Bella restent fixés sur les longues mains d'Edward pendant tout le temps que dure l'examen. Ma Lice, qui se tient derrière, tape des pieds sur le sol d'impatience. Elle ne réalise pas qu'elle interrompt un moment important … ou peut-être le sait-elle parfaitement au contraire.

Mais les paumes d'Edward se promènent sur la cheville de Bella avec une telle tendresse… et le regard de la brune s'est soudain enflammée alors que je la devine réprimer des frissons de plaisir… c'est un moment très intime et je me sens presque mal d'être planté là, à les observer sur le pas de la porte.

Soudain, Edward relève la tête et fait un sourire éclatant à Bella qui rougit, mais sourit à son tour.

-Alors ? s'impatiente Alice.

-Il n'y a rien. Un peu de glace et l'enflure aura disparu dans quelques heures. Évite tout de même de marcher pendant quelques temps.

-D'accord. Merci Edward, souffle Bella en se mordant la lèvre.

Celui-ci sourit à nouveau avant de lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts.

-Je vais chercher de la glace ! s'écrie ma douce en tapant des mains, faisant sursauter les deux amoureux. Edward, Emmet et Rosalie… vous allez dans la chambre de Bella ! Nous commençons les travaux tout de suite !

Les trois concernés fixent mon lutin avec surprise.

-IMMÉDIATEMENT ! crie-t-elle en pointant l'escalier.

Ils s'exécutent tous les trois, non sans ronchonner et sans avoir demandé une bonne dizaine de fois à Bella si elle avait besoin de quelque chose… enfin, en ce qui concerne Edward et Emmet. Ma jumelle n'a même pas jeté un regard à notre nouvelle sœur. Mais je sais, parce que je la connais bien, qu'elle se sent coupable. Hors de question pour elle de l'admettre par contre : elle est bien trop orgueilleuse pour cela !

Ils disparaissent tous les trois dans l'escalier. Ma Lice se tourne alors vers moi.

-Jazz, j'aimerais que tu restes ici pour veiller sur Bella.

-Non ! proteste aussitôt celle-ci. Ne changez pas vos plans pour moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin….

-Tut ! Tut ! Tut ! l'interrompt Alice. Ce serait trop dangereux de te laisser seule dans ton état ! Que feras-tu si tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Ou si tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes ? Non ! Quelqu'un doit rester avec toi et Jazz est le seul en qui j'ai confiance !

Elle s'avance vers Bella et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

-Maintenant, installe-toi confortablement. Je vais chercher de la glace et je reviens !

Elle sort de la chambre, me laissant seul avec Bella dans un silence mal à l'aise. J'aurais préféré travailler avec mes frères et sœurs aujourd'hui, mais puisqu'Alice m'a demandé de veiller sur Bella, je vais le faire. Parce qu'il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour ma douce !

Celle-ci revient quelques instants plus tard, brisant l'ambiance lourde qui s'est installée. Ma Lice fait une dizaine de recommandations à Bella, puis elle vient vers moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille de veiller à ce qu'Edward ne s'approche pas de Bella.

-Et toi, que vas-tu faire ? lui ai-je demandé sur le même ton.

-Les faire payer !

Et son expression est si féroce en cet instant que je ne doute pas qu'elle va réussir. Puis elle part de nouveau, et je la regarde s'éloigner avec tristesse. Une journée loin de ma Lice est toujours du temps perdu pour moi…

Je me tiens debout contre la porte depuis un bon moment déjà alors que la blessée regarde une émission de télévision, bien appuyée contre des oreillers, le pied relevé dans les airs et couverts par de la glace.

-Hum… Jasper ?

Je me tourne vers Bella, surpris qu'elle m'adresse la parole.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose Bella ?

-Non, non, répond-elle avec empressement. C'est seulement que… si tu préfères sortir, ne te sens pas obligé de rester. Je ne veux pas que…

-Si tu préfères que je sorte, je peux aller dans ma chambre, la coupai-je en pointant le doigt vers la porte de l'autre côté du couloir.

-Non. Je ne veux pas que… enfin, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de…

-Ça me fait plaisir Bella, l'interrompis-je encore une fois.

Elle me fait un sourire timide et je lui réponds. Sa réserve, son désir aussi de ne pas vouloir déranger les autres me touche… elle me ressemble plus que je ne l'ai d'abord cru…

Je me racle la gorge et me lance à l'eau.

-Dis-moi Bella… est-ce que tu aimes les jeux vidéo ?

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons à jouer à War of Kings ensemble sur ma playstation 3. Bella est complètement nulle… mais tellement drôle ! Elle pousse des petits cris de surprise ou de frayeur sans arrêt et elle joue en levant la télécommande dans les airs lorsqu'elle doit sauter, donnant des coups lorsqu'elle doit se battre et bougeant de droite à gauche selon la direction qu'elle doit prendre. Elle ne semble pas comprendre que cela ne l'aidera en rien à bien jouer!

-Non ! Non ! Et non ! s'écrie-t-elle soudain en direction de l'écran. Espèce d'idiot ! Je ne t'ai pas dit d'aller là ! Tu ne m'écoutes jamais !

-C'est tout à fait normal Bella … puisque c'est moi qui joue en ce moment !

La bouche de Bella s'ouvre pour former un o parfait et son visage s'embrase. Je ne peux retenir un petit éclat de rire.

Définitivement, j'apprécie Bella Swan et ce n'est plus seulement parce que ma Lice l'adore!

Celle-ci laisse d'ailleurs tomber sa manette et elle se cache le visage dans ses mains.

-Je suis désolée Jasper de te faire vivre cela ! Je suis un cas désespéré !

-C'est vrai, mais je m'amuse bien quand même ! dis-je.

Elle retire ses mains et me fixe, évaluant ma sincérité. Je lui fais un sourire, tentant de lui prouver que je le pense vraiment. Elle semble aussitôt se détendre.

Comprenant que la session de jeux vidéo est terminée, je ferme mon appareil avant de me tourner vers elle.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as faim ? Soif peut-être ?

Bella ne répond pas, mais elle se mord la lèvre.

-Ne te gêne pas ! lui dis-je, devinant sa réticence à me demander un service quelconque. Je suis ici pour cela !

-Et bien… j'aimerais bien appelé un ami à moi… mais mon téléphone est resté en bas dans mon sac…

Je me lève.

-Je vais le chercher, dis-je avant de sortir.

Je descends les escaliers et pars à la recherche du sac de Bella. Je croise Edward dans le salon, puis Rosalie dans la cuisine, mais je ne leur porte pas attention. J'ai une mission à remplir et j'y suis totalement consacré. Où est ce fichu sac ?

Puis je me souviens soudain qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un sac à main comme toutes les filles portent… non parce que Bella ne semble pas adepte de la mode. Son sac est un simple sac à dos usé jusqu'à la corde… et qui se trouve juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement de l'avoir enfin trouvé, puis je remonte les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je me fige à quelques pas du sommet lorsque je reconnais la voix d'Edward.

-Je crois qu'Alice me pense impliqué dans cette mauvaise blague ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi déchaîné ! Un vrai Mussolini en jupon !

Bella a un petit rire triste.

-C'est vrai ! Je te jure Bella ! Tu as de la chance d'être confinée ici ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à ta place !

Le silence se fait soudain et même si je ne peux les voir, je suis certain qu'ils se sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre; qu'Edward s'est penché vers Bella et que leurs têtes se touchent. Ne voulant pas interrompre ce moment, je recule lentement pour retourner là d'où je viens.

-En fait, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être ici avec toi… près de toi… là où est ma place !

Je recule plus rapidement parce que je sais que le moment est arrivé : Edward et Bella s'embrassent.

J'entends à ma plus grande surprise une exclamation furieuse et le bruit d'une personne qui tombe sur le sol.

-EDWARD CULLEN ! ME PRENDS-TU POUR UNE IDIOTE ? CROYAIS-TU QUE J'ALLAIS ME LAISSER BERNER PAR TOI AUSSI FACILIMENT! TON NUMÉRO DE CHARME TU PEUX TE LE GARDER ! TE CROIS-TU IRRÉSISTIBLE ? POUR TA GOUVERNE, JE NE SUIS PAS INTÉRESSÉE ! TU NE M'ATTIRES MÊME PAS ! ALORS NE TENTE PLUS JAMAIS DE T'APPROCHER DE MOI DE LA SORTE !

-Tu es folle ? crie Edward. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Il me prend que tu me dégoûtes… sors d'ici ! Jasper ! JASPER !

Je sursaute à l'entente de mon nom et je reprends mon ascension vers le deuxième étage.

-Pas besoin d'ameuter tout le monde, je sors ! lance Edward avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il se laisse tomber contre le mur et y donne un coup de poing rageur avant de passer une main sur son visage tordu par la souffrance. À ce moment, il entend mes pas qui se rapprochent, car ses traits prennent aussitôt une mine moqueuse. Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde avancer vers lui.

-Cette fille est folle ! Je ne sais pas qui elle essaie de berner ainsi…

Je ne réponds rien, me contentant de le fixer. Ils sont deux à essayer de nous berner !

-Je… je vais prendre l'air si quelqu'un me cherche, dit-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas de moi.

Je prends alors une grande inspiration, puis frappe doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Alice. Je pousse le battant et vois Bella, dos à moi, essuyer rapidement ses yeux avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire peu convainquant.

Habituellement, je suis plus que doué pour comprendre les gens… mais cette fois je m'y perds.

Deux cœurs viennent de se briser… et tout cela pourquoi ?

Personnellement, je l'ignore. Bella et Edward le savent-ils eux-mêmes ?

Non, je ne le crois pas.


	9. Chapter 8Un baiser pv d'Edward

_**Hum, hum. Je… heu… enfin, je crois que… je dois m'excuser pour ce long, très long délai. Je suis partie en vacances au mois d'août, ce que j'avais oublié de vous préciser… puis lorsque je suis revenue, j'ai commencé un nouveau travail, mes enfants la garderie et le peu de temps que j'avais pour l'écriture, je poursuivais Envers et contre tout. Je sais : piètre excuse. En fait, je n'en ai pas et je ne peux qu'implorer votre pardon et espérer que ce chapitre vous satisfera. Ce n'est pas mon préféré mais je crois qu'il est pas mal et surtout, il est trèssssssssss important! Pour que vous compreniez bien, l'action se passe encore pendant la deuxième journée, pendant que Bella et Jasper sont dans la chambre d'Alice. **_

_**J'essaie de faire plus rapidement pour le prochain, surtout que c'est difficile de se remettre dans le bain lorsque je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps… **_

_**Un gros merci pour vos reviews et ne m'oubliez pas cette fois encore ! ;) **_

_**PS : Quel pv pour le prochain chapitre ??? **_

**CHAPITRE 8- UN BAISER pv d'Edward**

Idiot, idiot, idiot. Je suis le pire des idiots ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que je suis devenu fou ? Cette nuit, je prends la résolution d'oublier Bella une bonne fois pour toute, et depuis que je suis levé, je m'expose sans cesse à la tentation.

J'ai même passé à un cheveu de l'embrasser ! J'allais le faire… j'étais tellement furieux qu'elle reluque mon frère… je voulais qu'elle s'intéresse à moi… et qu'à moi ! Mais j'ai repris mes esprits juste au moment où mes lèvres allaient se poser sur les siennes pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. De toute façon, sa réaction à elle seule m'a rassuré. Je n'ai aucun doute à avoir : Bella est attirée par moi.

Cela devrait me passer plusieurs pieds par-dessus la tête, mais bien sûr ce n'est pas le cas ! J'en suis heureux… un peu trop même !

Puis ensuite, elle est tombée dans la douche. Et je me suis inquiété pour elle. Sincèrement. Mon instinct protecteur a pris le dessus… et je n'ai contrôlé aucun de mes gestes dans cette fichue salle de bain. J'ai totalement mis mes résolutions de côté, j'ai complètement oublié le stupide plan de Rosalie…

Et je devrais le regretter, mais je ne le peux pas !

J'ai eu un aperçu du corps de Bella… tout simplement magnifique, et j'ai été si près d'elle ! J'ai pu sentir la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau sous mes mains lorsque j'examinais sa cheville, j'ai senti, plus présente que jamais, son odeur entêtante qui flottait dans la salle de bain… et surtout, j'ai lu un trouble identique à celui que je ressentais dans ses yeux si expressifs.

Je reçois soudain un coup vif dans les côtes et je pousse un cri, autant sous le coup de la surprise que de la douleur.

-Edward Cullen ! On est pas ici pour rêvassez ! Tu devais aller chercher les paquets que j'ai acheté hier… Au travail, le fainéant ! me lança Alice d'une voix sans réplique.

Je me tourne vers elle, me frottant douloureusement les côtes.

-Hey ! C'est ce que je faisais je te ferai remarquer !

Je lui montre les sacs que je tiens à la main pour lui prouver.

-Non ! Tu te tenais simplement là, avec ce sourire idiot sur les lèvres, répliqua-t-elle avec des yeux furieux. Allez ! Apporte-les dans la chambre et plus vite que cela !

Je pousse un soupir et la suit en traînant les pieds jusque dans la chambre de Bella où nous attendent Rosalie et Emmet qui semblent ne rien avoir manqué de notre conversation à ma sœur et moi, car la première me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et le deuxième me fait un immense sourire.

-Oh oh ! Edward est amoureux ! lance mon crétin de grand frère.

Je sens mes joues chauffer et je me détourne en marmonnant :

-Complètement ridicule !

Puis je me mets à la tâche, sortant tous les articles des sacs et tâchant de repousser toutes les pensées qui concernent Bella.

Je suis sur le point de me changer en fille ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend d'être aussi sentimental ? J'ai presque honte des pensées que j'avais avant qu'Alice n'intervienne ! Je devrais aller l'embrasser pour m'avoir ramené à la réalité !

Alice va se placer en plein milieu de la pièce, les mains sur les hanches et elle observe la chambre sous toutes ses coutures.

-Bien ! Edward et Emmet vous allez déplacer les meubles… franchement, cette disposition, ça ne va pas du tout avec la décoration que j'avais en tête ! Rose, tu vas accrocher tous les cadres et placer toutes les décorations là où je te le dirai…

Rosalie croisa les bras sur la poitrine et lance, d'un ton furieux :

-Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas nous regarder travailler pour la chambre de cette…

-Hey ! la coupai-je avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Surveille tes paroles concernant Bella en ma présence… d'accord ?

Mes deux sœurs me fusillent toutes deux du regard. Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire cela ?

Reprends-toi Edward bon sang ! Ne laisse pas Bella te mener par le bout du nez !

-C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire Edward ! Et Rose, je ne vais pas vous regarder, je vais diriger les opérations !!! Il faut que tout soit PAR-FAIT ! réplique le petit lutin avant de taper dans ses mains. Au travail !

C'est alors que notre calvaire commence. Emmet et moi commençons par déplacer l'immense commode avec un miroir qui pèse une tonne. Moi je la trouve très bien là où elle est, mais Alice n'est pas d'accord. Elle nous le fait d'abord mettre en coin, juste à côté de la fenêtre… mais ça ne lui plaît pas. Nous soulevons donc à nouveau le bureau pour aller le placer à côté de la porte de la chambre… mais Alice déteste ça aussi ! Avec des jurons et des grognements de la part d'Emmet et moi et des rires sous capes de Rosalie, nous replaçons le bureau exactement là où il était avant que nous commencions.

-PAR-FAIT ! s'exclame Alice avec un air satisfait.

-Est-ce que c'est une blague Lily ? m'écriai-je, furieux.

Cette fois, Rosalie pouffe franchement, mais notre dictatrice se tourne vers elle.

-Ne te moque pas… c'est ton tour Rosalie Hale !

Le rire de la blonde s'étouffe dans sa gorge et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire en coin auquel elle répond par une grimace. Alice continue, imperturbable :

-Tu vas prendre les deux cadres qui montrent des paysages d'hiver et tu vas les accrocher sur le mur là… mais pas n'importe comment ! Ils doivent avoir exactement dix centimètres d'écart entre eux et tu dois les placer au centre du mur !

-Pourquoi dix centimètres ? C'est ridicule de…

-Tut ! Tut ! Tut ! la coupe ma petite sœur. On ne discute pas mes ordres ! EXÉCUTION !

Nous sursautons tous au cri d'Alice. Rose se met immédiatement au travail non sans un regard venimeux à notre tortionnaire.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Alice Cullen, marmonne-t-elle en s'éloignant de quelques pas de nous, les deux cadres en main.

Cette dernière reporte son attention sur nous. Merde ! Ce petit démon prend un malin plaisir à nous mener par le bout du nez ! L'air joyeux qui illumine son visage ne laisse aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle s'amuse comme une folle… contrairement à nous !

-Alors Em et Ed… puisqu'on laisse la commode en place, on va plutôt déplacer le lit !

-QUOI ?

-Oui… il irait très bien sous la fenêtre ! Bella pourrait voir le soleil en se réveillant le matin ! Ce sera GÉ-NIAL !

Je lance un regard à Emmet qui se contente d'hausser les épaules en murmurant :

-Il vaut mieux l'écouter… elle me fait un peu peur lorsqu'elle est dans cet état !

Alice s'approche et lui ébouriffe difficilement les cheveux, hissée sur la pointe des pieds.

-Au moins un de vous deux est raisonnable ! Allez ! AU TRAVAIL !

En levant les yeux au ciel, je m'approche du lit. Emmet et moi retirons difficilement le matelas, c'est immense et lourd c'est truc là, puis nous bougeons la base selon les instructions de miss je-commande-vous-exécutez-Cullen. Bien évidemment, l'emplacement sous la fenêtre ne lui convient plus !

-Alice, grognai-je de mon ton le plus menaçant.

-Désolée les garçons, mais Bella aura trop de soleil… elle n'arrivera pas à dormir le matin !

-Et alors ? s'exclame Emmet avec un sourire qui ne laisse présager rien de bon. Dans quelques semaines tout au plus, Bella passera toutes ses nuits dans la chambre d'Edward alors…

-Emmet !

Rosalie, Alice et moi avons soupiré simultanément. Merde ! Je ne pensais plus à Bella depuis de longues minutes déjà… depuis qu'Alice a commencé à jouer à Mussolini en fait ! Mais maintenant qu'Emmet à parlé de moi et elle dans le même lit… l'image s'impose dans mon esprit et je ne peux retenir un frisson de plaisir.

Étrangement, pour la première fois, ce n'est pas une vision de Bella et moi faisant l'amour… je nous vois simplement enlacés l'un contre l'autre, son dos serré contre mon torse alors que mon bras entoure sa taille. Je dépose un baiser sur sa tête et lui murmure à l'oreille que je…

QUOI ? Non ! Non ! Non ! MERDE ! Arrête ça Edward ! Tu n'as même pas le droit de penser à ce mot !

Je ferme les yeux et serre les poings avec force. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? C'est impossible ! Je ne suis pas… non ! Je ne VEUX pas !

-Edward ? Ça va ?

J'ouvre les yeux pour me trouver devant le regard interrogateur de mon frère et mes sœurs.

-Oui. Je commence seulement à en avoir marre ! répondis-je d'un ton agressif. Alors Alice, cette fois tu te décides et pas question de changer d'avis… où tu veux qu'on place ce putain lit ?

Ma sœur me regarde, choquée. Elle est pourtant habituée à mes sautes d'humeur, mais je suis rarement aussi enragé. Pour ma défense, je me sens soudain fébrile et j'ai besoin de me défouler !

-Pas la peine de jurer ! Je… je …

Ma sœur se tortille les mains avec un faux air mal à l'aise et sa petite moue à laquelle elle sait qu'on ne peut résister.

-C'est que… je viens de réaliser qu'en fait, il faut sortir tous les meubles de la chambre !

-HEIN ?

-Oui parce que j'ai acheté de la peinture pour dessiner des fleurs en haut et en bas des murs… et pas question d'abîmer les nouveaux meubles qu'Esmée a acheté pour Bella…

-Est-ce que tu veux dire que je dois décrocher ces cadres que je viens de perdre vingt minutes de mon temps à accrocher ? demande Rosalie.

-Heu… oui !

Le regard de Rosalie s'assombrit.

-Cette fois, c'est trop ! Emmet, attrape-la ! On va la faire payer !

Un sourire de gamin étire la bouche de son petit ami.

-Avec plaisir ! Eddy, tu m'aides ?

-Oh oui !

Alice nous fixe en secouant la tête.

-Si vous croyez me faire peur…

Mais nous avançons vers elle, avec un air sadique et elle recule d'un pas, démentant son affirmation.

-Les garçons… vous n'allez pas me faire cela non ?

Nous hochons la tête d'un même mouvement avant de nous élancer vers elle.

-Non ! Jasper ! crie-t-elle.

Mais son petit ami n'est pas là pour la défendre. Je l'attrape par la taille et Emmet la hisse facilement sur ses épaules, puis il se met à tourner très très vite. Alors que Rosalie et moi sommes pliés de rire.

-Emmet ! Lâche-moi ! Arrête !

Mon frère repose Alice par terre et celle-ci tangue dangereusement avant de tomber sur les fesses.

-Vous allez me… me le payer ! bégaye ma sœur, une main sur son cœur. Si je suis malade, je vomis sur vous !

Emmet, Rosalie et moi nous jetons un regard avant d'aller la retrouver sur le sol et d'utiliser plutôt maladroitement contre elle la moue qu'elle fait si bien…

-Allez Alice ! C'était pour rire ! dit Rose en lui sortant ses plus beaux yeux.

-Tu sais bien qu'on t'aime ! ajoutai-je en souriant.

-Tu l'as bien mérité après tout ce que tu nous as fait subir !

Alice croise les bras dans une attitude boudeuse, mais elle ne résiste pas longtemps.

-Vous avez raison !

Elle se relève et ajoute :

-Mais je suis toujours aussi en colère contre vous pour ce que vous faîtes subir à Bella !

Un silence mal à l'aise s'installe aussitôt dans la pièce. Je pousse un soupir imperceptible : le moment de la confrontation semble être arrivé ! Le match commence…

-Pourquoi te soucies-tu autant de cette fille ? réplique Rose avec colère.

-Parce que c'est mon amie et que maintenant, je l'aime comme une sœur ! Bella est géniale… si seulement tu prenais la peine d'apprendre à la connaître…

-Je n'ai pas envie de la connaître !

Alice se rapproche de Rosalie. Elles se font à présent face, leurs regards furieux s'affrontant. Emmet suit la joute avec un plaisir évident et moi… moi je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je meurs d'envie de prendre la défense de ma Bella… heu de Bella… mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Je préfère ne pas m'en mêler.

-Il le faudra bien pourtant, reprend la plus petite des adversaires. Bella fait partie de notre famille maintenant…

-Non ! Elle n'est pas l'une des nôtres ! Elle ne le sera jamais ! proteste vivement Rosalie.

-Elle l'est que tu le veuilles ou non ! Elle va vivre avec nous Rose ! Ce n'est pas tes petits plans à la noix qui vont y changer quoi que ce soit !

-Je sais bien, mais j'ai le droit de faire chier cette petite pimbêche si je…

-HEY ! m'écriai-je malgré moi. Bella n'est pas une pimbêche !

Rose et Alice se tournent vers moi d'un coup sec. Étonnement, le petit lutin semble retourner sa colère contre moi. Je serre les dents, me préparant au pire. Alice pointe un doigt accusateur dans ma poitrine en grognant :

-Toi Edward Cullen ! Ne fait pas semblant d'être de son côté ! C'est toi le plus salaud d'entre tous ! Comment peux-tu séduire Bella pour lui faire du mal ? C'est ignoble ce que tu lui fais ! Te servir ainsi de ton charme contre elle… jouer un jeu pour que Bella tombe amoureuse de toi…

-Je ne joue pas un jeu ! la coupai-je sèchement.

Elle m'évalue du regard un instant.

-Oui, comme si j'allais te croire !

Puis elle se détourne et sort de la chambre d'un pas furieux. Et pourtant… j'ai dit la vérité ! Bon sang ! Je ne joue pas un jeu… tout ce que j'ai dit ou fait lorsque j'étais avec Bella était sincère ! Les sourires, les caresses, les blagues… je n'ai pas eu à jouer la comédie pour le faire. C'était naturel pour moi ! Comme si c'est ce que je voulais faire… parce qu'en fait, c'est ce que je voulais faire… je veux être proche d'elle… pas seulement pour la mettre dans mon lit… je veux être le seul pour elle et qu'elle soit la seule pour moi. Je veux être le petit ami de Bella.

Je suis amoureux d'elle.

Je ne peux retenir un éclat de rire. Ce que je suis idiot ! Je suis amoureux d'elle ! C'est tellement évident ! Comment ai-je pu me mentir à moi-même aussi longtemps ? J'ai tellement souffert lorsque j'ai entendu cette pie de Jessica Stanley raconter à ses amies le plan que Bella avait mis en place pour me séduire et obtenir un rendez-vous avec moi… ou plus. Parce que j'ai réalisé à ce moment que Bella n'était pas différente des autres et qu'elle ne voyait en moi qu'un beau physique elle aussi… parce que j'aurais voulu qu'elle voit beaucoup plus que cela pour moi !

Mais je me suis trompé : Bella n'est pas comme cela. J'ai appris à la connaître pendant les dernières 24 heures et je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit comme cela… je ne veux pas le croire !

Merde ! Il faut que j'aille la voir pour en avoir le cœur net !

-Alors toi aussi tu me laisses tomber ? s'exclame Rosalie, me tirant de mes pensées.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, mentis-je en la fixant dans les yeux. Mais un jour ou l'autre, tu devras accepter Bella.

-Tu ne comprends rien à rien ! s'écrie Rose, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Ce n'est pas moi qui ne l'accepte pas : c'est elle qui ne veut pas de nous ! Cette fille ne veut PAS faire partie de cette famille, mais CA personne ne semble le prendre en considération !

Puis elle tourne les talons et prends la fuite. Je me sens soudain mal. J'oublie trop souvent, parce que nous ne nous entendons pas très bien, que Rosalie est une fille sensible sous ce masque hautain. Et cette fois, ou plutôt encore une fois, je n'ai pas du tout essayé de la comprendre… Je me passe une main lasse dans les cheveux.

-Je vais… je vais la calmer !

Emmet s'approche de moi et m'envoie une claque sur l'épaule.

-Heureux que tu aies enfin ouvert les yeux mec !

Gêné, je fixe le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de la pièce. Comment a-t-il su ? Est-ce si évident ? Est-ce écrit en grosses lettres dans mon visage : Edward aime Bella ?

Je pousse un soupir et sort de la pièce. Je passe devant la cuisine où j'entends Rose et Emmet discuter à voix basse et je continue jusqu'au salon où je me laisse tomber sur le divan. Je me relève presque aussitôt lorsque je vois Jasper entrer, totalement absorber dans ses pensées. Il semble chercher activement quelque chose. Et cela ne veut dire qu'une chose : Bella est seule dans sa chambre ! C'est le moment où jamais d'aller la voir ! Je fais quelques pas, avant de revenir m'asseoir à ma place.

Non ! Je ne peux pas faire cela ! Je ne peux pas entrer dans la chambre et dire seulement : Hey Bella ! Je suis amoureux de toi ! Alors tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Je dois trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à lui dire ! Et si je lui demandais simplement de sortir un soir ? Je pourrais l'inviter au cinéma peut-être ? Ou au restaurant ?

Oui ! Bonne idée ! Je me relève et marche d'un pas résolu vers l'escalier, mais je me fige au pied. Alice en descend, les yeux rougis et la culpabilité revient au galop. Je déteste voir ma petite sœur ainsi… de toute ma famille, c'est d'elle dont je me sens le plus près et savoir que je l'ai déçu est insupportable !

-Lily…

Mais elle m'ignore et continue son chemin, comme si je n'étais pas là. Je me pince l'arrête du nez, me demandant ce que je dois faire. Suivre Alice pour tenter de m'expliquer où aller voir Bella ? J'hésite encore un instant avant d'entreprendre l'ascension des escaliers. Je vais inviter Bella et peut-être que lorsqu'elle me verra avec elle, Alice sera enfin convaincue que je suis sincère… après tout, elle semble la seule à ne pas avoir deviné mes sentiments pour Bella. Elle qui est pourtant si intuitive habituellement…

Arriver devant la porte de la chambre d'Alice, je prend une grande inspiration et frappe d'une main tremblante à la porte.

-Entre Jasper, lance Bella d'une petite voix.

Je pousse doucement la porte. Bella est assise sur le lit, me tournant le dos, mais je vois tout de suite à sa posture que quelque chose ne va pas. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et je la vois se tendre avant même que je pose ma main sur son épaule.

-Hey ! Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle ?

Je m'assis derrière elle et je caresse délicatement son dos.

-Ed… Edward ! Va-t-en ! murmure-t-elle difficilement. Je t'en prie !

Mes yeux s'ouvrent plus grands de surprise et d'horreur. J'empoigne son bras et la force à se tourner vers moi.

-Tu... tu pleures !

Sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, je passe un bras autour de sa taille et je la ramène contre moi, mon autre main passant dans ses cheveux si doux. Bella essaie de s'éloigner de moi, mais je la tiens fermement et elle finit par se laisser aller contre mon torse. Je ferme les yeux et serre son corps plus étroitement contre le mien en poussant un soupir de bien-être.

Je voudrais que cet instant ne se termine jamais. Je me sens bien. Je suis heureux. Je suis à ma place, auprès de Bella…

Mais celle-ci s'éloigne déjà doucement de moi.

-Désolée…

-Ce n'est rien Bella voyons… mais pourquoi pleurais-tu ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

Elle me jette alors un regard dans lequel je lis une souffrance qui me fait mal au cœur, mais elle détourne aussitôt la tête.

-Non… c'est idiot… je… j'en ai assez de rester enfermer dans cette chambre ! Je voudrais pouvoir passer la journée avec vous ! Je suis tellement maladroite !

Je souris tristement. Je vois bien qu'elle ment, mais si elle ne veut pas me parler de ce qui la préoccupe, je ne peux pas l'obliger. Je dois seulement être là pour elle.

- Je crois qu'Alice me pense impliqué dans cette mauvaise blague ! dis-je pour lui changer les idées. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi déchaîné ! Un vrai Mussolini en jupon !

Bella a un petit rire triste.

-C'est vrai ! Je te jure Bella ! Tu as de la chance d'être confinée ici ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à ta place !

Je ramène son visage vers moi et replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et je me rapproche lentement d'elle, mon regard rivé sur ses lèvres. J'ai envie de l'embrasser… une envie irrésistible… Nos têtes se touchent et mon front contre le sien, je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux chocolats.

-En fait, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être ici avec toi… près de toi… là où est ma place !

Je vois le désir dans son regard et je dépose enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser léger et tendre. Bella pousse un petit gémissement presque imperceptible et j'approfondis notre étreinte, mon cœur battant la chamade. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel en embrassant une fille… c'est si fort que c'est presque effrayant…

Mais soudain tout s'arrête. Bella lance un cri furieux et je sens ses mains se poser sur mon torse avant qu'elle me pousse brutalement. Surpris, je tombe en bas du lit alors qu'elle hurle :

-EDWARD CULLEN ! ME PRENDS-TU POUR UNE IDIOTE ? CROYAIS-TU QUE J'ALLAIS ME LAISSER BERNER PAR TOI AUSSI FACILIMENT! TON NUMÉRO DE CHARME TU PEUX TE LE GARDER ! TE CROIS-TU IRRÉSISTIBLE ? POUR TA GOUVERNE, JE NE SUIS PAS INTÉRESSÉE ! TU NE M'ATTIRES MÊME PAS ! ALORS NE TENTE PLUS JAMAIS DE T'APPROCHER DE MOI DE LA SORTE !

Je crispe les poings furieux, mais surtout blessé. Je ne comprends plus rien.

-Tu es folle ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Il me prend que tu me dégoûtes… sors d'ici ! Jasper ! JASPER !

-Pas besoin d'ameuter tout le monde, je sors !

Je m'exécute aussitôt, claquant la porte derrière moi. Puis je me laisse tomber contre le mur avant d'envoyer un coup de poing qui résonne dans tout mon bras. Bella ne veut pas de moi ! Elle ne ressent rien pour moi… comment ai-je pu me tromper aussi lourdement sur son compte? Est-ce qu'elle jouait avec moi comme moi j'étais sensé le faire ? Est-ce que j'avais seulement mal interprété ses rougeurs, ses regards, ses sourires ?

Je me passe une main lasse sur le visage. À ce moment, j'entends des pas qui s'approchent et je me redresse aussitôt, chassant la tristesse de mon visage. Personne ne doit savoir ce que je ressens pour Bella. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié.

Jasper s'arrête devant moi et je lui lance :

-Cette fille est folle ! Je ne sais pas qui elle essaie de berner ainsi…

Mon frère ne dit rien, se contentant de me fixer et je sais qu'il n'est pas aveugle… il peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, peu importe à quel point je suis un bon comédien. Jasper a toujours eu un don pour comprendre les gens et savoir ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment… je dois m'en aller ! Je dois m'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible !

-Je… je vais prendre l'air si quelqu'un me cherche, dis-je avant de partir à grands pas.

Je descends les escaliers en sautant des marches, prends mes clés au passage, puis je me précipite vers ma voiture avant de démarrer en trombe. J'ai besoin de me calmer et la vitesse est un excellent exutoire. Je roule comme un fou sur les petites routes entourant notre villa qui, heureusement pour moi, sont toujours désertes, les mains serrés sur le volant.

Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Je savais pourtant que je devais me méfier de cette fille ! Je devais me tenir loin d'elle… comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Comment ai-je pu lui laisser cette opportunité de m'atteindre de cette façon ?

Je frappe le volant en poussant un cri de rage. De toute évidence, cette fois la vitesse n'arrivera pas à me calmer. Il ne me reste qu'une solution : mon piano. Je fais donc un demi-tour au milieu de la rue et je repars vers la maison, les paroles de Bella repassant en boucle dans ma tête :

POUR TA GOUVERNE, JE NE SUIS PAS INTÉRESSÉE ! TU NE M'ATTIRES MÊME PAS ! ALORS NE TENTE PLUS JAMAIS DE T'APPROCHER DE MOI DE LA SORTE !

Tu me dégoûtes !

CROYAIS-TU QUE J'ALLAIS ME LAISSER BERNER PAR TOI AUSSI FACILIMENT! TON NUMÉRO DE CHARME TU PEUX TE LE GARDER !

Et soudain, je comprends enfin sa réaction : Bella a cru que je la séduisais pour me moquer d'elle. Bon, d'accord… ce devait être le cas. Mais ça ne l'était plus. En fait, ça ne l'avait jamais été ! J'avais seulement voulu me faire croire que c'était pour cela que je me rapprochais d'elle.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que si elle sait la vérité… si elle comprend que je l'aime réellement, elle reviendra vers moi. Parce que c'est ainsi que cela doit être : elle et moi. Ensemble.


	10. Chapter 9Famille brisée pv Rosalie

_**Bonjour à tous ! Premièrement, avant de dire toute autre chose, je veux vous avertir que vous allez peut-être être déçu par ce chapitre… il n'est sûrement pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ! En fait, il n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu au départ… mais j'avais commencé le pv d'Alice sur le jour 3 et je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose ! Alors j'ai écrit ce pv de Rosalie de la fin du jour 2 pour que vous compreniez bien ses sentiments et motivation et que vous arrêtiez une fois pour toute de la haïr. C'est un chapitre très différent des autres, parce que sans humour, il est beaucoup plus grave, et il tourne essentiellement autour de Rosalie. Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, mais je le trouvais nécessaire. Il marque définitivement le tournant de la fic, tournant dans la relation entre Rose et Bella mais aussi entre Edward et Bella. **_

_**Mais rassurez-vous, le prochain sera plus joyeux et plus drôle !!! **_

_**Ce sera un pv Alice qui aura pour titre… un plat qui se mange froid ! Vous pouvez donc vous doutez de ce qui s'y passera ! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert ! **_

**CHAPITRE 9- Famille brisée pv de Rosalie **

Je sors de la chambre comme une furie, les larmes coulant sur mon visage. Je suis furieuse, triste et frustrée toute à la fois. Pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre ? Pourquoi tous les membres de MA famille se rangent du côté de Bella ? Aucun n'a même essayé de comprendre mon point de vue ! Même pas mon petit ami, ni mon propre jumeau ! Ils prennent la défense de Bella contre moi… suis-je si insignifiante à leurs yeux, si peu importante ?

Je m'arrête dans la cuisine, ne sachant même pas comme mes pas m'y ont mené et je prends appui contre le comptoir. Mes jambes sont molles; elles supportent mon poids difficilement et mon cœur bat lentement, douloureusement au rythme des larmes qui mouillent mon visage. Toutes les émotions que j'essaie de retenir depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant m'envahissent. Toutes ses émotions que j'essayais de me cacher à moi-même…

Je suis emportée dans un tourbillon tellement puissant que j'en oublie tout le reste… j'ai mal. Si mal.

Mon corps se met à trembler, ma tête tombe contre le comptoir de marbre et une plainte rauque s'échappe de ma gorge.

Mon Dieu ! Carlisle ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Tu étais le seul qui me comprenait vraiment…

Je sursaute lorsqu'une main ferme se pose sur mon épaule avec douceur, puis des bras encerclent ma taille. Emmet presse son corps contre le mien en me chuchotant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille. Je me laisse aller contre son torse, sanglotant, et il me berce tendrement dans ses bras.

Mon cœur reprend peu à peu un rythme normal, mes larmes se tarissent, la douleur disparaît englouti par ma volonté de la cacher, de la dissimuler aux autres.

-Je suis désolée ma belle, dit Emmet au bout d'un moment en me tournant vers lui.

Je détourne la tête, évitant son regard, puis j'essuie mes yeux avec rage. Je suis furieuse ! Je suis furieuse contre moi-même de m'être ainsi laisser-aller devant lui, devant eux. Je suis furieuse contre Emmet parce qu'il n'est pas de mon côté, contre Edward parce qu'il m'a laissé tomber, contre Alice qui m'a remplacé, contre mon frère qui ne se soucie pas de moi, contre Esmée qui est tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme, contre Carlisle qui nous a abandonné…

Et je déteste Charlie et Bella parce qu'ils sont à l'origine de tous mes problèmes !

-Je suis désolée Rosie, répète mon petit ami. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point la situation t'affectait ! J'aurais dû faire plus attention…

-Oui, le coupai-je d'un ton froid. Tu aurais dû, mais il est trop tard maintenant.

Emmet fronce les sourcils, son visage figé dans une expression sérieuse et grave qui est assez inhabituelle chez lui.

-Il n'est pas trop tard… je suis là maintenant et je suis prêt à t'écouter. Je veux dire… à t'écouter vraiment !

Je m'éloigne de lui de quelques pas.

-Rose…

Il tend la main vers moi pour me rattraper, mais je l'esquive.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler… pas avec toi… je suis désolée Em, dis-je, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

C'est la première fois que je repousse Emmet ainsi, mais je ne peux pas lui parler. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne veux pas l'entendre prendre la défense de Bella une fois de plus, je ne veux pas l'entendre me dire à quel point elle est drôle et amusante. Je ne le supporterai pas.

-Je ne comprends pas : on se dit tout Rose ! On partage tout… tu es ma diablesse et je suis ton gros ours !

Emmet me sourit, mais je suis incapable de lui répondre. Je ne peux que secouer la tête. Non, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Pas cette fois. Le sourire d'Emmet se fige et je m'en veux de lui faire du mal… je m'en veux et en même temps je m'en délecte… il sait maintenant ce que je ressens depuis deux jours !

-J'ai besoin d'être seule, chuchotai-je avant de reculer de quelques pas.

-Rosalie ! s'écrie Emmet qui semble surpris et dépassé.

Je l'ignore et me détourne. Je sors de la pièce lorsque j'entends soudain la voix de Bella qui s'écrie :

-EDWARD CULLEN ! ME PRENDS-TU POUR UNE IDIOTE ? CROYAIS-TU QUE J'ALLAIS ME LAISSER BERNER PAR TOI AUSSI FACILIMENT! TON NUMÉRO DE CHARME TU PEUX TE LE GARDER ! TE CROIS-TU IRRÉSISTIBLE ? POUR TA GOUVERNE, JE NE SUIS PAS INTÉRESSÉE ! TU NE M'ATTIRES MÊME PAS ! ALORS NE TENTE PLUS JAMAIS DE T'APPROCHER DE MOI DE LA SORTE !

Je me fige un instant, me demandant ce qui se passe à l'étage, puis je reprends mon chemin d'un pas hésitant. Bella et Edward discutent vivement, mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer les mots. Je m'approche un peu plus. J'aperçois mon jumeau qui est immobile au milieu des escaliers. Puis son nom retentit avec force et il semble reprendre ses esprits.

Je lève alors les yeux lorsque la porte de la chambre d'Alice se referme avec force : Edward vient d'en sortir. Je monte timidement les premières marches, me sentant un peu coupable d'espionner. Mais j'ai envie de comprendre ce qui se passe…

J'écoute la conversation entre Jasper et Edward, qui ne m'éclaire pas plus sur la situation… puis Edward passe à côté de moi comme une furie sans même me remarquer et je me fige à nouveau. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

L'expression qu'Edward avait sur son visage. Une expression de tristesse et de douleur que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Et c'est Bella la responsable ! C'est elle qui lui a fait du mal !

Je sens ma colère contre elle monter d'un cran et je sais que bientôt je ne pourrai plus la contrôler. Je n'ai jamais été proche d'Edward; en fait, il est celui avec lequel je m'entends le moins. Malgré tout, il est mon frère et je l'aime comme tel.

Et surtout, je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne d'une façon ou d'une autre aux membres de ma famille ! Ils ont assez soufferts… personne n'a le droit maintenant de leur faire du mal !

Je reprends mon ascension d'un pas furieux cette fois et je m'arrête devant la porte de la chambre d'Alice qui est restée ouverte après que mon frère y soit entré. Jasper est assis sur le lit, à côté de Bella et il caresse son dos d'une main réconfortante. Je n'en reviens pas… il la console ! Alors qu'elle vient de briser le cœur d'Edward !

-Tu es contente de toi maintenant ? lançai-je d'une voix furieuse.

Jas et Bella se tournent vers moi, surpris par mon intrusion. Je les fusille de mon regard le plus menaçant.

-Je… que… quoi ? bafouille lamentablement Bella.

-Rosalie, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment ! dit Jasper de son ton calme et posé.

Je ne tiens pas compte de sa remarque et je répète à l'intention de la briseuse de cœur :

-Tu es contente maintenant ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu es en train de briser notre famille ! la coupai-je en criant. Tu nous ligues les uns contre les autres et tu fais souffrir Edward en te moquant de lui ! Tu détruis tout ce que tu touches… Tu devrais ficher le camp d'ici avant que le clan Cullen n'existe tout simplement plus ! Nous ne voulons pas de toi dans cette maison alors retourne vivre avec ta mère !

Bella me fixe un instant, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds, puis son visage prend un air déterminé alors qu'elle se lève debout sur un pied, aussitôt supportée par Jasper, les lèvres pincées et les poings serrés.

-Tu crois que j'ai décidé de venir habiter ici avec vous ? grogne-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu crois que j'en suis heureuse ? Que je m'amuse à vivre dans une maison où on me méprise, où on se moque de moi ?

J'éclate d'un rire sarcastique.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je sais bien que tu n'es pas heureuse d'être ici… tu n'as jamais voulu être une Cullen ! Cette idée te rebute… est-ce que c'est pour cela que tu essaies de détruire l'amitié qui nous lie ? Ou c'est par simple jalousie ?

-Tu mélanges tout ! s'exclame Bella en levant les bras dans les airs, gesticulant dangereusement. Tu viens de le dire : vous ne voulez pas de moi ! Comment veux-tu que je sois heureuse de vivre avec vous ?

-Non ! répondis-je en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle. C'est toi miss Parfaite qui nous a rejetés en premier ! Tu ne voulais même pas nous approcher ! Même au mariage, tu nous as à peine adressé la parole ! Et maintenant tu arrives ici et tu te permets de détruire tout ce pour quoi nous avons travaillé pendant des années… tu ne comprends donc pas que notre famille est une survivante ? Nous avons dû faire beaucoup d'effort pour en arriver là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui ! Ça n'a été facile pour aucun d'entre nous de surmonter les épreuves que nous avons vécu, de trouver notre place parmi cette famille… et toi tu crois que tu peux arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe et que nous t'acceptions du jour au lendemain sans aucun effort ? Si c'est vraiment ce que tu crois, c'est que tu ne comprends rien !

-Non je ne comprends rien ! Parce que personne ne me dit RIEN ! C'est bien plus facile de me mépriser, de comploter dans mon dos…

-ÇA SUFFIT ! s'écria alors une voix dans notre dos.

Bella et moi nous retournons d'un même mouvement vers le petit lutin qui vient d'entrer dans sa chambre, suivi de près par le gros ours qui me sert de petit ami.

-Arrêtez maintenant ! continue Alice dont le ton a baissé d'un cran. Rose, j'en ai assez de tes enfantillages…

-Oh ! Bien sûr ! C'est encore moi la coupable ! C'est toujours moi de toute façon ! Rosalie, la méchante, la cruelle, la sans cœur… c'est moi !

-Rose, personne ne dit cela, dit Jasper avec douceur.

-Pas la peine de tenter de rattraper ce que ta petite amie a dit… j'ai enfin compris ce que vous pensez vraiment de moi ! Et je suis une idiote d'avoir mis autant de temps à ouvrir les yeux… puisque vous ne voulez pas de moi, je m'en vais !

Puis je leur tourne le dos sans tenir compte de leur protestation, je repousse Emmet qui essaie de m'empêcher de partir et je cours m'enfermer dans notre chambre. Je me dirige aussitôt vers le garde-robe et j'en sors un album-photo. Je m'assois sur le lit, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur mon visage, et je tourne lentement les pages de l'album et mon regard s'attarde sur toutes les photos qui montrent celui que je considérais comme un père. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses images de notre famille heureuse et épanouie…

La mort de Carlisle nous a anéantis. Esmée et lui sons les piliers de notre famille, le ciment qui nous soutient… et lorsque nous avons perdu l'un de ses piliers, tout le reste s'est effondré. Et sa mort a été si brutale ! La matin même il était là, plaisantant avec nous au déjeuner, faisant des projets pour la fin de semaine qui approchait, embrassant passionnément Esmée avant de partir alors que nous faisions mine d'être dégoûtée… puis quelques heures plus tard, il était mort. Rupture d'anévrisme. Alors qu'il était jeune, en santé, médecin qui plus est !

Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir les symptômes ? Comment avait-il pu mourir alors qu'il était dans un hôpital, entouré de médecin ?

Je caresse son visage du bout des doigts, pensant à ce que serait ma vie présentement si Carlisle était en vie. Je pousse un soupir : ça ne sert à rien de me torturer avec cela. Carlisle est mort, et rien ne pourra changer cela.

-À moi aussi il me manque.

Je me retourne en sursautant pour découvrir Emmet sur le pas de la porte. Il me fait un sourire triste avant de faire un pas dans la pièce.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Ou préfères-tu que je parte ?

Je ferme les yeux, ne sachant pas moi-même ce dont j'ai envie… puis mon envie d'être près de lui, de sentir son corps contre le mien devient plus forte que le reste et je lui fais signe d'entrer. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, en silence, et il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Nous restons un long instant en silence, regardant simplement les photographies de notre famille.

-Nous étions heureux, murmurai-je avec nostalgie.

-Oui. Carlisle était un père super… il acceptait toujours mes idioties sans dire un mot, levant simplement les yeux au ciel ! Je doute que Charlie en fasse autant…

Mon corps se tend malgré moi à ces mots. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Charlie, pas maintenant.

-Rose, Charlie ne sera jamais notre père. Il ne remplacera jamais Carlisle. C'est lui… c'est lui qui nous a recueilli dans sa maison, qui nous a accepté comme si nous étions ses propres enfants et qui a tout fait pour nous venir en aide. Il a contribué à ce que nous sommes devenus… et ça, Charlie ne pourra jamais lui enlever ! Mais… le chef Swann rend Esmée heureuse de nouveau. Est-ce que ce n'est pas le plus important ? Tu ne crois pas qu'après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour les autres, pour nous… Esmée mérite d'être heureuse ?

-Bien sûr que oui, soupirai-je. Mais… et si Charlie la quitte ? S'il s'en va ? Je… que nous arrivera-t-il ? Notre famille a réussi à se relever de la mort de Carlisle, mais… je doute qu'elle puisse se relever d'un nouvel abandon !

Emmet me caresse tendrement les cheveux avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je lui souris. Comment faire autrement ? Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir parce que je sais qu'il n'a jamais voulu me faire du mal…

-Si Charlie s'en va… nous passerons par-dessus ça. Comme nous avons passé par-dessus bien d'autres drames dans nos vies. Nous sommes une famille unie Rose, bien plus que bien des familles unies par le sang… et rien ne nous séparera. Nous pouvons encore être heureux, avec Charlie et Bella.

Je pousse un soupir et referme violemment l'album dans mes mains. Je me lève et vais le ranger, agitée. Je sais qu'Emmet a raison… si je veux de nouveau me sentir bien, je dois accepter Bella et Charlie. Mais je ne peux pas oublier les réactions d'Alice, Jasper et Edward… je ne peux pas oublier qu'ils m'ont rejeté dès que Bella a débarqué…

-Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, murmurai-je en baissant la tête au sol.

-Pense à ce que Carlisle te dirait… ce qu'il voudrait que tu fasses…

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais il me fait taire en secouant la tête.

-Non ! Ne dis rien maintenant ! Réfléchis… laisse-toi du temps et quand tu seras prête… tu pourras faire le premier pas vers Bella…

Je reste immobile un instant, puis j'hoche lentement la tête, vaincue. Parce que je sais très bien ce que Carlisle dirait… rien ne comptait plus pour lui que le bonheur de ses enfants et d'Esmée. Et il semblerait que ce bonheur soit maintenant lié avec celui des Swan. Oui. Carlisle me dirait d'affronter ma peur et de faire un pas vers eux. De faire confiance à la vie tout simplement… qu'elle n'est pas remplie que de drame, mais souvent de moments de purs bonheurs…

C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit plusieurs mois après la mort de mes parents, lorsque je refusais encore de laisser Esmée m'approcher…

Je ne sais pas QUAND je vais avoir la force et le courage de faire la paix avec Bella… mais je sais que je vais le faire. Même si ce sera difficile, même si je vais devoir piler sur mon orgueil. Je vais le faire… pour le bien de ma famille.

Emmet s'approche de moi et me prends par la taille.

-Et maintenant, si on se changeait un peu les idées ? Il me semble que nous avons eu assez de disputes pour au moins… les 24 prochaines heures !

J'éclate de rire, puis je lui fais un sourire diabolique et je le pousse sur le lit avant de m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

-Se changer les idées hein ? murmurai-je d'une voix aguicheuse avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais, mais ça fera l'affaire…

-Menteur ! soufflai-je entre deux baisers.

-Non, c'est la vérité. Je pensais à une petite partie de Rock Band pour se réconcilier avec les autres…

Je m'arrête, surprise, puis je me relève.

-Emmet ! C'est vraiment une bonne idée ! Viens, allons voir Alice et Jas.

Je le tire par le bras pour qu'il se relève, mais il résiste en grognant.

-Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme cela ! proteste-t-il en pointant le renflement dans son pantalon.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Emmet est comme un scout : toujours prêt, toujours au garde-à-vous lorsqu'il s'agit de sexe !!! Nous nous entendons très bien sur ce plan… mais pour le reste de la journée, j'ai d'autres plans ! Je veux me réconcilier avec ma famille !

Nous avons toute la nuit pour nous envoyer en l'air de toute façon !

-Bien sûr que je peux… mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je me rattraperai ce soir… tu es mon esclave, tu te souviens ?

Emmet me fait un sourire éblouissant.

-Je me souviens… comment l'oublier ?

Il se lève enfin et vient me rejoindre.

-Je te parie ce que tu veux que je gagne la partie ! me lance-t-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

J'ouvre la porte en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais bien que c'est Edward qui va gagner… il gagne toujours ! répliquai-je.

-Ouais… c'est tellement surprenant de la part d'un virtuose !

Nous descendons les escaliers main dans la main et je me sens bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. J'ai l'impression que tout n'est pas perdu…

-C'est étrangement silencieux tu ne trouves pas ? me demande Emmet.

-Oui… je me demande où ils sont passé !

Nous passons le salon désert pour entrer dans la cuisine où se trouve Edward. Assis à la table de la cuisine, il semble vraiment nerveux, presque fébrile… il passe sa main dans ses cheveux presque frénétiquement et il tape du pied sur le plancher. J'ai presque l'impression de voir un amoureux qui attend sa petite amie lors de leur premier rendez-vous !

Lorsqu'il nous aperçoit, il se lève d'un bond.

-Ah enfin ! Vous avez terminé ! Je… où sont les autres ? s'exclame-t-il d'une voix trop forte.

-J'allais te poser la même question !

-J'en sais rien ! Il n'y avait personne quand je suis arrivé et… vous étiez dans la chambre…

-Je sais que Bella a appelé un ami et elle devait y passer le reste de la journée et la nuit. Mais Alice et Jasper n'ont jamais parlé de partir…

-Et merde ! s'écrie Edward. J'étais prêt… je savais ce que je devais dire…

Il pousse un soupir, puis s'éloigne de nous à pas lents pour se diriger vers la salle de musique en marmonnant :

-Je vais devoir attendre demain ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'ici à ce moment ? Je ne sais pas si…

-Une déclaration d'amour à faire petit frère ? le coupa Emmet en riant.

Edward se contente d'hocher vaguement la tête, sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers nous, puis il entre dans la salle de musique et referme la porte derrière lui.

Emmet et moi nous lançons un regard qui veut tout dire… oui, Edward est vraiment amoureux ! J'espère seulement qu'il ne souffrira pas trop… que Bella va réaliser qu'elle l'aime elle aussi. Mon frère mérite de connaître l'amour lui aussi… même si j'aurais préféré qu'il choisisse quelqu'un d'autre que Bella…

-Et bien, il semble que nous allons devoir remettre nos plans à plus tard, dit mon petit ami en haussant les épaules.

L'absence de Jasper et Alice ne semble pas le perturber. Moi par contre, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a coupé le souffle… Ils sont partis, sans même nous aviser, sans laisser une note ou une explication. Ce n'est pas Alice de faire cela ! Elle qui est si prévoyante ! Et puis, nous passons habituellement toutes nos journées ensemble, gardant quelques soirées pour passer du temps en couple.

Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : ils sont vraiment en colère contre moi.

L'arrivée de Bella dans notre famille a tout détruit…

Mais je réalise maintenant qu'en fait, tout est de ma faute. Je suis la seule responsable.

Et surtout, je suis la seule qui puisse recoller les morceaux entre nous


	11. Chapter 10Conseil de famille pv d'Alice

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas : c'est bien un nouveau chapitre de Guerre de famille qui arrive après seulement deux semaines d'attente ! Youhou ! Pas mal non ? lol ! C'est un pv d'Alice, mais ce n'est finalement pas la vengeance de Bella… désolée pour ceux qui l'attendent mais elle viendra plus tard, dans quelques chapitres et sera du pv de Bella… comme ça ce sera bien plus drôle ! ;) Mais je crois que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire, Alice est plus folle que jamais et c'est vraiment amusant d'être dans sa peau, et il est plutôt long… **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je vais essayer que le prochain chapitre arrive aussi rapidement. Et bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 10- Conseil de famille pv Alice **

Cette fois, je suis déterminée à mettre un terme à toute cette histoire et je sais ce que je dois faire ! J'ai passé la nuit dans un hôtel très chic de Seattle, avec Jasper, et à réfléchir à notre problème de famille… bon, d'accord, je l'admets : je n'y ai pas pensé TOUTE la nuit ! Jazz et moi avions un petit quelque chose à rattraper. Un petit quelque chose qui s'est trouvé prendre plusieurs heures… mais disons que j'ai tout de même longuement réfléchi. J'ai analysé nos problèmes, nos disputes des deux derniers jours et j'ai monté un plan ! Un plan SU-PER qui fonctionnera j'en suis certaine !

Phase 1 : Conseil de famille

Le conseil de famille, c'est une tradition que Carlisle lui-même a instauré plusieurs années auparavant. Avoir une famille de 5 enfants ne devait pas être de tout repos pour Esmée et lui… et c'est pour cela que le conseil de famille est né. Il y a trois règles à respecter pendant un conseil de famille :

Tout le monde doit dire la vérité, rien que la vérité, ou se tait.

Personne n'a le droit de s'emporter ou d'élever la voix.

Personne n'a le droit de quitter le conseil avant qu'une solution ait été apportée.

Cela fait quelques années maintenant que nous n'avons pas eu de conseil de famille… le dernier avait eu lieu alors que nous habitions encore à Seattle, après la mort de Carlisle, alors que notre famille était sur le point d'éclater… nous avions alors décidé de partir loin de tous ses souvenirs pénibles, de reconstruire notre vie et nous avions emménagé à Forks.

Et cela nous avait plutôt bien réussi jusqu'à maintenant… nous avions surmonté petit à petit la perte de Carlisle, puis Esmée avait rencontré Charlie et j'avais tout de suite su que c'était mon père qui les avait mis sur notre chemin, Bella et lui, pour que nous soyons de nouveau heureux… mais Edward et Rosalie ont tout gâché…

Je pousse un soupir. J'ai promis à Jasper d'essayer d'être plus objective… je SAIS qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls responsables de la situation. Nous avons tous nos torts, je l'ai compris cette nuit! J'ai peut-être été un peu trop… enthousiasmé par l'arrivée de Bella ! Tellement, que j'en ai oublié mes autres frères et sœur.

Mais eux, ils ont fait du mal à Bella intentionnellement…

Je chasse ces pensées de ma tête. Je dois me montrer combative face à Edward et Rosalie, mais pas furieuse ! C'est cela, l'esprit d'un conseil de famille !

-Tu n'entres pas Lice ? me murmura Jasper à l'oreille me faisant sursauter.

Je réalise alors que je suis plantée devant la porte de la maison depuis un long moment. Je me tourne vers mon amour et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Maintenant, je suis prête ! dis-je avant de pénétrer dans la maison silencieuse.

Jasper dépose nos bagages sur le sol et regarde autour de lui, étonné.

-Tu crois qu'ils dorment encore à 11 h du matin ?

-Il semblerait… mais plus pour longtemps !

Je lui fais un sourire diabolique, puis je me dirige d'un pas sautillant vers la cuisine où je prends un chaudron et une cuillère de bois avant de partir vers l'étage.

-Alice… tu ne devrais pas faire cela ! Tu vas les mettre d'une humeur massacrante ! m'avertit Jazz, avec un sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il me suit dans l'escalier.

-Mais non mon amour ! Ils ont…

-…l'habitude, compléta-t-il. Je sais, mais chaque fois ça a le même effet.

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore. Bien sûr que ça a toujours le même effet… et c'est pour cela que j'A-DORE les réveiller ainsi ! J'arrive devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward, je l'ouvre doucement et j'entre en douce. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au lit de mon frère et là je me fige, surprise. Edward n'est pas là. Perplexe, je retourne dans le corridor.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande Jasper, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu ma chanson du matin retentirent.

-Il n'est pas là.

J'hausse les épaules, puis je repars de ma démarche joyeuse vers la chambre d'Emmet et Rose cette fois. Bon, là, je vais sûrement devoir fermer les yeux pour ne pas les voir nu, mais ça vaut le coup quand même !

J'entre dans la chambre ou, à mon plus grand bonheur, sont étendus Rosalie et Emmet. Je sautille jusqu'à leur lit où je grimpe, prête à faire mon petit numéro. Je prends une grande inspiration, et en tapant sur mon chaudron avec ma cuillère, je commence à chanter :

-Je suis une fille du far-west ! Hihan ! Qui aime les chevaux, la plaine et le rodéooooo ! Ma liberté, c'est mon…

Je suis si emportée par ma chanson que je saute joyeusement sur le matelas alors qu'Emmet et Rosalie grognent sous moi.

-La ferme Lily ! dit Rose en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.

-Une fille… du far-west, chantonne Emmet d'une voix endormie, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Je reprends ma chanson, hurlant à tue-tête :

-JE SUIS UNE FILLE DU FAR-WEST ! HIIIIIIII HANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

-C'EST BON ! cria Rose, sa voix couvrant la mienne. ON SE LÈVE !

Je me tais aussitôt et débarque du lit, victorieuse.

-Merci. On se retrouve dans cinq minutes, dans la salle à manger. Conseil de famille.

Puis je sors de la chambre, ne leur laissant pas le temps de protester. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver Edward et après, mise en place de la phase 1 du plan réconciliation.

Je descends à la cuisine et y retrouve Jasper qui prépare un petit déjeuner. Je me place derrière lui et me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder ce qu'il prépare. Il tourne son si beau visage vers moi et dépose un bisou sur mon nez.

-Désolé de ne pas être resté pour ton show, mais j'ai pensé qu'on les gagnerait à notre cause en passant par leurs estomacs… alors je prépare des crêpes… en espérant n'empoisonner personne!

Je tape dans mes mains avec enthousiasme.

-Tu es GÉ-NIAL mon amour !

Je l'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres, puis je m'éloigne de lui pour partir à la recherche de mon frère disparu. En fait, je ne vois qu'un endroit où il peut être : la salle de musique. Je m'y dirige donc, toujours armé de mon chaudron et ma cuillère et je me fige sur le seuil. Edward est bien là… assis sur le banc de son piano, sa tête reposant sur le clavier, entouré par son bras.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tant ce spectacle est attendrissant.

Malgré ce qu'il a fait dans les derniers jours, Edward est celui de qui je me sens le plus proche. Il y a une connexion entre nous, un lien puissant et fort.

Je m'avance à pas lents dans la pièce, puis je m'arrête à côté de mon frère. Je me penche vers lui, collant ma bouche à son oreille :

-JE SUIS UNE FILLE DU FAR-WEST ! HIIIIIIIIIHANNNNNNNNNNNN ! QUI AIME…

Edward sursaute sur son banc, écrasant les notes de son piano au passage, puis il se tourne vers moi, hagard et je me tais.

-Tu es folle ou quoi ? Tu veux ma mort ?

Je lui souris.

-Bon matin mon frère adoré…

Il grogne et se détourne de moi avant de laisser retomber sa tête contre son instrument.

-Tu as passé la nuit ici ? m'étonnai-je. Wow ! Tu devais être vraiment inspiré ! Tu veux me jouer un morceau ?

-Lily… sois un peu moins enthousiasme ce matin, tu veux ?

Je pouffe de rire, puis dépose un baiser sur son front. Je l'aime malgré tout ce grognon ! Mon frère sursaute à mon contact et il se tourne vers moi, surpris.

-Attends une minute… tu n'es pas supposée être furieuse contre moi ? demande Edward, visiblement perturbé par mon changement d'attitude. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu pleurais et tu m'as royalement ignoré…

Je repousse ses arguments d'un geste de la main, repensant à ce moment où j'ai quitté la chambre de Bella pour aller retrouver ma nouvelle sœur dans la mienne. Bella était confortablement installée sur le lit, et elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Elle s'était tournée vers moi et m'avait souri, visiblement ravie de me voir.

Moi, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.

-Alice ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je m'étais approchée et m'étais laissé tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle. Bella m'avait serré dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Oh ! Bella ! Je suis tellement désolée ! avais-je bredouillée contre son épaule. C'est… c'est affreux la façon dont mon frère et ma sœur te traite ! Tu ne mérites pas ça… j'aurais tellement voulu que tout le monde t'accepte comme l'une des nôtres ! Pour moi, tu es déjà comme une sœur ! Et je les déteste pour ce qu'ils te font subir…

Bella s'était éloignée de moi pour m'évaluer d'un regard perplexe.

-De quoi parles-tu Alice ?

-De Rose et d'Edward et de ce qu'ils te font vivre depuis ton arrivée !

J'avais vu le visage de ma sœur se décomposer et j'avais compris à ce moment-là que Bella ne soupçonnait rien de ce qui se tramait dans cette maison.

-Tu… tu veux parler de la blague qui m'a valu ça ? avait-elle demandé en pointant sa cheville blessée.

J'avais pris une grande inspiration, puis avais hoché la tête.

-De ça, mais aussi de tout ce que Rose a fait hier… l'omelette immangeable, la robe au magasin, tous ses conseils agaçants, le coca qui se renverse sur toi… et ce matin, la douche froide…

-Tu veux dire que tout cela était fait intentionnellement ?

Je soupirai :

-Tu es si naïve Bella…

-Je… Et Edward ? Il joue avec moi n'est-ce pas ? Il joue avec mes sentiments ?

J'avais pris sa main dans la mienne.

-Je suis désolée Bella. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui… je crois que c'est Rosalie qui lui a demandé de le faire ! Ce n'est tellement pas Edward d'agir ainsi !

J'avais vu les yeux chocolat s'emplir de larmes.

-Oh non ! Bella ! Ne pleure pas !

Et je l'avais à mon tour serré dans mes bras, pleurant moi aussi sur son malheur.

-Ça va aller Alice. Je… je m'en doutais… pour Edward. Il était si…

Elle se tue, secouée par un sanglot. Puis elle m'avait repoussé doucement, avait essuyé les larmes de son visage et m'avait fait un pauvre sourire.

-Merci. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité et d'être si gentille avec moi… mais j'aurais besoin d'être seule maintenant.

-Tu es certaine ?

Comme elle avait hoché la tête, je m'étais levée et avais quitté discrètement la chambre.

Je reviens alors au présent et à Edward qui attend visiblement mes explications.

-Je suis toujours furieuse contre toi ! Ce que tu fais à Bella est immonde…

-Lily, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Ne m'interrompt pas ! lui ordonnai-je avec un regard noir.

Edward se tait et je reprends :

-Je disais donc que ce que tu fais est immonde, mais tu es mon frère et je ne peux pas rester en froid avec toi. Et puis, j'ai trouvé une solution à nos problèmes !

Mon frère fronce les sourcils, surpris.

-Une solution qui est… ? demande-t-il avec un air presque effrayé. Parle Lily ! Avec toi, on peut s'attendre à tout !

Je pouffe de rire.

-Tu verras bien… réunion de famille dans la salle à manger ! Tu as deux minutes pour te préparer!

Puis je sors de la pièce d'un pas léger, confiante que la situation va s'améliorer à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je me dirige aussitôt vers la salle à manger où m'attendent déjà Emmet, Rosalie et Jasper, attablé devant une énorme assiette de crêpes et de fruits frais qui sentent délicieusement bon ! Je m'assis à côté de mon amoureux, non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres et je souris à mon frère et ma sœur.

-Bon matin tous les deux !

-Bon matin petit lutin ! répond Emmet en souriant. Merci pour ce merveilleux réveil ! Après que tu sois partie j'ai rêvé de toi vêtue avec une jupe de cuir, des bottes de cow-boy et un lasso et maintenant, je ne peux pas m'enlever ces images de la tête !

-Emmet ! Je t'interdis de penser à MA petite amie ! s'exclama Jasper, faussement jaloux.

-Hum… le look cow-boy m'irait plutôt bien… tu ne crois pas Jazz ? demandai-je d'un ton coquin.

-Je chpeux te chdire que tu étchais vachement chsexy ! répond Emmet, la bouche pleine.

-Emmet ! s'écrièrent Rose et Jasper d'une même voix furieuse alors que moi j'éclatais de rire.

-Merci Em ! dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Rosalie pointe une fourchette vers moi avec un air menaçant :

-N'en rajoute pas Alice Cullen ! Je suis déjà suffisamment furieuse contre toi pour ton petit numéro de ce matin ! Ne me pousse pas à bout !

-Je t'en devais une pour la douche froide d'hier miss ! répliquai-je du tac au tac.

-Humpf…

Je lui fais un sourire éblouissant : je sais que j'ai gagné cette bataille. À ce moment-là, Edward entre dans la pièce et se laisse tomber sur la chaise au bout de la table. Il nous observe les uns après les autres avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

-Alors ? On le fait ce conseil de famille ? marmonne-t-il entre ses dents.

-Pressé petit Eddy ? se moqua Emmet en le fixant, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Quelque chose d'important à faire aujourd'hui ? Ou tu es nerveux peut-être ?

Edward lui jette un regard menaçant qui fait éclater de rire notre gros ours de frère.

-Laisse-le tranquille, chuchote Rose à son petit ami qui détourne alors son attention d'Edward pour la reporter sur moi.

J'avale ma bouchée de crêpe avant de me lever.

-Vous savez tous, je crois, pourquoi nous sommes ici ce matin…

Mon regard se pose sur Rose, mais plutôt que de m'affronter, celle-ci se détourne. Mes yeux s'ouvrent grands tant je suis surprise. Oh ! Ma sœur se sentirait-elle ENFIN un peu coupable ?

-Tu veux que nous parlions de Bella, répond-t-elle à demi-voix.

-Ou plutôt, de votre attitude à tous envers Bella ! rectifiai-je.

C'est le moment ! Je dois maintenant les convaincre que c'est MOI qui ais raison… qu'ils doivent cesser leurs enfantillages une fois pour toutes et se montrer aimable avec Bella !

-Il n'y a aucun doute je crois, que votre attitude a eu des répercussions sur chacun d'entre nous! Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de zizanie entre nous depuis que je suis entrée dans cette famille… je sais que vous ne voulez pas de Bella dans notre famille, ni de Charlie, mais les faits sont là : ils font tous les deux partie maintenant du clan Cullen. Et nous devons les accepter comme tel !

-Je suis d'accord ! lança Edward, coupant mon monologue.

-Tu… QUOI ? m'écriai-je. Tu es d'accord ?

-Moi aussi, renchérit Rosalie.

Alors là… je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait aussi simple ! Je n'ai même pas utilisé le quart des arguments que j'avais préparé. Hum… est-ce que cela cacherait quelque chose de louche ?

Non ! Impossible ! Nous n'avons pas le droit de mentir pendant un conseil de famille !

-Alors… vous allez vous montrer aimable envers Bella ? demandai-je, seulement pour m'assurer que j'avais bien compris.

Ils hochent tous deux la tête.

-Je ne te dis pas qu'elle va devenir ma meilleure amie… personne ne peut m'obliger à l'apprécier. Mais je ne lui ferai plus de coups pendables ! dit Rose.

Je me tourne alors vers Edward.

-Et toi, tu n'essaieras plus de la séduire ?

Je le vois hésiter un instant, puis il jette un regard vers Emmet et Rosalie. Le brun éclate de rire en frappant dans ses mains, hilare. Moi, je dépose mes mains sur mes hanches et je fixe mes yeux furieux dans ceux d'Edward.

-Cullen ! aboyai-je. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne joueras plus avec Bella…

-De toute façon Alice, Bella l'a repoussé lorsqu'il a essayé de l'embrasser, m'explique ma sœur, sûrement pour essayer de me calmer.

Ce qui a l'effet inverse… il a QUOI ???

J'entends vaguement Edward marmonner « Merci de me le rappeler Rose. » juste avant que je ne hurle :

-TU AS EMBRASSÉ BELLA ? QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS ? TU NE CROIS PAS QUE LE JEU EST ALLÉ TROP LOIN ? BELLA AVAIT DÉJÀ LE CŒUR BRISÉ PAR TON ATTITUDE ET IL A FALLU EN PLUS…

-C'est vrai ?

Je m'interromps en voyant qu'Edward s'est levé à son tour. Il me fixe avec un regard avide et je perds le fil de mon discours.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

-Que Bella a le cœur brisé à cause de moi ?

Oh non ! Là, il va TR-OP LO-IN ! Il a un air HEU_REUX sur le visage !!! Comment peut-il être heureux d'avoir fait pleurer notre nouvelle sœur ?

-Oui c'est vrai ? TU ES CONTENT ? C'EST CE QUE TU VOULAIS NON ?

-Oui ! s'écrie Edward en levant un poing dans les airs en signe de victoire.

Il se rétracte sous mon regard noir.

-Je veux dire… non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Mais…

-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS…

Jasper dépose alors une main douce sur mon bras et je me tais aussitôt.

-Lice… calme-toi ma chérie. Tu sais que nous n'avons pas le droit de crier pendant un conseil de famille.

-Désolée, m'excusai-je en lui sortant mes plus beaux yeux.

Il me sourit et je me sais toute pardonnée. Je tourne mon attention vers le reste de ma famille, mais à ma grande surprise, ils me sourient tous.

-Je crois que je l'ai mérité Alice… alors ne t'excuse pas ! me dit Edward en me fixant.

-Heu… je… très bien. Alors tu ne joueras plus avec Bella ? Et tu ne l'embrasseras plus ?

Mon frère se passe une main dans les cheveux et j'entends Emmet retenir difficilement un rire.

-D'accord Lily. Je te promets de ne plus jouer avec Bella et de ne plus l'embrasser… sauf si c'est elle qui m'embrasse la première !

Je reste ébahie par sa promesse… pourquoi est-ce que Bella l'embrasserait ? Elle n'est pas idiote! Puis je chasse cette pensée de ma tête et je frappe dans mes mains avec joie.

J'AI GAGNÉ ! YOU-HOU !

Edward et Rosalie m'ont donné raison ! Et ils ont flanché beaucoup plus rapidement que je ne le pensais ! Je crois que cette nuit loin les uns des autres nous a tous fait du bien !

Phase 1 du plan réconciliation : RÉUSSI !

-PAR-FAIT ! Et maintenant, j'ai eu une super idée pour nous faire pardonner du mauvais accueil que nous avons réservé à Bella…

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'écrie Emmet en se laissant tomber de sa chaise pour se cacher sous la table. Alice a eu une idée… tous aux abris ! Ça va faire mal !

-Idiot ! C'est une trèsssss bonne idée ! répliquai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine avec une mine boudeuse.

Je garde le silence, mon regard levé vers le plafond, attendant que quelqu'un me supplie de leur dire mon idée GÉ-NIAL !

Emmet sort de sous la table et il me jette un regard. Puis il éclate de rire.

-Oh ! Allez petit lutin ! Dis-la nous ta super méga giga génial idée !

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour retrouver toute ma bonne humeur. Je sautille en annonçant :

-Nous allons organiser une fête de bienvenue pour Bella !

Puis je tape dans mes mains avec enthousiasme alors que Rosalie et Edward me fixent, visiblement dubitatifs. Jasper, lui, me sourit tendrement. Il connaissait déjà la phase 2 de mon plan bien sûr ! Et Emmet semble aussi enthousiasme que moi à l'idée d'une fête !

-Super Alice ! Ce sera une vraie fête, hein ? Avec plein de choses à manger, du gâteau, des cadeaux, de la musique, des jeux et… de l'alcool bien sûr !

-Oh non ! s'oppose aussitôt Rosalie. La dernière fois que tu as bu Emmet Cullen, tu es sorti nu en plein mois de janvier pour prendre un bain de neige !

Nous pouffons tous de rire à ce souvenir… je revois très bien Emmet dehors, dans son plus simple appareil, alors qu'il plongeait dans les quelques centimètres de neige que nous avions reçu, hurlant à tue-tête à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était vraiment génial et que nous devrions le rejoindre… bien sûr, personne n'avait été assez cinglé pour le faire !

-Mais Rose, ce n'est pas une vraie fête s'il n'y a pas quelques bières ! proteste aussitôt mon frère d'une voix suppliante.

-Il y AURA de l'alcool ! Je fais faire ce punch que vous aviez tant aimé à Noël…

-Mais TOI, tu n'y toucheras pas ! me coupa Rose en déposant une doigt sur la poitrine de son petit ami.

Emmet a un air de petit garçon qui vient de comprendre que le Père-Noël n'existe pas… j'essaie de le consoler :

-Ce n'est pas grave Emmet ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour t'amuser ! Et j'ai prévu DES TONNES de jeux amusant… et plein de trucs délicieux à manger et…

-Heu… Alice… je ne veux pas être rabat-joie, mais… je doute que cela plaira à Bella, dit Edward.

-Pourquoi ? Une fête surprise, cela plaît à tout le monde, non ?

-Peut-être que ça va la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle… elle est plutôt discrète et semble ne pas aimer être le centre d'attention.

Je réfléchis aux paroles d'Edward quelques minutes. Il n'a pas totalement tort… mais je les repousse ensuite. Non ! Tout va être PAR-FAIT !

-Nous allons seulement être nous cinq… une soirée en famille ! Cela ne la mettra pas mal à l'aise!

Edward n'a pas l'air convaincu alors je me tourne vers les autres Cullen pour avoir leur appui :

-Qui est POUR préparer une fête de bienvenue à Bella ?

Bien sûr, Emmet et Jasper lèvent aussitôt la main. Rosalie semble hésiter, mais je lui lance un regard suppliant et elle lève aussi la main en soupirant. Je lui envoie un sourire reconnaissant et je frappe dans mes mains, victorieuse.

Mise en place de la phase 2 du plan Bella : party de famille !!!

-Va pour la fête alors, grogne Edward à contre-cœur.

-Ça va être SU-PER ! Tu verras Ed !

-Ouais…

Je tape de nouveau dans mes mains, surexcitée. Nous devons faire vite : Bella reviens après le dîner. Et tout doit être prêt à ce moment là ! Ce qui nous laisse… je jette un œil à l'horloge… maximum une heure trente pour tout préparer !

Ok ! Récapitulons !

Arrivée de Bella vers 13h.

13h à 14h : Accueille de Bella, musique et discussion pour mettre doucement de l'ambiance.

14h à 15h : petite partie de Rock Band.

16h à 18h : on sort les petites bouchées et ensuite le gâteau.

18h à 21h : jeux de mimes, de chansons cachées, de fais-moi un dessin

À partir de 21h : DANSE!!!

À minuit : bain de minuit dans la piscine… habillée il va de soi !!!

Je fais part de mon plan aux autres, qui me fixent tous, ébahis.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Heu… Lily, c'est une fête ou un entraînement militaire ? demande Edward, retenant difficilement un rire.

-C'est à une heure près… on peut dépasser un peu, ce n'est pas trop grave ! C'est seulement pour vous donner une petite idée !

Malgré ces paroles, ils continuent à me fixer avec ce même air sur le visage, puis n'y tenant plus, ils partent tous dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ils se moquent tous de moi… Tous, même mon traître de petit ami !

-Jasper Hale ! Espèce de lâcheur ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer de moi !

-Je suis… désolé mon amour… tu es… si… adorable quand tu décides de tout comme cela, dit-il entre quelques éclats de rire.

Je tente de faire la moue un instant, mais leur rire est communicatif et au bout d'un instant, je les suis dans leur délire. Je ris et je ris encore, à m'en faire mal aux côtes.

Puis nous nous calmons peu à peu et un grand sourire vint étirer mes lèvres.

VOILÀ ! ÇA, c'est la famille Cullen.

C'est comme ça que nous sommes et que nous devons être : unis et un peu fou aussi ! Nous devons nous montrer à Bella telle que nous sommes vraiment, pour qu'elle ait véritablement envie de devenir une Cullen ! Et qu'elle en devienne une à part entière !

Et pour ça, je sais que la fête est la meilleure solution ! Alors Alice, arrête de rêvasser et mets-toi au travail !

-Au travail ! m'exclamai-je à voix haute.

-Oh non ! J'ai déjà entendu ça il n'y a pas longtemps ! ronchonne Edward en se levant.

-NONNNNNNNNN ! Aie pitié de nous Alice ! Je t'en prie ! s'écrie Emmet en prenant un faux air effrayé.

-Vous m'avez trouvé cruelle hier ? demandai-je avec un sourire sadique. Alors c'est que vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Rosalie et moi, nous nous chargerons de décorer la maison ! Edward et Emmet, vous allez préparer les plats que j'ai prévus pour le repas ! Jasper mon amour, tu vas chercher un gâteau à la pâtisserie ! Je ne veux pas prendre la chance de servir quelque chose d'immonde pour la fête de Bella !

Nous nous mettons aussitôt au travail et l'heure défile à toute vitesse ! Je m'amuse comme une folle avec Rose à décorer la maison de haut en bas ! Nous ne lésinons pas sur les détails pour rendre les lieux accueillants : rubans, fleurs, ballons, bougies… tout y passe ! Rosalie et moi papotons comme deux commères du retour imminent d'Esmée et de son nouveau mari, mais aussi et surtout de la rentrée scolaire qui approche à grands pas. Qui sortira avec qui ? Quel couple aura rompu ? Quels seront les nouveaux potins de Forks ? Même si nous nous mêlons peu au reste des élèves, Rose et moi A-DO-RONS faire des prévisions sur les drames qui se dérouleront au cours de l'année scolaire.

-Moi je te parie que Mike Newton et Jessica Stanley se remettent ensemble avant la fin du mois de septembre… lorsqu'ils réaliseront tous les deux qu'ils sont incapables de trouver mieux ! lança ma sœur.

-Oh Rose ! Ce que tu peux être méchante ! Mais pari tenu ! Je crois au contraire qu'ils vont attendre plusieurs mois avant de se remettre ensemble ! Le temps qu'ils essaient tous deux de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

Nous pouffons toutes les deux de rire avant de reprendre notre travail. Jusqu'à ce que l'horloge sonne 13 heures.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Bella va arriver ! m'écriai-je. Tout le monde devant la porte !

Je place le dernier ballon que j'ai dans les mains sur le garde de l'escalier, puis je descends au rez-de-chaussée où nous rejoigne Emmet et Edward qui sont… recouverts de farine, de mélasse, d'œufs battus et de toutes sortes d'autres choses que je préfère ne pas identifier !

Rosalie et moi nous arrêtons devant eux, la bouche ouverte sous le choc.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? s'exclame Rose.

-Ne me dîtes pas que la cuisine est aussi dans cet état ? demandai-je à mon tour.

Emmet et Edward se jettent un regard qui n'augure rien de bon.

-Heu…

Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Je SAVAIS que j'aurais dû superviser votre travail ! Vous, les hommes, êtes incapables de faire quoi que ce soit sans que nous soyons derrière vous !

-Hum… moi je préfère quand c'est moi qui me mets derrière Rose !

-EMMET ! Garde tes idées perverses pour toi ! gronda Edward alors que je me contentai de lever les yeux au plafond.

Emmet alla embrasser Rose a pleine bouche, puis il se tourna vers notre frère.

-Désolé monsieur le prude, je ne croyais pas te choquer !

Puis, plus bas, pour que seulement sa petite amie l'entende :

-J'espère vraiment que Bella va le décoincer celui-là !

-Bella ne décoincera personne ici ! lançai-je d'un ton menaçant. Et je ne veux plus entendre personne parler d'Edward et de Bella ensemble… surtout pas lorsqu'elle sera ici. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Emmet lève les mains dans les airs, signe qu'il se rend.

-D'accord ! D'accord ! Je me tais… le temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble au moins !

Je pousse un soupir, exaspérée. C'est qu'Em peut être lourd quand il s'y met et vu l'état dans lequel Bella a quitté la maison hier, la dernière chose qu'elle a besoin c'est d'entendre des blagues sur Edward et elle.

-Ça n'arrivera pas !

Mon frère me fait le sourire d'une personne qui connaît un secret… mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

-Tu verras bien petit lutin ! Bon je vais prendre une douche !

Au moment où il prononce ces mots, la porte s'ouvre… Oh non ! Il est encore trop tôt ! Je n'ai pas vu la cuisine, mais je sais qu'elle est dans un état lamentable… tout comme Edward et Emmet ! Bon, tant pis ! On devra faire avec !

Je vois Bella entrer, suivi de son ami que j'ai rencontré hier.

-Mais non, tu ne dérangeras pas Jacob ! La maison est tellement grande qu'ils ne remarqueront pas ta présence et on pourra utiliser la piscine, j'en rêve depuis que je suis ici…

-SURPRISE ! m'écriai-je lorsqu 'elle referma la porte derrière elle, aussitôt imité d'Emmet et de Rosalie.

Bella se tourne vers nous, surprise. Ses joues prennent une adorable teinte rosée.

-Je… quoi ? Une surprise… pour moi ? Mais… pourquoi ?

Je m'avance et prends ces deux mains dans les miennes en souriant.

-Pour te souhaiter la bienvenue tout simplement. Nous sommes TOUS, et je dis bien TOUS, d'avis que nous avons été horribles avec toi et nous voulons nous faire pardonner.

Bella fixe son regard sur nous, l'un après l'autre, et elle s'attarde un peu plus sur quelqu'un… je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agit d'Edward. Elle revient alors sur moi et me fait un sourire timide.

-Et bien… c'est très gentil Alice !

Je me jette dans ses bras et la serre contre moi dans une étreinte à l'étouffer.

-Oh ! Je savais que tu aimerais !

-Oui… heu… tu m'étouffes un peu la, Alice !

-Oh ! Désolée ! pouffai-je avant de la relâcher.

-Hum… est-ce que Jacob peut rester ? demande timidement Bella et je me tourne pour la première fois vers son ami…

Wow ! Pas mal ! Grand, très grand même pour une petite de 5 pieds 1 comme moi, Jacob est super musclé, juste un peu moins qu'Emmet, et il a de magnifiques yeux noirs et un teint basané. Il me fait un sourire éclatant, me montrant ses dents blanches et parfaites qui contraste avec sa peau, puis il me tend la main.

-Jacob Black. Ami de Bella, dit-il.

-Alice Cullen. Sœur de Bella, répondis-je en riant. Et tu es le bienvenu si tu veux faire la fête avec nous !

-Merci beaucoup.

Puis il se tourne vers Bella.

-Tu es certain que tu veux que je reste ? lui demande-t-il.

Celle-ci attrape sa main et la serra entre les siennes.

-Tu sais bien que oui.

Jacob se penche alors et dépose un baiser tendre sur sa joue.

-Parfait princesse. Alors je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

Et bien… il semble qu'ils ne soient plus près que ce que Bella m'en a dit ! Mais elle ne perd rien pour attendre ! Je veux TOUT savoir ce qui se passe entre eux et Bella n'échappera pas à un interrogatoire en règle.

Mais pour l'instant… PLACE A LA FETE !

-Allez ! Tous au salon ! m'écriai-je en les entraînant a ma suite.

Je remarque alors l'air sombre d'Edward qui se détourne après un dernier regard à Bella et grommelle qu'il va prendre une douche. Emmet fait de même, mais au rez-de-chaussée.

Bella, Jacob, Rosalie et moi allons au salon ou nous discutons plutôt maladroitement. Bella me complimente sur la décoration… j'explique le pourquoi Emmet et Edward étaient si dégoûtants… nous discutons de la rentrée qui approche… Jasper arrive quelques minutes plus tard, un énorme gâteau dans les mains.

-Oh mon chéri ! m'écriai-je en me levant. Viens vite dans la cuisine ! Il ne faut pas que Bella voit son gâteau !

Jasper me suit dans la pièce qui est sans dessus-dessous et il déposa l'immense gâteau au chocolat sur le comptoir, puis il se tourne vers moi.

-Qui est le gars dans le salon ?

-Oh ! C'est Jacob, l'ami de Bella. Pourquoi ? demandai-je devant son air préoccupé.

-Je ne sais pas… c'est juste que… ça sent mauvais tout cela ! répond énigmatiquement mon petit ami.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu verras bien… mais je suis certaine que sa présence ne plaira pas a tout le monde.

Comme il ne semble pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet, j'hausse les épaules et reporte mon attention sur le gâteau.

-C'est parfait Jazz ! Il semble DÉ-LI-CIEUX !

-J'espère qu'il le sera… la pâtisserie de Forks n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire alors je suis allé a Port Angeles…

-C'est vrai ? Oh mon chéri ! Tu es si adorable !

Puis je me jette dans ses bras et je l'embrasse passionnément. Jazz est si gentil ! Je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde ! Il est toujours prêt à tout pour me faire plaisir !

-Merci mon amour ! Merci d'avoir fait cela pour Bella !

Jazz me fait un sourire éblouissant puis il m'embrasse de nouveau.

"«I'm to sexy for my love… to sexy for my love..."

Jasper et moi nous nous séparons en riant.

-Emmet ! m'écriai-je en même temps que mon amoureux.

Jasper prend ma main et m'entraîne vers le salon.

-Allons les rejoindre avant que notre frère ne traumatise Bella à vie !

Oh oui ! Là-dessus, il a raison : qui sait ce qu'Emmet fait présentement sur cette chanson ! J'en ai des frissons, seulement à y penser ! Je presse le pas vers l'autre pièce, mais heureusement, mon frère ne fait rien de grave ! Il a encore tous ses vêtements et il ne fait que se déhancher au milieu du salon, sous les fous rires de Bella, les airs désespérés d'Edward et Jacob et l'air… affamé de Rosalie. Je lâche la main de Jasper pour me précipiter vers Emmet en criant et je me place à ses côtés pour danser avec lui !

Dos à dos, nos fesses bougent au même rythme et je ne peux m'empêcher de chanter à tue-tête en lançant des regards coquins à Jazz qui, au bout d'un moment, vient me rejoindre. Emmet va alors chercher sa petite amie et je fais signe à Bella de nous rejoindre. Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur et elle fait non de la tête. Je lui envois un regard suppliant qui ne semble pas fonctionner, mais Jacob en a décidé autrement.

-Allez viens ma belle ! On va danser !

Puis il entraîne Bella sous ses protestations vives, mais ma sœur se tait lorsque son ami dépose ses mains sur ses hanches et les fait bouger sensuellement.

-Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si mal ? lance-t-il en riant.

Bella cache son visage entre ses mains.

-Tu veux rire ? Je suis complètement nulle !

Jacob éclate de rire, puis il tourne Bella vers lui et ils essaient tant bien que mal de danser l'un en face de l'autre, si près que leurs genoux se touchent, en riant chaque fois que Bella fait un faux mouvement. Je ris et je m'amuse moi aussi sur cette maudite chanson qu'Emmet semble avoir mis à répétition… jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard d'Edward qui se tient debout contre le mur dans un coin de la pièce. Ses yeux verts sont assombris par la colère et derrière, je peux y lire une véritable tristesse. Mon cœur se serre pour lui.

Pauvre Edward ! Il est seul alors que nous sommes tous en couple ! Il doit tellement se sentir comme la septième roue du carrosse…

Je délaisse Jasper quelques instants pour me diriger vers mon frère qui secoue la tête en me voyant venir vers lui.

-Hors de question Lily ! Je ne vais pas danser !

-Mais oui… viens donc ! le suppliai-je en attrapant sa main et en tentant de le tirer vers la piste.

-Pas sur cette chanson ridicule ! réplique-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

-Allez ! Viens montrer à quel point tu es sexy !

-Tout le monde le sait déjà!

Je le frappe violemment sur le bras face à son petit sourire arrogant.

-Vantard ! m'écriai-je en riant.

Il rit à son tour puis dépose un bisou sur mon front.

-Je sais que tu essaies que je me sente moins seul Lily… et c'est très gentil de ta part… mais je vais très bien.

Puis son regard s'attarde sur un point derrière moi et une lueur de douleur traverse ses émeraudes. Une douleur pure et dure… mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Je me retourne, mais ne vois rien d'autre que notre famille qui danse. Je suis le regard d'Edward qui est fixé sur Bella, Bella qui sourit aux mots que Jacob lui glisse à l'oreille. Je reporte mon attention sur mon frère dont le visage est tordu par la souffrance.

Ce peut-il que je me sois trompé ?

Mais au moment où j'ai cette pensée, le visage d'Edward se ferme à nouveau.

-Je vais aller jouer un peu pendant que vous dansez. Je reviendrai plus tard !

-Non ! Edward Cullen ! Ne gâche pas la fête !

-Je ne gâcherai rien… de toute façon, Bella préfère sûrement que je ne sois pas ici alors…

-Quoi de plus normal après ce que tu lui as fait ? répliquai-je sèchement.

Puis, je dépose une main douce sur son bras, me sentant coupable de m'être montré aussi dur.

-Edward, tu n'as qu'à être gentil avec elle… pas séducteur… mais sois toi-même. Montre-lui qui tu es vraiment et… elle va te pardonner c'est certain ! Et elle deviendra comme une sœur elle aussi pour toi…

Il a un petit rire moqueur.

-Ça me surprendrait beaucoup ! marmonne-t-il si bas que je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

Je soupire, cherchant une solution. Puis, je lui fais un immense sourire.

-Une partie de Rock Band, ça te tenterait ?

Son visage s'éclaire, puis il acquiesce en souriant. Je sautille alors joyeusement jusqu'au radio que j'éteins sous les protestations d'Emmet.

-Rock Band pour tous !

-Quoi ? Mais il n'est que 13h45… je croyais que nous devions jouer seulement à 14 heures ? me nargue Rosalie.

Je lui tire la langue, puis entraîne tout le monde devant notre immense télévision. Emmet et Rosalie s'installent en vitesse sur le petit fauteuil rouge, le plus confortable, puis Bella et Jacob s'assoient sur le sofa alors que Jasper prend place par terre. Edward s'arrête un instant, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il doit faire, puis il se laisse finalement tomber à côté de Bella qui lui jette un regard troublé auquel mon frère répond par un sourire triste. Bella se détourne aussitôt et entame une discussion avec son ami. Je vois edward soupirer et se passer une main lasse dans les cheveux, alors que sa mâchoire est crispée…

Non ! Je ne rêve pas : il est triste et… jaloux !

Oh mon Dieu ! Faîtes que je ne me sois pas trompée sur tout la ligne !

Je secoue la tête, tentant de chasser ses idées de mes pensées, puis le jeu commence. Rosalie, Emmet et Jacob sont les premiers à jouer… Rose choisit la chanson « Hit me with your best shot » qu'elle va jouer à la batterie, Emmet se dépêcher de prendre la guitare et Jacob se retrouve à chanter ! Ce qui, je dois dire, est plutôt, mémorable !!! Après une crise générale de fou rire, auquel même Edward participe, Jake tend le micro vers Bella qui prend une expression horrifiée.

-J'ai chanté pour toi ma belle, maintenant à ton tour ! dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-Allez Bella, c'est ton tour ! ajoutai-je en tapant dans mes mains.

-Ouais, sois pas dégonflée Bell's ! lance Emmet en riant.

L'intéressée pousse un soupir, puis elle prend finalement le micro tendu et elle se met à la recherche d'une chanson alors que Jasper prend place derrière la batterie et qu'Edward s'empare de la guitare. Il se place à côté de Bella, mais suffisamment loin pour que leurs corps ne se touchent pas. Je les vois alors se lancer un regard que je ne comprends pas, puis ils reportent précipitamment leur attention sur la télévision au moment où la chanson débute.

Bella a choisi « Living on prayer » de Bon Jovi, une chanson que j'adore ! Je me lève alors debout, entraîne Rose avec moi, Emmet suit aussitôt et à ma grande surprise Jacob aussi. Nous allons à côté de Bella pour chanter et danser avec elle…

Mais ma nouvelle sœur est passablement coincée ! Le corps droit, son attention entièrement focalisée sur les paroles qui s'affichent à l'écran, elle chante d'une voix faible et tremblante.

-Allez Bella ! Lâche-toi ! m'écriai-je alors que le refrain commençait. Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh-ohhhhhhhh we're way there ! Woaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhh ! Livin' on prayer !

Je chante en me penchant vers Bella, pour essayer de la dérider, mais je parviens à peine à lui tirer un sourire.

-Ils ont tous les deux un balai dans le c*& ou quoi ?s'exclame Emmet en riant.

Je remarque alors qu'Edward a la même posture que Bella et qu'il est totalement concentré sur les notes, ne nous jetant même pas un regard.

-Tu sais bien qu'Edward est incapable de s'amuser Emmet ! lance Rosalie pour provoquer notre frère. Il est si coincé !

Edward jette un regard à Bella, un petit sourire en coin.

-On leur montre de quoi on est capable Bella ?

-Je…je ne sais pas… si j'en ai vraiment envie…

Edward ne tient pas compte de sa réponse et lorsque le solo de guitare commence, il se laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol, penchant son corps vers l'arrière en jouant avec ardeur. Je vois les yeux de Bella s'illuminer et un véritable sourire éclaire son visage. Elle recommence bientôt à chanter et cette fois, elle se balance timidement de droite à gauche. Edward se remet sur pieds d'un bond, sans jamais arrêter de jouer, puis il se penche vers elle.

-Allez Bella ! Tu peux faire mieux que ça ! dit-il d'un ton taquin.

Ma sœur lui sourit et lorsque le refrain commence, elle sauta sur ses pieds en hurlant dans le micro :

-Woah-oh ! We're way there ! Woah-oh ! Livin' on prayer !

Edward suit son mouvement et ils se retrouvent face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, si près que leurs visages se touchent presque, à chanter à tue-tête. Leurs corps, leurs têtes, leurs voix… tout en eux semble en harmonie avec l'autre et ils ont le même sourire de pur plaisir sur leurs visages et leurs yeux pétillent de bonheur…

Je me fige soudain, réalisant ce qui se passe.

Jasper avait raison ! Maintenant que je le sais, c'est si évident ! Edward est amoureux de Bella et Bella est amoureuse d'Edward ! Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre!

Et à les voir ainsi… je ne doute pas une seconde qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre !

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Edward va-t-il se déclarer malgré la présence de Jacob ? Alice va-t-elle s'en mêler ??? **

**Au prochain chapitre : la suite du party de famille avec les autres activités prévues par Alice… **


	12. Chapter 11Party de famille pv Bella

_**Et oui, encore une fois, je suis dans les temps ! Oh miracle !!! lol ! J'espère pouvoir continuer comme cela un bout de temps et ne plus vous faire attendre ! ;) **_

_**Bon, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire sur ce chapitre et j'espère que je n'oublierai rien ! Commençons donc cette longue note d'auteur : **_

_**Ce chapitre est un point de vue de Bella qui reprend au début de la fête organisée par Alice. Il y a donc quelques répétitions avec le chapitre précédent mais je trouvais cela nécessaire pour que vous compreniez bien tout ce qui se passe. **_

_**Encore une fois, j'ai eu du mal avec le pv Bella et étonnamment, surtout avec le début qui était pourtant déjà écrit sous un autre pv. Il se peut donc que vous le trouviez moins… fluide disons. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. **_

_**Pour la première fois, j'ai utilisé les paroles d'une chanson dans une fic pour décrire les émotions d'un personnage. Je n'ai pas traduit les paroles parce que je ne suis pas douée pour cela. Même si je comprends l'anglais, je suis incapable de traduire dans une phrase compréhensible en français. **_

_**Bon, je crois que c'est assez ! lol ! Je vous dis bonne lecture ! **_

**CHAPITRE 11- Party de famille pv de Bella **

OH. MON. DIEU.

Non, ils ne peuvent pas avoir fait… ÇA. Une fête. Une fête surprise pour moi. Je sens aussitôt mes joues rougir et je ne sais plus où me mettre en sentant tous ces regards fixés sur moi.

-Je… quoi ? Une surprise… pour moi ? Mais… pourquoi ?

Alice s'avance et prends mes deux mains dans les siennes en souriant.

-Pour te souhaiter la bienvenue tout simplement. Nous sommes TOUS, et je dis bien TOUS, d'avis que nous avons été horribles avec toi et nous voulons nous faire pardonner.

………………

J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau vient de se mettre en mode arrêt. Attendez ! Quoi ? Ils sont désolés ? J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'en doute vraiment. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'Alice est désolée et qu'elle les a obligé à organiser cette fête.

Je fixe alors mon regard sur chacun d'entre eux, l'un après l'autre. Emmet me fait un grand sourire, un air ravi et excité sur le visage. Je remarque qu'il est recouvert d'un mélange étrange de nourriture… qu'a-t-il pu faire pour ressembler à ÇA ? Enfin, il semble vraiment heureux de me voir et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour avoir participé à la blague de la douche froide… je sais qu'il le faisait pour rire. Il ne chercher pas à me blesser.

Jasper me sourit lui aussi… je crois qu'il m'aime bien depuis notre partie de jeux vidéos; Rosalie semble toujours aussi distante et froide, mais lorsqu'elle sent mon regard sur elle, elle me fait un petit signe de tête polie.

Et mes yeux se posent enfin sur lui… sur Edward. Je déglutis difficilement. Pourquoi faut-il que je ressente ça chaque fois que je le vois ? Mon cœur ne pourrait-il pas me laisser en paix ?

Mais il est si sexy en ce moment… tout comme Emmet, il est recouvert de nourriture de la tête aux pieds et j'ai une folle envie de le dévorer. Son regard émeraude qui me fixe sans ciller est si intense que j'en ai des frissons dans tout le corps.

Je détourne précipitamment la tête pour reporter mon attention sur Alice qui semble attendre mon verdict, un air presque suppliant sur le visage. Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que je déteste les surprises… elle serait tellement déçue.

-Et bien… c'est très gentil Alice !

Mon amie me serre dans ses bras avec un peu trop de force et lorsque je réussis enfin à me libérer de son emprise, je sens une main chaude et un peu rêche frôler la peau de mon dos; je me souviens soudain de la présence de mon meilleur ami derrière moi.

-Hum… est-ce que Jacob peut rester ? demandai-je d'une voix timide.

Dis-oui Alice ! Je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas affronter Rosalie et Edward seule ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai supplié mon ami de m'accompagner chez moi aujourd'hui… je ne me sentais pas prête à revenir ici. Je ne me sens pas prête à me retrouver si vite face à Edward. Mais je n'ai pas le choix : cette maison, c'est chez moi maintenant.

Mais sans Jacob, je ne suis pas certaine que je vais réussir à passer la journée.

Je vois alors mon ami se présenter poliment à Alice, puis celle-ci fait de même. J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont bien s'entendre… Puis, Jake se tourne vers moi et plonge son regard noir dans le mien, évaluant mon état.

-Tu es certaine que tu veux que je reste ?

J'attrape sa main et la serre dans la mienne, me retenant pour ne pas le tirer près de moi. Comment peut-il encore en douter ? Après tout ce que je lui ai raconté cette nuit ?

-Tu sais bien que oui.

Il se penche alors vers moi et dépose un baiser réconfortant sur ma joue. Je ferme les yeux, me sentant déjà mieux. Jacob restera avec moi; je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber !

-Parfait princesse. Alors je ne bougerai pas d'ici, me dit-il.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, puis je lui souris. Alors qu'Alice déclare que la fête est ouverte, je ne peux m'empêcher de relever les yeux et de croiser le regard noir d'Edward. Mais celui-ci se détourne aussitôt en déclarant qu'il va prendre une douche, puis il monte les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe; est-il furieux que je l'aie repoussé ? Alors que c'est MOI qui a toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher plus sur le sujet, Alice attrape ma main et elle m'entraîne vers le salon qui est magnifiquement décoré. Wow ! Elle a fait tout cela pour moi ? C'est vraiment trop… mais c'est aussi l'un des gestes les plus gentils qu'on ait jamais fait pour me faire plaisir ! Je complimente Alice sur la décoration, puis je m'assois sur le divan, entre ma meilleure amie et Jake, et Rosalie s'assit sur le fauteuil face à nous.

La conversation s'engage, de façon plutôt maladroite.

Je me tortille sur le siège, mal à l'aise. C'est plutôt étrange d'être là, de discuter avec cette fille en sachant qu'elle me déteste et qu'elle a tout fait pour me pourrir la vie. Alors que je ne lui avais strictement rien fait !

D'accord, je ne suis peut-être pas ouverte, excentrique ou amusante… mais je suis ainsi ! Et ce dont elle m'a accusé est complètement faux : je ne les ai pas repoussés ! J'étais juste si… nerveuse et mal à l'aise à l'idée que j'allais bientôt devoir apprendre à vivre avec eux alors que je ne les connais pas ! Elle pourrait comprendre cela non ? Ils sont cinq et je suis seule !

Mais je VEUX devenir une Cullen. Oui, je le veux vraiment. Plus que tout. Je veux devenir un membre de cette famille à part entière… mais j'ignore si ce sera possible maintenant avec tout ce qui s'est passé ! Particulièrement avec Edward…

Serais-je capable de l'affronter chaque jour ? De le voir chaque matin en me réveillant, de m'asseoir devant lui à chaque repas, de le croiser alors qu'il sort de la douche…

Alice se lève soudain, me faisant sursauter, et je réalise que j'avais un peu perdu le fil de la conversation.

-Viens vite dans la cuisine ! dit mon amie en se dirigeant vers Jasper qui vient seulement d'arriver. Il ne faut pas que Bella voit son gâteau !

Puis ils disparaissent tous les deux dans l'autre pièce, nous laissant Rosalie, Jacob et moi dans le silence le plus angoissant que j'ai jamais vécu. Je chercher frénétiquement quelque chose à dire, mais je réalise que je n'ai pas ENVIE de parler avec elle. Jacob, sentant sûrement ma colère, glisse sa main entre nous pour se saisir de la mienne. Je lui fais un pauvre sourire et il me chuchote silencieusement : « Ça va aller. » À ce moment, Rosalie se lève à son tour d'un mouvement gracieux.

-Je vais voir Emmet, dit-elle simplement avant de disparaître dans le corridor.

Je reste tendue jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se fermer.

-Elle est partie, soufflai-je avec soulagement.

-Comment te sens-tu ? me demande Jacob avec sollicitude.

-J'en sais rien. J'aurais peut-être dû rester cacher chez toi un peu plus longtemps tout compte fait !

Jacob secoue la tête tristement, puis il passe un bras autour de mes épaules, me ramenant contre lui.

-Je suis désolé que ça se passe si mal et que tu sois malheureuse Bell's, murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Mais tu dois leur laisser une chance d'arranger les choses parce que vous allez vivre ensemble désormais… Peut-être qu'ils regrettent ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Je dépose ma tête sur son épaule en soupirant. Je sais ce que cela coûte à Jacob de me dire ces paroles… lui qui a un tempérament plutôt colérique et protecteur, il m'a clairement fait comprendre lorsque je lui ai tout raconté hier, qu'il pouvait venir ici « défoncer la gueule du Don Juan et gueuler sur la blonde siliconée » comme il l'a lui-même dit. Mais j'ai refusé. Cela n'aurait fait qu'envenimer la situation. Puis, il a fini par se calmer et par comprendre que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre…

Jake n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien. Il sait presque toujours dire les bons mots aux bons moments.

-Désolé de vous déranger, lance une voix derrière nous.

Je sursaute, me sépare de Jacob, mais je ne me retourne pas. Je ne veux pas LE voir. Non. Je sais qu'il sera divinement beau, avec ses cheveux encore humides et ses yeux envoûtants… et je ne suis pas prête a cela. Je ne veux pas ! Malheureusement pour moi, Edward contourne le sofa et il se plante devant nous, me fixant d'un regard insondable.

Mon cœur commence à battre la chamade et je me demande s'il le fait exprès. Sait-il à quel point ses regards me troublent ?

Oui, c'est certain. Sinon, il ne jouerait pas ainsi avec moi.

Il tend alors la main à Jake.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter tout à l'heure; je suis Edward.

Jacob attrape la main d'Edward et il la serre de toutes ses forces, mais mon nouveau frère ne bronche pas.

-Je SAIS qui tu es…

Ils s'observent un instant avant de lâcher la prise qu'ils ont sur l'autre. Edward se tourne alors vers moi et j'évite délibérément son regard.

-Bella, souffle-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, comme tu peux le voir.

Il pousse un soupir, puis passe une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je… j'aimerais te parler…

-Je suis occupée, le coupai-je sèchement.

-C'est important, insiste-t-il Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes…

-Je suis avec Jake ! m'écriai-je, souhaitant qu'Edward s'éloigne avant que je ne craque. Peu importe ce que tu as à dire, cela peut attendre !

Edward ne dit rien, mais il s'éloigne pour aller s'appuyer contre le mur face à nous. Je me détourne péniblement de lui, ravalant les larmes qui menacent de couler sur mon visage. Jake, qui a observé notre échange pendant tout le temps qu'il a duré, passe une main douce sur mon visage.

-Oh Bella ! murmure-t-il d'un ton compatissant. Il n'en vaut pas la peine…

Puis il jette un regard menaçant à Edward qui ne bronche pas.

-Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je lui envoie mon poing dans la figure ? Allez… juste une petite fois, pour me défouler ?

Je secoue la tête en riant.

-Ça va aller ! dis-je d'une voix un peu trop forte. J'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser !

-J'espère bien ma chèrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre ! s'écrie Emmet en entrant dans la pièce en compagnie de Rosalie. Parce que c'est la fête !

Puis il met un disque dans le lecteur et il me jette une œillade qu'il veut sûrement langoureuse.

-Regarde bien cela ma belle ! Ce spectacle, c'est juste pour toi ! Tu n'auras jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy !

Puis la musique commence et j'éclate de rire.

« I'm to sexy for my love. To sexy for my love..."

Y a-t-il une chanson plus ridicule que celle-là ? Et de voir Emmet se déhancher avec entrain, c'est le comble !

Quelques instants plus tard, Alice le rejoint et ils se déchaînent tous deux sur la piste de danse improvisée. Rosalie et Jasper les rejoignent à leur tour et Jacob me tire de force vers eux, malgré mes protestations. Il SAIT pourtant que je suis un cas désespéré. Rien à faire : je ne réussis jamais à bouger mon corps en harmonie avec la musique… Et je ne veux surtout pas que ma nouvelle famille assiste à cela. Et surtout pas LUI.

-Jake, je t'en prie ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! J'écouterai même toutes les parties de baseball pour la prochaine année avec toi si tu me laisses me rasseoir !

-Roh ! Ne sois pas rabat-joie et amuse-toi !

Puis il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et il me fait bouger d'un mouvement qui serait sûrement sensuel sur une autre personne. Mais pas sur moi…

-Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si mal ! lance-t-il en riant.

Je me cache le visage entre mes mains, honteuse.

-Tu veux rire ? Je suis complètement nulle !

Mon ami (quel ami!) éclate de rire et me fait tourner vers lui. Je me retrouve alors face à Edward, qui me fixe toujours depuis sa place sur le mur. Il semble si triste, si désemparé que mon cœur se brise…

Non ! Je ne dois pas ressentir cela ! Tant mieux s'il souffre ! C'est ce qu'il mérite pour ce qu'il m'a fait ! Je reporte alors mon attention sur Jake, bien décidé à m'amuser et à oublier Edward Cullen et ce, même s'il ne se trouve qu'à quelques mètres de moi ! J'essaie alors, bien pitoyablement de danser avec Jacob, me laissant emporter par la musique. Je fais plusieurs faux mouvements et j'écrase bien trop souvent les pauvres pieds de mon partenaire, mais je m'amuse vraiment… à ma grande surprise.

Je vois à un moment Alice s'éloigner, un air préoccupé sur le visage et je devine qu'elle va voir son frère solitaire… mais je m'interdis de tourner la tête vers eux et je continue à danser sur la même chanson qu'Emmet a de toute évidence mis en mode répétition. Jacob, qui est si prêt de moi que je sens son souffle sur mon visage, se rapproche encore un peu plus pour me souffler à l'oreille :

-Il y en a un qui n'a qu'une envie : casser ma jolie gueule !

J'ai un rire incrédule.

-Quoi ? Tu ne parles quand même pas de LUI ?

-Oh oui ma chère ! répond Jake en souriant. Ton petit frère crève de jalousie de me voir danser avec toi !

Je secoue la tête : c'est impossible.

-Tu te trompes. Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi… il n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux !

Jacob dépose deux mains sur mes épaules en secouant la tête.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… tu ne comprends rien aux mecs !

-Alors explique-moi ! m'écriai-je, énervée.

-Je ne sais pas si Cullen s'intéresse à toi ou non… mais une chose est certaine : il avait vraiment l'intention de te mettre dans son lit. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il te regarde pour comprendre qu'il te désire… et présentement, j'empiète sur son territoire. Il doit être d'autant plus furieux parce que tu l'as rejeté hier…

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il est jaloux ?

-Crois-moi Bell's…un mec sent ces choses-là !

Je me mords la lèvre, réfléchissant. Edward ressentirait donc quelque chose pour moi… du désir selon Jacob… ou peut-être plus. NON ! Je ne dois pas espérer. Pas après ce qu'il a fait.

Edward Cullen est un salaud. Point barre.

Mais je vais peut-être pouvoir me servir de cela pour le faire payer…

Avant que j'aie pu pousser d'avantage cette pensée, Alice coupe la musique, à notre grande surprise.

-Rock Band pour tous ! s'écrie-t-elle avec son enthousiasme habituel.

-Quoi ? Mais il n'est que 13h45… je croyais que nous devions jouer seulement à 14 heures ? dit Rosalie avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Alice lui tire la langue, puis tout le monde se dirige vers le poste de télévision. Je suis Jacob, me sentant un peu nerveuse. Je n'ai jamais joué à Rock Band… et si cela demande du talent et de la coordination, je vais être nulle. Une fois de plus.

Je m'assois sur le sofa, sans aucun entrain, à côté de Jacob et je me redresse soudain lorsqu'Edward se laisse tomber de l'autre côté de moi. Je lui jette un regard. Il ne peut quand même pas s'asseoir si près de moi… si ? Je ne suis pas certaine que mon cœur le supportera ! Il sent si bon… son contact est si chaud, si doux…

Pense à autre chose Bella. Ne le laisse pas te manipuler aussi facilement !

Oh non ! Ne me sourie pas comme cela Edward ! Ça me tue ! pensai-je lorsqu'il me fait un sourire en coin.

Je lui tourne aussitôt le dos, brisant ainsi l'envoûtement qu'il a sur moi. Il est peut-être temps de tester la théorie de Jacob. Je me penche plus près de mon meilleur ami et je chuchote :

-Parle-moi Jake !

-Hein ? Mais de quoi ?

-De n'importe quoi ! Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Je veux juste voir comment réagit Edward !

Jacob jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule, puis il pouffe de rire.

-Il est achevé le pauvre gars ! Il va devenir dingue si je passe la soirée ici : je ferais peut-être mieux de m'en aller…

-Pas question ! m'opposai-je aussitôt. Je tiens une chance en or de lui rendre l'appareil… pas question que je te libère tout de suite ! Je vais lui en faire baver avant !

Les sourcils de Jacob se froncent et ses yeux s'assombrissent.

-Non Bell's. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi pas ? J'ai le droit de…

Je me tais lorsque le jeu commence et qu'Alice demande à Jacob de venir chanter… je crois que je pourrais me mettre à genoux devant elle pour cela et lui baiser les pieds ! Je sais à quel point Jake déteste chanter et il chante comme une casserole ! Alors l'entendre se déchaîner sur une chanson de filles qui plus est… je suis prise de fous rires du début à la fin de la chanson ! Et j'oublie enfin pendant quelques instants la présence d'Edward à mes côtés. Mais mon rire s'étouffe dans ma gorge lorsque mon ami se tourne vers moi et me tend le micro.

-J'ai chanté pour toi ma belle, maintenant à ton tour ! dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Je pince les lèvres pour retenir un sourire… sans le vouloir, mon meilleur ami embarque dans mon jeu. Habituellement, je déteste qu'il m'appelle par de petits noms d'amour comme ma belle, chérie ou même parfois, et ça c'est le comble, bébé. Et puisqu'il sait que ça m'énerve, il le fait encore plus souvent ! Mais aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse qu'il le fasse ! Oh oui… tout ce qui peut contribuer à rendre Edward jaloux me comble de bonheur !!!

Puis, je reviens enfin sur terre et réalise ce que mon ami me demande : Jake veut que je chante ! Il ne trouve pas que je me suis assez ridiculisé en dansant ?

Je sens tous les regards vers moi.

-Allez Bella, c'est ton tour ! s'écrie Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

-Ouais, sois pas dégonflée Bell's ! lance Emmet en riant.

Je pousse un soupir en m'emparant du micro. Après tout, c'est le jeu ! Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix !

Je me concentre alors à choisir une chanson sur l'écran, lorsque je vois du coin de l'œil Edward prendre la guitare des mains d'Emmet et venir se placer à côté de moi; trop loin pour que nos corps se touchent, mais assez près pour que je sois troublée de sa présence.

Mon corps se crispe instantanément alors que mon traître de cœur s'accélère, mais j'essaie de garder mon attention sur l'écran géant devant moi… sans succès. Mes yeux dérivent et croisent un regard vert envoûtant. Un regard si intense que je n'arrive pas à m'en détourner.

Les premières notes de Living on prayer commence, brisant la magie de cet instant, et je me détourne précipitamment, honteuse d'avoir ainsi exposé ma faiblesse devant Edward.

Concentration Bella. Concentration.

Les paroles commencent enfin, vidant mon esprit de la présence d'Edward. Je chante maladroitement, d'une voix faible et timide.

Alice pousse un cri de joie et quelques secondes plus tard, elle est à côté de moi, dansant avec Rosalie, Emmet et Jacob.

Je les entends vaguement me lancer des encouragements pour que je me déride… puis Alice chante le refrain à tue-tête en se penchant vers moi, mais sans résultat. Je suis bien trop nerveuse pour penser à m'amuser ! Nerveuse autant à cause du jeu que de la présence d'Edward…

Je suis nulle, nulle, nulle. NULLE. Nulle et ridicule. Les chances qu'Edward s'intéresse à moi, même si ce n'est que pour me mettre dans son lit, viennent de tomber à l'eau…

Puis, Rosalie lance une pique qui semble porter ses fruits sur son frère puisqu'il se tourne vers moi, son sourire pour lequel je pourrais me damner sur les lèvres.

-On leur montre de quoi on est capable Bella ?

« Non. Hors de question. » pensai-je aussitôt. « Pas avec toi. »

-Je ne sais pas… si j'en ai envie, répondis-je plutôt d'une voix hésitante.

Edward ne tient pas compte de ma remarque et à ma grande surprise, il se jette sur le sol et penche son corps vers l'arrière, jouant avec ardeur. Il me fait penser à une rock star pendant un concert…

Malgré moi, je sens un sourire éclatant naître sur mon visage et je ne peux le refréner. C'est la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré que je vois Edward ainsi… c'est la première fois qu'il semble simplement heureux et si insouciant. Alors Edward Cullen est lui aussi capable de s'amuser, de lâcher son fou !

Pour moi, c'est une découverte extraordinaire… mais qui ne me fait que l'aimer encore plus !

Oui parce que maintenant je ne peux plus me le cacher : je l'aime. Malgré le mal qu'il m'a fait, je suis totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Les paroles reprennent bientôt, et me laissant porter par la musique, je me balance de droite à gauche en suivant le rythme. Edward se remet habilement sur ses pieds, sans jamais arrêter de jouer et il se penche vers moi, bien trop près de moi. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser lorsqu'il me dit d'un ton taquin :

-Allez Bella ! Tu peux faire mieux que ça !

Je lui souris et la lueur de joie dans ses yeux est contagieuse. Lorsque le refrain commence, je décide de donner tout ce que j'ai pour lui, pour lui faire plaisir… je saute dans les airs en suivant le rythme et je hurle dans le micro :

-Woah-oh ! We're way there ! Woah-oh ! Livin' on prayer !

Edward suit mon mouvement et il se retrouve face à moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens et chantant lui aussi à tue-tête de sa voix de ténor. À partir de ce moment, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'il y a autour de nous s'efface. Je n'entends plus les autres tout près de moi rire et chanter. Je n'ai même plus conscience de la musique ou du micro dans ma main… Il n'y a plus que lui et moi. Edward et Bella. Moi et l'homme dont je suis amoureuse… cet homme qui pour l'instant n'a d'yeux que pour moi.

Je me sens plongée dans une bulle de bonheur à l'état pur. Je chante en donnant tout ce que j'ai, mon visage si près du sien que je n'aurais qu'à me pencher pour l'embrasser. Je me sens bien; heureuse et fébrile.

Puis tout à coup, la chanson se termine; la bulle éclate et je retombe brutalement sur terre.

Haletante, je fixe Edward, ne sachant pas ce que je dois faire… est-ce que je devrais faire un mouvement vers lui ? Lui pardonner de s'être joué de moi, de mes sentiments ?

Puis Emmet me demande de lui laisser sa place. J'hésite un instant, mon regard toujours accroché à celui d'Edward. Celui-ci ouvre la bouche, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose et je me détourne précipitamment, donnant le micro à mon nouveau frère avant de retourner à ma place sur le sofa.

Non. Je ne suis pas prête à lui pardonner. Pas maintenant.

Je vois les épaules d'Edward s'affaisser, puis il pousse un soupir avant de retirer la ganse qui maintient la guitare autour de son cou.

-Qui prend ma place ? demande-t-il.

-Oh ! Moi ! s'écrie Alice en frappant dans ses mains.

Edward lui cède donc sa place et je me tends, croyant qu'il va revenir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Mais il me lance un regard avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol devant Rosalie, qui à ma grande surprise dépose une main douce sur son épaule qu'elle presse. Edward se retourne et lui fait un pauvre sourire.

Je fronce les sourcils, étonnée. Edward et la blonde ne m'ont jamais paru proches l'un de l'autre pourtant…

Puis, la partie reprend et j'oublie ce que j'ai vu pour me concentrer sur le jeu.

Nous passons chanson après chanson. Je joue de la guitare, pas si mal, puis de la batterie de façon désespérante. Si désespérante que je meurs après seulement quelques notes. Je prends bien garde de ne plus faire équipe avec Edward et lorsque nous sommes tous deux assis, j'évite son regard et je me concentre totalement sur Jake, allant même jusqu'à caresser son torse d'une main douce et déposer un baiser au coin de sa bouche. Mon meilleur ami me jette des regards noirs, furieux que je me serve de lui, mais je n'en tiens pas compte et je continue mon plan…

Par contre, lorsque je ne joue pas et qu'Edward si, je l'observe de tout mon saoul. J'observe ses longs doigts habiles qui jouent les notes avec justesse, j'observe ses parfaites petites fesses qui se balancent au rythme de la musique, j'observe son air concentré et ses cheveux qui retombent sur son visage lorsqu'il joue avec acharnement de la batterie…

À un moment, alors que je discute avec mon ami, passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux, Jake me glisse à l'oreille :

-Ça suffit Bella ! Je crois que tu es allé assez loin pour aujourd'hui ! Tu es en train de tuer ce pauvre mec ! Tu ne crois pas que tu as eu ta vengeance ?

Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et je m'éloigne de lui, ne désirant pas répondre à cette question.

Je reste donc silencieuse et immobile, fixant l'écran devant moi alors que le regard de Jake me chauffe le visage.

À ce moment, Jasper, qui vient de terminer sa chanson, m'offre la distraction parfaite.

-Qui prend ma place ? demande-t-il en levant le micro dans les airs.

-MOI ! m'écriai-je à la surprise de tous.

Je veux m'emparer du micro, mais Alice m'arrête.

-Attends Bella ! Edward n'a pas encore chanté…

Je me tourne vers celui-ci avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher et je le vois grimacer.

-Bella peut prendre ma place, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Non Edward. TU vas chanter ! ordonne Alice d'un ton sans réplique.

Celui-ci pousse un soupir et il se lève lentement. Lorsqu'il passe à côté d'Alice, celle-ci l'arrête et lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille. Edward semble surpris, mais il hoche la tête. Puis il s'arrête à côté de moi et me prend le micro des mains, ses doigts effleurant les miens, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps.

Troublée, je retourne à ma place, mes yeux ne lâchant pas mon adonis. Edward, concentré, choisit une chanson pendant qu'Alice prend place à la batterie et Rosalie a la guitare.

Lorsque les premières notes retentissent, je sens mon cœur se serrer, mais lorsque la voix d'Edward s'élève; douce, claire, grave et mélodieuse, j'ai l'impression que mon organe vitale s'arrête complètement.

Il a choisi une chanson très sombre… the kill du groupe 30 seconds to mars…

_What if I wanted to break ?  
Laugh it at all in your face  
What would you do ?_

J'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait pas que chanter les paroles : il les vit.

_What if I fell to the floor ?  
Couldn't take this anymore  
What would you do ?_

Chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche vient percuter mon cœur de plein fouet et je me sens envahie par une tristesse et une colère qui ne sont pas les miennes.

_Come break me down. _

_Bury me, bury me. _

_I am finished with you. _

Et bien qu'il ne me regarde pas, se tenant dos à moi, j'ai l'impression que cette chanson m'est adressée; qu'Edward ne chante que pour moi.

_What if I wanted to fight. _

_Beg for the rest of my life. _

_What would you do ? _

Les émotions d'Edward se mélangent aux miennes déjà exacerbées par tout ce que j'ai vécu dans les derniers jours…

_You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for  
I'm not running from you_

Come break me down!  
_Bury me, bury me!  
I am finished with you!_

Elles fusionnent pour ne plus faire qu'un. Un feu brûle à l'intérieur de moi, détruisant tout sur son passage. Un feu si puissant qu'il me laisse pantelante.

_Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you!_

Lorsqu'Edward crie cette phrase, d'une voix puissante et dure, je suffoque. Mes mains tremblent et une larme traîtresse coule sur mon visage. Je ne pense même pas à l'essuyer pour la cacher aux autres tant je suis bouleversée.

Petit à petit, l'intensité de la chanson augmente, devenant insoutenable…

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance_

Jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Edward se casse sur cette dernière phrase.

_I know now THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM _

Il baisse la tête au sol et il semble lui aussi brisé lorsqu'il souffle de faible oh oh dans son micro. Les larmes coulent maintenant à flot sur mon visage et Jacob, sentant mon trouble, passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me!  
I am finished with you, you, you  
_

Je retiens difficilement un sanglot et je me réfugie dans les bras de mon meilleur ami qui caresse tendrement mes cheveux. J'enfoui mon nez dans son chandail, m'accrochant un peu plus à lui et je tente de ne plus écouter la voix merveilleuse mais si dure d'Edward.

_Look in my eyes!  
You're killing me, killing me!  
All I wanted was you  
Come break me down  
Break me down, break me down_

_What if I wanted to break…? _

La chanson se termine et un long silence s'installe dans la pièce. Je sens Edward se tourner vers nous, mais je n'ose pas relever la tête du chandail de Jacob. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'il m'a touché à ce point…

J'entends alors le bruit d'un objet qui tombe sur le sol et un vague « Excusez-moi. »Puis Alice qui s'écrie :

-Edward ! Attends !

Je relève la tête juste à temps pour voir mon amie se précipiter dans le corridor. Jasper part à sa suite et il l'arrête avant qu'elle n'atteigne la salle de musique où Edward s'est sûrement réfugié.

-Laisse mon amour. Je vais lui parler, dit-il.

Puis il disparaît plus loin. Alice revient lentement dans le salon qui est toujours silencieux. Mon Dieu… mais que vient-il de se passer ici ? Ma meilleure amie me jette un regard triste, mais elle se force à sourire et s'exclame d'une voix faussement enjouée :

-Et bien, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre veut jouer maintenant ?

Personne ne répond.

-Alors vous voulez essayer un autre jeu ? Les mimes peut-être ?

Pour toute réponse, j'entends quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière moi. Puis le silence revient à nouveau, lourd et étouffant.

-Wow ! s'écrie soudain Emmet avec un sifflement d'admiration. Ça c'était de la chanson ! J'en ai encore des frissons !

Puis…

-Ouch ! Rose ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Si tu ne le sais pas, ce n'est pas la peine que je te le dise alors !

Jacob pouffe de rire contre mes cheveux et moi-même, j'ai un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon… et bien, bafouille Alice et cette fois je ris pour de bon : le lutin à court de mots, c'est la première fois que j'assiste à cela !

Mon amie me sourit, avant de reprendre avec plus de contenance :

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure de sortir les bouchées et le gâteau… Bella, tu restes ici. Les autres, venez m'aider.

Je me redresse aussitôt pour protester.

-Non ! Je peux vous aider aussi…

-Pas question, me coupe Rosalie mais d'un ton doux. C'est une fête pour toi Bella alors tu restes assise et tu en profites.

Surprise par cette intervention, je ne pense même plus à discuter. Emmet et Rosalie disparaissent dans la cuisine. Alice se tourne vers nous.

-J'aimerais bien que tu nous aides aussi Jacob… si tu veux bien.

Jake me jette un coup d'œil et je lui souris pour le rassurer sur mon état. Il me pousse alors gentiment, puis se relève et suit Alice dans l'autre pièce… et je me retrouve complètement seule.

Je bondis sur mes pieds et fais le tour du salon, cherchant quelque chose pour me distraire l'esprit. Les paroles de la chanson se répètent encore et encore à l'intérieur de moi… mais maintenant que la voix magnifique d'Edward ne vient plus me troubler, je me demande s'il y avait vraiment une signification. Après tout, peut-être chante-t-il toujours avec autant d'intensité… et le choix de la chanson était sûrement aléatoire ! Peut-être que cela n'a rien à voir avec moi !

« _All I wanted was you._ »

Non. Définitivement, ces paroles ne peuvent pas s'appliquer à moi…

Je m'assis derrière la batterie, plus pour m'occuper que par réelle envie de jouer, et je prends les baguettes dans mes mains. Je joue distraitement, essayant sans aucun succès de reproduire la mélodie qui obsède mon esprit.

-Grrr ! Je suis nulle ! m'exclamai-je à voix basse.

-Tu dois seulement te détendre ! dit la voix d'Edward dans mon dos.

Je me tends alors que je le sens s'approcher de moi. Je prends une grande inspiration, détendant tous mes muscles et je me concentre sur mon jeu, l'ignorant délibérément. Que me veut-il ? Pourquoi reste-t-il ici à m'observer en silence ? Et soudain, je comprends : Alice l'a sûrement fait promettre de s'excuser pour ce qu'il a fait hier… mais je ne veux pas de ses excuses bidons !

-Alors comment va ta cheville ? me demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je me tourne vers lui qui me fixe, les mains dans les poches et la tête sur le côté, son regard ardent me donnant l'impression qu'il essaie de lire dans mon âme.

-Écoute Edward, si tu es là pour t'excuser : laisse tomber ! m'écriai-je, furieuse. Je vais dire à Alice qu tu la fais, mais je n'ai pas envie de…

-En fait, je voulais seulement te proposer de t'aider.

Ma bouche s'ouvre sous le coup de la surprise.

-M'aider à quoi ?

-Et bien… t'apprendre à en jouer si tu veux, explique-t-il en pointant la batterie. Je l'ai fait avec Alice et ça a bien fonctionné.

Mon regard passe de l'instrument à Edward, puis j'hausse les épaules avec une décontraction complètement fausse.

-Si tu veux !

Edward me fait un petit sourire triste, puis à mon grand étonnement, il me fait signe de m'avancer sur le banc et il s'assoit derrière moi, son torse collé contre mon dos. Je déglutis difficilement, ne pouvant retenir mes pensées en ébullitions.

Il est près, beaucoup trop près. Je sens ses muscles contre moi, ses bras forts m'entourent pour venir saisir mes mains et son odeur enivrante est tout autour de moi. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, profitant de cette proximité sans qu'il ne le sache.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens encore ÇA lorsque je suis près de lui après qu'il se soit joué de moi ? Je devrais le détester… non ?

Et pourtant les battements frénétiques de mon cœur et les papillons qui volent dans mon estomac ne peuvent mentir. Je suis loin de le détester…

-Tu vas voir, c'est facile, me souffle Edward à l'oreille.

Je me mords la lèvre avec force, tentant de retenir un gémissement. Sa voix est si sensuelle…

-Le tout, c'est de savoir coordonner le pied avec les mains. Allez, on y va.

Je sens la jambe d'Edward s'appuyer sur la mienne pour la pousser doucement et son pied se retrouve sous le mien, nos jambes entremêlées. Je perds tout sens de la réalité, ne pouvant me concentrer sur rien d'autre que le contact de nos deux corps. Je repense à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes et à quel point, pendant quelques instants, cela a été merveilleux !

Et si je pouvais le toucher, seulement une fois, caresser son corps; en embrasser chaque centimètre pour enfin m'en rassasier…

Mais je lui donnerais alors ce qu'il veut et pour moi, c'est impensable. Je ne le laisserai pas gagner; je ne le laisserai pas avoir le dessus sur moi; sur mon corps et mon cœur.

C'est MOI qui aurai le dessus sur lui, peu importe le mal que cela me fera…

Je tourne alors ma tête vers l'arrière et je me retrouve le nez sur sa joue, mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire, juste au coin des siennes.

-Essaies-tu de me troubler Edward Cullen ? demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

-Non, murmure-t-il en baissant son regard vers moi. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je ne le pourrais pas…

-Tu en es certain ?

J'approche mes lèvres un peu plus des siennes et je souffle sur sa bouche. Je le sens frissonner contre moi.

-Non… plus si certain…

-Et bien moi si.

Et avec toute la volonté que je possède, je me sépare de lui et je me relève.

-Merci pour le cours, dis-je d'une voix froide. Je vais voir ce que les autres font.

Je m'éloigne de lui, serrant les poings pour ne pas qu'il voit à quel point mes mains tremblent. Il ne doit pas savoir que l'effet que sa proximité me fait. Mais alors que je vais sortir de la pièce, Edward attrape mon poignet et il me retourne violemment vers lui. Le visage tordu, les yeux menaçant, un air presque animal transformant ses traits : je n'ai jamais vu Edward aussi en colère. Pourtant, cela ne me fait pas peur… au contraire ! Je dois retenir un petit frisson d'excitation tellement il est beau en cet instant.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et j'affronte son regard furieux.

-À quoi joues-tu Bella ?

Je me dégage de sa poigne.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Oh si ! Tu le sais très bien ! Tu… tu essaies de me rendre jaloux avec Jacob, puis l'instant d'après tu te montres séductrice avant de me rejeter brutalement… alors je répète ma question : à quel jeu joues-tu avec moi ?

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Edward Cullen ! Mes moindres faits et gestes ne te visent pas !

Edward pousse un soupir et il se passe une main lasse dans les cheveux.

-Ne fais pas ça Bella, supplie-t-il dans un murmure. Je t'en prie.

-Faire quoi Edward ? répliquai-je, cinglante.

-Ça n'a pas à se passer comme cela entre nous, insiste-t-il, toujours a voix basse.

-C'est toi qui l'a cherché !

Il relève alors la tête, un nouvel air déterminé sur le visage et je sais qu'il est prêt à m'affronter.

-On peut être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu, dit-il simplement.

-Alors que le meilleur gagne ! lançai-je avant de lui tourner le dos.

Puis j'entre dans la cuisine, qui à ma grande surprise est vide.

-Ou sont-ils passés ? marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

-Lis le message… là, sur le comptoir ! dit Edward qui est entré à ma suite.

Exaspérée, je prends le mot qui traîne en évidence sur le comptoir et Edward s'approche pour lire par-dessus mon épaule. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou et je suis si déconcentrée que cela me prend quelques temps avant de saisir les mots que j'ai devant les yeux :

_Bella, à cause de deux idiots qui ont eu l'idée de faire une guerre de bouffe avec le repas que nous t'avions préparé, nous avons dû partir chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Nous serons de retour dans une heure maximum. Je te laisse en compagnie d'Edward… amusez-vous bien ! _

_Alice_

OH. MON. DIEU.

Non. C'est impossible ! Elle ne peut pas avoir fait… ÇA ! Alice ne peut pas m'avoir laissé seule avec Edward… alors qu'hier encore elle faisait tout pour le tenir éloigné de moi ! C'est impossible ! Et Jake ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? Sans même un mot !

Je me tourne vers Edward qui me fait un sourire en coin et je sens mes jambes devenir molles.

Je m'éloigne de lui d'un bond, pestant contre mon corps qui ne veut pas écouter mon esprit ! Comment vais-je faire pour tenir maintenant ? Seule avec lui dans la maison… Comment vais-je faire pour gagner la partie ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit déjà ? Que le meilleur gagne ?

Je pousse un soupir. Je ne peux pas me mentir… je sais que je n'ai aucune chance contre Edward.

_**Alors comme mentionné dans le texte, les paroles en italique sont de la chanson The Kill de 30 seconds to mars. Pour ceux qui vraiment ne comprendraient pas la signification des paroles, je peux vous la traduire en mp donc dites-le moi dans vos reviews ! Je sais que d'après le groupe cette chanson parle d'une bataille entre le bien et le mal en soi (J'ai lu cela quelque part) mais je trouvais que les paroles collait bien aussi dans ce contexte ! **_

_**Prochain chapitre… vous ne saurez pas tout de suite ce qui se passe entre nos deux amoureux parce que ce sera un pv d'Emmet !!! lol ! J'aime bien vous faire languir ! Alors je vous dis a dans deux semaines ! Et défoulez-vous sur les reviews… j'ai presque dépassé le cap des 500 !!! **_

_**PS : pour ceux qui lisent Envers et contre tout, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'y mettre. Je le fais dès que j'ai quelques minutes a moi ! **_


	13. Chapter 12Le jeu de la vérité pv Emmet

_**Bonjour à tous ! ;) Et oui, encore moi ! Je me trouve plutôt productive cette semaine ! J'espère que vous en profiterez parce que ce ne sera pas toujours ainsi ! Avec Noël qui approche, je ne sais pas quand je vais reposter la prochaine fois alors profitez-bien de ce chapitre !!! Comme prévu, un petit pv Emmet. Je me suis lâchée en l'écrivant. J,espère donc que vous vous amuserez bien en le lisant ! Prochain chapitre, ce sera le pv d'Edward qui reprendra au moment où le chapitre 11 s'est arrêté. Sur ce, je vous dis un gros merci pour vos reviews. Elles me font toujours autant plaisir. Et bonne lecture !**_

**CHAPITRE 12-Le jeu de la vérité pv Emmet**

Le lutin a une idée derrière la tête. C'est évident. Sinon, elle ne nous aurait pas demandé à TOUS, même Jacob de venir dans la cuisine. Mais qu'a-t-elle l'intention de faire ?

Je frotte mes mains ensemble. Pour peu, j'éclaterais d'un rire de savant fou… je vais bientôt savoir et j'espère que ce sera vraiment diabolique.

Alice et Jacob entrent à leur tour dans la cuisine et ma furie de petite amie se dirige aussitôt vers l'ami de Bella. Elle l'attrape par le bras et sous ses protestations l'amène jusqu'à la table où elle le force à s'asseoir avant de se planter devant lui. Alice va la rejoindre aussitôt et moi, pour ne rien manquer du spectacle, je me place au côté de Rosalie, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, le regard menaçant. J'ignore ce que l'Indien a fait pour s'attirer les foudres d'Alice et Rose, mais de toute façon, je suis toujours de leur côté.

-Heu… que se passe-t-il ? demande Jake. Pourquoi me regardez-vous tous ainsi ?

-Qui a-t-il entre Bella et toi ? demande Alice en pointant un doigt vers lui.

-Et n'essaie pas de te défiler ! ajoute aussitôt Rosalie. On veut tout savoir… et maintenant !

Jacob lève les yeux au ciel, visiblement énervé.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me défiler… parce qu'il n'y a rien entre Bella et moi. Je suis son meilleur ami.

Alice et Rose ouvrent la bouche de stupéfaction alors que je me contente de sourire. J'ai bien vu le malaise de Jacob toute la journée lorsque Bella se collait contre lui…

-Vous semblez très proches pourtant, dit Alice lorsqu'elle retrouve la parole.

-Oui, parce que nous sommes amis.

-Tu mens ! murmure furieusement Rose. Vous n'agissez pas comme deux amis ! Vous vous tenez la main, vous vous appelez par des petits noms… Bella te joue dans les cheveux, elle t'embrasse dans le cou…

-Bella et moi sommes sortis ensemble pendant plusieurs mois ! Nous sommes restés plutôt… tactile disons, mais…

Il se tait un instant et se frotte le cou, se demandant visiblement s'il peut nous en dire plus ou non.

-Mais ? insiste Alice.

-Mais Bella a un peu… joué la comédie pour rendre…

-Edward fou de jalousie, finis-je à sa place.

Tous les trois se tournent vers moi, surpris.

-Ben quoi ?

-Il est plus intelligent qu'il en a l'air, lance Jasper dans notre dos.

Nous nous tournons vers lui et Alice lui saute littéralement dessus.

-Alors ? Alors ? As-tu réussi à le convaincre ? Il est sorti de sa tanière ?

-Oui. Il est avec Bella en ce moment même.

-Oh ! C'est vrai ? s'exclame Alice, surexcitée avant de courir sur la pointe des pieds à la porte de la pièce.

Je la rejoins et me penche dans l'ouverture de la porte. Nous observons en catimini Bella et Edward. Mon frère est debout, les mains dans les poches, alors que Bella est assise à la batterie et elle tente visiblement de l'ignorer.

-Laissez-les se débrouiller vous deux ! s'exaspère Jasper.

Alice se redresse.

-Il faut trouver une excuse pour les laisser seuls ! dit-elle, mais je ne lui porte pas attention.

Je fais un petit sourire lorsque je vois Bella répliquer sèchement à Edward. Oh oh… petit Eddy n'aura pas la tâche facile ! Haha ! Mais je ne m'en fais pas. Il va y arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Et à la vérité, c'est bien plus amusant lorsqu'il doit ramer pour atteindre son but !

-Woh woh woh ! Les laisser seuls ? Non ! Pas question ! dit Jacob. Je ne laisse pas Bella seule avec lui… pas après ce qu'il lui a fait !

-Ce n'est qu'un malentendu, réplique Rosalie. Edward est amoureux de Bella !

-Non, je… quoi ? Il est amoureux, mais… vous en êtes certains ?

-C'est notre frère idiot ! On le connaît mieux que toi !

Je me désintéresse totalement de la conversation lorsque je vois Edward s'asseoir derrière Bella, ses bras l'entourant, son torse contre le dos de sa belle. Je ne peux retenir une exclamation incrédule. Et bien ! Qui aurait cru que le coincé Edward Cullen était doué pour la séduction ? C'est incroyable !

-Venez voir ça ! lançai-je aux autres.

Alice me rejoint aussitôt et elle tape dans ses mains avec entrain.

-Oh ! Comme ils sont mignons !

Puis tel un ressort, elle saute sur ses pieds.

-Vite, vite ! Il faut partir ! Il faut partir tout de suite ! Trouvez une excuse, quelque chose…

-Comme quoi ?

Je pousse un soupir, non mais il faut tout que je fasse moi-même, et me relève. Sans un mot je me dirige vers le frigidaire et sors le plateau de canapés que j'ai préparé avec Edward un peu plus tôt dans la journée. J'en prends un entre mes doigts.

-Qu'as-tu dit Jazz ? Que j'étais plus intelligent que j'en avais l'air ?

-Heu… oui, répond mon frère avec un air méfiant.

Je lui souris.

-Et bien tu t'es trompé !

Puis j'écrase la bouchée de biscuit et fromage dans son visage. Alice éclate de rire.

-Oh oui ! Bonne idée Emmet ! Jette-moi tout cela à la poubelle et moi j'écris un mot pour Bella.

Elle tape dans ses mains avec enthousiasme et je lui souris.

-Heu… et c'est quoi le plan ? demande Jacob, perdu.

Je secoue la tête. Il n'est pas un Cullen. Il ne peut pas comprendre !

-Tu verras bien, répondis-je en sortant le plateau complet du réfrigérateur.

-À quoi joues-tu ? demande soudain la voix d'Edward, beaucoup trop près de nous.

Nous nous lançons tous un regard horrifié.

-Oh non ! Vite, vite vite ! murmure Alice en s'emparant d'un papier et d'un crayon.

-Sortons, propose Rosalie, Alice nous rejoindra !

Je jette le contenu de toute une journée de travail dans la poubelle, sans regret par contre, puis je suis Rose par la porte de derrière, imité par Jacob et Jasper. Nous passons à côté de l'immense piscine puis nous faisons le tour de la maison pour rejoindre nos voitures. J'embarque dans ma Jeep sans attendre et je fais signe aux autres de grimper à l'intérieur. Jasper et Rose s'exécutent, mais je vois que Jacob hésite un peu.

-Allez le clébard ! On ne te mangera pas !

Il grimpe d'un bond plutôt agile et s'assit derrière moi.

-Le clébard ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ? me demande-t-il avec un regard courroucé.

J'hausse les épaules.

-J'en sais rien. Je trouve qu'il te va plutôt bien ce nom !

-Alors moi je vais t'appeler le gorille ! réplique-t-il en riant.

J'éclate de rire.

-Le gorille, ça me plait !

À ce moment, je vois Alice arriver vers nous en courant et bondir dans la voiture pour prendre place à côté de son petit ami.

-Vite ! Démarre ! Ils sont dans la cuisine ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Je pars donc le moteur de ma précieuse voiture et je quitte rapidement l'entrée de la maison.

-Et c'est partie pour l'aventure ! m'écriai-je sous les rires des autres. Où va-t-on cette fois ? Floride ? Las Vegas ? New York ?

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! New York ! hurle Alice en sautillant sur place.

-Mais Lice, nous sommes allés plus de cinq fois déjà ! proteste bien faiblement Jasper.

Alice pousse un soupir rêveur.

-Et ça a été les plus beaux voyages de tous les temps !

-Oh oui ! approuva Rosalie en souriant béatement.

-C'est certain… vous avez dépensé des milliers de dollars en vêtements ! répliquai-je et je reçus aussitôt une tape derrière la tête (encore) de ma petite amie. AIE ! Rose ! Arrête ça !

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'Edward n'est pas là que tu dois te sentir obligé de jouer le rabat-joie !

-Désolé, m'excusai-je, penaud.

-Attendez ! Attendez ! s'écria soudain Jacob. Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ? Je veux dire…

Il nous regarde, hésitant.

-Vous avez vraiment l'intention d'aller à New-York ce soir ?

Je jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule à mon frère et ma sœur. Nous pouffons tous de rire.

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas l'âme d'un aventurier ? s'offusque faussement Alice en pinçant les joues de Jacob.

Celui-ci se dégage vivement de sa prise.

-Ce n'est pas cela ! C'est seulement que… certains d'entre nous ont des responsabilités ! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut avoir tout cuit dans le bec !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Nous ? Avoir tout cuit dans le bec ? S'il s'avait par quoi nous étions tous passés pour en arriver là !

-Ne t'inquiète pas le clébard ! On ne va nulle part ce soir ! L'escapade à New-York sera pour une prochaine fois.

-Oh ! On y va la semaine prochaine ! crie le lutin, surexcitée. Ce sera SU-PER ! On demande la permission à Esmée… oh ! Et Charlie bien sûr ! et on va à New-York tous les six ensemble ! Le premier voyage de Bella ! Oh oui ! Ce serait PAR-FAIT ! Dîtes oui ! S'il-vous-plaît ! S'il-vous-plaît !

-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour, dit aussitôt Jasper avant de l'embrasser.

-Une virée dans les magasins de New-York ? Pour moi, c'est un oui assuré ! ajoute Rose en souriant.

Les regards des autres se tournent vers moi.

-Quoi ? Vous doutez vraiment de ma réponse ? ris-je. Il faut bien qu'on s'amuse un peu avant de reprendre les cours !

-OH ! SUPER ! SUPER ! SUPER !

Les autres se bouchent tous les oreilles en riant alors que je me contente de faire une grimace.

-Est-ce qu'elle est toujours comme cela ? demanda Jake en essayant de se faire entendre par-dessus les cris hystériques d'Alice. Elle m'avait semblé pourtant normal tout à l'heure…

J'éclate de rire. Alice ? Normal ? Ces deux mots ne peuvent s'associer ensemble !

-Désolé… mais personne n'est normal dans cette famille !

-J'avais remarqué ! réplique-t-il en se penchant sur son siège pour me parler. Au fait… où on va ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondis-je sincèrement. Heu… Rose, où on va maintenant ?

Ma petite amie hausse les épaules.

-Demande plutôt à Alice… c'était son idée de fuir pour laisse les deux zigotos seuls !

-Et bien quoi ? Il fallait bien faire quelque chose pour ces deux idiots ! s'exclame Lily.

-D'accord… mais cela ne règle pas la question ! réplique ma petite amie d'un ton agacé. Où va-t-on ? Il faut bien revenir avec quelque chose à manger puisque c'est notre alibi !

-Il n'y a qu'un bon resto dans le coin ! m'exclamai-je aussitôt en souriant.

Oh oui ! J'en salive à l'avance ! Je change de direction pour me rendre au casse-croûte, LE casse-croûte de Forks.

-Oh non ! Emmet ! s'écrie Rose et Alice d'une même voix.

Mais je n'écoute pas leurs protestations. J'ouvre la radio et pars mon cd. La chanson Hey ! Sexy Lady ! commence et de nouveau, je me déhanche tout en conduisant, lançant parfois des œillades sexy à Rosalie qui finit par éclater de rire avant de chanter à tue-tête en dansant avec moi. Alice, avec son enthousiasme habituel, nous rejoint aussitôt et elle incite Jasper à en faire de même.

Seul Jacob nous fixe, l'air ahuri. Ouais… il n'est pas encore coutumier de la folie Cullen ! Mais au bout d'un moment, il secoue la tête en riant marmonnant un « Tous des tarés ! » et il nous imite.

Lorsque nous nous stationnons devant « Le roi de la patate », nous hurlons toujours à tue-tête, et les gens attablés dehors nous jette des regards parfois surpris, parfois moqueur. Je laisse alors les autres à leur concert et je vais acheter des tonnes de patates frites, des dizaines de hamburger et quelques hot-dog… tout pour ce faire un bon repas quoi !

Puis je retourne dans ma voiture où ma famille et le meilleur ami de Bella chantent maintenant sur l'air d'une chanson ringarde des Pussycats Dolls. Je les rejoins en donnant des petits coups de bassin, me moquant royalement des regards que je sens peser dans mon dos. Rosalie me lance un regard appréciateur. Je lui fais un clin d'œil coquin en retour, puis je donne les sacs de notre en-cas à Jacob et saute au volant de la voiture.

Le voyage de retour se passe dans la même ambiance que celui de l'allée et c'est dans une crise de fou rire que je me stationne devant la villa. Je frotte alors mes mains ensemble, en souriant.

-Alors voir maintenant nos deux handicapés des sentiments ! lançai-je. En espérant qu'ils auront balancé tous leurs vêtements !

-Emmet ! s'écrièrent les quatre autres en même temps.

Sans attendre, je saute hors de ma Jeep et je cous presque jusqu'à la porte. J'ai trop envie de savoir ce que font Edward et Bella ! J'ouvre alors l'entrée en grand mais ce que je trouve dans le salon me laisse sans voix.

Je fixe mon frère et ma nouvelle sœur un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Je retourne aussitôt dehors pour hurler aux autres qui sont encore à l'extérieur :

-Hey ! Venez voir ! C'est encore mieux que ce que nous pensions !

Je retourne à mon poste d'observation. Edward et Bella n'ont pas bougé; ils sont toujours couchés sur le sol l'un à côté de l'autre, entouré d'une bouteille de Tequila, une de Bailey's et une autre de Vodka. Ils font des mouvements étranges avec les bras et les jambes en riant, presque conne s'ils faisaient… des anges dans la neige ! Ils semblent complètement perdus dans leur monde. Et surtout… ils sont complètement bourrés !

-OH MON DIEU ! crie Alice lorsqu'elle arrive à mes côtés.

Edward et Bella lèvent les yeux vers nous, puis se regardent avant de partir dans un fou rire, leurs mains se liant l'une à l'autre.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclame Rose. Vous êtes saouls !

Les rires des deux idiots redoublent et le mien aussi.

-Be… Bella avait envie… elle voulait… mais… mais elle… elle ne tient pas l'alcool et, bafouille Edward en deux éclats.

-Oh ouiiiiiii ! Ce c'éééééétait… c'éééétait marrantissimeeeeeee ! s'écria celle-ci en tanguant.

Je me dirige vers eux, toujours mort de rire.

-Hey ! Vous auriez pu nous attendre avant de faire la fête !

-Oh ! Désolé Em… mais il… il en reste si tu veux !

J'attrape alors mon frère par le bras et je le lève debout. Il tangue un peu sur ses pieds, mais me fait un immense sourire. Je prends alors sa tête en étau sous ses protestations plutôt faibles et je lui frotte les cheveux avec énergie.

-Oh ! Petit Eddy est bourré ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ce soir !

Bella se lève avec difficulté et elle nous serre tous les deux dans ses bras.

-Oh oui ! On va bieeeeeeeeeeeen s'amuser !

Puis elle crie :

-JE VOUS AIIIIIIIMEEEEE TOUS LES DEUX !

J'éclate de nouveau de rire, mais le son se coince dans ma gorge lorsque Bella dépose un baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward et encore plus lorsqu'elle fait la même chose avec moi.

-HEY ! hurle Rosalie dans mon dos. LÂCHE MON MEC !

-Non ! Attends ! Je m'en occupe ! s'écrie aussitôt Jacob.

Il court vers nous et me libère de l'étreinte de Bella qui jette alors son dévolu sur lui.

-Oh ! Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaake! Mon Jake !!!!!!!!! JE T'AIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

-Oui, oui. Je t'aime aussi, répond-il sous nos rires.

Je lâche Edward qui tombe alors sur les fesses et je vais rejoindre ma petite amie qui semble encore hors d'elle.

-Oh ! Allez bébé ! Elle est saoule ! Et elle aime tout le monde ! lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Humpf ! Ouais !

Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne vers la cuisine.

-Allez viens ! Allons boire un peu de ce punch que nous a préparé Alice ! On a le droit de s'amuser nous aussi !

Rosalie me suit à contre-cœur, imité par Jasper qui a un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Et bien, on ne verra plus jamais Bella Swan de la même manière.

-Tu as raison vieux ! approuvai-je. Et vous savez quoi ? On devrait profiter de son état pour en apprendre le plus de choses compromettantes !

Je me prends un verre et le vide rapidement, réfléchissant. Je vois Rosalie et Jasper qui se servent à leur tour, puis le blond quitte la pièce avec une consommation, sûrement pour aller le donner à sa douce.

-Et si on jouait aux jeux de la vérité ? proposai-je tout à coup. Ce pourrait être marrant !

Rose se sert un autre verre de punch.

-Si on joue à ce stupide jeu, j'ai besoin d'un petit remontant ! À ta santé mon chéri !

Puis elle l'avale cul-sec et se lèche les lèvres. Hum… oh oui ! Bois ma belle ! Tu es encore plus chaude lorsque tu as bu !

Rosalie me fait un sourire coquin, sachant pertinemment à quoi je pense. Je lui arrache le verre des mains et lui en serre aussitôt un autre. Elle éclate de rire.

-Voudrais-tu abuser de moi Emmet Cullen ?

-Oh oui ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point, répondis-je en souriant.

Rose s'approche et colle son corps de déesse contre le mien.

-C'est parfait ! murmure-t-elle mon oreille avant de s'éloigner de moi pour vider de nouveau son verre.

Elle me prend alors la main et m'entraîne dans le salon.

-HEY TOUT LE MONDE ! EMMET A EU UNE BONNE IDÉE : ET SI ON JOUAIT AU JEU DE LA VÉRITÉ ?

-OH OUI !

Cette réponse provient bien sûr d'Alice qui discute dans un coin avec Jasper. Son petit ami hoche la tête alors qu'Edward, étendu sur le sol, n'ouvre même pas les yeux.

-Mais où sont Jacob et Bella ? demandai-je, ne les voyant nulle part.

-ICI ! J'ai besoin de ton aide le gorille ! s'écrie la voix étouffée de Jake. Non ! Bella ! Arrête ! Tu vas le regretter demain !

-Allez ! On peut bien s'amuser un peu ! dit Bella d'une voix sensuelle.

Je me dirige vers la provenance de leurs voix, entraînant Rose avec moi. Bella et Jake sont étendus sur le sofa et la brune est assisse à califourchon sur son ami, ses mains passant sous son chandail, ses lèvres se déposant sur les siennes alors que Jacob tente de la repousser doucement.

Lorsqu'il nous voit, il ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement alors que j'éclate de rire.

-Aide-moi ! Je ne peux pas la repousser sans lui faire mal !

Je lève un doigt, lui montrant que je vais l'aider dans une minute. Pour l'instant, je suis trop occupé à rire ! Je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus marrant : Bella Swan, qui mesure à peine 5 pieds 4, dominant totalement un mec aussi grand et costaud que Jacob !

Et bien, plutôt chaude la miss Swan ! Mhouhahahahhaa !

Rosalie soupire et elle se dirige vers le couple. Elle empoigne solidement la taille de Bella, puis la tire loin du sofa. Jacob se redresse et replace ses vêtements en hâte.

-Merci du fond du cœur bimbo !

-De rien le clébard !

-Ooooooooooooooh ! On ne peut paaas s'amuser iciiii ! proteste Bella en prenant une mine boudeuse.

-Va voir Eddy, lançai-je, hilare. Il sera sûrement trèssssssss heureux de te satisfaire !

-Noooooooooon ! Il ne veuuuuuuuuuut pas ! proteste-t-elle aussitôt.

-Alors tu as essayé ? m'écriai-je avec force.

Alice tape alors dans ses mains, pour ramener notre attention. Nous nous tournons vers elle.

-Allez ! Venez vous asseoir ! Le jeu commence !

Je vois qu'elle a tout préparé : il y a sur le sol un coussin sur chacun d'entre nous et à côté d'elle, il y a la bouteille de vodka. Les sacs de nourriture sont au milieu du cercle et j'en bave déjà. Alice a même réussi à faire s'assoir Edward, ce qui est un miracle en soi.

Après de longues minutes à convaincre Jacob qu'il doit jouer lui aussi, nous sommes tous assis en cercle, prêt à commencer et j'ai mon premier hot-dog en main.

-Alors pour Jake et Bella, le principe est simple, expliquai-je. Chacun notre tour, nous devons révéler une vérité sur les autres ou du moins, ce que nous pensons des autres. Quelque chose que nous croyons véridique si nous ne savons rien de cette personne. Et pour terminer, nous devons dire aux autres une vérité sur nous–mêmes qu'ils ignorent. Si les autres jugent que notre révélation n'est pas assez croustillante… alors on doit boire une gorgée de la bouteille.

Bella me regarde la bouche ouverte, semblant ne rien comprendre du tout.

-Rohh ! Emmet est nul pour expliquer ! s'exclame Alice en me pointant du doigt.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Alors fais mieux si tu en es capable !

-Je vais faire mieux que cela… je vais le montrer !

Elle prend alors la bouteille dans ses mains.

-Alors on suit le sens des aiguilles d'une montre… donc je commence par toi Rose.

Un sourire diabolique illumine le visage du lutin.

-Je sais que… Rose s'entraîne tous les midis de la semaine… elle nous fait croire qu'elle aide les autres élèves, mais en fait elle fait de l'exercice pour garder un corps aussi superbe !

-Alice Cullen ! Espèce de traîtresse ! s'écrie ma petite amie, furieuse.

-C'est le jeu Rose. Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux sur moi lorsque ce sera ton tour ! réplique Alice en prenant un air innocent.

-Humpf… ouais et tu vas payer !

-Oh ! Tu ne me fais pas peur !

Oh ouais ! Encore un combat de poules ! J'adore lorsque Rose et Alice s'affrontent comme cela… lorsque je ferme les yeux, je peux presque les imaginer luttant dans la boue… HUM… idée intéressante !

Je reviens à la réalité lorsqu'Alice continue le jeu. Rien d'autre d'intéressant n'est révélé… rien de croustillant je veux dire… jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le tour d'Edward.

-Edward. Je sais que Edward est…

Elle nous regarde les un après les autres et je sens qu'elle est sur le point de lâcher une bombe, mais mon frère, trop saoul pour le réaliser ne fait que sourire bêtement.

-… est encore vierge !

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sous la surprise, puis je bondis sur mes pieds et pointe un doigt accusateur vers Edward.

-JE LE SAVAIS ! hurlai-je. Espère de menteur ! Tu n'as PAS couché avec Tanya !

Edward se laisse tomber sur le dos, cachant son visage avec ses mains.

-Oh non ! Je… je… suis… pu… puceau, se plaint-il.

Il semble vraiment désespéré le pauvre gars. Je devrais peut-être arrêté de rire ! Oui… peut-être!

Bella se laisse tomber à côté de lui et elle lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Edward se redresse aussitôt.

-Con… continuons ! lance-t-il.

Et le jeu reprend. Alice termine enfin son tour, prend une gorgée de vodka même si nous ne lui avons pas demandé, puis elle tend la bouteille à Bella.

-À ton tour chère sœur ! dit-elle en souriant. Tu commences par Jake…

-Jake ? rit Bella. Faciiile alors… Jake a un point trèeeeees érootique… heu… érogèneeeeeee….

-Oh non ! Bella ! Chutt ! Stp ! proteste celui-ci.

-C'est le jeu Jacob ! lançai-je avec plaisir.

-Ouais… je savais que j'aurais dû retourner chez moi, grommelle-t-il.

-C'est drôooooooooole, mais il aime… se faire embrasser… le dessus des pieds ! s'écrie Bella sans tenir compte de notre intervention.

Puis elle éclate de rire, aussitôt suivi par nous tous. Jacob se cache le visage entre les mains.

-Merde Bella ! C'est super gênant !

-Oh Jaaaaaake ! Je suis désolée ! Je t'AIMEEEEEEE !

Elle le serre dans ses bras et je vois Edward se redresser.

-HEY ! Lâche-la… la… tout… tout de suite !

Il se lève, mais se prend les pieds dans… ben dans rien en fait et il tombe le visage sur le sol sous l'hilarité général.

Oh merde ! Il va en entendre parler longtemps de cette soirée… tout comme Bella ! Je vais leur en parler pour le reste de leurs jours ! Ils ne seront plus jamais tranquilles ! Haha ! J'ai maintenant des munitions puissantes contre les deux petits « parfaits-coincés-en manque-de-sexe ». Ou plutôt pour Edward : « parfait-coincé-qui-n'a-jamais-eu-de-sexe ». Haha !

Edward retourne à sa place, aidée par Alice et Bella reprend donc le jeu.

-Jasper. Je… je crois que tu es le plus discret, mais à mon avis tu es le plus diabolique… mais je t'aime ! Alice, tu… tu… es ma meilleure amie ! Et je T'AIME ! crie Bella avant de fondre en larmes.

-Oh ! Bella !

Le lutin vient serrer son amie dans ses bras en riant et je secoue la tête.

-Ce n'était pas un secret ça ! répliquai-je, avide de détails croustillants.

-Tais-toi ! m'ordonne Alice en me jetant un regard furieux. Bella dit ce dont elle a envie. Continue Bell's.

-Rose, dit Bella en regardant ma petite amie.

Oh oh ! Ça sent mauvais ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir inventer !

-Rosalie… je crois que tu es la piiiiiiiiire garce que j'ai jamais rennnnncontré ! Et tu es aussiii la pluuuuus belle femme sur cette Terrrrrre ! Et si j'étais un meccc, je fantassssmerais sur toiii ! Et… et… je T'AIME !

Rose fait un petit sourire à Bella qui se jette alors dans ses bras. Je pouffe de rire alors que ma petite amie, mal à l'aise, oblige doucement Bella à retourner à sa place.

-JE t'AIMEEE quand même Rose ! lance-t-elle alors.

Rosalie lève les yeux au ciel et Bella poursuit le jeu.

-Emmet, j'ai maté tes fesses hier matin. Je suis désolée, mais je peux te dire que tu as vraiment un joli petit cul !

J'éclate de rire de nouveau.

-Merci Bell's. Le tien est pas mal non plus ! Bien que je ne l'aie pas vu sans vêtement, ajoutai-je vivement pour répliquer au regard furieux de ma petite amie.

Bella se lève.

-Attennnnds ! Je vais remédiiiiiiiier à çaaaaaaa!

Elle ouvre son bouton, mais Jacob l'attrape par le bras et la tire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rassoit. Et merde ! Quel emmerdeur celui-là !

Bella pousse un soupir dessus et elle croise les bras, furieuse. Tiens ! On est deux ! Ou peut-être plus si j'interprète bien le regard noir d'Edward.

-Heu… Bella… ton tour n'est pas terminé ! dit Alice.

-Oh ! C'est vrai ! pouffe celle-ci.

Elle se tourne vers mon frère et le détaille d'un regard gourmand. Oh ! Je sens que ça va devenir plus qu'intéressant ! Que va-t-elle dire sur son fantasme ?

-Edward, même si tu es puceau… tu es fait pour le sexe ! s'écrie-t-elle. C'est vrai… on te regarde et tu es tellement sexy… c'est comme s'il y avait écrit BÊTE DE SEXE sur ton front… et ton regard qui nous brûle… même ton nom est sexe… Edward… Edward… hum… Edward…

Bella pousse de petits gémissements sous nos rires et le regard d'Edward s'assombri. Le visage de Bella semble transformer par le plaisir alors qu'elle halète.

-Oh oui… oh ! Edward ! s'écrie-t-elle comme si elle avait un orgasme.

Les rires s'estompent. Nous la fixons tous, stupéfait. Jake est le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

-Merde Bella ! Tu… tu es un peu trop douée pour jouer la comédie ! Je veux dire… est-ce que c'est ce que tu faisais avec moi ?

-Oh ! Çaaaaaaa mon beau, c'est à moiiii de le savoir et à toi deee le deviiiiiiiner !

Je secoue la tête, incrédule. Comment peut-elle sortir des phrases semblables alors qu'elle est saoule ???

-Ne t'en fais pas Jake ! Toutes les femmes sont capables de feindre l'orgasme ! le console Alice.

-Ah oui ? demande aussitôt Jasper en la fixant.

-Bien sûr ! répond Rose.

Attendez ! Quoi ? ROSE ?

-Rose ? Est-ce que tu veux dire que…

Avant que j'aie pu terminer ma phrase, Rose, Alice et Bella se mettent à crier de concert, poussant des gémissements et des halètements… jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient emporter par l'orgasme… du moins en apparence.

Je suis figé, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit, comme les trois gars avec moi. PUTAIN ! Est-ce que je suis choqué de savoir que ma petite amie sait feindre ou si je suis excité d'avoir vu ses trois sublimes femmes avoir un simili-orgasme sous mes yeux ?

Les deux je crois…

-Ok. Ça devient un peu trop « hard » pour moi, dit Jake en se secouant. Et si vous avec l'intention de faire une orgie… je ferais mieux de retourner chez moi !

Il se lève sous nos rires et après avoir dit aurevoir à Bella, il retourne chez lui.

Pfffffffffff ! Mauviette ! Quel homme normalement constitué refuserait un trip de sexe avec Rose, Alice et Bella ?

Bon, d'accord… moi, mais c'est seulement parce que je suis avec Rosalie et qu'Alice est plus ou moins comme ma sœur !

-Et si on dansait maintenant ? propose Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

-Attends ! m'opposai-je aussitôt. Bella n'a pas dit une vérité sur elle !

-Oh c'est vrai ! Alors Bella… dis-nous quelque chose sur toi que personne ne sait !

-Hum… et bien… je vais perdre mon pari avec Edward, répond-elle en fixant son regard dans celui de mon frère.

-Quel pari ? demande aussitôt Alice et je l'imite.

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne répond. Ils sont trop obsédés l'un par l'autre… mais je découvrirais tout à un moment ou à un autre, parole d'Emmet Cullen !

Ouf ! Heu…. Je crois que je passe trop de temps avec Alice ! Ça m'influence et ça me fait un peu peur…

Celle-ci hausse d'ailleurs les épaules, renonçant à ma grande surprise à découvrir ce qui se trame entre Ed et Bell's, puis elle se lève et va partir la radio. Jasper la suit et je les imite, mon regard ne quittant toutefois pas le couple. Je vois Edward approcher son visage de Bella et il la pousse fermement sur le sol, puis il s'allonge à moitié sur elle, son bras caressant son corps.

Ok. Ça devient chaud ! Wouhou !

-Hey ! Allez dans une chambre ! s'écrie Rosalie, cassant l'ambiance.

Edward et Bella se séparent à contre-cœur.

-Merde Rose ! Tu as tout gâché ! Ça allait arriver ! m'exclamai-je, déçu.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils fassent ça devant nous… et puis… crois-tu que c'est la meilleure solution pour eux qu'ils couchent ensemble alors qu'ils ont bu ?

Je pousse un soupir.

-Non, tu as raison.

-Comme toujours chéri !

-Mais ils sont tellement coincés que je ne suis pas certain qu'ils vont bouger un jour…

-On va s'assurer qu'ils vont bouger. Alice et moi, on s'occupe de tout dès demain. Ne t'inquiète pas !

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander quel est son plan, mais je suis interrompu par Edward qui hurle par-dessus la musique.

-Je vais dans l'o… l'eau… si quel… quelqu'un veut m'accompagner !

Oh ! C'est ma chance de lui faire subir un interrogatoire en règle ! Je vais donc le rejoindre dans les escaliers.

-Je viens avec toi. C'est dangereux de laisser un gars bourré se baigner seul.

-Merci Em, dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Je me dégage vivement.

-Eddy, laisse les câlins pour Bella d'accord ?

Mon frère hausse les épaules, puis reprend son ascension. Je le suis et attaque aussitôt :

-Dis-moi Ed… que s'est-il passé avec la jolie brune pendant que nous étions partis ?

Il hausse de nouveau les épaules, puis entre dans sa chambre où je le suis.

-Allez ! Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien eu ! Je ne te croirais pas !

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Non mais… il m'agace royalement !!!

-Edward Cullen ! Dis-moi la vérité !

Je prends mon air le plus méchant, faisant gonfler mes muscles, mais mon frère me fixe et éclate de rire.

-Tu… tu crois que tu me fais pe… peur ?

-Tu devrais ! lançai-je d'un ton menaçant.

Il rit de plus bel et je me sens de plus en plus insulté.

-Ses muscles se sont des vrais et ils peuvent te casser en deux si je le veux !

-Mais… mais tu… tu ne le veux pas, bredouille Edward en me souriant bêtement.

Je pousse un soupir, puis sourit aussi. Il a raison après tout. Je ne me servirai pas de mes muscles contre lui… quoique…

Sans prévenir, je lui saute dessus et le plaque au sol. Sa tête cogne durement contre le plancher.

-Ouch ! Emmet ! grogne-t-il.

-Alors ? Tu parles maintenant ?

-Nooooooooooon !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Comme tu veux, répliquai-je en me redressant, le libérant ainsi de ma prise.

Edward se redresse, puis je sors pour aller passer mon maillot dans ma chambre. J'ai perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre. Si Edward ne veut pas parler… c'est qu'il y a bien eu quelque chose !

Satisfait de cette conclusion, je vais l'attendre devant la porte de sa chambre… j'attends de longues minutes avant de le voir enfin apparaître.

-Tu en as mis du temps !

-Désolé, dit-il et il semble avoir repris un peu de lucidité. J'ai été ma… malade… et j'ai pris une douche… ça va mieux maintenant.

Je lui envois une claque sur l'épaule en m'écriant :

-Alors petit Eddy n'est plus saoul ?

Mais il tangue sur mon coup et je me rétracte :

-Enfin… peut-être encore un peu !

-Je suis assez lucide pour te … te dire de ne plus m'appeler petit Eddy ! grogne-t-il, me faisant éclater de rire.

Nous descendons les escaliers côte à côte et passons dans le salon, jetant un œil à Alice, Rose et Jasper dansent au rythme de la musique.

Oh merde ! Rose est si sexy ! Je voudrais aller la rejoindre… mais je ne peux pas laisser Edward seul ! Je le suis donc, un peu déçu jusqu'à la piscine où il plonge sans hésitation. Je suis sur le point de l'imiter lorsque la porte s'ouvre derrière moi et que Bella nous rejoint.

Edward lève la tête et un immense sourire fend son visage.

-Je peux te rejoindre ? demande Bella d'une voix grave et sexy.

-Hum… tu veux encore jouer ? réplique Edward. Il me semble t'avoir entendu dire que tu allais perdre ?

-Je prends le risque.

Bella retire alors ses vêtements pour ne garder que son soutien-gorge et son shorty, semblant avoir complètement oublié ma présence, puis doucement, elle entre dans l'eau et va rejoindre Edward qui la prend aussitôt dans ses bras.

Ok. Il est temps de me retirer… enfin, pas complètement.

J'entre dans la maison, mais je reste de l'autre côté de la fenêtre pour les surveiller. C'est dans un but purement sécuritaire, hein ! Ils ont bu tous les deux, je ne peux pas les laisser seuls dans l'eau. Je ne veux pas du tout les espionner ! Enfin… presque pas.

Je les observe un moment alors qu'ils discutent, les bras de Bella passés autour du cou d'Edward, les mains de celui-ci sur la taille de Bella. Je suis certain même si je ne les vois pas que les jambes de la brunette sont passées autour des hanches d'Edward.

-Allez Edward ! Vas-y vieux ! Tu es capable ! Embrasse-la mec ! murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva…


	14. Chapter 13Ce qui devait arriver arriva

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas : je suis encore dans les temps ! ;) En plus, c'est un trèssssssssss long chapitre, le plus long jusqu'à maintenant ! Il y a bien sûr beaucoup d'Edward et Bella et comme je vous avais promis, c'est le pv Edward de la soirée qui commence au moment ou se terminait le pv de Bella et qui s'arrête un peu après la fin du dernier chapitre. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez. Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! On se reparle plus bas ! **

**Chapitre 13 –Ce qui devait arriver arriva pv Edward**

Une heure. Seul. Avec Bella. Une heure avec Bella. Tout seul avec elle.

Wow !

Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Allez Cullen ! Reprends-toi ! Elle ne veut pas de toi de toute façon… non, à la vérité, c'est faux ! Elle ne veut pas TOUT de moi ! Elle est attirée par moi, mais elle n'est pas amoureuse… et surtout, elle a décidé de jouer avec moi.

Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Même si je sais que je serai le plus blessé des deux, je vais tout faire pour gagner.

« Que le meilleur gagne ? » a-t-elle dit.

Et bien, je serai le meilleur. Je ne me permettrai pas de perdre, peu importe à quel point cela me fera souffrir. Peu importe à quel point je souffre déjà.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque Bella chiffonne le mot qu'elle tient toujours à la main avec rage puis qu'elle le lance sur le sol.

-Les idiots ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont partis comme cela, sans rien dire ! Je vais tuer Jake! Dès qu'il met les pieds dans la maison, je le tue ! Et Alice aussi…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler. Elle est si belle quand elle est en colère ! On dirait un petit chaton qui se prend pour un tigre !*

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ? me demande-t-elle abruptement.

Je lui dis la vérité.

-Tu es belle lorsque tu te fâches.

Elle me regarde, incrédule. Puis elle ferme sa bouche et pointe un doigt accusateur vers moi.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas m'avoir avec tes compliments à la noix !

J'hausse les épaules, d'apparence désinvolte.

-Je dis ce que je pense, c'est tout.

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et me toise d'un regard furieux qui me fait sourire de plus belle. J'entends le souffle de Bella devenir erratique, puis elle se détourne vivement de moi.

-Je… je vais dans ma chambre ! lance-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Je me laisse aller contre le comptoir derrière moi dans une pose nonchalante et je dis :

-As-tu donc si peur de te retrouver seule avec moi ?

Bella s'arrête sur le seuil de la cuisine, puis elle revient vers moi d'un pas vif.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Oh que si ! Tu as peur de perdre; tu SAIS que tu vas flancher avant moi !

-Tu crois cela Cullen ? me demande-t-elle avec fureur.

Je plante mon regard dans ses yeux chocolat.

-Je suis certain qu'avant la fin de la soirée, tu n'auras pas résisté à la tentation et tu auras déposé tes lèvres sur les miennes…

Elle rit avec sarcasme.

-Si un de nous deux essaie d'embrasser l'autre… ce sera toi ! Pas moi !

-C'est un pari ? demandai-je, joueur.

-C'est un pari, confirme Bella en hochant la tête.

-Et tous les coups sont permis ?

-Tous les coups !

-Parfait, m'exclamai-je. Pari tenu.

Je lui tends la main qu'elle prend avec hésitation et lorsque nos peaux se touchent, le même courant électrique nous traverse. Bella me relâche aussitôt, puis s'éloigne de quelques pas de moi. Nous nous observons pendant un instant, silencieux.

-Hum… et… qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant les autres ?

-J'en sais rien, répondis-je en pensant à toutes les possibilités qui s'offre à nous… la piscine, la douche, la salle de musique et mon piano… ou ici même sur le comptoir pourquoi pas… Que veux-tu faire Bella ?

Celle-ci réprime un frisson, puis elle se secoue la tête et je parie qu'en cet instant elle a les mêmes idées perverses que moi !

-Je… je… j'en sais rien ! Tu as des… suggestions ?

Oh que oui ! Mais je ne crois pas que tu vas les aimer…

-Qui n'implique personne de nu bien sûr, ajoute-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

Je lui fais un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil et j'ai la joie de voir ses joues s'empourprer.

-Alors ? insiste-t-elle.

Et là, je sèche… c'est toujours Emmet ou Alice qui ont des idées amusantes. Moi, je ne fais que suivre. Je me creuse l'esprit pour trouver une idée lorsque le petit mot d'Alice me revient en tête… et le matin que j'ai passé avec Emmet aussi…

-Tu veux une part de gâteau ? demandai-je en pointant la boîte.

-Tout de suite ? On… on devrait peut-être attendre les autres, non ?

-Non, répondis-je fermement. Ils n'avaient qu'à rester ici.

Je vais chercher la boîte, puis je nous coupe à chacun un morceau pendant que Bella me tend deux assiettes. Puis nous mangeons en silence notre part, alors que je débats avec moi-même.

Allez, fais-le ! Ce sera amusant !

Non ! Bella n'appréciera pas !

Bien sûr que oui. Et puis… juste pour voir sa tête, cela vaut la peine !

Obéissant à cette voix qui est la plus forte, je dépose une bouchée de gâteau sur ma cuillière, puis je la catapulte sur Bella qui la reçoit directement dans son décolleté. Je pince les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

En plein dans le mille Cullen !

La bouche de Bella s'ouvre sur la surprise, puis ses yeux passent du gâteau à moi.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Je permets à ce moment à mon rire de franchir enfin la barrière de mes lèvres.

-Désolé. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Elle me jette un regard insondable, puis hausse les épaules en disant :

-Pas grave.

Elle essuie alors le crémage à la naissance de ses seins avec son doigt qu'elle amène à sa bouche pour le lécher goulument.

Mon cœur s'emballe et je réalise que je me suis fait prendre à mon propre jeu.

Bella 1 Edward 0

Mais je ne la laisserai pas mener le jeu plus longtemps !

Je me penche vers elle, puis je glisse lentement mon doigt entre ses seins pour recueillir ce qui reste du gâteau. J'ai la satisfaction de sentir le rythme cardiaque de Bella s'accélérer sous ma peau.

Bella 1 Edward 1

-Hum… délicieux, murmurai-je à son oreille avant de m'éloigner, triomphant.

Mais Bella n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Elle est une adversaire à ma taille ; elle ne se laisse pas battre facilement.

Elle couvre de crémage la peau entre mon cou et mon oreille, puis elle le lèche du bout de la langue jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus.

Mon corps est secoué de violents frissons… c'est tellement bon ! Et j'en voudrais plus…

Je réalise alors que Bella me fixe d'un regard condescendant. Je reviens subitement sur Terre.

Bella 2 Edward 1

Tu sais jouer ma belle… mais jusqu'où iras-tu ?

Je lui fais un sourire en coin, puis ma main retourne à la naissance de ses seins.

-Il te reste du gâteau juste là, chuchotai-je avant de déposer ma bouche sur son épaule pour descendre lentement vers sa poitrine.

Bella halète à mon contact et je souris contre sa peau : moi aussi je sais utiliser ma langue miss Swan. Je laisse ma bouche s'attarder un instant entre ses magnifiques seins, jouant un peu avec le tissu de son soutien-gorge et lorsque je veux m'éloigner, Bella m'attrape par les cheveux pour me plaquer contre elle.

Je retiens difficilement un gémissement, conscient que si je n'arrête pas bientôt, je ne serai plus en mesure de le faire. Je dois garder l'esprit clair !

Mais avant de m'éloigner, je veux faire quelque chose. J'aspire alors avidement la peau douce de son sein droit, lui laissant une jolie marque rouge.

Je crois que cela vaut bien 3 points ! Alors…

Bella 2 Edward 4

Je fais un pas en arrière, sous le grognement de protestation de Bella. Lorsque nos regards se rencontrent, Bella devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate et elle détourne la tête… elle sait que j'ai gagné cette fois !

-Crétin ! grogne-t-elle entre ses dents.

Puis sans avertissement, elle m'envoie un morceau de gâteau qui atterrit sur mon t-shirt. Je prends un air faussement furieux avant de lui étaler mon propre morceau dans le visage, la couvrant de crémage.

Nous nous observons un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

-Et bien, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'une douche ! lançai-je avec un nouveau clin d'œil.

-Rêve ! s'écrie-t-elle en me poussant gentiment. Tu ne viendras pas avec moi !

-Dommage ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques…

Et juste pour le plaisir de frimer un peu, je retire mon chandail devant elle avant d'enlever mon pantalon. Puis, mes vêtements en main je me dirige vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée en lançant par-dessus mon épaule :

-Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver !

Au moment où je referme la porte, j'entends un « Frimeur ! » crier avec force et je pouffe de rire. Elle a raison, mais juste pour entendre son souffle s'accélérer… cela a valu la peine.

Pendant que je suis sous le jet d'eau chaude, je pense à ce jeu que je joue avec Bella… je croyais que cela me ferait mal, mais en fait je suis surpris de constater que j'aime ça ! J'aime voir les réactions de Bella lorsque je la touche et surtout, pendant ces moments, toute son attention est centrée uniquement sur moi…

Je sursaute lorsque la porte s'ouvre et surpris, je me retourne pour découvrir Bella qui m'observe, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Merde ! Je ne suis pas pudique mais là… il n'y a même plus de rideau pour cacher ma nudité !

J'attrape une serviette et je m'en couvre.

-Merde Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

-C'est toi qui as dit que je pouvais venir te rejoindre, réplique-t-elle aussitôt. C'était pour frimer aussi ?

L'excitation se répand dans mes veines alors que des images de Bella et moi dans la douche envahissent mon esprit.

Je dois penser à autre chose… sinon elle va voir immanquablement l'effet qu'elle me fait !

-Ce n'était pas du bluff… quand tu seras nue, je retirai ma serviette aussi !

Le regard de Bella descend avec une lenteur délibéré sur mon torse, s'arrêtant là où la serviette cache mes parties les plus intimes.

-Hum… non merci. J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir !

Puis elle sort, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Bella 3 Edward 4

Je finis ma douche en vitesse, tentant de tenir loin les images de Bella et de moi sous le jet d'eau… mais lorsque je sors, c'est le bruit de la douche à l'étage qui m'accueille.

Bella est sous la douche… Et si j'allais la voir moi aussi ?

Non ! Non, je ne peux pas… je ne pourrais pas résister : je lui sauterais dessus. Et ce ne serait pas une bonne chose.

À pas lents, je marche jusqu'à ma chambre où je me prends une chemise propre. Puis, avec la ferme intention de retourner au salon, je me dirige vers la salle de bain sans en avoir conscience. Je veux seulement jeter un œil… comme elle l'a fait avec moi…

Je reprends mes esprits au moment où ma main tourne la poignée; je relâche tout et je m'enfuis à la cuisine.

Contrôle Edward ! Contrôle ! Sans même le savoir, Bella vient de gagner un point !

Oh ! Et puis… qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ces points ? Si je peux avoir Bella… le reste n'a pas d'importance ! Je fais demi-tour vers l'escalier, mais je me reprends avant d'y être et sans même y réfléchir, je m'enligne vers ma salle de musique. C'est le seul endroit où j'arrive à me calmer… il ne reste que 30 minutes à passer. Si je joue pendant tout ce temps… ensuite les autres vont arriver et la tentation sera moins forte ! Oui, c'est une bonne idée !

Je m'enferme donc dans ma salle, jouant un peu n'importe quoi avec ma guitare, me détendant peu à peu… jusqu'à ce que Bella entre dans la pièce. Je me fige aussitôt et je l'observe évaluer les lieux, un air indéfinissable traversant son beau visage lorsque ses yeux se posent sur le piano.

-Hum… Bella ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demandai-je au bout de ce qui me parut un long moment.

-Je… heu… non. Je venais voir si… enfin tu m'as laissé seule alors…

-Oh ! Désolé ! Je… je passais le temps pendant que tu étais dans la douche, mentis-je.

Je range ma guitare à sa place, pensant que de toute façon il ne reste plus que quelques minutes avant le retour de ma famille et je lui souris.

-On peut y aller…

-NON ! Je veux dire…

Bella se mord la lèvre, nerveuse. Je la fixe, essayant de comprendre sa réaction.

-Et si tu me montrais comment tu joues ? me demande-t-elle à ma grande surprise. Je veux dire… comment tu joues avec tes vrais instruments.

J'hausse les sourcils devant son sous-entendu, mais elle lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tes instruments de musique Edward !

-Oh ! lançai-je, bien que je savais de quoi elle parlait. Et bien… si tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie d'entendre ?

Elle me pointe timidement le piano, son attitude à des lieux de celle qu'elle avait un peu plus tôt.

J'hausse les épaules d'un air nonchalant, mais à la vérité, mon cœur bat la chamade. Lorsque je joue, je mets mon âme à nu. Personne d'autre que ma famille n'a jamais assisté à mes performances… c'est quelque chose de bien trop intime pour moi.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ?

« Peut-être as-tu espoir qu'elle tombera amoureuse de toi si tu lui joues la sérénade ? » se moqua une voix dans ma tête.

Je la repousse avec un grognement agacé.

-Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as qu'à le dire ! lance Bella en remarquant mon humeur sombre lorsque je m'assois derrière mon instrument.

-Ça va… c'est seulement que… je n'ai jamais joué devant une personne autre que ma famille.

-Oh !

Bella me fixe, surprise, et j'ai l'impression de voir une expression de tendresse passé sur ses traits, mais elle disparaît aussi rapidement qu'elle est apparue. J'ai sûrement rêvé ! Je prends mes désirs pour la réalité.

Je souffle doucement pour faire passer mon appréhension, puis je ferme les yeux, réfléchissant à ce que je vais jouer et c'est la berceuse que j'ai composé pour elle qui me vient tout de suite à l'esprit.

Alors sans réfléchir, j'entame les premières notes.

Bella vient doucement s'appuyer sur le piano et je sens son regard intense sur moi alors que mes mains courent sur les touches.

Et alors que je joue avec tout mon cœur, je réalise que je vais souffrir encore plus maintenant.

Parce que comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, lorsque j'ai chanté _The kill_, je lui expose sans barrière mes sentiments pour elle…

Et c'est certain que comme tout à l'heure, elle va tout rejeter en bloc.

J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle m'arrachait le cœur lorsque j'ai terminé la chanson, que je me suis retourné vers elle… et que je l'ai vu dans les bras de Jacob, serrée étroitement contre lui. Je lui chantais tout mon amour et ma peine de la voir dans les bras d'un autre, mais elle s'en foutait royalement !

Et je ne veux pas revivre cela. Non. Hors de question.

Je vais continuer à jouer le jeu… c'est ce que j'ai de mieux a faire…

Alors sans avertissement, je change de chanson pour entamer l'air connu de Take my breath away, une chanson douce et langoureuse qui vient du film Top Gun, levant la tête pour faire un sourire en coin à Bella.

Celle-ci semble surprise, presque triste, mais ensuite elle sourit et ferme les yeux, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Elle caresse d'une main le lustre de mon instrument, puis d'un pas doux, elle se dirige derrière moi et je frissonne lorsque ses deux mains se posent sur mes épaules pour commencer un massage lent et sensuel.

-Quelle était la chanson que tu as jouée en premier ? Je ne l'ai pas reconnu, demande-t-elle dans un murmure.

-C'est une de mes composition, avouai-je sur le même ton.

Ses mains arrêtent une seconde leur torture avant de reprendre leur manège.

-Alors tu composes ? Serais-tu donc doué en tout Edward Cullen ?

-Je n'en sais rien. À toi de le découvrir ! répondis-je en souriant.

Je sens les seins de Bella se plaquer contre mon dos alors que son souffle caresse ma nuque lorsqu'elle se penche vers moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Je suis certaine que tu l'es.

Et je manque une note de la chanson, déconcentré. Bella rit doucement, puis elle s'assoit à côté de moi à califourchon sur le banc. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, sans arrêter de jouer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je veux voir à quel point je suis capable de te déconcentrer, me répond-elle en souriant avant de glisser une main tendre dans mes cheveux.

Je prends une grande inspiration, me concentrant sur le mouvement de mes doigts et la mélodie pour ne pas flancher.

Nous sommes dans un tout autre registre maintenant… il n'est plus question que de sexe… et c'est une zone encore plus dangereuse. Oui, c'est encore plus dangereux pour moi si Bella si montre aussi douce et tendre….

Sa main descend alors sur mon visage, caresse du bout des doigts mes lèvres avant de s'attarder sur mon cou.

Je retiens difficilement un soupir de plaisir alors que je sens le rythme de mes doigts diminuer…

Bon sang ! Comme je voudrais pouvoir me retourner et la plaquer contre moi. L'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde le souffle.

Et lui faire l'amour sur ce foutu piano…

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, Bella emprisonne le lobe de mon oreille entre ses dents, puis elle le suce avidement, me faisant pousser un grognement de plaisir et elle me chuchote à l'oreille d'une voix si sexy :

-As-tu déjà fait l'amour sur ce piano Edward ?

Cette simple phrase suffit à me faire perdre le peu de volonté qu'il me reste : mes mains délaissent définitivement les notes noires et blanches pour se poser sur les hanches bien plus attirantes de Bella. Je l'attrape fermement et je la fais passer par-dessus moi d'un mouvement vif, alors qu'elle pousse un cri de surprise. Je fixe mon regard dans le sien, mon cœur battant à toute allure de cette délicieuse proximité.

-Que fais-tu ? demande-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

-Je teste mon piano, répondis-je en me levant pour la déposer sur le clavier de l'instrument.

Ses jambes entourent ma taille, me rapprochant encore plus d'elle et nous gémissons à l'unisson, nos regards ne se quittant pas.

-Edward, gémit-elle en appuyant son bassin contre mon érection.

Je me penche vers elle et dépose mon front contre le sien.

-Bella. Embrasse-moi, suppliai-je.

Et ce n'est plus pour gagner ce stupide pari. Non. C'est simplement parce que j'ai besoin que ce soit ELLE qui fasse les premiers pas. Parce que je veux savoir qu'elle me désire autant que je la désire. Parce que je veux être certain que c'est MOI qu'elle veut… et pas Jacob.

Mais ma demande allume une lueur de lucidité dans ses yeux… et de peur aussi. Elle dépose ses mains sur mon torse et me repousse violemment avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de se diriger vers la porte, non sans avoir trébuché à quelques reprises.

-Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire ! lance-t-elle avant de disparaître hors de la pièce.

Je laisse tomber ma tête sur l'instrument avant de frapper durement les notes de mes poings.

-Bordel de merde ! m'écriai-je avant de me lancer à sa suite.

Parce qu'il est hors de question que je la laisse se défiler comme cela… parce que je ne peux pas la laisser remporter la dernière manche aussi facilement et aussi parce que cela me frustre au-delà du possible qu'elle ait pu me repousser aussi facilement alors que moi je n'ai pu résister à son jeu de séduction.

Je la trouve dans la cuisine, face au comptoir, levée sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un verre. Je me place derrière elle et je l'emprisonne entre mes bras, la plaquant brutalement contre le comptoir. Son souffle devient haletant.

Je prends ses cheveux dans mes mains et les pousse pour avoir libre accès à sa nuque sur laquelle je dépose une tonne de petits baisers. Sa peau est si douce… et elle sent si bon… J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux pour inspirer à fond un peu plus de son odeur délicieuse. Mes mains glissent sous son chandail et je caresse lentement son dos et les courbes de ses hanches, glissant jusqu'à son ventre ou je joue un peu autour de son nombril, glissant mes doigts sous la couture de son pantalon.

Je sais que je devrais m'éloigner, je sais que je devrais tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… mais je ne peux pas. Mon corps a sa propre volonté. Il n'écoute plus les ordres de mon cerveau.

Mes mains descendent sur les jolies fesses rebondies de Bella et je les empoigne fermement alors qu'elle gémit sous la caresse.

-Edward, murmure-t-elle d'une voix raque. Ce n'est pas du jeu !

-Et ce que tu as fait dans la salle de musique alors ? répliquai-je en pétrissant son postérieur avec douceur.

-Je… je… c'est toi qui as commencé à jouer avec moi ! Tu as joué avec moi dès le premier jour !

Ses mots sonnent comme une gifle. Ils me permettent de retrouver un peu mes esprits, assez du moins pour relâcher mon étreinte. Je dois mettre les choses au clair entre nous… il m'est insupportable de savoir ce que Bella pense de moi…

Je reste collé contre son corps, mes mains se posant sagement autour de sa taille et je dépose ma tête sur son épaule.

-C'est faux. Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe aussi mal entre nous, avouai-je. Je ne pensais pas… je ne te connaissais pas encore ! Maintenant, tout est différent !

Bella me repousse encore une fois avec force, brisant mon cœur un peu plus si cela est possible et elle se retourne pour me faire face.

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! s'écrie-t-elle en déposant un doigt accusateur sur ma poitrine. Fais ce que tu veux à mon corps pour me faire craquer, mais ne joue pas avec mes sentiments !

Je sens une lueur d'espoir m'envahir à ces mots alors qu'elle cherche à s'éloigner de moi. Je l'attrape par le bras pour la retenir.

-Parce qu'il y a des sentiments… entre toi et moi ?

Elle me fixe un instant, les joues rouges, visiblement perturbée. Puis elle relève la tête et son regard se fait méprisant.

-Bien sûr que non. Plus maintenant.

-Je ne te crois pas, grognai-je entre mes dents, espérant tellement avoir raison.

Elle essaie de se dégager de ma poigne, sans succès et je vois la fureur emplir son regard chocolat.

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu crois ou non ! crache-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un stupide crétin arrogant et vaniteux !

-Oh ! Madame dit des gros mots maintenant ! répliquai-je en retenant un sourire.

Étrangement, sa fureur a calmé la mienne… elle est si mignonne ainsi. Et si elle est en colère… c'est que j'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose qui la touche. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour moi.

Bella me fixe, la bouche ouverte par la surprise.

-Tu te moques de moi ? s'écrie-t-elle avant de me rouer de coups de sa main libre.

Je vois qu'elle frappe de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne réussit même pas à me faire ressentir une quelconque douleur. Alors je la laisse se défouler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'épuise, puis j'attrape son autre poignet et je la colle contre mon corps, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

-Tu as terminé ?

-Je te déteste, dit-elle sans conviction en laissant tomber sa tête sur mon torse.

Je souris parce que je sais qu'elle ne le pense pas. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette confiance… mais je suis certain que Bella ressent quelque chose pour moi. J'ignore exactement quoi, mais ce n'est pas que du désir… et ce stupide pari, ce jeu quel joue avec moi n'est qu'une excuse parce qu'elle a autant envie d'être près de moi que j'ai envie d'être avec elle.

« Alors cesse de te conduire en idiot et d'entrer dans son jeu ! » me souffle une voix. « Tu n'arriveras qu'à la faire fuir ! »

Et je veux Bella. Je ne veux pas que faire l'amour avec elle… je la veux, ELLE. Je la veux tout entière. Par-dessus tout je veux qu'elle m'aime comme moi je l'aime.

Mais je ne m'y prends vraiment pas de la bonne façon pour y arriver. Je ne dois plus laisser l'orgueil, la jalousie ou même le désir dicter mes actes.

Je relève son visage doucement et malgré l'envie de l'embrasser qui me tenaille, je ne fais que lui sourire doucement.

-Je suis désolé Bella. Désolé d'avoir joué avec tes sentiments. Tu as raison : je suis un stupide arrogant et vaniteux.

Bella me fixe un instant en se mordillant la lèvre, songeuse, puis elle m'évalue du regard, testant sûrement ma sincérité.

-Crétin. Tu as oublié crétin.

J'éclate de rire et je la serre plus fort contre moi.

-D'accord… alors un crétin stupide arrogant et prétentieux. Ça te va maintenant ?

-Hum… ça peut aller.

Discrètement, je respire l'odeur de ces cheveux.

-On fait la paix ? proposai-je dans un murmure, mon nez toujours enfoui dans ses boucles brunes.

-La paix, répète-t-elle sans y croire.

Elle relève la tête et m'observe.

-On pourrait essayer… au moins jusqu'à demain.

Elle semble réfléchir sérieusement à cette option et juste cette idée me gonfle de joie. Elle joue inconsciemment avec le col de ma chemise et ça me rend fou lorsque ses doigts frôlent la peau de mon cou. Je dépose ma main sur la sienne pour arrêter son mouvement.

-Et… pour notre pari ? demande-t-elle, pensive.

-On laisse tomber. On essaie de mettre de côté cette tension sexuelle insoutenable et…

-Oh ! Monsieur Cullen aurait-il peur de perdre ?

-Pas du tout, répliquai-je en souriant aussi. Je veux juste… qu'on essaie d'être… amis.

Amis ? Pourquoi ai-je dit cela ? Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux ! Mais en fait, c'est peut-être la seule façon d'obtenir de nouveau sa confiance. C'est du moins la seule façon pour qu'elle apprenne à me connaître vraiment…

-Amis ? Amis.

Bella prend une grande inspiration.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? chuchote-t-elle.

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore un peu et je me perds un instant dans les yeux chocolat de Bella lorsque son regard se détourne pour descendre sur mes lèvres. Elle remonte aussitôt, les joues rougies, et je risque moi aussi un regard sur sa bouche si tentante…

Je repense au baiser que nous avons échangé… ses lèvres si douces, si chaudes sur les miennes… et tous ses sentiments merveilleux qui m'ont envahi… Et si je flanchais ?

Lentement, je me penche vers elle et j'entends son souffle s'accélérer.

Juste un petit baiser. Juste pour me rappeler ce qu'elle me fait ressentir.

Mon visage est maintenant collé sur le sien, nos nez se frôlent, nos souffles se mélangent…

Puis au dernier moment, je me retiens et je dépose un tendre baiser sur sa joue avant de me détourner précipitamment d'elle.

Malgré mon envie, je ne peux pas l'embrasser. Parce que je sais que si mes lèvres se déposent sur les siennes, je ne pourrais plus retenir plus longtemps mon envie d'elle… pas après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous aujourd'hui. Et il est hors de question que je me laisse aller à mes plus bas instincts. Cela gâcherait mes chances, si minces soit telles, d'être avec Bella.

Pour me donner une contenance et reprendre mes esprits, je me dirige vers le réfrigérateur et je l'ouvre.

-Tu étais venue pour boire un truc il me semble non ? demandai-je, ma voix encore rauque de désir.

-Hum… oui.

Bella vient me rejoindre et tout comme moi, elle observe le contenu du réfrigérateur. Je vois ses yeux se poser sur le bol de punch qu'Alice a préparé.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Bella, dis-je aussitôt.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien… il y a de l'alcool là-dedans.

Elle pouffe de rire et je me demande ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ma réponse. Je croise les bras et la toise, légèrement insulté.

-Edward, j'ai déjà bu de l'alcool tu sais ? me demande-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je m'en doutais, répliquai-je. C'est juste que…

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de… boire alors que nous sommes seuls. Je veux dire que… l'alcool enlève toute inhibition, non ?

-Oh ! Oui, je vois.

Les joues de Bella prennent encore cette adorable teinte rouge, mais elle sort quand même le bol de punch pour le déposer sur le comptoir.

-Mais tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'un verre ou deux en attendant les autres va nous faire du mal !

Je pousse un soupir.

-Tu dois avoir raison. Et puis… c'est TA fête après tout.

-Tout à fait ! Alors tu bois avec moi, ordonne-t-elle en me servant un verre.

Je la remercie et je sirote lentement mon verre, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Bella évite mes yeux, mais je sais qu'elle est consciente de mon attention car ses joues ne dérougissent pas et ses gestes sont gauches.

-Maintenant que nous sommes… amis… tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur toi, lança-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je peux te dire que tu ne saches déjà !

-Tu veux rire ? Je ne sais rien de toi ! Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Ton film culte ? Le livre que tu relis encore et encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire lorsque tu auras terminé le lycée ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans tes temps libres ?

Je la coupe en riant :

-D'accord. Je crois qu'on a assez de question pour combler les quelques minutes qu'il nous reste avant le retour des autres !

Bella qui a déjà terminé son verre, s'en sert un autre et nous allons nous asseoir sur le sol du salon, face à face. Puis je m'évertue de répondre le plus honnêtement possible à toutes les interrogations de Bella. Je me sens… flatté qu'elle s'intéresse autant à moi. Peut-être même un peu euphorique.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très ouvert habituellement, mais discuter avec Bella est facile, presque naturelle. Et je me surprends parfois à parler de longs moments sans m'arrêter.

C'est dans un de ces moments que Bella me coupe et que je remarque que quelque chose à changer dans son attitude :

-Attends ! Attends ! Tu veux dire que… toi tu écoutes du Linkin Park ?

Puis elle pouffe de rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans, répliquai-je sans comprendre.

-J'en sais rien, réplique Bella en riant de plus en plus fort.

Un sourire amusé étire mes lèvres : Bella est pompette. Bella n'a bu que deux verres, mais elle est pompette !

-Je crois que tu as trop bu Bella ! lançai-je en lui arrachant la dernière gorgée de sa consommation.

-Hey ! Mais pas du tout ! proteste celle-ci en essayant de reprendre son verre.

Mais je suis trop rapide pour ses réflexes embrumés par l'alcool et elle tombe sur les genoux. Puis elle se laisse tomber sur le dos et éclate de rire en se tenant les côtes. Je me penche au-dessus d'elle, riant moi aussi. Voir Bella dans cet état est vraiment amusant !

-Et bien ! Miss Swan, vous n'êtes pas très résistante à l'alcool !

Son rire s'atténue et ses yeux se fixes sur moi. Elle se lèche alors les lèvres avec un air gourmand et je déglutis difficilement. Sa main se pose sur ma chemise et elle en détache un bouton.

-Bella, grondai-je entre mes dents. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu avais raison, murmure-t-elle. L'alcool enlève toutes les inhibitions ! Et là, maintenant, tout de suite… je veux faire l'amour avec toi !

Oh ! Bordel de merde ! Pourquoi doit-elle rendre les choses aussi difficiles ?

Elle défait un autre bouton de ma chemise et ses doigts se glissent sous le vêtement. Je dois réagir maintenant avant de ne plus en avoir la force.

J'attrape ses mains et les éloigne de mon corps.

-Bella, tu as bu. Il est hors de question que je profite de ton état.

Elle fait une moue boudeuse, mais elle se remet sur ses pieds en vacillant et pointe un doigt vers moi.

-Toi, Edwaaard Cullen… tu n'as PAS assez bu !

Puis elle attrape mon bras et me tire vers elle, sans grand succès.

-Bon sang ! Ce que tu es lourd !

Je ris et je réplique :

-Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui n'es pas forte !

-Je suis trèsssss forte ! s'offusque-t-elle aussitôt.

Je bondis alors sur mes pieds et dépose un bisou sur son nez.

-Tu te prends pour un tigre… mais tu es plutôt un adorable petit chaton.

Puis je file vers la cuisine en riant. Bella me suit en s'écriant :

-Et toiii monsieur Cullen, tu n'es même pas un homme ! Tu ne sais même pas boire correctement! Je paris qu'un autre verre de ce petit punch et tu serais sur les fesssses !

-Tu crois cela ? demandai-je en me rapprochant d'elle, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

-Oui.

-Vraiment ?

Je fais un autre pas vers elle.

-Oui.

Je penche mon visage vers le sien et j'entends son souffle s'accélérer.

-Je vais te prouver le contraire !

Je me dirige alors vers la réserve et je sors trois de mes boissons préférés : soit Tequila, Vodka et Bailey's. Je prends ensuite quatre petits shooters et je les remplis chacun d'un peu de boisson et le dernier je fais un mélange des trois. Étrange, je sais… mais j'adore ça !

Bella me regarde, les yeux ronds d'étonnement alors que je les enfile les uns après les autres sans même prendre la peine de respirer. Je sens la chaleur de l'alcool descendre dans ma gorge pour se répandre dans mon corps. Je fais alors un grand sourire à Bella.

-Convaincue ?

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et fait non de la tête.

-Pas encore ! soupirai-je avant de me servir une autre tournée.

Je les bois les uns après les autres avant de demander une nouvelle fois l'approbation de Bella.

-Alors ? Je sais boire ou non ? insistai-je devant son manque de réponse.

-Pfff ! Je peux faire la même chose ! Sers-moi un de chaque !

J'éclate de rire.

-C'est une blague Bella ? Tu ne tiens pas deux verres de punch… tu ne peux pas boire cela !

-C'est MA fête ! Je fais ce que je veux et j'ai dit : sers-moi en un de chaque !

Elle a pris son petit air buté que j'adore et je ne peux résister. Après tout, elle est adulte. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Je lui sers donc ces verres qu'elle boit en grimaçant, ce qui me fait rire plus que nécessaire.

Oups ! L'alcool commence peu à peu à faire son effet je crois !

-C'est dégoûtant ! Comment peux-tu boire ces trucs-là ? me demande-t-elle.

-Moi je trouve cela bon ! répliquai-je avant de prendre la bouteille de vodka et de boire à même le goulot, juste pour le plaisir de la faire réagir.

-Beurk ! Dégoûtant ! On dirait Emmet !

Je recrache ce qu'il reste d'alcool dans ma bouche, m'étouffant de rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le seul fait de penser à mon frère me rend hilare ! Emmet ! Hahahahaha !

Bella rit aussi et elle s'accroche à mon bras pour tenir debout.

-Oh ! Allez encore un !

Sans même penser à protester, je nous sers à chacun un shooter de Tequila et nous trinquons avant de vider les verres. Je ferme les yeux, laissant tous les sensations que je ressens à cet instant m'envahir.

Je me sens bien.

Et j'ai envie de boire encore.

J'ouvre les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres et je nous sers à Bella et moi un peu de Bailey's. Puis je me tourne vers elle, si belle qui porte le verre à ses lèvres et je l'arrête.

-Attends ! Il y a quelque chose que je veux faire !

Je prends alors moi-même mon verre, le vidant dans ma bouche mais sans avaler le liquide. J'attrape ensuite Bella par le cou et je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes, faisant couler le doux alcool dans sa bouche.

Je m'éloigne doucement sans relâcher mon étreinte. Bella me regarde avec des yeux ronds, le visage rouge, puis elle éclate de rire.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'il y a ?

-Tu as perduuu le pari ! Tu m'as embrassé le preeemier ! crie-t-elle.

-Non, non ! Je ne t'ai pas embrassé : je t'ai fait boire d'une manière plus agré…able !

Bella fait une moue sceptique.

-Hummm… alors moi aussiii j'ai le drooit ? demande-t-elle.

-Bien sûr.

Bella attrape son verre si rapidement qu'elle le renverse partout sur elle, en nous faisant pouffer de rire tous les deux. Je lui tends en riant la bouteille de Bailey's et comme moi un peu plus tôt, elle boit directement à la bouteille, puis d'une façon presque sauvage, elle me rapproche d'elle, une lueur qui me donne des frissons dans les yeux. Doucement, elle frôle mes lèvres, puis je sens le liquide descendre dans ma bouche et je ne sais pas si je rêve, mais j'ai l'impression que sa langue s'insinue pendant quelques secondes entre mes lèvres.

Je grogne de plaisir, mais avant que j'aie pu tenter quoi que ce soit, c'est terminé.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains.

-Bella ! Tu vas… tu vas me rendre fou !

-C'est le buuut, souffle-t-elle à mon oreille.

Ses mains passent sous ma chemise et caresse doucement mes abdominaux.

-As-tu changé d'avis Edward ?

Je déglutis difficilement.

-No…non, répondis-je, pas si certain que… que ça.

Elle s'éloigne en soupirant avant de retrouver son… son entrain et de crier :

-ALLONS DANSER !

Puis elle me traîne de force dans le salon, mais je me dégage et retourne dans la cuisine pour m'emparer d'un bien précieux que nous avons ou… ou… oublié : nos amis Bailey, Vodka et Tequila !

Youhou ! Je bois une longue gorgée de chaque bouteille, puis je les ramène avec moi dans l'autre pièce, mais je les dépose… aussitôt sur le sol pour me précipiter sur Bella qui danse d'une façon sensuelle au milieu du salon.

Je me place derrière elle et je… je la colle sur moi. Elle est si… si belle ! Puis nous… dansons, nos corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

Je ferme les yeux.

La tête me tourne. Je me sens bien… si bien… j'ai l'impression de… de flotter sur un nuage ! J'ai envie… j'ai envie de rire. De rire sans m'arrêter. Mais encore plus… j'ai envie de… j'ai envie de Bella… je veux l'embrasser ! Je veux caresser… caresser son corps !

Je ne résiste plus lorsqu'elle frotte ses… ses magnifiques… fesses contre mon bassin… Je la tourne vers… vers moi, mais elle… elle trébuche et sans que je comprenne comment, Bella… elle se retrouve sous moi, étendue sur le so… sol, riant aux éclats.

Elle attrape mon bras et… et me tire à côté d'elle. Nous rions… nous rions encore… c'est tellement drôle ! Je… je ne me souviens plus pourquoi je ris ! Je ne me souviens plus, mais… mais c'est drôle !

-Edwaaaaaaaaard ! s'écrie Bella.

Je sursaute.

-Que… quoi Bellaaaaaaaaaa ? demandai-je en me tordant de rire.

-Je ne saavais paaaaaaas que tu pouvais t'amuuuser !

-Oh ouiiiiii ! Je suis plutôt… plutôt ennuyeux… d'ha… d'habitude !

Puis en riant, je fais un… un ange avec mes br... br… bras et mes jambes.

-Regarde Bella… regarde ! Je fais un ange de… de neige !

Bella éclate de nouveau de rire.

-Edwaaaaaaaaaard ! Il n'y a même passsss… même pas de neiiiiigeeeeeee !

-JE SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! m'écriai-je, mort de rire.

-OH ! OH ! MOI AUSSIIIII JE VEUX EN FAIRE UNNNN !

Je la regarde… je la regarde et elle a véritablement l'air d'un… d'un ange… Je ris encore… je ris parce que… parce que je suis heu… heureux ! Je suis HEUREUX !

-OH MON DIEU ! s'écrie une voix derrière moi.

Je relève la tête et vois… je vois toute ma fam… famille qui nous regarde.

Hahahahaha ! Ils sont tellement drôles !

Je suis pris d'un autre fou rire… fou rire… oui, c'est le dire de le cas ! Heu… c'est le cas de le dire! Parce que je me sens… je me sens FOU ! JE SUIS FOU ! FOU DE BELLA !

J'emprisonne sa main, sa petite main… je la serre entre mes doi… doigts… Elle est si douce et délicarte…délicrate… délircatre… m'enfin…

-Vous êtes saouls ! s'exclame Rose.

Le début de la… de la soirée me revient en tête… c'était tellement… tellement HILARANT !

-Be… Bella avait envie… elle voulait… mais… mais elle… elle ne tient pas l'alcool et…

-Oh ouiiiiiii ! Ce c'éééééétait… c'éééétait marrantissimeeeeeee !

Je ris encore plu…plus et toute à coupe… Emmet est de… debout à côté de nous.

-Vous auriez pu nous attendre avant de faire la fête !

Oh noooooon ! Nous aurions dû les a… attendre ! Je suis un… un… un… idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé !

-Oh ! Désolé Em… mais il… il en reste si tu veux !

Je me retrouve soudain… debout, sans savoir comment c'est … arri… arrivé et je souris à mon frère. Ce que je suis… HEUREUX qu'il soit là !

Il m'emprisonne la te… la tête sous ses bras et je le sens qui… qui frotte mes cheveux. C'est drôle ! Emmet est… TELLEMENT DRÔLE !!!

-Oh ! Petit Eddy est bourré ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ce soir !

L'odeur de Bella m'entoure… je sens ses… ses bras me serrer.

-Oh oui ! On va bieeeeeeeeeeeen s'amuser !

Puis elle crie :

-JE VOUS AIIIIIIIMEEEEE TOUS LES DEUX !

Mon cœur… il… il se gonfle de joie et de… et d'amour ! Il va… exPLOser ! Je l'AIME moi aussi ! Oh oui ! Je l'aime ! Et je l'aime… je l'aime encore plus lorsqu'elle dépose un rapide… un… un petit baiser sur mes lèvres !

Je souris. Je suis HEUREUX ! Dimasurement… heu… damesurément… Merde ! Ce mot est bien trop… trop compliqué pour… moi !

Pfffffffffffffff ! Peu im… impor… te ! Je suis TROP HEUREUX !

Je ferme… ferme les oeils, je savoure ce bonne… ce bonheur lorsque je me retrouve soudain sur les fesses. Je pouffe, puis me laisse… tom… tomber sur le… dos, les bras derrière… derrière la tête.

-Hey Edward ! Ça va ? me demande la voix de… d'Alice.

-Le lutin ! m'écriai-je en souriant. Ça…. ça va PARFATEMENT bien ! Je suis… HEUREUX !

Le dit lutin rit, puis elle dépose un… heu… baiser sur ma joue.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi alors Edward ! dit-elle et le mouvement de ses mains qui se rencontrent en faisant un bruit sourd me fascine. Wow ! Comment arrive-t-elle à faire cela ? Vous allez bien ensemble !

Elle disparaît… pouf ! Disparaît ! C'est… fou la capacité qu'ont les gens d'apparaître et de dis… disparaître ainsi ce soir ! Je replonge dans ma… dans ma méditaction… heu… méditation !

J'aime Bella ! Je suis amou… amoureux ! Ouf ! Encore… encore un mot compliqué ! A-MOU-REUX. Oh ! Il y a… il y a le mot amour au milieu ! Hum… ça veut sûre… sûrement dire quelque chose !

Wow ! Il faut… il faut que je fasse part de cette… découverte à Bella… Bella … BELLA ! Ou est-elle? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec moi ?

Je voudrais relever la tête pour la… pour chercher mais… mais je n'en ai pas la force !

-HEY TOUT LE MONDE ! EMMET A EU UNE BONNE IDÉE : ET SI ON JOUAIT AU JEU DE LA VÉRITÉ ?

-OH OUI !

Ce sont les voix de… de Rose et d'Alice… je crois… ce ne vaut pas la peine que j'ouvre les yeux. Moi, c'est BELLA que je veux.

Bella…

Je sens soudain deux mains me saisirent et me relever. Je grogne.

-Non ! Je veux… pas !

-Allez Eddie ! On va jouer au jeu de la vérité ! s'écrie Alice.

-Non bon !

Alice pousse un soupir et me la… me lâche. Je retombe sur… sur le sol. Mais d'autres mains remplacent les siennes… des mains beaucoup plus grandes qui… qui me traînent dans la pièce.

-Non, je veux… pas ! répétai-je.

Je me retrouve tout de même… assis au milieu de salon. Je pousse… je pousse un soupir et me laisse tomber encore sur le plancher.

-Edward, si tu restes assis, Bella va venir s'asseoir à côté de toi ! me chuchote Alice à l'oreille.

BELLA ?

Je me redresse du… du mieux que je peux, un sourire aux lèvres. Bella. Elle avance vers moi et comme… comme promis… elle s'assoit à mes côtés. J'effleure sa main… des… de la… du bout de mes doigts et elle me sourit.

Ce sourire… ce sourire est le plus beau que j'ai JAMAIS vu ! Le plus beau… le plus beau… le plus beau…

…..

-Edward.

Je lève la tête. Alice vient de ma… de m'appeler… je crois… Mais nooon ! J'ai rêvé ! Elle continue de bavrader avec les… les autres !

Je souris. Ah ! Le sourire de Bella ! Ces lèvres… plupeuses et rouges… son visage parfait… ses courbes tentantes…

Je sursaute lorsqu'Emme bondit… sur ses… ses pieds et pointe un doigt vers moi.

Mais qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-JE LE SAVAIS ! Espèce de menteur ! Tu n'as PAS couché avec Tanya !

Tanya… Qui est Tanya ? Oh… mon… Dieu ! TANYA !

Je me laisse… tomber sur le sol, cachant mon… mon visage pour que personne ne me voit.

-Oh non ! Je… je… suis… pu… puceau !

Emmet rit. Mais ce… ce n'est pas drôle ! PU… TAIN ! J'ai… j'ai 18 ans et je suis… pu… puceau !

-Dès que ce jeeeuuuuu se termiiine, je te fais partager un peuuuuuu de mon exxxpérience si tu veuuuux ! chuchote une voix divine à mon oreille.

Je me redresse aussitôt. La… la tête me tourne. Ohhhh !

-Con… continuons ! lançai-je quand même.

Je… je ne sais pas… pas trop ce qu'on doit continuer… mais je sais que c'est ce que je dois… je dois dire. Parce que Bella… va… me faire… partager… son exxxpérience !

Hum… Bella et moi… nus… enla… enlacés… se mouvant dans un même rythme… Bella et moi… Bella et moi…

….

Jacob et Bella ? JACOB ET BELLA ? Il a pas le droit… pas le droit de la toucher ! Elle est… à MOI !

Je me redresse. Je vais… vais lui défoncer la gueule.

-HEY ! Lâche-la… la… tout… tout de suite !

Je me lève… mais… mais je me retrouve aussitôt face sur le sol…

Ouch ! Ça fait mal… heu… je crois…

Je bouge lenteeement mon nez… Ah non ! Ça va !

Je sens alors deux petites… très petites… toutes petites… mains m'agripper et me tirer vers l'arrière.

-Allez Ed ! Retourne t'asseoir ! dit Alice dans mon dos.

Je grogne. Je n'en ai pas… envie ! Je suis bien comme ça ! Mais le lutin… le lutin est un tyran ! Oui : un TYRAN ! Elle… elle ne me laisse pas le choix et je me… retrouve de nouveau à côté de Bella qui reprend la parole.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent… je n'entends pas bien ce qu'elle… ce qu'elle dit… juste parfois des JE T'AIME…

Je voudrais… je voudrais tant… tant qu'il me soit adressé…

Bellaaaaaaaaaaa

Bella, pourquoi est-ce que… est-ce que tu ne m'aimes PAS ? Pourquoi ? Pour… quoi ?

J'ai envie de pleurer… de pleurer… mais ma peine disparaît lorsque Bella… elle… Bella se lève et elle détache ses pantalons ! Oh ! BON DIEU !

C'est maintenant… est-ce que c'est… maintenant qu'elle va partager son exxxpérience avec… moi ?

Mais Jacob… l'idiot… le sétin… le cralaud… l'en empêche. Il l'oblige à se rasseoir.

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier à ce jaloux… je vais le tuer avec mes yeux… j'ai un SUPER pouvoir et… je…

Quoi ? Pour… pourquoi est-il encore… en… en vie !

Je crois que je… je n'ai PAS de super pouvoir ! Et j'ai très… très… vraiment… mal au cœur. Oh ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça tourne… tourne autant !

Edward… Edward mon vieux… tu as trop bu !

Je pouffe à cette pensée, mais mon rire s'arrête lorsque Bella se tourne… elle se tourne vers moi… son regard… il me brûle…

J'ai chaud… si chaud…

Et ses lèvres… ses lèvres… leurs mouvements me fascinent… je veux leur toucher… je veux… je veux les goûter… je veux fourrer ma langue dans sa… dans sa putain de bouche…

-Edward… Edward… hum… Edward…

Bella gémit mon nom. PUTAIN ! Je deviens dur. Je la veux… je la veux maintenant… les autres n'auront qu'à… ils n'auront qu'à ficher le camp… ou ils se joindront à nous ! Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Je vais… je vais lui arracher ses vêtements… et je vais la prendre dans toutes les positions… toutes les positions possibles… je vais la baiser toute la nuit…

Bella gémit de nouveau… j'entends d'autres cris… mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas… Bella attire toute mon attention…

Elle va… elle va avoir un orgasme…

Ferme les yeux ! Si tu viens maintenant… ta nuit… ta nuit est à l'eau !

J'obéis à cette… cette voix… et je n'ouvre les yeux que lorsque… lorsque je suis certain que tout est terminé… lorsque la voix d'Alice s'élève… aigüe et agressante…

-Et si on dansait maintenant ?

Elle tape dans ses mains… ouch ! Ma tête !

-Attends ! Bella n'a pas dit une vérité sur elle !

-Oh c'est vrai ! Alors Bella… dis-nous quelque chose sur toi que personne ne sait !

Je me tourne vers Bella qui plonge… elle plonge dans mon regard. Et ses yeux… ses yeux si intenses…

-Hum… et bien… je vais perdre mon pari avec Edward.

Le pari… quel pari ? Le pari… le baiser… Oh oui ! Je… je me souviens…

Bella veut m'embrasser… mais elle ne fera pas que ça… oh non ! Je m'approche d'elle… je m'approche lentement… je fais durer le… le plaisir… puis je la pousse au sol et je m'allonge sur elle.

Mon regard ne quitte pas… le sien… je ne peux pas…

-Je te veux, articulai-je silencieusement.

-Alors prends-moi, répond Bella de la même façon.

Je colle mon bassin pour lui faire… sentir… mon érection. Et je vais l'embrasser…

-Hey ! Allez dans une chambre !

C'est Rose ! Quelle chiante quand… quand elle veut ! Je me sépare de Bella… qui reste assise par terre. Elle a une drôle… une drôle de couleur…

Je pouffe.

-Bella, ça va ? demandai-je en me penchant vers elle.

-Nooooooooooooon ! Je crois que je vais… je vais…

Puis elle se lève, me repoussant si fort que je tombe… je tombe sur les fesses… puis elle disparaît…

Je me relève. Heu… je crois que je peux… je peux dire a…dieu à ma séance de sexe…

Dommage ! Vraiment… dommage !

Mais j'ai besoin de faire… de faire descendre cette maudite érection…

-Je vais dans l'o… l'eau… si quel… quelqu'un veut m'accompagner !

Sans attendre… parce que je suis per… heu… persua…dé que personne ne viendra… je grimpe les escaliers…

-Je viens avec toi. C'est dangereux de laisser un gars bourré se baigner seul.

Je me retourne vers Emmet qui… me rejoint. Ouais !! J'ai un ami !

-Merci Em !

Je le serre dans mes bras. J'ai un ami ! Mais cet ami se dégage vivement… trop vivement pour moi… la tête me tourne. Emmet me parle, mais je n'écoute pas. Comme… comme il attend une réponse, je hausse les épaules.

Je monte… je monte encore… mais ça semble tellement difficile…

-Dis-moi Ed… que s'est-il passé avec la jolie brune pendant que nous étions partis ?

La jolie brune ? Qui est… la jolie brune ?

Comme je ne sais pas, j'hausse de nouveau… j'hausse encore les épaules. J'entre dans ma chambre. Ouf ! Enfin… enfin arrivé ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu encore… longtemps !

-Allez ! Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien eu ! Je ne te croirais pas ! insiste Emmet.

Pffff ! Il m'agace ! Je ne sais… je ne sais même pas de qui il parle !

-Edward Cullen ! Dis-moi la vérité !

Il fait gonfler ses muscles… devant moi. Il est… il est tellement drôle… un nounours qui jour… qui joue au méchant… j'éclate de rire.

-Tu… tu crois que tu me fais pe… peur ?

Emmet se fâche… c'est encore… encore plus drôle ! Je ris… je m'amuse bien… jusqu'à ce qu'il me plaque sur le sol…

-OUCH ! Emmet !

Je grogne entre mes dents. Putain ! Ça fait… un mal de chien ! Ça résonne encore… et encore dans ma tête !

-Alors ? Tu parles maintenant ?

-Nooooooooooon !

Pas question ! Non ! Je ne dirai… rien de rien… rien de rien ! Même si j'ignore… ce qu'il veut savoir…

-Comme tu veux ! lance mon frère.

Il se relève et quitte ma chambre alors que… je m'assois lentement, mais je me recouche aussi.. aussitôt. La pièce tourne… tourne… tourne autour de moi. J'ai mal ! J'ai mal au cœur ! J'ai mal à la tête !

Je me demande… je me demande comment va Bella !

Je pouffe à cette pensée. La première… la première pensée sensée depuis… heu… depuis un bout de temps ! L'effet de… de l'alcool se dissipe lentement…

Finalement… je crois que je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas assez bu !

Ou peut-être que si ! J'ai un haut le cœur… je cours à la salle de bain…

Un moment plus tard… je ne sais pas combien de temps a… a passé, mais je me sens mieux. Une partie… de mon cerveau est de retour.

Je me sens encore… bizarre… mais je me contrôle. Enfin plus que tout à l'heure…

Je sors de ma chambre et je retrouve Emmet. Nous nous rendons à la piscine en… discutant et sans hésitation… je plonge dans l'eau.

Le contact avec le froid me redonne la lucidité qu'il me manquait. Et je suis… je suis passé à un poil de la catastrophe ! Je repense aux événements de la soirée… à Bella…

Et soudain, elle apparaît devant moi.

-Je peux te rejoindre ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix grave et sexy.

Oh bon sang ! Mon érection est déjà de retour. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi… rétabli que je le voudrais.

-Hum… tu veux encore jouer ? Il me semble t'avoir entendu dire que tu allais perdre ?

-Je prends le risque.

Non. Pourquoi j'ai dit… cela ? Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ce n'est pas…

Je perds à nouveau toute lucidité lorsque Bella se déshabille pour rester en… en sous-vêtements et elle vient me rejoindre dans l'eau d'une façon un peu trop aguichante.

Elle va me rendre fou !

Sans plus réfléchir, je la serre dans mes bras. Merde ! Elle passe ses jambes autour de ma taille dans une position presque compromettante… et tellement intime.

Je replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Comment te sens-tu ? lui demandai-je à voix basse.

-Mieuux… je crois.

Elle pouffe un peu trop fort. Hum… pas totalement débarrassé des effets de l'alcool.

-J'ai été une vrai idioote ce soir non ?

Je ris aussi.

-On a été deux idiots !

-Mais on s'est bien amuséé !

Elle rit encore.

-Alors maintenant que tu as repris tes esprits… j'imagine que tu ne veux plus abuser de mon corps ? demandai-je d'un ton joueur.

Elle me fixe dans les yeux.

-Pluus que jamais…

Elle s'approche de moi, mais au moment ou je crois qu'elle va m'embrasser et que je me demande si je devrais l'en empêcher ou au contraire en profiter, elle calle ma tête sous l'eau. Je reviens à la surface et je me lance à sa poursuite en riant. Bella nage beaucoup moins vite que moi, en fait, elle va un peu dans n'importe quel sens alors je l'attrape facilement et la lance dans les airs.

-Edwaaaaaaaaaaard ! Nooon ! crie-t-elle juste avant d'atterrir dans l'eau.

Elle revient à la surface en crachant et toussant. Je me sens aussitôt mal et je nage à toute vitesse vers elle.

-Oh Bella ! Je suis… je suis désolé. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas…

Je ne peux terminer ma phrase : Bella saute sur ma tête en éclatant de rire, tentant une fois de plus de me caler dans l'eau… mais je ne me laisse pas surprendre cette fois. Je la repousse en riant et c'est elle qui me poursuit.

Nous jouons ainsi dans l'eau, un long moment. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'elle a bu… ou si c'est seulement parce qu'elle se sent à l'aise avec moi, mais je n'ai jamais vu Bella aussi joyeuse. Et moi, il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien… aussi vivant. Puis je réalise que Bella grelotte de froid malgré la température chaude à l'extérieur et je l'oblige à retourner dans la maison.

Dégoûtant sur le plancher parce que je n'ai pas été assez brillant pour amener des serviettes, nous traversons le salon ou sont encore réunis mes frères et sœurs qui ne remarquent même pas notre présence. Alice et Jasper dansent face à face, leurs pas complètement en désaccord avec le rythme de la musique; Emmet et Rosalie se font des mamours dans un coin… et le bol de punch trône, complètement vide, au milieu de la pièce.

-Et bien ! Il s'en est passé des choses pendant que nous étions partis ! lança-je à Bella qui pouffe de rire alors que je l'entraîne vers la salle de bain.

Je la pousse doucement, ma main au creux de ses reins, puis je referme derrière nous. Bella se tourne aussitôt vers moi, le regard enflammé. D'accord… ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée !

Elle dépose un doigt sur mon torse et me fait un petit sourire coquin. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle, je crois bien qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine.

-Edwaard, murmure ma tentatrice. Tu as dit tout a l'heure que tu… tu avais envie de moi… c'est vrai ?

Elle fait une moue sensuelle avec ses lèvres. Oh ! Bordel ! J'ai tellement envie de…

-Tu sais bien que oui !

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'embrasses paas… que je gagne ce foutu pari… et après je te ferais… TOUT ce que tu voudras…

Ses doigts qui glissent sur mon torse humide me font perdre la tête. J'ai de la difficulté à réfléchir… qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ?

-Je croyais qu'on… qu'on avait oublié cette histoire de pari ? murmurai-je sans conviction.

-Tu m'as tenté toute la soirée… j'ai eu envie de toi toute la soirée…

-On avait bu et…

Elle dépose un doigt sur mes lèvres, son regard se fixant dans le mien.

-Alors tu ne vas pas m'embrasssser ? demande-t-elle, boudeuse.

Je ferme les yeux, pour ne plus voir son corps à moitié nu…

Elle est saoule Edward ! me raisonnai-je. Moins que plus tôt dans la soirée, mais elle est saoule quand même ! Tu ne peux pas… tu gâcherais tout !

J'ai alors la force de répondre un faible :

-Non.

Bella reste silencieuse un instant et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle fait. Elle est encore là, immobile, me fixant de ses yeux chocolats.

-Tant pis alors. Tu as gagné, lance-t-elle avant de se jeter sur moi pour attaquer mes lèvres avec les siennes.

Malgré ce que je viens de dire, je ne la repousse pas. Je suis lâche et faible, mais… j'en suis incapable.

Notre baiser n'a rien de doux, il reflète tout le désir que l'on a accumulé au cours de la soirée. Bella agrippe sauvagement mes cheveux, me tirant encore plus contre elle et je grogne de plaisir. Je la plaque contre la porte, glissant ma jambe entre les siennes.

La langue de Bella s'introduit sans douceur dans ma bouche et elle se mélange à la mienne. Elles luttent pendant un long moment, tentant de prendre le dessus. Je gagne finalement la bataille… et je l'oblige à ralentir le rythme.

Notre baiser devient alors sensuel… érotique. Je n'ai jamais été aussi dur et pourtant, on ne fait que s'embrasser… mais je n'ai jamais autant désiré une femme… je n'ai jamais AIMER une femme avant elle…

Et je retombe sur Terre. Brusquement.

Pour elle, ce baiser ne signifie pas la même chose que pour moi. Je ne m'en suis pas tenu à mon plan ! Putain d'alcool ! Je ne devais pas me laisser aller… je ne devais pas me laisser guider par le désir…

Je l'aime. Elle, elle ne m'aime pas. Pas de la même façon. Pas pour l'instant.

Mon cœur se serre et je m'éloigne d'elle.

-Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-elle.

-Je… désolé… je ne joue plus.

J'ai gagné notre pari… oui… mais je ne peux nier la vérité : c'est moi le véritable perdant !

_**Et voilà, c'est ici que ça se termine ! enfin… le chapitre pas la fic ! lol ! Un long chapitre de 30 pages… ouf ! Qui n'a pas été facile à écrire parce que Edward passe de lucide à saoul avant de redevenir assez lucide… et les transitions étaient les plus difficiles à faire. Enfin… j'espère m'en être sorti pas trop mal. N'oubliez pas les reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt pour la suite qui sera sûrement un pv Bella. **_


	15. Chapter 14Nuit blanche pv Jasper

_**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, me revoilà, pas trop en retard vu que c'était le temps de fêtes et que je n'ai pas eu une minute pour écrire ! Malheureusement ou heureusement peut-être pour certaine, ce n'est pas le pv de Bella mais un de Jasper. Et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. **_

_**Premièrement, ça faisait 3 jours que j'étais sur le pv de Bella et je n'avais que 5 pages d'écrites! **_

_**Deuxièmement, j'ai réalisé que la pv Bella mettrait un terme à l'histoire… et je ne le voulais pas tout de suite ! Je voulais faire une ou deux choses avant ! **_

_**Donc un pv Jasper plutôt calme si on compare aux 4 derniers chapitres. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Ce sera un des derniers chapitres… à mon avis il en reste un ou deux plus l'épilogue, tout dépendra de jusqu'où j'irai dans le pv de Bella. Je sais que certaines seront déçues, mais dès la première ligne de cette fic, je savais que je l'arrêterais à ce moment. J'ai eu quelques idées pour une suite, mais pour l'instant cette idée reste en suspens ! On verra bien ! **_

_**Je n'ai pas répondu aux dernières reviews et je m'excuse mais je les aie toutes lues avec plaisir et je vous remercie pour vos commentaires ! C'est vraiment apprécié ! Bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines pour la suite ! **_

**CHAPITRE 14- Nuit blanche pv Jasper**

-Hey ! Venez voir ! crie la voix d'Emmet par-dessus la musique. Ils vont s'embrasser !

Rosalie lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'Alice pousse un cri de joie et sautille jusqu'à la cuisine. Je fixe mon regard sur ma sœur qui hausse les épaules.

-Ils sont irréparables ! dit-elle.

Je lui souris en réponse, pensant que ce sont les premières paroles que nous échangeons depuis presque 24 heures... Les premières paroles qu'ELLE m'adresse directement.

Je sais que Rosalie est celle qui a le plus souffert au cours de cette guerre ridicule, plus que Bella en fait, même si c'est elle qui a déclenché les hostilités. Je sais aussi que tout n'est pas rentré dans l'ordre : même si Rose essaie de recoller les morceaux, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus important en fait que sa famille pour elle, elle a encore beaucoup de rancœur envers nous, envers moi particulièrement.

Parce que je suis son frère de sang… et que je me suis ligué contre elle. Mais il me fallait choisir un camp et aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, j'ai choisi de me ranger du côté d'Alice.

Cela n'enlève rien à l'amour et l'attachement que je ressens pour Rosalie… mais ça, je sais que ma sœur a de la difficulté à l'admettre.

-Hey ! Venez ! répète Emmet.

Rosalie pousse un grognement exaspéré.

-On devrait les rejoindre : Emmet ne nous laissera pas tranquille tant qu'on aura pas jeter un coup d'œil !

-Comme si ça nous intéressait de les voir se bécoter… bon, allons-y et revenons danser tout de suite après !

J'acquiesce avant de lui emboiter le pas vers l'autre pièce où ma Lice et Emmet espionnent à travers la vitre de la porte arrière.

-Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne s'embrassent pas ? proteste Alice, énervée en collant son nez contre les carreaux.

Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que je vais la rejoindre, me collant contre elle pour observer la scène par-dessus son épaule. Edward et Bella sont dans la piscine, nageant d'un côté à l'autre en riant. Ils semblent tous les deux simplement… heureux. Plus que je ne les ai jamais vu.

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de s'embrasser ce soir mon amour, glissai-je à l'oreille de la femme de ma vie. Il faut qu'ils avancent à leur rythme !

-Alors Edward sera encore puceau à 21 ans ! lance Rosalie dans mon dos et je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler, comme Alice et Emmet à côté de moi.

-D'accord, admis-je, ils sont un peu lent…

-De vrais tortues oui ! me coupe Emmet.

-… mais ce ne sont pas nos affaires ! Laissons-les se débrouiller sans nous ! On verra bien ce que cela donnera !

Quant à moi, je trouve qu'ils ont bien avancé en quelques heures… hier encore, Bella repoussait violemment Edward qui avait alors fait celui qui s'en fichait ! Aujourd'hui, mon frère adoptif semblait avoir admis ses sentiments pour Bella et celle-ci semblait lui avoir pardonné son écart de conduite !

C'est plus que j'en espérais ! Mais de toute évidence, cela ne suffit pas à Alice et Emmet qui ne bougent pas de leurs postes d'observation.

Je pousse un soupir résigné, puis je recule de quelques pas pour rejoindre ma sœur qui s'est assise sur la table de la cuisine.

-C'est ce que je disais : irrécupérable !

- Oui, mais on le savait dès le début ! Alors on ne peut pas s'en plaindre, non ?

-Hey ! Nous sommes là ! protesta ma Lice en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, une moue adorable sur les lèvres. On vous entend !

Je lui fais un sourire qu'elle me rend, juste avant de retourner à son occupation. Je me tourne vers Rose, nous échangeons un regard entendu avant d'éclater de rire tous les deux.

-Au moins maintenant… tu pourras avoir un peu d'intimité avec Alice ! me dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

-Et toi avec Emmet ! répliquai-je, en tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

-Oui, ils seront beaucoup trop occupés à espionner les deux handicapés des sentiments pour s'occuper de nous !

-Pauvre Edward ! Je le plains ! Je sais ce que c'est que de voir ton frère débarquer en plein ébat pour le simple plaisir de te déranger !

Nous rions de plus bel.

-Oh oui ! Mais je crois qu'Emmet en a été aussi traumatisé que toi…

-Plus sûrement ! approuvai-je avec un signe de tête.

Je ris tellement que j'en ai mal au ventre. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter de rire en revoyant dans mon esprit la tête qu'a fait Emmet en entrant dans la chambre d'Alice il y a quelques mois… et en nous trouvant dans une position plus que compromettante ! Il était sorti sans dire un mot et était retourné dans sa chambre immédiatement. Le lendemain, au déjeuner, il avait longuement fixé Alice, puis avait fini par lui dire :

-Tu sais le lutin… je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais aussi souple ! Mais il faudra que je pense de demander à Rose d'essayer cette position !

Et le sujet avait été clos, mais Emmet n'était plus jamais entré dans notre chambre pendant nos ébats ! Par contre, il aimait beaucoup frapper dans les murs ou hurler à tue-tête. Parfois il appelait sur nos portables ou même sortait dehors pour lancer des cailloux sur la fenêtre. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà cassé un carreau… et avait été obligé de rembourser de sa poche pour le réparer !

Pour sa défense, je dois avouer que ma Lice a aussi le don d'interrompre Emmet et Rose au mauvais moment… même si souvent, c'est totalement involontaire.

Mais maintenant, c'est Edward et Bella qui auront le droit à ce traitement…

-Imagine tout ce qu'ils leurs feront subir ! halète Rosalie en riant encore plus fort. Ils vont prier pour que l'année s'achève et qu'ils puissent partir loin d'ici !

Je ris encore plus moi aussi, tenant à deux mains mes côtes douloureuses. Emmet et Alice se tournent vers nous, nous lançant un regard furieux, ce qui augmente notre hilarité. Je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi je ris autant… je ne suis pas du genre à avoir de grandes effusions habituellement, mais rire avec Rose me fait un bien fou. C'est comme si cela lavait toutes les tensions qu'il y avait entre nous pour que nous redevenions enfin ce que nous sommes vraiment : les jumeaux Hale, tout simplement.

-Oh merde ! Ils sortent de l'eau ! s'écrie soudain Emmet en bondissant vers l'arrière.

-Vite ! Dans le salon ! Et ayez l'air occupé !

Nous courons tous les quatre vers l'autre pièce, et je pense que c'est la deuxième fois dans la journée que nous prenons la fuite devant Edward et Bella ! Nous entendons la porte s'ouvrir… aussitôt, Alice commence à danser devant moi, imitant un robot et je l'imite, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Edward et Bella passent devant nous, mais nous faisons mine de ne pas les voir et ils s'enferment dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

Alice pousse un cri excité avant de se jeter dans mes bras et de m'embrasser avec passion. Je répond à son étreinte, soulevant ses pieds du sol et lorsque je la repose, nous nous tournons tous les deux vers Emmet et Rose qui se sont postés dans un coin…

-Ça devient chaud ! lance mon frère avec un sourire d'enfant. Vous croyez qu'ils vont…

-On ne veut pas le savoir Emmet, le coupe aussitôt Rose, une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Je ne veux même pas y penser…

Elle fait une grimace de dégoût.

-Grrr ! À cause de toi Emmet Cullen, j'ai des images HORRIBLES en tête !

Nous pouffons tous les trois de rire devant l'expression de ma sœur, mais nos rires se taisent lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre à nouveau et qu'Edward en sort, un air perturbé sur le visage. Il marche d'un pas furieux vers l'escalier, mais Alice bondit pour lui bloquer le chemin.

-Edward ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demande-t-elle, inquiète.

-Rien. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

Elle l'attrape par le bras pour le retenir.

-Ne nous prend pas pour des idiots ! réplique Alice, énervée. Nous voulons seulement t'aider !

Edward soupire et passe une main dans sa tignasse. Je fronce les sourcils : pour qu'Edward ne devienne pas encore plus furieux contre Lily lorsqu'elle insiste… c'est qu'il est vraiment perturbé! Alice se tourne vers nous pour nous jeter un coup d'œil et je sais qu'elle pense la même chose que moi : notre frère ne va vraiment pas bien !

-C'est gentil Alice… mais il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire.

-Je suis certaine que si ! Il est hors de question que tu ailles broyer du noir dans ta chambre ! Tu restes ici avec nous et on va te changer les idées !

-Oui ! Reste Eddy ! On s'amuse bien ! ajoute Emmet en souriant.

Edward hésite, nous regardant les uns après les autres.

-Oh ! s'écrie soudain ma Lice en bondissant.

Et je sais qu'elle vient d'avoir une idée dont elle a le secret.

-On fait une nuit blanche… on sort nos couvertures, nos oreillers et tout le reste pour dormir tous ensemble dans le salon ! Comme on le faisait il y a quelques années !

-Une nuit blanche ? s'exclame Emmet. GÉNIAL le lutin ! Rose et moi, nous te suivons !

Alice empoigne la main d'Edward dans la sienne et même sans la voir, je sais qu'elle lui fait ses yeux de chien battu auxquels personne ne peut résister tellement ils sont adorables ! mon frère pousse un nouveau soupir, résigné cette fois et Lily sautille sur ses pieds en criant victoire.

-Oh ! Merci ! Merci Edward ! Je t'adore grand frère !

Puis elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de se reculer et de le fixer d'un regard coupable.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux inviter Bella à se joindre à nous ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix. Ou tu préfères que…

-Tu peux l'inviter, la coupe-t-il, tentant d'avoir l'air désinvolte. Je ne lui demanderai pas de rester enfermer dans sa chambre à cause de ce que je ressens pour elle !

Alice lui donne un nouveau baiser, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres.

-Je vais la voir… elle est encore dans la salle de bain ?

-Je crois, oui.

-Laisse Alice ! J'y vais ! s'exclame soudain Rose en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers le corridor.

-Quoi ? Rosalie, tu n'es pas…

Je m'approche rapidement d'elle et lui empoigne la main pour la faire taire. Ma Lice se tourne vers moi, surprise.

-Fais-lui confiance Lily, murmurai-je silencieusement. Laisse-la réparer la situation !

Alice hésite un instant, son regard plongé dans le mien, puis elle hoche doucement la tête. Je ne sais pas si elle fait encore confiance à ma sœur, mais elle ME voue une confiance absolue… la même que je ressens pour elle.

-Merci.

Nous entendons la porte de la salle de bain se refermer derrière Rose et, même si je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être un voyeur, je pense que j'aimerais vraiment être une petite souris pour entendre ce que ces deux-là vont se dire !

-On va les espionner ?

-EMMET ! crions-nous tous les trois en même temps en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ben quoi ?

-NON, on ne va pas les espionner… on va préparer notre NUIT BLANCHE ! Allez, tout le monde au boulot !

En deux temps trois mouvements, nous avons tous notre lit au salon et nous sommes confortablement installés entre nos couvertures, discutant de tout et de rien comme nous ne l'avons pas fait depuis plusieurs jours.

-Que croyez-vous qu'Esmée et Charlie font en ce moment ? demande ma Lice, étendue à côté de moi, d'un air rêveur.

-C'est plutôt évident, non ? répond Emmet en haussant les sourcils.

-Merde Emmet ! Est-ce que tu es capable de penser à autre chose pendant quelques secondes ? réplique Edward d'une voix forte.

-Oh ! Désolé de vous avoir offensé monsieur le puceau ! rétorque l'autre en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Edward ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Nous éclatons tous de rire alors que son visage s'embrasse : Edward qui rougit… c'est vraiment une soirée, ou plutôt une nuit hors du commun !

-Je… hum…

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai parlé de ça ?

Emmet ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Alice le prend de court.

-Oui ! Lorsque tu étais saoul… tu as avoué ne jamais avoir couché avec Tanya !

-Oh ! fut la seule réponse d'Edward.

J'enfouis mon visage dans le cou de ma Lice qui sent diablement bon et je lui murmure à l'oreille :

-Tu sais qu'il va finir par apprendre la vérité un jour ou l'autre ?

Je sens Alice rire contre moi et je la sers plus fort contre moi.

-Oui… mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Il m'en voudra moins lorsqu'il se sera véritablement envoyé en l'air !

-Hey vous deux ! nous crie Emmet. Attendez que Rose soit revenue avant de vous minoucher !

-C'est cela… et vous allez encore une fois me laisser seul ? s'énerve Edward.

-Bella sera là.

Je lève les yeux au ciel : ce n'était pas la réponse à donner… mais Emmet dit toujours tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, sans censure. Au moins, nous savons qu'il est honnête, mais parfois cela le met dans une situation délicate… comme présentement.

-Ouais ! SUPER ! ironise Edward. Bella sera là ! Je vais m'amuser comme un fou !

-Je… je crois que je vais aller dormir dans ma chambre finalement, lance une voix brisée derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons d'un même mouvement vers Bella et Rosalie qui sont à l'entré de la pièce. Bien sûr, elle est arrivée juste au moment où Edward a prononcé ces mots, sans connaître le contexte ! Pour peu, je croirais être dans un mauvais film de série B. C'est comme si le destin s'acharnait contre Bella et Edward pour qu'ils n'arrivent jamais à se comprendre !

Alice se libère de mon étreinte et saute sur ses pieds. Je sais qu'elle va essayer d'arranger les choses entre eux. Elle est incapable de regarder les gens qu'elle aime souffrir ! Elle est comme cela ma Lice : elle a un si grand cœur !

-Bella ! Reste voyons ! Ne fuis pas à cause de ce grognon ! Tu sais qu'il change constamment d'humeur ! Et puis, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait et…

-Merci Alice. Je suis capable de m'excuser seul, la coupe sèchement Edward.

Un silence mal à l'aise s'installe dans la pièce alors que tous nos regards dérivent entre Bella qui fixe le sol en se mordillant la lèvre et Edward qui fixe Bella, son visage fermé dissimulant complètement ce qu'il ressent.

-Et bien alors ? Fais-le idiot !

Edward pousse un soupir et il se détourne de Bella avant de débiter à voix basse :

-Je suis désolé… Emmet a insinué que nous pourrions nous bécoter et je l'ai fait taire parce que j'ai pensé que nous en avions assez eu pour la soirée. Ce n'est pas que ta présence me dérange. Pas du tout. Tu es chez toi ici et tu fais ce que tu veux.

Quel idiot ! Est-ce que ce discours morne doit le réconcilier avec Bella ? De toute évidence, Edward n'a vraiment pas de talent avec les filles… et particulièrement avec elle ! D'ailleurs, le visage de Bella prend un air déterminé.

-Oui, je fais ce que je veux ! répond-elle avant d'aller s'installer dans le lit que nous avons fait improviser pour elle.

Alice et Rose l'imitent alors qu'un autre silence s'installe entre nous… jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet éclate de rire. Je tourne mon regard vers lui.

-Eddy et Bella… grâce à vous, le clan Cullen vient de vivre l'une des plus incroyables journées de son existence ! C'était dément ! s'écrie-t-il en levant un poing dans les airs.

Edward se contente de grogner alors que Bella enfouie sa tête dans son oreiller sous nos rires.

-Oh non ! Je savais que cela viendrait rapidement sur le tapis… mais tu aurais quand même pu attendre demain matin, non ? demande-t-elle presque désespérée.

-Il est deux heures du matin… donc je peux dire ce que je veux ! Je dois avouer que le moment où tu t'es jeté sur Jacob était particulièrement drôle !

Bella pousse un gémissement.

-Tais-toi ! Je t'en prie !

-Oui Emmet, laisse un peu Bella tranquille, dis-je avant que mon frère ne fasse une autre bêtise.

Même si son visage est resté inexpressif, j'ai bien vu le regard d'Edward s'assombrir. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de cette partie de la soirée !

-Edward était bien plus drôle, complète Alice à ma place en pouffant de rire.

Nous éclatons tous de rire à nouveau alors que notre frère grogne encore.

-Vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi quand vous avez bu !

-Oui, mais TOI monsieur parfait tu ne perds JAMAIS le contrôle ! réplique Rosalie en souriant. Enfin… sauf ce soir !

-Et tu étais tellement plus marrant ainsi ! ajoute Emmet, hilare. Tu n'étais plus là… ton corps oui, mais ton esprit était loin ! Très loin de nous ! Tu fixais le vide, un sourire idiot aux lèvres; tu ne répondais pas quand on te parlait…

-Tu as même chialé comme un enfant parce que tu ne voulais pas venir t'asseoir ! lance Alice en riant elle aussi.

-Quelle journée ! Wow ! J'en reviens pas ! Wow !

Nos rires s'estompent peu à peu et le silence s'installe de nouveau.

-Quand je suis arrivé et que je vous ai vu tous les deux… mort de rire sur le sol, faisant des anges de neige sur le plancher ! s'écrie Emmet.

Je souris à ce souvenir alors qu'Alice pouffe contre moi.

-Vous… faisiez… des anges… sur le plancher… tous les deux, répète mon frère entre deux éclats de rire.

Edward se lève soudain.

-Je vais dans ma chambre. Je ne reste pas ici si vous avez l'intention de vous moquez de moi toute la nuit !

Puis il se dirige vers les escaliers d'un pas raide alors qu'Alice et Emmet protestent avec force pour le retenir.

Je me tais, sachant pertinemment que ce que vient de dire Edward n'est qu'une excuse pour se sauver de la présence de Bella. Je jette un regard à Rosalie qui pousse un soupir en réponse.

-Ne t'en va pas Edward ! Tu n'as pas le droit de quitter une nuit blanche avant la fin ! supplie Alice, en vain.

-Laisse-le faire Lily, l'interrompt Rosalie. Tu le connais : il va bouder et demain ça ira mieux !

-Oui, tu as raison ! soupire ma douce en se serrant contre moi.

Je pousse un soupir de bien-être en l'entourant de mes bras. Elle se tourne vers moi et dépose un petit baiser sur mes lèvres, mais je vois dans son regard qu'elle est triste.

-Ne t'en fais pas, chuchotai-je. Laisse-leur un peu de temps…

-Je n'aime pas les voir comme cela ! Je sais qu'Edward souffre.. et Bella aussi et…

-Je vais aller dans ma chambre aussi, lance Bella en se levant à son tour. Je me sens un peu de trop.

-Oh ! Bella ! Je…

-Désolée Alice, mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

-D'accord Bella. À demain !

Lorsque Bella quitte l'ambiance dans la pièce change. Toute trace de notre bonne humeur a disparu. Même Alice et Emmet n'ont plus aucun enthousiasme à faire une nuit blanche ! Nous restons tout de même étendus les uns près des autres : Emmet et Rosalie discutant à voix basse alors que ma Lice et moi nous contentons de nous contempler, silencieux.

Je n'aime pas qu'Alice soit triste… je n'aime pas voir cette lueur dans ses yeux, je déteste lorsque sa lèvre tremble pour retenir ses larmes, tout particulièrement lorsque je ne peux rien faire pour la faire sentir mieux.

-Je me sens mieux seulement parce que tu es là, près de moi, murmure-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Je la fixe avec tout l'amour que je ressens pour elle, toute la dévotion que je lui dévoue, puis je l'enferme dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle, la berçant doucement contre moi.

-Tout va bien aller ma Lice. Notre famille sera de nouveau unie, tu verras. Nous serons tous heureux.

Alice a passé trop d'années de sa vie à être malheureuse, à se soucier des gens qu'elle aimait. Elle avait un père violent et abusif, une mère soumise qui se voilait les yeux et un petit frère qu'elle tentait de protéger en prenant les coups à sa place… jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, tué par son propre père. Père qui a été jeté en prison. Alice a témoigné contre lui et sa mère l'a reniée pour cela…

Puis, j'ai supplié Carlise et Esmée de devenir sa famille d'accueil… parce que je voulais enfin qu'elle sache ce qu'était qu'un foyer heureux et uni. Elle l'a trouvé et maintenant, elle le protège farouchement !

Je la berce encore et encore; je la sens s'assoupir peu à peu…

Puis, nous sursautons tous les deux lorsqu'Emmet éclate d'un gros rire.

-Quoi ? Qui a-t-il de drôle ? demanda Lily d'un ton pâteux.

-Je repensais au moment où Edward est tombée le nez contre le plancher !

Alice pouffe elle aussi.

-Wow ! Quelle journée! Wow !

-Oh oui ! C'était mémorable !

-Wow ! répéte Emmet. Non, mais… wow ! Quelle soirée

Ma Lice rit de plus bel et je me demande en souriant si elle rit d'Emmet ou si elle repense à un moment cocasse de la soirée.

-C'était génial ! affirme-t-elle d'une voix surexcitée malgré l'heure tardive.

-C'était juste… wow ! dit encore Emmet.

Et je retiens un soupir exaspéré avant de fixer mon regard sur mon frère qui est étendu au sol au côté d'une Rosalie endormie, les yeux fixant le plafond, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

-Em… as-tu d'autres mots dans ton vocabulaire ? Je sais pas moi… super ? cool ? incroyable ? marrante ? amusante ? répliquai-je.

-Amusante ? me coupe Emmet avec un certain dégoût dans la voix. Amusante ?

Il pousse un soupir.

-Jazz ! Tu es affligeant ! Cette journée n'était ni amusante ni marrante ni même super… aucun de ces mots n'est assez fort pour exprimer ce que nous avons vécu… il n'y a qu'un mot qui résume assez bien et c'est …

-WOW !

Alice et moi avons terminé sa phrase à sa place avant d'éclater de rire. Je serre Lily plus fort dans mes bras, riant de plus belle. Je ne peux pas blâmer Emmet, même si son « wow » me tape un peu sur le système, parce qu'il est évident que la journée que nous venons de vivre sera écrite dans les annales de la famille Cullen ! Il y avait longtemps que nous nous étions pas autant amusés !

-Tu as raison Emmet : c'était inoubliable !

Alice tourne alors son magnifique visage vers moi, une moue triste sur les lèvres.

-Était oui… c'est le bon mot ! Parce que maintenant c'est plutôt nul ! Nous sommes supposés passer une nuit blanche… et nous sommes tous sur le point de nous endormir ! Et puis, c'est beaucoup moins rigolo sans Edward et Bella!

Elle pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de laisser tomber sa tête contre moi. Je dépose mon menton sur son épaule et inspire son odeur. Moi, peu m'importe que mes autres frères et sœurs ne soient pas là… il ne me faut que la présence de ma Lice pour être heureux. Mais si elle est malheureuse à cause de leur absence et bien je vais aller les chercher, je vais les obliger à se parler et ensuite… ensuite nous pourrons terminer la journée comme elle a commencé !

-Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ? lui demandai-je à l'oreille.

Elle se tourne vers moi, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh Jazz ! Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Je caresse sa joue en souriant.

-Tu sais bien que oui ! répondis-je, comme toujours lorsqu'elle me pose cette question.

Edward voudra ma mort et il ne me parlera plus pendant quelques jours et Bella… en fait, j'ignore comment Bella réagira, mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma Lice ? Celle-ci dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et me chuchote un « Je t'aime » passionné avant de me dégager de mon étreinte.

Je me secoue pour enlever toute trace de sommeil, puis je me lève et Emmet me jette un coup d'œil surpris.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Réveiller les monstres endormis.

Les yeux de mon frère s'agrandissent de surprise, puis il éclate de rire.

-Edward va te trucider ! Deux réveils dans la même journée ? Frère ou pas, tu es un homme mort mon vieux !

J'hausse les épaules avant de me mettre en route.

-Attends ! s'écrie Emmet dans mon dos. Je ne veux pas rater ça !

Il s'élance à ma suite aussitôt imité par ma petite amie.

-Je viens moi aussi alors ! Je pourrais peut-être faire un remake d'Une fille du far-west ?

-Ah non ! s'objecte mon frère. Cette chanson m'est entièrement réservée ! Trouve autre chose !

Alice pouffe, puis réfléchis une seconde alors que nous montons les escaliers.

-Et pourquoi pas : Ronron petit patapon ? Ah non ! Pas assez original ! Les crocodiles ? Trois petits chats ? Ah zut ! Je n'ai pas d'idée !

-Sex bomb peut-être ? proposa Emmet et Alice applaudit aussitôt avec enthousiasme.

-Oh oui ! Génial ! Et c'est Jazz qui va la chanter !

Je m'arrête devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward, puis je me tourne vers ma Lice.

-Tu veux vraiment que je chante ÇA pour EDWARD ?

Emmet et Alice éclatent d'un même fou rire.

-Ce sera encore plus drôle ! lance mon frère entre deux éclats. Imagine : le pauvre petit Eddy en fera des cauchemars pendant des semaines !

Des cauchemars ? Oui, j'imagine bien me réveiller au son de la douce voix d'Emmet qui se déhanche au-dessus de moi en chantant « You're my sex bomb. »Brrr… j'en ai des frissons de dégoût !

Alice et Emmet sont… diaboliques !

Le gros ours prend mon silence pour une hésitation et il m'envoie un coup de poing dans l'épaule en disant :

-Je te parie 20$ que tu es trop poule mouillée pour le faire !

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

-Tu viens de perdre de l'argent Em ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me défiler ! Regardez bien le spectacle !

J'entrouvre la porte de la chambre de mon autre frère, mais je la referme aussitôt sous les yeux surpris d'Alice et Emmet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandent-ils en même temps.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, me demandant si je dois leur dire la vérité ou me taire.

-Jazz ?

Comme toujours, je ne peux résister au regard inquisiteur d'Alice.

-Edward n'est… il n'est pas seul, expliquai-je à voix basse. Bella est avec lui !

-QUOI ? hurle Emmet avant de partir dans un de ses rires gigantesques.

-Tu veux dire que… tu les as vus en train de faire l'amour ? me demande Alice.

Mon frère fait taire son rire pour écouter ma réponse.

-Non.

Mon Dieu non ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'assister à ça entre mon frère et ma nouvelle sœur !

-Ils étaient simplement endormis l'un contre l'autre, rectifiai-je.

Alice jette un regard à Emmet, puis elle saute de joie en poussant des petits cris surexcités.

-Oh ! C'est pas vrai ? Quand se sont-ils mis ensemble ? Et dire qu'on a rien vu se passer ! Edward est allé bouder et Bella est retournée dans sa chambre… quand ont-ils… ? Ou et puis, peu importe : ils sont ensemble ! C'est super ! débite-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et lui souris, attendri. Son bonheur fait plaisir à voir.

-Oui, c'est super ! Et si on les laissait tranquille maintenant ?

-Tu veux rire ? s'exclame Emmet dans mon dos. Ce sera encore mieux comme cela ! Imagine la gêne de se faire surprendre dans le même lit ! Ils seront rouges comme des tomates !

-Em, ce n'est pas…

-Oh ! Allez le trouillard !

Je me recule en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Non. La provocation ne fonctionnera pas avec moi. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, je l'aurais fait… même Esmée et Charlie. Mais Edward et Bella… non. Leur couple, dont je ne suis même pas certain de l'existence, est trop torturé, pas assez solide encore. Ils ont tous les deux trop de doutes, d'incertitude, de peur… ils se cherchent encore.

-Jazz ! Ce n'est qu'une petite blague ! insiste-t-il.

Oui, en apparence ce n'est qu'une petite blague… mais Edward et Bella sont tellement imprévisibles : qui sait comment ils réagiront ? Et s'ils avaient fait l'amour alors qu'ils étaient bourrés, sans s'être avoué leurs sentiments ? Comment réagiront-ils si nous nous introduisons dans la chambre pour les démasquer ?

Non. Hors de question. Je ne m'immiscerai pas entre eux. Leur histoire est assez compliquée comme cela.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de ma Lice et je sais qu'elle comprend ce que je lui explique dans un simple regard… parce qu'il n'y a jamais besoin de mots entre nous : nous partageons le même cœur. Elle me connaît, me comprend mieux que personne et c'est réciproque.

Alice hoche doucement la tête avant de reculer à son tour pour venir à mes côtés.

-Je suis d'accord avec Jasper : laissons Edward et Bella régler leurs histoires seuls, comme des adultes !

Emmet lève les yeux au ciel.

-Pfff… Quels rabat-joies vous êtes ! Et vous venez de perdre vingt dollars !

Puis sans que nous ayons le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, il ouvre la porte de la chambre et se précipite à l'intérieur.

-Emmet, gronde Alice avec autorité, mais celui-ci l'ignore et s'approche du lit dans lequel se trouvent Edward et Bella. Emmet, reviens ici !

Celui-ci se tourne vers nous, qui étions toujours sur le pas de la porte, et il nous fait un sourire diabolique en se penchant au-dessus d'Edward qui serre Bella contre lui d'un bras possessif.

-Vous croyez qu'ils sont nus là-dessous ? demande-t-il.

-Emmet, tu fais une erreur ! Sors tout de suite de là… ou je suis certain que tu vas le regretter ! dis-je, mais il n'y a rien à faire : Emmet est une vraie tête de mule lorsqu'il a envie de faire un coup pendable ! Rien ni personne ne peut le faire changer d'avis… mis à part ma sœur. Alice et moi sommes totalement impuissants lorsque nous le voyons approcher sa bouche de l'oreille d'Edward…

-PRIS SUR LE FAIT ! crie-t-il en riant.

Edward se réveille en sursaut, s'assoyant dans son lit d'un bond, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que…

Puis ses yeux se posent sur Emmet qui rigole et son visage est aussitôt assombri par la colère.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend idiot ? Tu es fou ou quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande alors une voix ensommeillée. Pourquoi vous criez ?

Edward cesse de fusiller Emmet du regard pour se tourner vers Bella qui s'étire en baillant. Elle se fige lorsque son regard croise des yeux émeraudes.

-Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclame-t-il à notre grande surprise à tous.

Les joues de Bella prennent une jolie teinte rouge alors qu'elle balbutie, mal à l'aise :

-Je… je ne m'en souviens… souviens pas…

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? répète Edward, sans y croire.

Bella baisse la tête, honteuse.

-Non, murmure-t-elle.

-Et bien moi, ce dont je me souviens, c'est que j'étais seul lorsque je suis venu me coucher !

Emmet rit encore plus fort, interrompant leur discussion.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne savais même pas qu'elle était là ? Tu… as une magnifique femme… dans ton lit… et tu n'en profites même pas ? Bon sang Eddy ! Tu es… tellement… coincé !

Edward serre les poings et, sentant que la situation va mal tournée, je m'avance vers mon crétin de frère pour lui empoigner le bras et le tirer vers la sortie.

-Désolé Edward… j'ai essayé de le convaincre de ne pas faire cela !

J'amène Emmet jusqu'à la porte et juste avant de sortir, il pointe un doigt vers le lit, riant encore. Je le pousse sans ménagement hors de la chambre et referme derrière moi sur une Bella plus que nerveuse et un Edward furieux.

Alice et moi restons immobile un instant, fixant mon frère qui se tord de rire, puis d'un même mouvement nous lui envoyons une claque derrière la tête en lançant un :

-CRÉTIN !

-Aie !

Emmet porte la main à sa tête, son visage tordu dans une expression de souffrance. Bon, je dois avouer que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort… mais il l'a bien mérité cet idiot !

-Emmet Cullen ! Tu es le pire sans-cœur que la Terre ait porté ! Tu viens de tout gâcher !

-De quoi tu parles ? répliqua notre frère, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise.

Alice tape du pied, énervée, avant de pointer un doigt vers la porte close d'Edward.

-Je parle de ÇA : Edward et Bella ! Tu viens sûrement de gâcher la seule chance qu'ils avaient de se mettre ensemble !

-Mais non ! Ils…

Mon frère se tait lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur une Bella qui a les larmes aux yeux. Elle passe devant nous sans un mot pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Alice lance un dernier regard meurtrier à Emmet avant de s'élancer à la suite de sa meilleure amie.

-Bella ! Attends !

Elle la rejoint et la serre dans ses bras, puis elles descendent toutes deux au rez-de-chaussée, sûrement pour se rendre à la chambre de Bella. Je les regarde disparaître, légèrement inquiet. Pas pour Bella, car elle est entre bonnes mains : Alice a un don pour redonner la bonne humeur à ceux qu'elle aime… mais pour ma Lice. Ma Lice qui prend les problèmes des autres très à cœur… trop à cœur. Ma Lice qui veut par-dessus tout qu'Edward et Bella sortent ensemble maintenant qu'elle a réalisé qu'ils sont amoureux.

Elle ne sera pas heureuse tant que son frère et sa meilleure amie ne seront pas heureux… et moi je ne le serai pas tant qu'Alice sera malheureuse.

Conclusion : même si je ne le veux pas, je vais devoir interférer dans les histoires de cœur d'Edward !

Je reporte mon attention sur Emmet qui semble soudain se sentir minuscule… il a enfin compris son erreur.

-Je ne croyais pas que… je suis désolé ! dit-il, avec honte.

Je pousse un soupir.

-Je sais que tu es désolé Emmet. Ne t'en fais pas.

Sur ces mots, j'ouvre de nouveau la porte de la chambre d'Edward et j'entre à l'intérieur. Mon frère, caché sous son oreiller, grommelle :

-Va-t-en Alice ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler !

Je me racle la gorge et il sort la tête de sa cachette, surpris.

-Ce n'est pas Alice… elle console Bella en ce moment.

Edward se redresse aussitôt.

-Console ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demande-t-il, inquiet.

-Je l'ignore. Je croyais que TU pourrais m'aider à le savoir !

Edward secoue la tête, visiblement perturbé. Je fronce les sourcils : il s'est certainement passé quelque chose entre eux pour que Bella en soit aussi touchée !

-Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés ? Parce qu'elle dormait dans ton lit ?

-Quoi ? Non ! J'ai juste… j'ai seulement…

Il se tait soudain et son visage se transforme du tout au tout : il vient d'avoir une illumination.

-Merde ! Je suis un idiot ! lance-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

-Wow ! Je note ça dans les annaux : Edward Cullen a enfin réalisé qu'il n'était pas parfait ! répliquai-je pour le narguer, un sourire aux lèvres.

-La ferme Jazz ! rétorque-t-il aussitôt, mais je sens à sa voix qu'il sourit lui aussi.

Je me tais, le laissant réfléchir, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à me dire ce qui s'est passé.

-Bella… elle doit croire que… que je suis furieux contre elle. Parce qu'elle est venue me rejoindre ici.

-Et tu l'es ? demandai-je.

-J'en sais rien. soupire Edward. Je… je ne sais pas _pourquoi_ elle l'a fait, tu comprends ?

J'hoche la tête. Oui, je crois comprendre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demandes pas tout simplement ?

-J'en sais rien, répète encore Edward. Parce que je suis lâche, sûrement… mais j'ai essayé de faire les premiers pas vers elle et cela n'a rien donné. Il y a Jacob aussi… et puis, après ce qui s'est passé hier… je ne sais même plus ce que je veux.

-Alors tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ? demandai-je, bien que je connais la réponse.

Edward pousse un puissant grognement et je souris.

-Tu m'énerves Jazz ! Ne joue pas au psy avec moi !

-Tu évites la question Edward !

Il grogne de nouveau.

-Oui ! Je suis amoureux, je suis fou amoureux d'elle… mais j'ai tout gâché Jazz ! Avant même que Bella n'emménage ici, j'ai tout gâché ! Et hier… je suis entré dans son jeu et les choses sont allées trop loin entre nous. Et je… je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de lui faire face aujourd'hui ! De jouer à l'indifférent…

-Personne ne te demande d'être indifférent Edward ! Au contraire, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu vas arriver à tes fins ! Bella a seulement besoin d'apprendre à te connaître, à te faire confiance. Elle ressent quelque chose pour toi, c'est évident, mais elle a peur, elle se méfie.

Edward se redresse lentement, me fixant d'un regard vague.

-Oui. Je suis arrivé à la même conclusion hier… mais je ne suis plus certain de rien maintenant.

Je me dirige vers la porte, sachant que c'est le temps pour moi de le laisser réfléchir à tout cela. Juste avant de sortir, je lance un :

-Moi j'en suis certain.

Puis je referme la porte. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Edward et Bella doivent faire le reste du chemin par eux-mêmes.

Mais moi qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Emmet a disparu, sûrement parti rejoindre Rose; Alice et Bella semblent être encore en bas… et je me retrouve seul comme un idiot. De toute évidence, notre nuit blanche est à l'eau !

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : quatre heures trente-six. Bon. Il serait peut-être temps d'aller au lit. Alice viendra me rejoindre un peu plus tard.

Je marche jusqu'à ma chambre, me déshabille et me glisse sous les draps en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant, mais je suis épuisé !

Je ferme les yeux et je plonge lentement dans le sommeil lorsque je sens un petit corps chaud se glisser contre moi. Je pousse un gémissement de plaisir et passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour rapprocher Alice de moi.

-Alors ? lui demandai-je d'une voix endormie.

-Bella s'est jetée sur Edward pour l'embrasser et il l'a repoussé après un moment… alors elle croit qu'il n'est pas intéressé à sortir avec elle !m'expliqua-t-elle à voix basse.

Je pousse un soupir.

-Edward ne sait pas si Bella ressent quelque chose pour lui. Il a peur qu'elle le repousse encore si lui déclare ses sentiments.

-Deux idiots, ajoute Alice dans un faible murmure alors que le sommeil la gagne.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm, approuvai-je juste avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, plongé dans mes rêves étranges je n'ai plus la notion du temps, un éclat de voix me réveille en sursaut. Je n'entends pas ce qui ce dit, mais ça semble urgent. Je quitte l'étreinte délicieuse de ma Lice qui n'a pas bougé malgré le bruit, je me rhabille et regarde ma montre encore une fois. Il est quatre heures… de l'après-midi !!! J'ai dormi pendant presque 12 heures !

Sur cette constatation, je passe le seuil au moment où la porte de la chambre d'Emmet et de Rosalie s'ouvre. À ma grande surprise, c'est Bella qui en sort, l'air passablement énervée. Elle passe devant moi sans me voir et s'élance dans les escaliers. Rose se précipite à sa suite.

-Attends Bella ! Tu ne peux pas y aller seule ! Tu ne connais pas Port Angeles !

-Je m'en fiche ! Je ne le laisserai pas… non ! Hors de question ! Il faut que je le retrouve !

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passe. Je descends à pas lents les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

-Alors je viens avec toi ! dit ma sœur d'un ton qui n'admet aucune réplique.

Bella ouvre la bouche, surprise.

-Tu… tu veux m'accompagner ? demande-t-elle, l'air de ne pas y croire.

Rose hausse les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Pourquoi pas ? On le retrouvera plus rapidement à deux !

Bella réfléchit un instant, en se mordillant la lèvre, puis elle hoche la tête.

-D'accord. Allons-y !

Je me décide enfin à réagir lorsque je les vois courir vers la porte.

-Hey ! Attendez !

Les deux filles se tournent vers moi, me jettent un regard, puis se détournent aussitôt.

-Désolé Jas, on doit y aller ! dit Rose en sortant dehors, suivie de Bella qui me lance un regard d'excuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'écriai-je en les suivant. Où allez-vous ?

-On va chercher Edward ! m'explique ma sœur par-dessus son épaule.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas. Que s'est-il passé pendant que je dormais ? Où est Edward ?

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demandai-je.

Rosalie embarque dans sa voiture, un coupé décapotable dont elle se sert très peu vu la température de Forks, et elle se tourne vers moi.

-Non, mais il est sur le point de faire une énorme bêtise.

-Rosalie… dépêche-toi ! Je t'en prie ! supplie Bella à côté d'elle, l'air anxieux et je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement.

Quel genre de bêtise pourrait faire Edward ? Que s'est-il passé entre lui et Bella pendant que j'étais plongé dans un autre monde ?

-Dis aux autres où nous sommes ! m'ordonne Rose. Je vous appelle plus tard !

-Attends !

Je retiens sa portière au moment où elle veut la fermer. Elle me jette un regard furieux.

-Bon sang Jazz ! Nous sommes pressés si tu ne l'as pas remarqué !

-Rose, vous m'inquiétez toutes les deux ! Qu'est-ce qu'Edward a fait… ou est sur le point de faire?

Ma sœur plonge son regard dans le mien et j'ai l'impression de savoir avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche :

-Un seul mot Jazz… Tanya.


	16. Chapter 15Lendemain de veille pv Bella

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis enfin là avec un nouveau chapitre ! Quoique à la vérité… pas tout à fait ! Ce n,est que la moitié du chapitre ! Mais comme j'ignore quand j'aurai le temps de le terminer (il me reste encore plusieurs pages à écrire) je vous le livre pour vous faire patienter. Il n'avance pas beaucoup l'histoire, reprenant ce que vous avez déjà lu mais du pv de Jasper… mais j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez cela à rien du tout ! ; ) La suite promet d'être plus riche en rebondissements et je la poste la semaine prochaine ! **_

_**Bisous et reviews please ! **_

**CHAPITRE 15-Lendemain de veille pv de Bella**

BOUM. BOUM. BOUM.

Merde ! Quelqu'un ne pourrait pas arrêter ce boucan ! Je veux dormir !

BOUM. BOUM. BOUM.

Ouch ! Ça résonne dans ma tête. MERDE ! ARRÊTEZ DE COGNER DANS MON CRÂNE !

Je me retourne dans le lit en grognant, mais je me tais avant de pousser un soupir de satisfaction. Je viens d'enfouir mon nez dans la plus délicieuse odeur que j'ai jamais senti… son odeur.

Je me redresse aussitôt. Je pousse un gémissement et me relaisse tomber sur le matelas, portant une main à ma tête douloureuse.

Note pour moi-même : ne plus boire autant d'alcool.

Et maintenant, je dois comprendre POURQUOI je suis couchée dans le lit d'Edward, mon corps collé contre le sien… Au moins, je suis habillée et lui est…

Je jette un coup d'œil sous les draps.

Oh mon Dieu ! Il ne porte que son boxer et il est si… sexy !

Je remets la couverture à sa place pour ne pas être tenté de lui sauter dessus et je réfléchis activement pour me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé… Quelques bribes de la soirée me reviennent ou plutôt de la fin de la soirée. Je me revois devant le lit d'Edward; je l'observe alors qu'il est endormi. Je voulais lui parler, m'expliquer avec lui, mais je n'ose pas le réveiller ! Il est si beau… Je me penche pour déposer un baiser sur son front et il grogne en m'empoignant par la taille, m'attirant vers lui. Je ne peux résister et je me couche à ses côtés.

Une minute. Juste une minute. C'est ce que j'ai pensé avant de m'endormir.

Et maintenant je me trouve dans un sale pétrin.

Conclusion numéro 1 : je n'ai pas couché avec Edward. Ce qui est une bonne chose… oui, parce que tant qu'à faire l'amour avec lui, je veux me rappeler de CHAQUE détail.

Conclusion numéro 2 : j'ai dormi dans le lit d'Edward sans que celui-ci le sache… et si je ne fiche pas bientôt le camp, il va bien vite s'en apercevoir.

Conclusion numéro 3 : heu… pas d'autres conclusions pour le moment. C'est bien assez pour mon propre cerveau encore embrumé.

Je me relève, plus lentement cette fois et j'observe mon environnement. Je ne suis jamais entrée dans la chambre d'Edward avant… Je trouve qu'elle est à son image : sobre, mais chaleureuse. Il y a un mur complet couvert d'étagères où s'étalent des centaines de disques de musique et un système de son digne d'une discothèque.

J'aimerai me lever pour aller observer les titres un à un, mais j'ai peur de réveiller Edward si je bouge… et je ne suis pas prête à l'affronter. Pas encore.

Je ferme les yeux et la soirée d'hier défile dans mon esprit. Notre pari, notre cuite… le jeu auquel nous avons tous joué… puis j'ai été malade. Je suis allée rejoindre Edward dans la piscine et ensuite… le baiser. Puis Edward qui me repousse.

-Je… désolé… je ne joue plus maintenant.

Et il est parti en claquant la porte. Moi qui m'écroule sur le plancher en larmes. Un long moment passe. La porte qui s'ouvre à nouveau, laissant entrer à ma grande surprise Rosalie.

Elle me toise pendant un long instant d'un regard froid avant de soupirer en passant une main manucurée dans ses cheveux parfaits, ne sachant visiblement pas comment agir. Trop misérable pour essayer de conserver un peu de mon honneur, je sanglote encore plus fort, tendant pitoyablement mes bras vers elle.

Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai honte !

J'ai quémandé Rosalie Hale ! Je l'ai supplié de me consoler ! D'accord, j'étais encore sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

La blonde n'a pas répondu à ma demande, mais elle s'est quand même laissé tomber près de moi en soupirant.

-Oh Bella ! Je ne t'apprécie pas… je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrai te considérer comme une sœur. Mais le bonheur de ma famille est tout ce qui compte pour moi… et j'ai compris qu'ils ne pouvaient être heureux si tu ne fais pas partie de leur vie. Particulièrement Edward.

Je gémis.

-Il… il ne veut pas de moi. Il m'a repoussé.

Rosalie secoue la tête.

-Bella… ne tire pas de conclusion hâtive ! Tu as bu et je ne crois pas que tu comprennes bien la situation !

-Bien sûr que non ! Personne m'explique, ai-je pleurniché en cachant mon visage dans mes mains.

Je relève la tête et plante mon regard dans celui de la blonde.

-Si tu y compris quelque chose toi… tu dois me le dire Rosalie !

Elle secoue la tête.

-C'est à Edward de te parler, pas à moi.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? demandai-je, énervée.

-On fait une nuit blanche et on voudrait que tu la passes avec nous !

Je me fige, surprise par la proposition, puis je secoue la tête avec véhémence.

-Non ! Edward sera là et…

-Mais tu fais partie de la famille. Et nous voulons que tu sois là. Et puis, ce sera peut-être l'occasion de vous réconcilier, non ? De mettre les choses au clair ?

Je réfléchis un instant puis je me relève difficilement, essuyant les larmes sur mon visage. Rosalie a raison. Edward et moi allons vivre dans la même maison… je ne peux pas laisser la situation entre nous dégénérer. Je dois faire le point avec lui, comprendre ce qui s'est passé…

Je reviens au présent pour fixer mon regard sur l'Adonis qui dort à mes côtés. Plusieurs heures après cet événement, je n'ai toujours rien mis au clair. Les agissements, les paroles et les sentiments d'Edward sont toujours aussi mystérieux pour moi.

La seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi.

Et que j'ignore quelle réaction il aura en me trouvant dans son lit au réveil !

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je tente de m'éloigner de lui pour sortir du lit et prendre la poudre d'escampette. Je dois me sauver avant que quelqu'un me voit… mais Edward en a décidé autrement. Dès que mon corps s'éloigne du sien, il pousse un grognement et m'attrape par la taille pour me ramener contre lui.

-Reste je t'en prie, marmonne-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés.

Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Dort-il ou est-il conscient de ce qu'il dit ? Sait-il au moins que c'est MOI qui suis là ou me prend-il pour une autre fille ?

J'aimerais me retourner pour le regarder, mais son bras enserre fermement ma taille, me tenant serrer contre son corps. Et je dois avouer que la sensation est plus qu'agréable ! Je pousse un soupir et me laisse aller contre lui. Après tout, autant en profiter ! Je n'aurai sûrement plus jamais l'occasion de dormir dans le même lit qu'Edward !

Et je trouverai bien une explication à son réveil. Ce sera peut-être même l'occasion pour nous de discuter enfin.

Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration, m'enivrant de son odeur. Mais comment fait-il pour sentir aussi bon ? Et pour être aussi beau ? Et pour me rendre aussi accro ?

Je grogne, énervée contre moi-même. Je ne veux plus être amoureuse d'Edward ! Il m'a repoussé une fois de trop ! Et comment vais-je faire pour lui faire face maintenant qu'il sait à quel point il m'attire ? Comment vais-je faire pour l'affronter lorsqu'il me trouvera à ses côtés dans son lit et qu'il comprendra à quel point je suis dépendante de lui ? Il aura ce petit sourire suffisant qui me donnera envie de lui envoyer un poing dans sa belle gueule… ou alors de l'embrasser furieusement. De lui sauter dessus, de le déshabiller pour embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps de Dieu.

Foutue libido qui n'arrive pas à se calmer ! À cause d'elle, je suis maintenant bien trop consciente du corps d'Edward contre le mien. Je sens son érection matinale contre mes fesses et je dois me mordre la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. Je n'ai jamais désiré un homme comme je le veux LUI.

J'essaie de respirer lentement, de retrouver mes esprits, mais sans succès. Je me retourne alors en me tortillant sous la prise d'Edward et je me retrouve enfin face à lui. Je retins mon souffle devant la beauté de son visage endormi et sans respirer, je passe doucement une main dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Ma main descend, caressant tendrement son visage pour s'arrêter sur cette bouche tant désirée que je caresse du bout des doigts.

-Edward, murmurai-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. J'aimerais tant que tout soit différent entre nous ! J'aimerais que tu… que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime et…

Je me tais en entendant des pas dans le couloir, des pas qui s'arrêtent devant la porte.

MERDE !

Je ferme aussitôt les yeux, faisant mine de dormir, écoutant les voix d'Alice, Jasper et Emmet discuter devant la porte de la chambre.

Oh mon Dieu ! Puis-je me permettre de le répéter une fois de plus ? OH MON DIEU ! NON ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils entrent dans la chambre ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils me découvrent dans le lit d'Edward… ce serait la honte de ma vie ! Et il me semble que je me suis assez humiliée hier soir pour le restant de mon existence !

Mais il semble que le destin soit contre moi parce que la porte s'ouvre alors et j'entends des lourds pas s'approcher du lit, du côté où Edward dort. Je ferme les yeux encore plus forts.

-Emmet ! gronde Alice d'une voix autoritaire. Emmet, reviens ici !

-Vous croyez qu'ils sont nus là-dessous ? demande celui-ci.

Et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je joue la fille endormie, je lui montre que je suis éveillée… ou je prends mes jambes à mon cou et je me sauve loin, très loin de Forks et de ma nouvelle famille ?

-Emmet ! Sors tout de suite de là où je sens que tu vas le regretter !

Oui Emmet ! Sors ! Va-t-en ! Laisse-nous et surtout, ne réveille pas Edward ! Mais bien sûr, Emmet n'écoute pas mes prières mentales… il semblerait que lorsqu'il a une idée en tête, rien ne peut le faire changer d'avis ! Je l'entends alors hurler en riant :

-PRIS SUR LE FAIT !

Je sens le corps d'Edward sursauter contre le mien juste avant qu'il ne s'assoit dans le lit d'un bond.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que…

Je serre les poings, ignorant toujours comment agir. Je ne peux plus me réveiller en sursaut maintenant, il est trop tard. Mais je ne peux pas non plus continuer à jouer la fille endormie. Je suis une si piètre comédienne qu'ils réaliseront tous la supercherie.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend idiot ? continue Edward d'une voix furieuse. Tu es fou ou quoi ?

Ok Bella. C'est le moment où jamais. Je me lève lentement pour m'asseoir en m'étirant et je demande de mon ton le plus innocent :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous criez ?

Je baille ostensiblement, mais je me fige lorsqu'Edward se tourne vers moi, une expression stupéfaite sur le visage et me fixe de son regard intense. Je me sens rougir. Mais pourquoi n'ai-je jamais appris à jouer la comédie ?

-Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demande-t-il.

Je me mords la lèvre, nerveuse. Et qu'est-ce que je dis maintenant ?

« Oh ! C'est seulement que j'avais envie de te toucher, mais tu m'as retenu et j'ai décidé d'en profiter ? » C'est la vérité, mais ce semblerait… désespéré !

« Parce que tu es désespérée ma fille ! » souffla ma voix de ma conscience à laquelle je ne pus que répondre : Je sais.

Mais je devais trouver une parade et vite… parce qu'Edward et tous les autres attendaient ma réponse.

-Je… je ne m'en souviens… souviens pas, mentis-je maladroitement.

Mais après tout, c'était plausible vu l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité la veille… non ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? répète Edward.

Et bien il semblerait que non puisque le ton d'Edward indique clairement qu'il n'en croit pas un mot ! Il SAIT que je mens ! Pas étonnant vu mon talent dans ce domaine !

Et qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'avoue la vérité ? NON ! Plutôt mourir ! Je préfère m'enliser dans mes mensonges plutôt que de lui avouer mes sentiments devant tout le monde… et me faire rejeter royalement !

Je baisse la tête, honteuse alors que je murmure :

-Non.

-Et bien moi, ce dont je me souviens, c'est que j'étais seul lorsque je suis venu me coucher !

Oh non ! Il est VRAIMENT en colère ! Mais… je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Non mais franchement : je ne l'ai pas violé ni agressé ! J'ai simplement dormi avec lui ! Il ne va quand même pas en faire tout un drame !

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais le rire d'Emmet interrompt notre discussion. Il se moque de son frère et je sens Edward se tendre à mes côtés. Oh oh ! Je crois que la situation va dégénérer… heureusement, Jasper intervient en entraînant le gros nigaud hors de la chambre…

Attendez une minute ? Hors de la chambre ? Est-ce que ça signifie que je vais me retrouver seule avec un Edward furieux ?

La porte se referme et je dois conclure que la réponse est oui.

Edward et moi sommes de nouveaux seuls.

Je me joue avec les mains, nerveuse, cherchant les bons mots pour m'expliquer avec l'homme trop beau qui se trouve à mes côtés.

-Edward… je… heu…

Ouais ! Bravo Bella ! Bien joué ! Tout est clair maintenant !

Edward pousse un soupir en se pinçant l'arête du nez, puis il se laisse tomber sur le dos.

-Laisse tomber Bella ! Ce n'est rien !

Je me tourne pour lui jeter un coup d'œil; son visage est crispé, son corps tendu…

-Non ! Je veux m'expliquer ! Je ne veux pas que tu…

-Bella ! S'il-te-plaît ! m'interrompt-il sèchement. Tout ce que je veux pour l'instant… c'est dormir!

Sur ces mots il se tourne sur le côté et enfoui sa tête sous son oreiller. Je déglutis difficilement, retenant mes larmes.

Je suis furieuse ! Non mais quel con ! Il pourrait au moins me laisser parler ! Je veux dire… il n'a pas le droit d'être aussi en colère pour une connerie pareille ! Je n'ai pas la peste ! Enfin, ce n'est sûrement pas si pénible de dormir avec moi !

-Je retourne dans ma chambre ! lançai-je d'une voix furieuse en me levant.

-Ouais, je crois que ça vaut mieux, grogne Edward de sous sa cachette.

Je me précipite alors vers la porte et je sors sans plus attendre, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes d'affluer dans mes yeux. J'esquive les regards de Jasper, Emmet et Alice qui sont fixés sur moi et je descends les escaliers à la hâte. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient pleurer. Pas pour lui.

« Vite, plus vite Bella ! » pensai-je à travers mes larmes.

À ce moment, je sens une petite main se poser sur mon bras juste avant d'être entraîné dans l'étreinte réconfortante d'Alice. Je me laisse aller contre ma meilleure amie, un sanglot secouant ma poitrine.

-Ça va aller Bella. Viens, on va en discuter.

Elle passe son bras autour de mes épaules et elle m'entraîne vers ma chambre où elle me fait asseoir sur mon matelas posé directement sur le sol avant de s'installer à mes côtés.

-Alors ? me demande-t-elle aussitôt. Que s'est-il passé avec Edward ?

J'hausse les épaules, incapable de répondre.

-Bella…

-Je… je me suis endormie dans son lit, murmurai-je en fixant la couverture pour éviter son regard.

-Et hier ? insiste-t-elle, perspicace.

Je renifle bruyamment, puis je secoue la tête avec véhémence. Je ne veux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé entre Edward et moi la veille… je ne veux même pas y penser !

Alice pousse un soupir, puis elle me prend la main.

-Bella, tu peux tout me dire. Tu le sais. Je ne t'obligerai pas à me raconter, mais peut-être que parler à une amie te ferait du bien.

Je relève la tête pour croiser son regard qui me scrute avec inquiétude et je lui fais un pauvre sourire.

-Je… je l'ai embrassé. Hier, après la piscine.

Je prends un temps d'arrêt, retenant mon souffle, mon cœur battant douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

-Mais après un moment, il m'a repoussé.

-Il t'a repoussé ? demande Alice, surprise. Impossible ! Je veux dire… Edward est fou de toi, c'est évident ! Il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose d'autre… il y a une raison, une explication à son comportement, c'est certain…

-Non ! la coupai-je, ne voulant pas sentir la lueur d'espoir que ses paroles allument en moi. Il ne veut pas de moi. C'est tout. Il joue avec moi depuis le début et lorsqu'il a compris qu'il avait gagné… il a tout arrêté. Je ne l'intéressais plus.

Alice lève les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir excédé.

-C'est faux ! Je SAIS qu'Edward est…

-Je t'en prie, sauf s'il t'a dit exactement dans ces mots : Alice, je suis amoureux de Bella… ne le dis pas ! Ne dis pas qu'il est amoureux de moi !

Mon amie croise les bras sur sa poitrine et elle me jette un regard énervé.

-Très bien. Je ne le dirai pas… mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le penser !

Je me laisse tomber sur mon oreiller en poussant un soupir. Alice se penche au-dessus de moi pour continuer son discours :

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais je connais mon frère ! Je sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi et je sais que tu ressens la même chose !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a deux jours ! répliquai-je, acerbe.

-Et bien il y a deux jours, je me trompais ! Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs !

-C'est peut-être maintenant que tu fais une erreur !

Alice poussa un grognement avant de se relever sur ses pieds dans un bond gracieux.

-Je vois que tu ne me laisseras pas gagner… alors je vais te laisser seule pour réfléchir à tout cela!

Elle se dirige vers la porte de ma chambre, mais s'arrête avant d'en sortir.

-Promets-moi une chose Bella…

-Quoi ?demandai-je, sur la défensive.

-Va lui parler.

Elle lève la main pour m'interrompre avant que j'ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit.

-Peu importe ce que tu penses de ses sentiments pour toi, tu ne peux pas laisser la situation telle qu'elle est. Vous allez vivre dans la même maison pendant encore un an… si tu ne le fais pas pour lui ou pour toi… fais-le pour Esmé et Charlie.

Je pousse un soupir.

-D'accord.

Alice sautille de joie en tapant dans ses mains.

-Parfait ! À tantôt Bella ! Je crois que je vais aller dormir un peu !

Puis elle sort d'un pas sautillant alors que je me glisse moi aussi sous la couette. Je me sens épuisée et j'ai toujours aussi mal à la tête. Mais malgré cela, le sommeil ne vient pas.

Une heure passe… puis deux… puis trois…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Edward. Il s'est passé tellement de choses entre nous au cours des 24 prochaines heures. De mauvaises choses, bien sûr, de celles qui me donnent l'impression que j'ai un horrible trou au milieu de la poitrine… mais de bonnes choses aussi. J'ai appris à le connaître. On a discuté pendant un long moment, on a véritablement ri ensemble pour la première fois; on a joué, on s'est moqué l'un de l'autre, on a beaucoup flirté aussi…

Alors quand est-ce que tout s'est gâché ? Est-ce que c'était voué à l'échec dès le début ?

Je pousse un soupir et me tourne de l'autre côté. Des images de la soirée traversent mon esprit et Edward fait parti de chacune d'elle : son sourire en coin lorsqu'il me nargue, sa bouche entre mes seins, son clin d'œil lorsqu'il me propose de le rejoindre dans la douche… puis son corps nu, ruisselant d'eau.

Je pousse un gémissement alors qu'une autre image tout aussi agréable prend la place de celle-ci : Edward, assis derrière son piano, jouant un air magnifique. Son visage reflétait une telle émotion à cet instant… je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. J'avais eu l'impression d'avoir enfin en face de moi le véritable Edward Cullen, celui qu'il était sous son masque, sous son apparence d'indifférence continuelle. Et j'avais compris à ce moment que j'étais maudite : jamais plus je ne pourrais aimer un autre homme.

Edward est le seul pour moi.

« Ouais, mais il y a un problème : LUI ne t'aime pas ! » me rappelle brusquement la voix torturée de ma conscience.

Je grogne en réponse pour faire taire cette maudite voix. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Et puis, peut-être qu'elle a tort après tout; peut-être que c'est Alice qui a raison finalement. Oui, peut-être qu'Edward m'aime… ou au moins m'aime bien. Ce serait déjà un début… et je pourrais m'en contenter. On pourrait essayer, sortir ensemble et voir où ça nous mènerait…

Et voilà ! Je me fais déjà des films, imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios improbables !

Je ne devrais pas faire cela, parce que le retour à la réalité fait toujours plus mal et puis… je sais que je ne pourrais pas me contenter qu'Edward m'aime bien. Au début peut-être… mais j'aurais un jour ou l'autre besoin de plus. Parce que je le veux tout entier; je veux qu'il m'appartienne corps et âme; je veux qu'il m'aime comme moi je l'aime : passionnément, intensément et sans condition.

-Ah ! m'écriai-je en me levant brusquement de mon lit.

Je dois me rendre à l'évidence : je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Je DOIS parler à Edward. Je DOIS être fixée une bonne fois pour toute. Parce que même si je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter, les paroles d'Alice se sont insinué en moi et elles ont semé le doute sur leur passage.

Je me demande sans cesse : Et si elle avait raison ?

Je sors de ma chambre pour traverser la maison silencieuse. De toute évidence, ils sont tous allés dormir. Pas étonnant vu la nuit que nous avons passée ! Je monte les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de ne pas faire de bruit, puis je m'arrête devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward qui est entrouverte.

-Edward ? Tu es là ? demandai-je à voix basse, mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse.

Je pousse la porte et entre dans la chambre. Vide. Elle est vide.

Je tape du pied sur le sol, furieuse contre le maudit destin qui joue contre moi. Pourquoi au moment où j'ai le courage de venir lui parler, Edward est-il aux abonnés absents ? Et où est-il passé ? Je ne l'ai vu nulle part dans la maison ! Sans y penser, j'entre dans la pièce et j'en fais plusieurs fois le tour, énervée. Je vais l'attendre ! Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne et je vais l'obliger à s'expliquer ! Il ne pourra pas se défiler et…

Je me fige, mon regard se posant sur une photographie au mur. Lentement, je m'approche pour l'observer, un sourire aux lèvres. Edward, âgé d'environ sept ans, se tient entre Esmé et ce que je devine être Carlisle. J'observe cet homme dont j'ai peu attendu parler, mais qui est en même temps si vivant dans cette maison… il a un sourire bienveillant et ses yeux brillent d'un éclat de bonheur à l'état pur. Mon regard dérive alors vers le petit Edward qui malgré son sourire, semble déjà réservé, un peu renfermé même… mais il est si adorable avec sa dent manquante à l'avant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, pensant que j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur le passé d'Edward. Oui, je veux TOUT savoir de lui, tout connaître, tout découvrir…

De nouveau, des pas dans le couloir interrompent ma réflexion. Edward revient… et il va me trouver en train de fouiner dans sa chambre !

Bravo Bella ! Si tu voulais le rendre encore plus furieux, c'est réussi !

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je fais, je cours sur la pointe des pieds pour me cacher sous son lit au moment où la porte s'ouvre. Puérile et immature… oui je sais ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec un Edward furieux.

Les pas s'approchent de moi et mon cœur bat la chamade. Est-ce que c'est… lui ? Je sens le lit s'affaisser au-dessus de moi. Aucun doute, c'est bien Edward ! Oh non ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas l'intention de dormir… je n'ai pas envie de rester coincer ici des heures ! Et s'il me découvre… j'aurai encore plus honte que s'il m'avait trouvé à fouiller dans ses affaires !

-Bella ? chuchote-t-il soudain et je sursaute. Je sais que tu es là… je t'ai entendu marcher dans la pièce.

Je ferme les yeux, un cuisant sentiment de honte parcourant mon corps.

-Tu peux sortir de là… je ne te mangerai pas !

Non ! Je ne veux pas ! J'ai bien trop honte pour lui faire face ! En plus, mon visage doit être plus rouge qu'une tomate tant je me sens idiote !

Il pousse un soupir, puis la couverture se relève, laissant apparaître son magnifique visage qui aborde présentement son petit sourire moqueur.

Je gémis et cache mon visage entre mes mains. Edward rit, puis sa main vient caresser mon front dans un geste tendre qui fait s'envoler des papillons dans mon estomac.

-Ne t'inquiète pas : je ne suis pas fâché. J'ai l'habitude des intrusions dans mon intimité.

Je tente un regard vers lui et constate qu'il semble serein.

-Désolée, murmurai-je, incapable de dire plus.

Edward me fait un sourire magnifique qui me coupe le souffle, puis il me prend la main et m'entraîne hors de ma cachette. Je me tiens debout devant le lit, l'observant, alors qu'il reprend sa place sur son oreiller, un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demandai-je bêtement, incapable de penser correctement devant ce visage de Dieu vivant.

-C'est ma chambre je te rappelle, pouffe Edward. Qu'est-ce que TOI tu fais ici ?

Je détourne le regard, mal à l'aise.

-Je suis venue discuter avec toi, dis-je à mi-voix.

Edward se redresse aussitôt, son regard émeraude se fixant sur moi, me donnant des bouffés de chaleur tant il est intense. Il s'avance sur le bord du lit et tapote la place à ses côtés, me demandant ainsi de le rejoindre. Je m'installe donc à côté de lui, prenant soin de mettre le plus de distance entre nous.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me décide enfin à plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ? demandai-je d'un ton un peu trop abrupte.

L'Adonis face à moi me jette un regard surpris et aussi blessé.

-C'est toi qui est venue ici pour…

-Non ! Je me suis mal exprimée ! le coupai-je aussitôt en me mordant la lèvre. Je voulais dire : qu'attends-tu de moi ? Je ne sais plus... j'ignore comment je dois agir avec toi, comment me comporter lorsque tu es là ! Mon corps me demande une chose, ma raison me dit une autre et toi… j'ignore ce que tu veux !

Edward se penche vers moi, rapprochant son magnifique visage du mien. Je retiens mon souffle. Tant de choses dépendent de sa réponse…

-Mais toi, que veux-tu Bella ? murmure-t-il sans jamais me quitter du regard.

Je secoue la tête, déçue.

-Non. C'est trop facile de me retourner la question. C'est moi qui aie demandé en premier.

Edward me fixe, ses yeux verts me consumant, allumant un feu à l'intérieur de moi.

Allez Edward ! Répond ! Dis-moi que tu me veux MOI ! Parce que c'est ce que moi je veux !

Mais à ce moment, il détourne les yeux, silencieux et je retiens difficilement un hoquet de douleur. Le message est plutôt clair.

-Je veux quelque chose que je ne peux pas avoir, murmure-t-il alors d'un ton si bas que je me demande si je l'ai réellement entendu.

Il relève la tête et son air torturé est comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur.

-Et je ne veux plus que nous nous fassions souffrir toi et moi, ajoute-t-il un peu plus fort.

Je ferme les yeux, tentant de décrypter le sens de ses paroles. Pourquoi doit-il toujours être aussi… mystérieux ? Ne peut-il pas parler clairement, pour une fois dans sa vie ?

-Et… je… ce qui s'est passé hier…

Je pousse un soupir, exaspérée par mon attitude. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à placer une phrase cohérente ?

-Oublions Bella, d'accord ? me demande Edward en passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'aimerais pouvoir… passer à autre chose.

Passer à autre chose ? Oui, c'est facile à dire pour lui ! Ce n'est pas lui qui est amoureux, qui a le cœur brisé ! Ce n'est pas lui qui a été repoussé, manipulé, humilié !

La colère, la tristesse, la déception doivent se lire sur mon visage parce qu'Edward pousse un soupir avant de se lever. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, dans un geste vain pour me protéger… mais il est trop tard. Je souffre déjà… encore une fois.

-Bella… ce que j'ai dit hier, avant que nous jouions les idiots, je le pensais vraiment : je veux que nous devenions amis.

Amis. Oui, il me l'a proposé hier et j'ai accepté. Parce que j'ai pensé que si c'est tout ce que je pouvais avoir de lui, je m'en contenterais. Maintenant, je n'en suis plus certaine. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. Je ne sais pas si je peux en toute honnêteté être amie avec Edward alors que je veux bien plus que cela. Ce serait lui mentir que d'accepter encore une fois. Et je ne crois pas que j'aurai la force d'être aussi proche de lui… sans pouvoir l'être autant que je le souhaiterais.

D'un autre côté, l'idée de le perdre complètement m'est tout aussi insupportable.

Je me mordille la lèvre, nerveuse.

-Je ne sais plus… si j'en ai envie, lâchai-je finalement en relevant la tête pour poser mes yeux sur le visage d'Edward qui s'est fermé, ne reflétant rien de ce qu'il ressent.

Edward détourne le regard pour le fixer sur la porte, semblant plonger dans une profonde réflexion. Un long silence s'installe entre nous et je me demande si je dois ou non le briser. Dois-je m'expliquer d'avantage ? Dois-je lui avouer mes sentiments ?

Non. Qu'est-ce que cela changerait après tout ? Je sais déjà ce que lui ressent pour moi… pas besoin de m'humilier d'avantage. Je l'ai été bien assez comme cela !

-Je comprends Bella, lance faiblement Edward avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Je me lève d'un bond et je l'attrape par le bras pour le retenir.

-Attends ! m'écriai-je. Où vas-tu ?

Il se tourne vers moi, posant sur moi un regard dur qui comprime mon cœur. Je relâche aussitôt mon étreinte, avec l'impression cuisante que le contact avec sa peau me brûle.

-Tu avais autre chose à me dire ? me demande-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? demandai-je douloureusement, touchée bien plus que je ne le voudrais par sa soudaine attitude glaciale avec moi. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus me faire souffrir !

Il me toise un instant, puis son regard s'adoucit. Il soupire en pinçant l'arête de son nez, comme il le fait toujours lorsqu'il est préoccupé.

-Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne veux pas… j'ai seulement besoin de m'éloigner un peu de tout cela, de m'éloigner de toi pendant quelques heures. Je te promets que ça ira mieux demain. Et si c'est ce que tu veux, on recommencera à s'ignorer poliment comme on le faisait avant…

Puis il s'éloigne et disparaît dans le couloir.

Je serre les poings, prise d'une folle envie de le retenir. Sans comprendre pourquoi, les larmes envahissent mes yeux, puis coulent sur mon visage.

Je me sens comme si… comme si je venais de briser la dernière chance que nous avions. Mais il n'y a jamais eu la moindre chance pour nous… pas vrai ?

Je retiens difficilement un sanglot alors que je fais quelques pas pour me laisser tomber sur le lit, aussitôt assaillie par l'odeur d'Edward. Je jure entre mes dents, donnant un puissant coup de poing dans le matelas.

Et si j'avais fait une erreur ?

Après tout, je ne fais que cela depuis que j'ai emménagé ici ! Pourquoi a-t-il réagi ainsi lorsque je lui ai dis que je ne pouvais pas être son amie ? J'ai suffisamment appris à le connaître au cours des trois derniers jours pour savoir que lorsqu'il s'enferme à l'intérieur de lui-même, c'est qu'il tente de se protéger. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il se protéger de moi s'il ne ressent rien ?

Et si au contraire, il ressent plus que de l'amitié… pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit lorsque je lui ai demandé ?

Je repasse encore une fois la soirée de la veille dans ma tête, à partir du début cette fois, analysant chaque comportement qu'Edward a eu envers moi.

Sa jalousie envers Jacob…

Son air soucieux lorsqu'il me demandait comment je me portais…

La lueur de joie dans ses yeux alors que nous chantions ensemble…

Sa tristesse alors qu'il chantait, qu'il vivait à travers les paroles de la chanson The kill…

Sa colère lorsqu'il a réalisé que je jouais avec lui comme il avait joué avec moi…

Puis ses mots, cette supplique teintée de désespoir :

« Ne fais pas cela Bella. Je t'en prie. »

Mais je l'avais fait. Tout ce qui s'était passé la veille entre nous était ma faute. J'avais émis les règles du jeu… un jeu dangereux. Mais je n'avais pas compris à ce moment. Et même maintenant, je ne peux pas admettre la conclusion qui s'impose à mon esprit, parce qu'elle est trop… improbable. Edward Cullen ne peut pas être amoureux de moi ! C'est impossible !

Pourtant, mon cœur me souffle que la réponse est là… que je la tiens enfin. Que j'ai finalement percé à jour Edward Cullen. Mais mon cœur est trop impliqué dans cette histoire… peut-il tout de même avoir raison ?

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je saute sur mes pieds et je m'élance hors de la chambre pour dévaler les escaliers.

-EDWARD ! EDWARD ! ATTENDS !

Je tombe, déboule quelques marches sur les fesses avant de me remettre sur mes pieds pour sauter les dernières marches. J'ouvre alors toute grande la porte d'entrée de la maison et je pousse un soupir désappointé : Edward est parti. Sa volvo n'est plus là.

Pourquoi est-ce que la réalité n'est jamais comme dans les films ? Pourquoi la fille doit-elle toujours manqué le garçon de ses rêves ?


	17. Chapter 16Lendemain de veille la suite

_**Ouf ! J'ai travaillé fort ce matin pour vous pour être en mesure de vous mettre ce chapitre à temps ! Il était écrit au 3/4 mais je n'y avais plus travaillé depuis la semaine dernière… comme je vous l'avais dit, c'est la suite du précédent chapitre. Il reprend exactement là où s'arrêtait le dernier et ait donc un pv Bella. C'est l'avant-dernier… le prochain, le dernier de cette fic pour l'instant, sera vous vous en doutez, un pv Edward. **_

_**Merci de vos reviews et bonne lecture ! **_

**CHAPITRE 16-LENDEMAIN DE VEILLE LA SUITE… **

« Il reviendra Bella. Tu lui parleras à ce moment-là. » tentai-je de me convaincre.

Mais déjà, je sens ma résolution faiblir. Je SAIS que je n'aurai pas le courage de l'affronter lorsqu'il reviendra… et puis, si je me trompais ?

Je ne comprends plus très bien ce qui m'a soudain fait croire qu'Edward est amoureux de moi. Non. C'est impossible ! Il n'aurait jamais essayé de se jouer de moi s'il avait des sentiments ! Il ne m'aurait pas demandé de devenir… amis s'il ressentait quelque chose de plus pour moi ! Il m'aurait avoué son amour lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il m'aimait !

Je ne sais pas… je ne suis plus ! Ne suis-je qu'une pauvre fille amoureuse qui se fait des scénarios?

Découragée, je me laisse tomber sur la première marche de l'escalier, la tête entre mes mains.

-Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai entendu crier !

Je sursaute au son de la voix endormie de Rosalie, puis je lui réponds sans prendre la peine de me retourner :

-Ce n'est rien.

-Si tu le dis…

Puis j'entends ses pas s'éloigner, mais je repense subitement à notre conversation d'hier et je bondis sur mes pieds.

-Rosalie ! Attends !

Celle-ci s'arrête, surprise, et elle se tourne vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… j'ai… je demandais si…

Je me mords la lèvre, hésitante, alors que Rose m'observe. Elle n'a pas l'air énervé, mais son attitude froide me fige et je me demande si elle est vraiment la bonne personne avec qui je dois parler de ma situation avec Edward…

-Tu veux reprendre la conversation d'hier ? demande Rosalie et je comprends que mes sentiments se lisent une fois de plus sur mon visage.

J'hoche timidement la tête. À ma grande surprise, ma nouvelle sœur me fait alors un sourire avant de descendre les marches jusqu'à ma hauteur. C'est un sourire hésitant, qui ne paraît pas sincère… mais c'est un sourire quand même.

-Assoyons-nous, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Je déglutis difficilement, mais je lui obéis, silencieuse. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu l'usage de la parole tant je suis tétanisée. Moi, Bella Swan, je suis sur le point de dévoiler mes sentiments pour Edward à Rosalie Hale. Je me sens aussi effrayée que si je faisais face à un véritable dragon.

Nous restons silencieuses pendant un moment bien trop long à mon goût, jusqu'à ce que la blonde à côté de moi pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

-Je n'ai pas changé d'avis tu sais… je crois toujours que c'est avec Edward que tu devrais t'expliquer.

Je détourne la tête rapidement, cachant mon visage avec mes cheveux. Je ne veux pas que Rosalie voit la tristesse dans mes yeux.

-J'ai essayé… je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait. Il a répondu… il m'a demandé d'être son amie…

-Non, mais quel idiot celui-là ! s'exclame-t-elle avec un claquement de langue agacé. Est-il capable de faire quelque chose correctement une fois dans sa vie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de te dire cela ?

Je joue avec mes mains nerveuses.

-Et bien… si c'est ce qu'il veut, je ne peux pas…

-Attends ! me coupe-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Tu veux dire que… tu l'as cru ?

Je me mords la lèvre, hésitant sur la réponse à donner. Je l'ai cru… puis j'ai douté… et maintenant je suis de retour à la case départ, toujours incertaine des sentiments qu'Edward a pour moi… mais ce serait trop long à lui expliquer.

-Je ne sais pas, soufflai-je dans un murmure au bout d'un moment.

-Tu. Ne. Sais. Pas ? C'est pourtant évident, non ? réplique Rosalie cinglante.

-Pas pour moi !

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement m'expliquer sans se montrer hautaine et sans passer par quatre chemins en cours de route ?

« Parce que c'est Rosalie, tout simplement », me souffle une petite voix.

Je soupire à mon tour et décide de prendre mon mal en patience.

-Bordel Bella ! As-tu des yeux pour voir et des oreilles pour entendre ? Tout le monde ici, et je dis bien TOUT LE MONDE a compris ce qu'Edward et toi ressentez l'un pour l'autre… vous êtes les deux seuls crétins à ne rien voir ! Et crois-moi… ça ne me fait pas plaisir ! Pas du tout ! J'aurais préféré qu'Edward tombe amoureux d'une autre fille, mais c'est toi qu'il aime !

Ces mots prennent quelques instants à atteindre les méandres de mon cerveau et à ce moment-là, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine.

-Amoureux, répétai-je, tentant de m'en convaincre.

-A-MOU-REUX ! s'écria Rosalie en insistant bien sur chaque syllabe.

Je secoue la tête avec véhémence, pas tout à fait prête à la croire.

-Non ! Il a joué avec moi… il m'a séduit pour se moquer de moi ! Il n'aurait jamais fait cela s'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi ! protestai-je avec force en me levant.

Rosalie se lève à son tour pour me faire face.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de le faire, avoue-t-elle sans aucune trace de culpabilité. Au moment où j'ai décidé de tout faire pour que tu quittes cette famille, j'ai fait une liste de tout ce que je savais de toi… ce qui était bien peu ! Mais une chose m'a sauté aux yeux : tes rougissements et tes bégayements lorsque tu es en présence d'Edward. J'en ai conclu qu'il était mon meilleur instrument pour te faire déguerpir.

Je reste bouche-bée face à cet aveu, ne sachant si je suis furieuse ou amusée. Elle parle de tout cela comme si c'était un plan de guerre… mais en fait, c'était peut-être cela : Rosalie était partie en guerre contre moi, mais je l'ignorais ! Oui, elle et Edward avaient fait équipe contre moi, Alice et Emmet.

Et Jasper était resté neutre avant finalement se ranger de mon côté. Tout comme Edward. Parce que même si je ne peux pas croire que Rosalie dise la vérité, l'Adonis qui est devenu mon frère m'a tout de même proposé d'être mon ami. Et cette fois, je ne doute pas une seconde de sa sincérité.

Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Rosalie a décidé de faire une trêve avec moi : elle s'est retrouvée seule de son côté. Seule contre nous tous, seule contre sa famille.

Tout à coup, je sens une immense compassion m'envahir. Je réalise à quel point elle doit se sentir trahie… les gens qu'elle aime, avec qui elle vit depuis plusieurs années se sont retournés contre elle pour me défendre, moi qu'elle considère comme une intruse. Elle doit avoir l'impression qu'ils ne l'aiment pas suffisamment.

Si j'étais plus proche d'elle, je la consolerais. Je lui mettrais la vérité en face : sa famille l'adore. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Même Edward.

Mais je ne suis pas son amie et encore moins sa véritable sœur. Je sais qu'elle prendrait ma compassion pour de la pitié et qu'elle me rejetterait en bloc. Et je ne veux pas. Elle commence tout juste à être aimable avec moi… pas question de revenir en arrière.

Alors je me tais et je la laisse continuer :

-Tout est de ma faute Bella. C'est moi qui aie tout pensé de A à Z. Edward ne savait rien de ce que j'avais l'intention de faire…

-Il a quand même accepté d'entrer dans ton plan ! Il a accepté de se moquer de moi pour tenter de me faire partir !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Il a même été très facile à convaincre ! Il était furieux contre toi; j'ignore pourquoi.

Furieux contre moi ? Alors qu'on se parlait à peine ? Nous nous étions vu à quelques reprises en-dehors des cours, dans les rares occasions où Charlie et Esmée ne nous donnaient pas le choix de les accompagner lors de sorties « en famille » ou de repas, mais je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait pu le mettre en colère. Quoique… cela datait peut-être de plus longtemps encore…

Au moment où son attitude envers moi avait soudain changé, au moment où il avait arrêté de se montrer aimable pendant nos cours communs pour se moquer de moi. Mais j'ignore totalement ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il m'en veuille. Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir offensé… au contraire, déjà à ce moment, j'étais amoureuse de lui et je ne cherchais qu'une chose : me rapprocher de lui.

-Ne lui en veux pas : il a fait une erreur, dit Rose, me sortant de mes pensées. Ce n'était que du bluff… il se mentait à lui-même. Dès la première journée Bella, lorsque nous étions à Port Angeles, j'ai vu qu'il ne jouait pas ! Il était déjà amoureux de toi : je crois qu'il était seulement trop têtu, orgueilleux et froussard pour se l'admettre à lui-même.

Je réfléchis un long moment aux paroles de Rose qui sont aussi le reflet de ce qu'Alice m'a dit un peu plus tôt. Est-il possible qu'elles se trompent toutes les deux ? Je repense alors à la révélation que j'ai eue quelques minutes auparavant, lorsque mon cœur était certain qu'Edward m'aimait en retour… révélation que mon esprit a rapidement mis ko dès qu'il a eu un instant pour réfléchir.

Mais ne dit-on pas qu'on doit toujours écouter son cœur ?

-Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de le croire pour toi ? me demande soudain Rose. Alors que pour nous tous, cela saute aux yeux !

J'hausse les épaules.

-Je n'arrive pas… à y croire.

-Je crois que le problème est plutôt que tu n'arrives pas à lui faire confiance.

Confiance. Oui, elle a peut-être raison… Est-ce que je fais confiance à Edward ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Il m'a séduit, menti avant de me rejeter !

Je ne devrais avoir aucune confiance en lui… et pourtant… j'ai envie d'y croire…

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. Je… merci Rosalie.

Pour toute réponse, elle hoche la tête et je m'éloigne, retournant vers ma chambre. Au dernier moment, je change d'avis et je poursuis ma route jusqu'à la salle de musique d'Edward. J'ignore pourquoi; c'est comme si une force invisible m'y poussait. Je pousse la porte de la pièce et j'entre en retenant mon souffle.

J'ai l'impression de revoir Edward placé entre mes jambes qui entourent sa taille, son front contre le mien alors qu'il me souffle d'une voix suppliante à l'oreille :

-Bella. Embrasse-moi.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai plutôt pris mes jambes à mon cou, craignant de perdre tout contrôle si je restais dans cette pièce… croyant une fois de plus qu'Edward jouait avec moi…

Ce n'est peut-être qu'une erreur de plus parmi tant d'autres.

Lentement, j'examine la salle avec beaucoup plus de minutie de la veille. Cette pièce, encore plus que sa chambre, est le véritable refuge d'Edward. Ici, je sais qu'il est véritablement lui-même. Ici, je sais qu'il se sent bien, à sa place… qu'il est heureux. C'est ICI qu'il vient lorsqu'il a besoin de se défouler, de réfléchir ou de retrouver son calme.

Je m'arrête soudain devant un cahier de partitions. Je le prends lentement entre mes mains et je l'ouvre. Les partitions sont écrites à la main, d'une écriture élégante que je connais bien pour l'avoir observé si souvent en biologie.

C'est celle d'Edward et ce sont ces compositions.

Je feuillette rapidement le cahier, puis je suis sur le point de le remettre en place lorsqu'un nom attire mon attention : _Bella lullaby_.

Mon cœur manque un battement avant de repartir à un rythme effréné. Je relis le titre de la chanson, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Edward a composé une berceuse… pour moi.

La preuve est là, devant mes yeux. Mon nom, au-dessus de plusieurs pages de notes, écrit de sa main.

Je vais m'asseoir devant le piano, posant le cahier devant moi. Je ne suis pas douée pour le piano. Pas du tout même. Mais je possède quelques bases pour avoir pris des cours pendant quelques semaines, lorsque ma mère a soudain décidé que j'étais probablement surdouée pour la musique… heureusement pour moi, Renée a rapidement compris que je n'avais aucun talent musical et elle a renoncé, passant à une autre lubie.

Je pose mes doigts tremblant sur les notes noires et blanches, puis je commence lentement, laborieusement, à reproduire la ballade d'Edward. Cela me prend un long moment. Pendant de longues minutes, je cherche les bonnes notes, j'essaie d'enchaîner des passages, mais sans aucun succès.

Je persévère pourtant et au bout d'un temps qui me paraît une éternité, je réussis à enchaîner quelques accords de façon acceptable…

Mes doigts se figent alors que j'ai le souffle coupé. Malgré mon maigre talent, il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit : cette chanson est celle qu'Edward a jouée hier. Cette ballade qui m'a tant touché. Une ballade douce et tendre… une ballade qui respirait l'amour…

Et cette fois, c'est comme si une bombe explosait en moi. Je me lève du banc comme un ressort, un sourire aux lèvres.

_IL M'AIME ! EDWARD M'AIME ! _

Je sors de la salle à la course pour aller dans ma chambre. IL M'AIME ! Et je dois absolument lui parler. Tout de suite. Je vais dans le salon pour trouver mon sac et j'en sors mon cellulaire. Je cherche le numéro d'Edward dans mon répertoire que je compose, fébrile.

La ligne sonne. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Puis sa voix de ténor s'élève :

« Bonjour. Vous êtes sur mon téléphone, mais je ne peux pas répondre. Laissez-un message… sauf si c'est Alice parce que je sais que tu rappelleras de toute façon ! »

-Hum… Edward, c'est Bella. Je… je voulais te parler. Enfin… tu es occupé on dirait alors… rappelle-moi quand tu auras un peu de temps. S'il-te-plaît. Bye.

Je raccroche, me sentant ridicule. C'était vraiment nul comme message… mais je ne peux quand même pas lui crier que je l'aime aussi sur son répondeur… non ?

Et maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre !

Je pousse un soupir en retournant vers ma chambre. Puisque je ne sais pas quand Edward va revenir, autant m'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Je commence par prendre une douche… puis je brosse mes cheveux avec une lenteur délibérée. Je retourne dans ma chambre et je vérifie mes appels… rien.

Je choisis mes vêtements avec minutie, comme l'aurait fait Alice, prenant une jupe et un chandail que je crois qu'Edward pourrait apprécier. Puis je vérifie mes appels… rien.

J'ouvre mon cellulaire pour m'assurer qu'il fonctionne et je le referme sur un soupir. C'est le cas.

Et maintenant… qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, réalisant que j'ai beaucoup de chemin à faire pour que ma chambre ressemble à quelque chose. Heureuse d'avoir trouvé de quoi m'occuper, je me mets aussitôt à la tâche, plaçant les meubles que je suis capable de déplacer seule, puis rangeant mes vêtements dans mon garde-robe, sortant mes effets personnels pour les placer dans la salle de bain, accrochant mes quelques photos au mur et plaçant mes nombreux livres dans ma petite bibliothèque.

Je me frotte les mains, satisfaite. Il ne me restera plus que le lit à monter et le gros bureau à déplacer et tout sera terminé ! J'observe ma chambre, surprise et heureuse de constater que je m'y sens chez moi. Peut-être qu'un jour je serai véritablement un Cullen… oui peut-être !

Mes tâches terminées, je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone, vérifiant que je n'ai pas raté l'appel d'Edward.

-Aucun nouveau message, marmonnai-je, déçue.

Puis je sursaute, laissant tomber mon téléphone lorsqu'il sonne soudain. Je le ramasse en poussant un cri presque hystérique, puis je réponds sans même prendre la peine de regarder QUI appelle.

-Edward ? m'écriai-je en répondant.

Un éclat de rire me répond. Je pousse un soupir exaspéré.

-Jake ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! dis-je avec humeur. J'attends un appel !

-Oh désolé chérie ! répond Jacob entre deux éclats de rire.

-Je te téléphone tout à l'heure.

Je voulais raccrocher le plus rapidement possible. Je ne voulais manquer l'appel d'Edward pour rien au monde… même pas mon meilleur ami !

-Hey ! C'est comme cela que tu me remercies pour prendre de tes nouvelles ? s'exclame Jake et je sais à sa voix qu'il sourit. Je voulais savoir comment allait ta gueule de bois ce matin !

-Bien. Merci Jake de t'inquiéter, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

-Alors ? L'orgie était bonne ? demande-t-il et je fronce les sourcils.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Mon meilleur ami éclate de nouveau de rire.

-Oh Bella ! C'était tellement drôle ! Tu étais vraiment… wahou ! Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi chaude avec de l'alcool dans le sang, je t'aurais fait boire plus souvent…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandai-je encore, craignant de comprendre.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est vrai que tu étais dans un autre monde, mais… tu m'as sauté dessus ! Littéralement Bella ! Tu m'as entraîné sur le divan et tu essayais de me déshabiller !

-QUOI ? m'écriai-je, choquée. Arrête de me charrier Jake, ce n'est pas drôle !

-Mais ce n'est pas un mensonge Bell's, répondit mon meilleur ami d'un ton moqueur.

Je gémis. Oh non ! Ai-je vraiment fait… ça ? Jacob ne me lâchera plus maintenant et je ne veux même pas penser à ce qu'Emmet va dire lorsqu'il se réveillera dans quelques heures ! Je vais entendre parler de cette maudite soirée pour le reste de ma vie !

-Je suis désolée Jake…

-Pas grave Bella ! Je sais que tu ne résistes pas à mon corps !

Je grogne en réponse.

-Dis ce que tu veux, mais j'en ai la preuve maintenant ma belle ! insiste-t-il en riant.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme cela, marmonnai-je, énervée. Et puis, tu étais mon deuxième choix : j'avais déjà fait des avances à Edward, ajoutai-je pour l'énerver.

-Pffff…. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de plus que moi !

-Et bien moi oui ! répondis-je en pouffant. Oh merde ! EDWARD !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Jake ! Je dois te laisser : j'attends un appel d'Edward !

-Ok, mais tu me raconteras tout quand…

Je raccroche brutalement sans lui laisser terminer sa phrase et je pousse un cri de rage lorsque cette phrase apparaît sur l'écran de mon portable : appel manqué, 1 nouveau message.

Et merde ! Il fallait bien sûr qu'il appelle alors que j'étais au téléphone avec Jacob. Je vais sur ma messagerie et je pousse un soupir en entendant sa voix souffler à mon oreille.

-Heu… salut Bella. Je te retourne ton appel. Désolé d'avoir été si long, mais… enfin… de toute évidence, tu es au téléphone. J'espère que ce n'était rien d'urgent. Je… je ne rentrerai sûrement pas dormir ce soir, j'ai été invité à une fête chez les Denali. Peux-tu le dire à mes frères et sœurs? Je… je te rappelle plus tard !

Et c'est tout. Fébrile, je compose son numéro et j'attends…

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries… puis le répondeur se met en marche à nouveau.

Déçue, je raccroche en frappant le sol de mon pied. Je suis en colère ! En colère contre lui, contre moi et contre ce maudit destin qui ne semble pas vouloir que nous soyons réunis ! Et je SAIS que je serai incapable d'attendre jusqu'à demain pour lui parler…

Il est chez les Denali ? Et bien peu importe de qui il s'agit, je vais aller le chercher là-bas ! Décidée, je sors de ma chambre et me dirige à l'étage où les autres dorment encore. Je me rends dans la chambre d'Alice sur la pointe des pieds, mais elle est vide. Je vais alors vers celle de son petit ami et je cogne timidement à la porte.

-Alice ? Alice, tu es là ?

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse. En me mordillant la lèvre, je me demande si je dois entrer ou non. C'est tout de même délicat… Alice ne m'intimide pas, mais Jasper… Indécise, je fais demi-tour avant de revenir sur mes pas et de cogner de nouveau à la porte, plus fort cette fois.

-Alice ? Je dois te parler ! Est-ce que tu pourrais venir quelques minutes ?

La chambre est toujours aussi silencieuse. Je pousse un énorme soupir et viens pour faire demi-tour lorsque la porte derrière moi s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître Rosalie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout ce tapage ? demande-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Je me sens rougir.

-Désolée de t'avoir réveillée… je voulais seulement poser une question à Alice… concernant Edward… et hum…

Je me tais, sentant le regard scrutateur de Rosalie sur moi. Lorsque je relève la tête, ma « sœur » me sourit… et c'est un véritable sourire cette fois. J'en reste muette de stupeur.

-Alléluia ! s'écrie-t-elle en levant les bras dans les airs. Tu as enfin compris !

Je souris à mon tour, plus timidement.

-Oui, je… j'ai trouvé les partitions qu'Edward a composées pour moi !

-Si c'est tout ce qu'il te fallait, réplique-t-elle avec sarcasme. Il ne te reste plus qu'à l'attendre maintenant ! Bon, je retourne…

-Il ne reviendra pas ! la coupai-je rapidement, espérant qu'elle puisse m'aider.

Rosalie se fige à l'entrée de sa chambre, puis elle se tourne lentement vers moi.

-Quoi ? Comment ça : il ne reviendra pas ?

-Il m'a laissé un message : il va à une fête chez les Denali. Il ne rentrera pas avant demain.

Le visage magnifique de la blonde se transforme sous mes yeux, devenant d'une pâleur presque maladive avant de virer au rouge écarlate. Je recule d'un pas devant son regard menaçant, me demandant ce que j'ai bien pu dire pour l'énerver à ce point.

-Denali ? répète-t-elle d'une voix noire. Tu es certaine que c'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Oui, répondis-je, hésitante.

Je me sens soudain nerveuse. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Qui sont les Denali ? Et pourquoi le fait qu'Edward soit chez eux met Rose dans cet état ?

Rosalie pousse alors une série de jurons que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre de sa bouche.

-Merde ! Quel con ! conclut-elle finalement avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Je la suis sans y avoir été invité, mais je suis trop curieuse à présent pour me soucier de la réaction de ma nouvelle sœur. Peu importe qu'elle me hurle après ou me pousse dans les escaliers… je dois savoir. Parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui me serre le cœur.

Je me fige devant le lit, face à un Emmet qui dort en caleçon par-dessus les couvertures, émettant un ronflement sonore. Sans se soucier de moi, Rose sort son cellulaire et elle compose un numéro en marmonnant :

-Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser à cet idiot ! Non, mais il n'a pas idée d'être aussi…

-Heu… Rose ? chuchotai-je. Qui sont les Denali ?

La blonde arrête son mouvement pour me jeter un regard. Elle vient alors vers moi, ferme la porte de sa chambre et me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le lit. Je regarde de nouveau Emmet et je refuse l'invitation.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui ! dit-elle alors avec un sourire (wow… deux en quelques minutes… c'est une grosse progression!). Rien ne peut le réveiller lorsqu'il a pris un coup !

-Je suis trop énervée pour m'asseoir ! Alors… qui sont les Denali ? répétai-je.

-Iranna, Kate et Tanya. Trois sœurs que nous avons connues avant notre déménagement. Elles sont sous la garde de leur sœur plus âgée, Carmen, qui était une amie de Carlisle. On dit pour rire que ce sont nos cousines… mais nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas sa réaction.

-D'accord…

Rose pousse un soupir.

-Écoute, je parle avec mon crétin de frère pour voir ce qui en est et ensuite je t'explique tout !

Puis elle me tourne le dos et porte le téléphone à son oreille.

-Il ne répondra pas, commençai-je avec hésitation.

Je me tais lorsque Rosalie s'exclame soudain d'une voix furieuse :

-Edward Cullen ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Je m'approche d'elle d'un mouvement instinctif, souhaitant entendre la réponse d'Edward. Mon cœur bat la chamade, mais j'ignore pourquoi. Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre tous les enjeux de cette conversation… ou peut-être que si finalement. Peut-être que je comprends, mais que je n'ai simplement pas envie d'y penser !

-Non ! Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Reviens tout de suite à la maison !

Je me rapproche un peu plus. Rosalie me jette un coup d'œil et elle penche le cellulaire vers moi. J'entends alors Edward répondre, énervé :

-Merde Rose ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu crois que tu peux me donner des ordres, mais je fais ce que je veux ! T'es pas ma mère ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'étais parti à l'autre bout du monde! Je suis à Port Angeles et je vais dormir chez les Denali !

-Mais tu es avec Tanya !

Mon cœur se comprime à ce nom, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Il y a un silence en bout de ligne qui fait encore augmenter mon angoisse.

-Ouais et alors ? crache Edward d'une voix mauvaise.

-Et alors ? s'écrie Rosalie. Tu as pensé à Bella ? S'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec Tanya, tu…

-Si je veux m'envoyer en l'air avec Tanya, ça ne te regarde pas ! la coupe sèchement Edward. Bonne nuit Rose !

-Edward non ! m'écriai-je, paniquée.

Mais il a déjà coupé la communication. J'arrache le téléphone des mains de Rose et je compose frénétiquement le numéro d'Edward. Je le refais encore et encore, des larmes coulant sur mon visage tellement je suis énervée, alors que je tombe toujours sur son répondeur. La blonde me retire doucement l'objet des mains.

-Bella… il a fermé son téléphone.

-Il… il ne peut pas ! Tu as dit… tu as dit qu'elles étaient vos cousines ! Il ne peut pas…

-J'ai dit « comme » nos cousines ! me coupa Rosalie. Tanya est amoureuse d'Edward depuis des années… ils sont sortis à quelques reprises ensemble il y a quelques mois, mais mon frère se sentait coupable parce qu'elle l'aime plus que lui ne l'aime. Alors il a tout arrêté. Tanya n'a pas encore lâché l'affaire cependant et elle est très insistante…

-NON !

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas laisser Edward sortir avec une autre ! Pas au moment où je viens de comprendre qu'il partage mes sentiments ! Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver !

-Il est chez les Denali ? demandai-je à mi-voix.

-Non. Pas encore. Il se promène à Port Angeles.

Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir, je ne laisse pas le temps à ma raison de prendre le dessus sur mon cœur. Une urgence me pousse à m'écrier :

-Très bien ! Je vais le chercher !

Puis j'ouvre la porte à la volée et je m'élance dans les escaliers. Penser qu'Edward se jettera dans les bras de cette Tanya m'est insupportable ! Je vais aller le chercher ! Je suis même prête à lui hurler « JE T'AIME EDWARD ! » en pleine rue pour qu'il comprenne enfin ! Mais je ne le laisserai pas tout gâcher ! Je ne laisserai pas être avec une autre que moi !

-Attends Bella ! Tu ne peux pas y aller seule ! Tu ne connais pas Port Angeles ! s'exclame soudain Rosalie derrière moi et je réalise qu'elle m'a suivi.

-Je m'en fiche ! répliquai-je sans prendre la peine de me retourner. Je ne le laisserai pas… non ! Hors de question ! Il faut que je le retrouve !

Je ne suis même plus capable de penser correctement. Mon cerveau est embrumé par la jalousie et la panique aussi… j'ai peur de le perdre définitivement cette fois, de ne plus pouvoir arranger la situation entre nous…

-Alors je viens avec toi ! dit Rosalie d'un ton qui n'admet aucune réplique.

Je me tourne vers elle, surprise. La blonde s'est montrée plutôt gentille depuis ce matin… mais je ne m'attendais quand même pas à ÇA !

-Tu… tu veux m'accompagner ? demandai-je, croyant que j'avais mal entendu.

Rose hausse les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Pourquoi pas ? On le retrouvera plus rapidement à deux !

Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie que Rosalie m'accompagne… qu'elle assiste à mon humiliation si Edward et Tanya sont déjà…

Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle me voit faire ma déclaration. Ce serait trop embarrassant.

D'un autre côté, il n'y a qu'elle de disponible et j'ai un urgent besoin d'aide…

-D'accord. Allons-y ! déclarai-je finalement avant de courir vers la porte sans plus attendre.

Nous avons perdu de précieuses secondes à discuter… des secondes pendant lesquelles la bouche de Tanya pourrait se jeter sur celle d'Edward… _mon _Edward !

-Hey ! Attendez !

Je jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule, surprise de voir Jasper. Est-ce qu'il ne dormait pas il y a à peine quelques minutes ? Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Alors sans lui accorder plus d'attention, je suis Rosalie à l'extérieur. J'embarque dans la décapotable de celle-ci pendant qu'elle discute avec son frère, lui expliquant la situation.

Trop long ! C'est trop long ! Je dois agir ! Maintenant !

Je ferme les yeux et aussitôt, une image d'Edward enlaçant une jeune fille magnifique s'impose dans mon esprit. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur.

-Rosalie… dépêche-toi ! Je t'en prie ! suppliai-je en me tournant vers la blonde.

-Dis aux autres où nous sommes ! ordonne Rose à Jasper. Je vous appelle plus tard !

Jasper essaie encore de nous retenir, mais il consent finalement à nous laisser partir lorsque sa sœur dit avec un air grave :

-Un seul mot Jazz… Tanya.

Puis elle démarre en trombe et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Nous avons encore le temps ! Il n'est que 16 heures et 6 minutes… le temps de se rendre à Port Angeles, il ne sera pas encore 17 heures. La fête ne sera pas commencée. Edward ne sera pas avec Tanya. Pas encore.

À moins qu'il soit déjà avec elle ?

Je me rappelle alors les paroles de Rosalie lorsqu'elle a discuté au téléphone avec lui…

« Mais tu es avec Tanya. »

Et Edward a confirmé ! Oh mon Dieu !

-Il faut aller plus vite Rose ! m'écriai-je soudain alors que la vision d'Edward avec cette fille revient hanter mon esprit.

-Calme-toi Bella ! me dit la blonde d'une voix douce, mais je vois à ses mains qui serrent le volant qu'elle est elle aussi nerveuse. Tout ira bien. Edward n'a dit cela que pour m'énerver. Il ne le fera pas vraiment… ce n'est pas son genre.

-Tu en es certaine ? Parce que… lorsqu'il m'a demandé de devenir son amie, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas. Sans… lui expliquer pourquoi….

-MERDE BELLA ! crie alors Rosalie en frappant violemment sur le volant. TU ES IDIOTE OU QUOI?

Elle donne un nouveau coup alors que je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en lui lançant un regard furieux. J'ai conscience maintenant d'avoir agi sottement, mais pour ma défense, je ne croyais pas qu'Edward était amoureux de moi à ce moment-là.

-Merde ! Ce crétin a dû croire que tu ne l'appréciais même pas assez pour devenir son amie… tu imagines comment il doit se sentir en ce moment ? continua-t-elle d'un ton énervé.

-Oui. J'imagine plutôt bien, répondis-je sèchement.

Rosalie pousse un soupir.

-Désolée de m'être énervée… c'est juste que… vous êtes tellement désespérants tous les deux ! Et puis, ça complique un peu les choses !

Je passe outre le fait que Rosalie, oui Rosalie Hale elle-même, vient de s'excuser, pour me concentrer sur ses dernières paroles.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demandai-je, espérant presque qu'elle ne me répondra pas.

Je sens la vitesse de la voiture augmenter encore un peu et Rose me jette un coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

-Edward est quelqu'un qui a du mal à gérer ses émotions… et lorsqu'il est triste ou en colère ou particulièrement énervé et bien… il a tendance à faire des bêtises !

Mon cœur se serre un peu plus. Ma respiration s'accélère.

-Du genre… coucher avec une belle blonde pour oublier ? murmurai-je difficilement.

Rosalie se tourne de nouveau vers moi, une expression surprise sur son visage magnifique.

-Comment sais-tu que Tanya est belle et blonde ?

Je ferme les yeux, retenant difficilement un gémissement.

-Je ne le savais pas… mais je l'ai deviné ! C'est obligé non ? Elle doit être belle, grande, blonde avec des jambes interminables et une poitrine à faire damner un saint… le genre de fille qu'on a envie de détester parce qu'elle semble trop… parfaite !

-Personne ne peut détester Tanya ! réplique Rosalie, enfonçant un peu plus le clou dans mon cœur. Elle est gentille, marrante et pleine de vie !

-Alors elle n'a pas de défauts ? insistai-je d'un ton presque désespérée… mais je SUIS désespérée ! Un horrible bouton sur le nez ? Un sein plus bas que l'autre ? N'importe quoi qui pourrait me donner une chance face à elle !

Rosalie pouffe de rire et j'ouvre les yeux pour la fixer d'un regard furieux : ça n'a rien de drôle !

-Tanya est loin d'être parfaite ! m'explique-t-elle. Elle a plusieurs défauts… comme tout le monde ! Mais le plus important, c'est qu'Edward n'est pas amoureux d'ELLE. C'est TOI qu'il aime. Ça devrait pencher dans la balance je crois !

Après cela, nous restons silencieuse pour le reste du trajet, chacune plongée dans nos pensées. Les miennes sont plutôt sombres. J'imagine un avenir où j'arrive trop tard, où Edward sort déjà avec Tanya. Je peux presque entendre sa voix dire ces mots si douloureux :

« Désolé Bella… nous deux, c'est trop compliqué. Tanya me comprend, elle, sans que j'aie besoin de tout expliquer ! »

Et après, je devrais vivre avec lui en le voyant s'afficher avec cette blonde parfaite que je ne pourrais même pas haïr parce qu'elle serait SI gentille avec moi…

ARGH ! L'HORREUR !

Je sens les larmes envahir mes yeux et je tente de les repousser en imaginant un tout autre avenir : un où Edward repousserait Tanya lorsqu'elle se jetterait sur lui… il lui dirait qu'il aime une autre fille et que personne d'autre ne compte à ses yeux. Et moi je serais là, j'aurais tout entendu et je me jetterais dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et lui murmurer « je t'aime aussi » à l'oreille.

Je souris tristement. Oui, je dois croire à cette vision. Rosalie a raison : je dois au moins essayer de faire confiance à Edward.

Tanya est amoureuse de lui. Il ne se servira pas d'elle pour se défouler ou pour se venger de moi… il n'est pas ce genre de salaud !

Du moins, je l'espère !

-Bella ! Nous sommes arrivés !

Je regarde autour de moi et je réalise que nous sommes stationnés dans l'une des rues marchandes de Port Angeles. Perdue dans mes divagations, je n'avais même pas remarqué la route qui défilait sous mes yeux.

Sans attendre, je sors de la voiture et dès ce moment, Rosalie prend la situation en main.

Finalement, je ne croyais pas dire cela un jour, mais je peux me compter chanceuse de l'avoir avec moi ! Rose me traîne d'un endroit à un autre, visitant les endroits qu'Edward préfère entre tous : le magasin de musique, le concessionnaire de Volvo, la petite crèmerie italienne. Elle n'a pas une once de timidité et elle pose des questions à tous ceux qu'elle rencontre. Elle entre dans les restaurants les plus huppés et fait du charme au serveur pour qu'il la laisse entrer et jeter un œil aux clients.

Mais malgré tout cela et après deux heures d'effort… Edward est toujours aux abonnés absents.

Je me laisse tomber contre un mur en poussant un soupir, découragée. Rosalie dépose sa main sur mon épaule, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-N'abandonne pas Bella ! Nous allons le trouver !

Elle hésite un instant avant de poursuivre :

-Il serait peut-être temps d'aller chez les Denali maintenant… qu'en penses-tu ?

-Oui. Bonne idée, répondis-je en me redressant.

Je prends une grande inspiration, retrouvant un peu de ma conviction. Nous allons l'attendre chez les Denali; il va finir par y aller à un moment ou un autre. Et à ce moment, je serai là, prête à lui déballer mes sentiments !

Décidée, j'emboite le pas à Rosalie. Nous marchons rapidement jusqu'à la voiture lorsque je me fige soudain.

Edward est là, assis à une table du petit bistro devant lequel nous sommes stationnés, en compagnie d'une jeune femme magnifique qui lui sourit amoureusement. Edward sourit lui aussi, de son sourire en coin qui me fait craquer et je sens mes entrailles se tordent.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre, entendant vaguement Rosalie m'interroger, mais je ne me préoccupe plus d'elle.

Edward est là. C'est le moment ! Je dois aller lui parler… tout de suite !

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, j'entre dans le bistro, je pousse le serveur qui me demande s'il peut m'aider et je me dirige vers la table qu'Edward et Tanya partagent. Comme dans un cauchemar, je les vois se pencher lentement l'un vers l'autre, leurs visages se rapprochant centimètres par centimètres. Leurs fronts se touchent et leurs lèvres se frôlent… puis je vois Edward murmurer quelque chose à la blonde alors que mon cœur tombe en miettes…

-NON ! EDWARD NON !

_**Et voilà ! ;) Je suis prête à recevoir vos tomates… mais svp, épargnez Edward avant de savoir ce qui se passe réellement ! Donc, pas de meurtres envers notre Apollon svp ! Je vais faire mon possible pour que vous ayez le dernier chapitre jeudi la semaine prochaine… sinon, ce sera la semaine suivante ! Reviews please ! **_


	18. Chapter 17Enfin le dernier chapitre !

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici enfin avec le dernier chapitre de Guerre de famille, des mois en retard. Je dois d'abord dire merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des mots d'encouragement : ça a été très apprécié et sans vous, ce chapitre ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui sont encore là pour lire ce chapitre : merci de votre patience et de votre fidélité. Vous devez aussi savoir que ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire et que je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite. J'avais tout plein d'inspiration pour écrire la suite de cette fic, mais pas pour terminer le dernier chapitre que je trouvais un peu trop… fade. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le rehausser et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !;) **

**CHAPITRE 17–Baiser volé PV EDWARD **

Je déambule sans but précis dans les rues de Port Angeles. Tout ce que je veux, c'est oublier Bella pendant quelques instants. Ne plus penser à son rejet, ne plus penser qu'elle ne désire même pas être mon amie. Me déteste-t-elle ou lui suis-je simplement devenu indifférent ?

Bien sûr, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même : j'ai été un idiot. Pire que ça : je me suis comporté comme un véritable salaud ! Je comprends que Bella ne souhaite plus rien avoir à faire avec moi…

Mais ça me fait toujours aussi mal.

Je ne croyais pas qu'un cœur brisé était aussi douloureux.

Même la boutique de musique et ma glace double chocolat n'arrive pas à me dérider. Bella est partout autour de moi; elle envahie mon esprit. Je la vois dans chaque fille sur laquelle mes yeux se posent, je l'entends dans chaque mélodie que j'écoute… et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à quel point elle aimerait goûter à ce délicieux cornet de crème glacée.

Je suis si accro que ça en est pathétique !

« Reprends-toi mon gars ! Tu es venue ici pour l'oublier… pas pour te morfondre ! » tentai-je de me convaincre sans grande conviction.

Je pousse un soupir et sors de la boutique de musique. Rien à faire : chaque morceau me fait penser à ELLE. Je reprends ma marche, perdu dans mes pensées, sans même regarder où je vais. Si je pouvais seulement arrêter de penser une minute… si je pouvais seulement ne plus avoir mal l'espace d'un instant…

-Edward ! EDWARD ! EDWARD CULLEN !

Je me retourne à l'entente de mon nom, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle est là. Bella est là. Elle m'a suivi pour me dire qu'elle s'est trompée et qu'elle m'aime…

Je lui fais un sourire lumineux qu'elle me rend en s'arrêtant devant moi… et je reviens brusquement à la réalité : ce n'est pas Bella qui se trouve devant moi. C'est Tanya.

Mon ex si on peut dire.

J'essaie de ne pas perdre mon sourire, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle réalise ma déception de la voir, mais c'est peine perdu. Tanya perd elle aussi son air joyeux lorsqu'elle me dit :

-Et bien ! Cache ton enthousiasme Edward !

Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

-Désolé… je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur sociable aujourd'hui.

Je tente un pauvre sourire qu'elle me rend, fixant son regard au mien.

-Reprenons du début, d'accord ? Hum… bonjour Tanya. Je suis ravi de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

La blonde éclate de rire avant de se jeter à mon cou pour me serrer contre elle.

-Très bien maintenant que tu es là ! dit-elle, me mettant mal à l'aise. Ça fait si longtemps que tu n'es pas venu par ici ! Et tu es là bien tôt ! Est-ce que ta famille est avec toi ?

Je me détache doucement de son étreinte, puis je hausse les épaules.

-Non. Je suis seul.

-Oh ! Et… tu as envie de compagnie ? Je viens de terminer mes heures de travail si… si tu as envie de me voir !

Je réfléchis un instant à sa proposition. Est-ce que j'ai envie de compagnie ? Non. Je veux rester seul pour me morfondre sur mon sort. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. La présence de Tanya à mes côtés me fera sûrement du bien : elle est joyeuse et pétillante. Et surtout, rien en elle ne peut me faire penser à Bella.

-Bien sûr. Qu'as-tu envie de faire ?

Elle me prend alors par le bras et me traîne avec elle en discutant de cette nouvelle boutique de sports extrêmes qui vient d'ouvrir ses portes.

-Tu vas voir, c'est fabuleux ! Et un de ces jours, il faudrait qu'on saute en parachute tous les…

Elle se tait, interrompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je pousse un soupir en sortant mon appareil de ma poche.

-Désolé… c'est sûrement Alice qui se demande où je…

Bella. C'est Bella.

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement dans ma poitrine alors que j'ai le souffle coupé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler… pas maintenant. En même temps, je brûle de savoir pourquoi elle m'appelle.

-Tu ne réponds pas ? me demande Tanya en me fixant d'un regard scrutateur.

-Non, soufflai-je difficilement en rangeant aussitôt mon téléphone à sa place.

Tanya m'observe toujours avec attention et je détourne le regard en me raclant la gorge, tentant de reprendre contenance.

-Alors… on y va ?

Son nez se fronce et ses yeux se font soupçonneux.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une fille derrière tout ça ! lâche-t-elle en jugeant ma réaction.

Je pousse un soupir.

-Tan… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Et surtout pas avec toi.

-Pourquoi ? me demande-t-elle brusquement. Je suis ton amie !

Je ne réponds rien à cela, ne me sentant pas le courage de lui dire que je ne lui confierai pas ma peine d'amour vu qu'elle-même est amoureuse de moi. Elle éclate alors de rire et je me demande vraiment ce qu'il y a de drôle.

-Tu crois que je pense encore à toi, c'est ça ? Que je suis encore à me morfondre parce que tu m'as laissé tomber ?

Je reste une fois de plus silencieux, n'osant avouer que c'est effectivement ce que je pensais, mais mes joues prennent une teinte rosée qui révèlent mes pensées. Tanya rit encore plus fort, se pliant en deux d'hilarité. Je croise les bras, énervé.

-Je suis heureux de te faire rire… heureux aussi d'être aussi facile à oublier ! Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ?

Sans attendre d'acquiescement de sa part, je reprends ma marche à grandes enjambées. En quelques instants, Tanya est à mes côtés, me jetant un regard amusé.

-Je ne croyais pas que ça t'offusquerait ainsi… aurais-tu enfin réalisé tout ce que tu perds en me repoussant ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me tourner vers elle pour lui répondre :

-Quelle importance puisque tu ne t'intéresses plus à moi ? marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Tanya pouffe, puis elle dépose une main douce sur mon bras.

-J'ai dit que je ne me morfondais plus pour toi… pas que je n'étais pas intéressée ! dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

Je me crispe instantanément, me traitant de tous les noms. Je n'aurais pas pu la fermer pour une fois ? Ou plutôt… je n'aurais pas pu la fermer CETTE fois ? Je vais encore devoir la repousser et à la vérité, je n'en ai aucune envie.

Mais Tanya me rassure à ce moment en éclatant de nouveau de rire. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-Si tu avais vu ta tête ! Trop drôle !

Elle rit encore plus fort, puis elle reprend son souffle avant de poursuivre :

-Ne t'inquiète pas… je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire encore des avances… pas pour l'instant du moins. Et si tu me racontais ce qui t'arrive ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Cette fille est incroyable ! Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a passé trop de temps avec Alice !

-Ce n'est rien d'important, répondis-je à voix basse.

Tanya me lance un regard sceptique.

-Rien d'important… mais ça a un lien avec une fille, non ? insiste-t-elle.

-Oui, avouai-je en grognant, espérant qu'elle me fichera enfin la paix.

C'est mal la connaître.

-Une fille… dont tu es amoureux ? demande-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle veut sans doute désintéressée.

Cette fois, j'en suis certain : Alice l'a payé pour me cuisiner. Oui, c'est évident !

Je m'arrête et je la fixe de mon regard le plus noir.

-Tanya, je suis venu ici pour me changer les idées, pas pour déblatérer sur mes problèmes. Compris ?

-On se calme le grognon ! s'exclame-t-elle en levant les mains devant elle pour se défendre. J'ai compris.

-Parfait !

Puis nous nous remettons en marche. Le silence dure un long instant, puis Tanya lâche soudain :

-Appelle-la !

-Quoi ?

Je tourne la tête vers elle, surpris.

-La fille dont tu es amoureux… appelle-la ! Elle a peut-être quelque chose d'important à te dire !

Je m'arrête de nouveau, hésitant. Je suis agacé que mon ex cherche à se mêler de ma vie privée… D'un autre côté, elle a raison. Et puis, je brûle d'envie de savoir pourquoi Bella m'a téléphoné.

Mais au moment où je pèse sur la touche « recomposer », je retrouve mes esprits et je raccroche aussitôt.

Non. Je n'appellerai pas Bella. Pas tout de suite. Je ne suis pas prêt à lui parler. Parce que j'espère encore… j'espère qu'elle va me dire qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle s'est trompée et qu'en fait, elle a soudainement réalisé qu'elle m'apprécie. Oui, je suis assez fou pour espérer qu'elle change d'avis à mon sujet alors je vais forcément être déçu. Atrocement déçu.

Résolu, je remets mon téléphone à ma place et me tourne vers Tanya qui ne m'a pas lâché du regard tout ce temps. J'aimerais être capable de prendre mon masque invulnérable, celui qui m'a servi tant de fois au cours de ma vie, mais sans que je comprenne pourquoi, aujourd'hui j'en suis incapable. Je n'arrive pas à me protéger derrière mes barrières, plus maintenant, et cela me donne l'impression que mon cœur est à vif.

-Tu ne le fais pas ? insiste Tanya.

-Non, murmurai-je en réponse. J'aimerais préserver un peu mon… ma dignité.

Elle hoche la tête et me prenant le bras, elle m'entraîne avec elle dans la rue en poussant un soupir.

-C'est dommage que tu sois aussi triste parce que sinon, je me serais bien moqué de toi : le GRAND Edward Cullen qui se fait repousser par une fille ! On aura tout vu ! Elle doit être vraiment exceptionnelle, non ?

Je ferme les yeux, me pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, répondis-je sans y avoir pensé.

-À quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Quel est son nom ? Est-ce qu'elle…

-Tan, je t'en prie : est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose ? la coupai-je plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais cette douleur qui poignarde mon âme lorsque je pense à Bella est encore trop vive. Je suis venu ici pour ne PAS penser à elle !

Tanya me fait un sourire réconfortant, sa poigne se resserrant sur mon bras.

-À vos ordres chef ! Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous distraire !

Et comme promis, elle s'y applique plutôt bien. Mon amie m'entraîne de boutique en boutique, mais contrairement à Alice, elle m'amène seulement à des endroits qui me plaisent : la boutique de sports extrêmes dont elle m'a parlé, la librairie à l'ambiance étrange où j'achète parfois quelques livres, l'arcade où nous passons toute ma monnaie…

Je me sens un peu mieux, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver lentement, de reprendre mes esprits. J'essaie de ne pas penser à Bella, de l'oublier l'espace de quelques instants, mais cela se révèle difficile. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'analyser tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous en seulement quelques jours.

Au moment où elle me bat aux jeux vidéos pour la dixième fois, Tanya pousse un soupir.

-Edward, je veux bien te divertir, mais il faut que tu y mettes un peu du tien.

-Je t'avais averti que je ne serais pas d'agréable compagnie ! ronchonnai-je en détournant la tête.

Elle me dévisage un instant, avant de dire :

-Écoute, j'ai une idée : mes sœurs font une fête ce soir chez moi. Et si tu venais ? Il va y avoir de la musique, de l'alcool, plein de belles filles… tout pour t'aider à oublier ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Je relève la tête, n'ayant pas entendu plus de la moitié de la phrase de Tanya… il y avait quelque chose à propos de filles et d'oublier… de chez elle aussi. Mais je n'ai pas compris. Mon amie pousse un grognement frustré, puis sans que je m'y attende, elle se jette sur moi et attrape mon téléphone dans ma poche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'écriai-je, surpris.

-Puisque tu ne veux pas l'appeler, je vais le faire ! Hors de question que je passe la journée avec toi si tu continues à penser tout le temps à elle !

Je le vois appuyer sur la touche « recomposer » et je me précipite vers elle.

-Arrête ça !

-Ça sonne ! lance Tanya avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Oh ! C'est le répondeur !

Même si elle mesure la même taille que moi, je n'ai aucune difficulté à l'attraper et à lui arracher le téléphone des mains. Seulement il est trop tard : le message de Bella est déjà terminé. Je viens d'entendre le BIP. Je pousse un grognement en amenant l'appareil à mon oreille.

-Heu… salut Bella. Je te retourne ton appel. Désolé d'avoir été si long, mais… enfin… de toute évidence, tu es au téléphone.

Je serre les dents, furieux contre moi-même de bégayer autant et contre Tanya de m'avoir infligé ça. Je lui lance un regard meurtrier auquel elle répond par un sourire. Puis elle me souffle :

-La fête chez moi !

Je hoche la tête.

-J'espère que ce n'était rien d'urgent, continuai-je d'une voix nerveuse. Je… je ne rentrerai sûrement pas dormir ce soir, j'ai été invité à une fête chez les Denali. Peux-tu le dire à mes frères et sœurs? Je… je te rappelle plus tard !

Puis je raccroche précipitamment.

-TANYA DENALI !

Celle-ci éclate de rire, mais moi je suis loin de trouver ça drôle. Joueuse, elle vient me narguer en envoyant un coup de poing sur mon épaule.

-Allez Ed ! Ce n'était pas si terrible ! Et je voulais que tu arrêtes de penser à elle un instant !

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, dépité, sans oser lui dire que son petit jeu aura sûrement l'effet contraire. Je vais sans cesse me demander à présent si Bella va me rappeler ou non…

Tanya me fait un sourire éblouissant en attrapant ma main.

-Je suis désolée Edward, je ne croyais pas que ça te fâcherait, mais j'ai une idée pour me faire pardonner. Et si on allait au cinéma ? Je paie l'entrée et le pop corn !

Je me défais de son étreinte pour enfoncer mes mains dans mes poches. Un cinéma ? Ce pourrait être une bonne idée mais je me demande si ça ne fait pas trop rendez-vous galant…

-D'accord, concédai-je finalement. Mais aucune comédie romantique !

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le cinéma lorsque mon téléphone sonne de nouveau.

Bella. Encore.

Je regarde l'écran quelques instants, puis je l'écarte de Tanya avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'attraper.

-C'est encore elle ? me demande-t-elle, visiblement agacée. Et bien, elle est tenace ! Tu es certain qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi.

-Sûr et certain, grognai-je en reprenant la route alors que la sonnerie se tait enfin.

Cette fois, je suis certain que je vais avoir la paix ! Elle ne rappellera certainement pas… sauf s'il est arrivé quelque chose à l'un de mes frères ou sœurs ! pensai-je soudain en sentant l'inquiétude pointée le bout de son nez.

Mais je me rassure aussitôt. Si c'était le cas, quelqu'un d'autre aurait essayé de me joindre, en voyant que je ne répondais pas à Bella. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter donc mais cela ne rend que plus mystérieuse la raison de l'appel de Bella…

Je pense un instant à écouter le message qu'elle m'a laissé, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre : entendre sa voix me ferait retomber dans l'état d'apathie dans lequel je me trouvais un peu plus tôt ce matin. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus me sentir aussi vulnérable.

-Toi ! Tu es dans un autre monde, dit doucement Tanya en déposant sa main sur mon bras. Tu as envie d'en parler ?

Je pousse un soupir. À la vérité, je n'en sais rien, mais peut-être que cela me ferait du bien de tout raconter à quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de ma famille. Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour tout lui raconter depuis le début, mon foutu téléphone sonne à nouveau.

-Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Je sors mon cellulaire de ma poche et mon cœur se serre. C'est Rosalie. Peut-être est-il VRAIMENT arrivé quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux. Inquiet, je réponds aussitôt :

-Rose ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Edward Cullen ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? hurle ma sœur à l'autre bout du fil.

J'éloigne l'appareil de mon oreille avec une grimace de douleur.

-Heu… je marche dans la rue, répondis-je, sarcastique. Je me dirige vers le cinéma où je vais écouter un film et après, je vais à une fête chez les Denali… ça te convient ?

-Non ! réplique-t-elle, visiblement furieuse.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la raison de sa colère. Quoique… après tout, il s'agit de Rosalie et il lui arrive souvent de sauter les plombs pour un rien.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot ! poursuit-elle. Reviens tout de suite à la maison !

Cette fois, je suis vraiment énervé. De quel droit me dit-elle ce que je dois faire ? Elle n'est même pas capable de comprendre que je n'ai aucune envie de retourner à la maison et de croiser Bella en ce moment ?

-Merde Rose ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu crois que tu peux me donner des ordres, mais je fais ce que je veux ! T'es pas ma mère ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'étais parti à l'autre bout du monde! Je suis à Port Angeles et je vais dormir chez les Denali !

-Mais tu es avec Tanya !

Je me tais un instant, surpris par cette affirmation. Elle l'a dit comme si c'était… mal. Comme si je faisais quelque chose de défendu en passant du temps avec Tanya.

-Ouais et alors ? demandai-je brusquement, agacé par cet appel.

-Et alors ? s'écrie Rosalie. Tu as pensé à Bella ? S'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec Tanya, tu…

BELLA ? Elle s'inquiète de Bella, ELLE ? C'est tellement ridicule que j'en éclaterai de rire. Rosalie s'inquiète de Bella, de ce qu'elle pourrait penser que je sorte avec une autre fille alors qu'elle la déteste et surtout… alors que Bella elle-même s'en fiche royalement !

Cette pensée douloureuse fait monter ma colère d'un autre cran et c'est d'un ton froid que j'interromps ma sœur :

-Si je veux m'envoyer en l'air avec Tanya, ça ne te regarde pas ! Bonne nuit Rose !

Puis je raccroche violemment et ferme aussitôt mon téléphone, résistant à l'envie de le jeter dans la première poubelle venue. Je me tourne alors vers Tanya, sentant la fureur bouillir a l'intérieur de moi.

-Alors ? On y va au cinéma ? lançai-je brusquement avant de me remettre a marcher, aussitôt suivi de Tanya qui heureusement pour elle reste silencieuse.

Elle me connaît suffisamment pour savoir qu'il faut me laisser me calmer lorsque je suis dans cet état-la. Je marche a grands pas, sentant le battement à mes tempes diminuer peu a peu. Lorsque nous arrivons enfin a destination, toute trace de colère a disparu et je m'excuse a Tanya de mon attitude, excuse qu'elle accepte aussitôt en riant, disant qu'elle connaît l'effet qu'une sœur peut avoir sur l'humeur.

Je lui souris, du premier sourire sincère depuis le début de la journée et l'ambiance devient tout de suite bon enfant entre nous. Nous nous rappelons des souvenirs d'enfance, riant des frasques de nos familles respectives.

Je paie mon entrée et celle de Tanya parce que je suis peut-être coincé et vieux jeu, mais je ne laisserai pas une fille « m'inviter ». Et finalement, le cinéma se révèle une bonne idée. Le film est plus que nul, un des ces succès hollywoodien où il n'y a que des cascades où-dessus des immeubles d'une grande ville américaine et des poursuites sensationnelles en voiture… mais enfoncés dans nos sièges, Tanya et moi commentons chaque action du héros principal en nous tordant de rire tant c'est ridicule.

Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Le nom de Bella est toujours gravé dans mon cœur, il flotte encore dans mon esprit, mais j'arrive à en faire abstraction. Comme une vilaine cicatrice qu'on essaie de ne pas regarder, mais qui vous démange sans cesse.

Je ne peux pas en demander plus pour l'instant : la plaie est encore trop récente pour disparaitre aussi rapidement. Je me demande même si elle disparaîtra un jour, si je serai capable d'aimer une autre femme que Bella dans un avenir lointain…

Sans le vouloir, je me tourne inconsciemment vers Tanya. Pourrais-je être avec elle maintenant qu'elle semble moins éprise de moi ? Elle est belle, douce, drôle et les choses sont si simples avec elle…

Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, mon amie se tourne vers moi et plonge son regard dans le mien. Mais alors que sa main se rapproche de la mienne qui repose sur l'accoudoir, je la retire aussitôt et reporte mon attention sur le film.

Non. Je ne peux pas être avec Tanya. Elle n'est pas Bella. Lorsqu'elle me touche, mon cœur ne s'envole pas vers des sommets inconnus de lui jusqu'alors. Lorsqu'elle me regarde dans les yeux, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle peut voir mon âme, toucher mon cœur. Lorsqu'elle parle, je ne bois pas ses paroles, je ne l'écoute pas avec adulation comme si elle était mon propre gourou… je n'étudie pas chacun de ses gestes, je ne fonds pas devant ses petites manies, je ne me retrouve pas prisonnier devant chacune de ses expressions, tentant de découvrir ce qu'elle cache…

Il n'y a que Bella qui me fait sentir ainsi. Elle et personne d'autre. Commencer une histoire avec une autre fille ne serait qu'un mensonge. Un énorme mensonge.

Le film se termine dans une ambiance beaucoup moins joyeuse qu'il avait commencé et c'est silencieux et taciturne que je suis Tanya jusque dans un petit bistro assez chic.

-On mange un morceau et ensuite on va chez moi ? me demande-t-elle en prenant place près de la fenêtre.

-D'accord, répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules, indifférent.

J'entends Tanya soupirer et je m'excuse de nouveau, conscient d'être de mauvaise compagnie.

-Et si tu me parlais maintenant ? Je suis certaine que je pourrais t'aider !

J'attrape ma fourchette, la faisant tourner rapidement entre mes doigts, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Mais l'envie de parler, de vider mon sac est finalement la plus forte et je déballe toute l'histoire à Tanya, depuis le début. Je commence à l'arrivée de Bella à Forks, parce que c'est la que tout a commencé, c'est à ce moment que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Je lui explique comment je me suis montré ingrat et méchant avec Bella après avoir entendu Jessica dire qu'elle voulait seulement sortir avec moi pour le plaisir de se venter auprès des autres, dire qu'elle avait embrassé… ou même plus le beau Edward Cullen. Je lui raconte aussi comment j'ai ignoré totalement Bella lorsque nos parents ont commencé à sortir ensemble, agissant comme si elle était invisible… et finalement, je lui fais le récit détaillé des derniers jours, les premiers de notre co-habitation.

Lorsque je me tais enfin, Tanya fixe le vide derrière moi, songeuse.

-Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? demandai-je, mal a l'aise de m'être ainsi dévoilé.

-Est-ce qu'il faudrait que je me fasse adopter par ta mère pour que tu t'intéresses ainsi à moi? s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Je relève la tête pour poser mon regard sur elle.

-Tanya, grondai-je, furieux.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'espérais entendre. Elle pousse un soupir et porte sa main à sa bouche pour se ronger les ongles, tic nerveux dont elle tente de se débarrasser.

-Désolée, mais c'est difficile pour moi d'entendre tout ça. De réaliser à quel point tu es amoureux d'elle… alors que tu n'as jamais voulu de moi !

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela.

-Tu sais que ce… ce n'est pas toi. Les sentiments… ne se contrôlent pas.

Tanya lâche sa main et elle se redresse sur sa chaise, me souriant tendrement. Je m'agite un peu, mal à l'aise.

-Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure à Rosalie… pourquoi ne pas le mettre en pratique ?

-Quoi? Demandai-je, perdu.

Qu'ai-je donc dit à ma sœur ? J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Tu as parlé de t'envoyer en l'air avec moi…

J'ouvre la bouche, surpris, puis je pousse un grognement réprobateur en cachant mon visage dans mes mains.

-Tanya, pas aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant…

-Tu as besoin d'un traitement choc pour oublier cette fille qui te fait souffrir et je crois que je suis la mieux placée pour ce travail ! me coupe-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

-Quelle bonté d'âme, répliquai-je en roulant les yeux.

Le sourire de Tanya s'agrandit.

-Ce n'est pas désintéressée bien sûr ! Je me suis toujours demandée ce que tu valais au lit…

Je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire de venir étirer mes lèvres.

-Tu es complètement folle comme fille, tu le sais ça ?

-Essaie au moins, murmure Tanya en fixant son regard au mien. Tu n'as rien à perdre.

Elle se penche vers moi, aguichante et sans réaliser la portée de mon geste, je me penche à mon tour, rapprochant mon visage centimètre par centimètre. J'ignore ce qui m'y pousse réellement : le désir d'oublier Bella ? Celui de me prouver qu'une autre femme peut m'aimer ? Mes hormones d'adolescent en rut qui ont de la difficulté à résister à une belle femme qui m'offre son corps ?

Peu importe la raison, je réalise juste au moment où nos lèvres se frôlent qu'il s'agit d'une erreur.

-Je ne peux pas Tanya, murmurai-je, d'une voix désolée.

-Mais si tu le peux ! réplique-t-elle en m'attrapant par le cou et en déposant brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'entraînant dans un baiser passionné au moment où j'entends mon nom retentir dans le restaurant en une plainte rauque :

-NON ! EDWARD NON !

Je me sépare de Tanya, surpris par la voix que je connais bien et je relève la tête. Bella se tient à quelques mètres de moi, son visage figé dans une expression de détresse que je n'arrive pas à bien interpréter. Je la fixe, la bouche ouverte, éberlué.

Que fait-elle ici ?

-Bella ? demandai-je stupidement.

-EDWARD CULLEN !

Je sursaute sur ma chaise. Cette fois, le cri venait d'une autre voix, que je connais tout aussi bien. Rosalie débarque devant moi comme un taureau en furie. Elle m'attrape par le bras et m'oblige à me lever d'un geste brusque.

-TU VIENS AVEC MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! ON RETOURNE À LA MAISON !

Je me dégage vivement de sa prise, la foudroyant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que VOUS faîtes là ?

-Je t'empêche de faire une bêtise monumentale ! Allez viens !

Elle essaie de m'attraper à nouveau, mais j'esquive facilement son geste.

-Je suis un peu occupé ! lançai-je en montrant mon amie du doigt, qui fait un vague signe de main à Rosalie. Je discutais avec Tanya !

-Tu ne discutais pas : tu mettais ta FOUTUE LANGUE DANS SA BOUCHE !

Je fais une grimace. Rose hurle si fort que tous les clients se tournent vers nous. Je serre les dents, furieux.

-Dis-moi en quoi ça te regarde ? murmurai-je d'un ton menaçant.

-Ça ne me regarde pas… mais Bella oui ! réplique-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Nous tournons alors tous deux notre attention vers Bella, qui est toujours figée dans la même position qu'un peu plus tôt. Nos regards se croisent et la douleur revient, encore plus forte que ce matin. Je sens mes lèvres me picoter suite au baiser de Tanya et cela ne peut que me rappeler que je n'ai rien ressenti alors qu'elle assaillait ma bouche… Je n'ai rien ressenti alors qu'avec Bella, les baisers que nous avons échangé ont toujours été une explosion d'émotions si intense que j'avais l'impression d'être transporté dans un autre monde.

Et plongé dans son regard si doux, j'ai mail parce que je sais que plus jamais je ne pourrai ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort… pour personne.

Bella se détourne alors, semblant retrouver vie : elle réprime un sanglot, avant de prendre la fuite. Sans y penser, je me lance à sa suite, sortant du restaurant en bousculant quelques personnes au passage et je la rattrape en quelques enjambés.

Je l'empoigne par le bras, puis je la tourne violemment vers moi, me figeant devant son visage couvert de larmes.

-LÂCHE-MOI ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Sentant que je referme plutôt ma prise sur son bras, elle se débat avec vigueur, mais je tiens bon.

-Bella, pourquoi tu pleures ? demandai-je, perdu, en tentant de croiser à nouveau son regard.

-Tu l'as embrassé Edward ! EMBRASSÉ !

Elle se débat plus violemment, tentant de me repousser en m'envoyant des coups de poings sur la poitrine. Je serre les dents, attendant simplement que sa colère passe.

-TU. N'ES. QU'UN. SALAUD., hurle-t-elle en me couvrant de coups.

Puis toute combativité semble l'abandonner alors que ses épaules s'affaissent, secoué de sanglots.

-Tu as tout gâché, murmure-t-elle en se détournant.

Je lâche enfin ma prise et recule d'un pas, me sentant toujours aussi perdu. Perdu et fâché aussi…

-Je ne comprends pas Bella ! Tu es furieuse parce que j'ai embrassé une autre fille ? Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je fais de ma bouche te concerne : TU NE VEUX MEME PAS DE MOI !

Je lève les bras dans les airs en criant, perdant le peu de patience qu'il me restait. La lueur de colère revient dans les yeux de Bella alors qu'elle redresse la tête, m'affrontant du regard.

-Je t'ai offert mon amitié et tu m'as repoussé… puis tu viens jusqu'ici pour me piquer une crise de jalousie ? Mais qu'est-ce que je suis supposé comprendre ? Est-ce que tu joues encore avec moi ? Tout cela t'amuse ?

-Pardon ? me coupe-t-elle d'un ton agressif. JE joue avec toi ? Tu tournes tout à ton avantage là : c'est toi qui te moques de moi… et depuis le début ! Tu n'es… tu n'es qu'un visage à deux faces ! Un hypocrite ! Rien en toi n'est honnête et intègre ! Tu… tu me dégoûtes !

J'ai l'impression de recevoir un coup à l'estomac, mais je tente de ne pas le laisser paraître. Je tente de retrouver mon calme, de rester froid et distant, mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon sang bouille dans mes veines, mon cœur bat la chamade et un voile recouvre mes yeux. Je voudrais mentir, je voudrais lui faire du mal, la blesser autant qu'elle me blesse… mais je ne le peux pas.

Je l'aime trop pour la blesser à nouveau.

-Merci de le spécifier, mais je le savais déjà, répliquai-je péniblement. J'ai très bien compris quand tu m'as repoussé ce matin. Tu n'avais pas… à enfoncer le clou encore un peu plus dans mon cœur…

Puis je tourne les talons, conscient de m'être trop dévoilé et je m'éloigne le plus rapidement possible. La cicatrice vient de s'ouvrir en une plaie béante…

Savoir ce que Bella pense de moi est une chose, mais l'entendre de sa bouche, voir le mépris dans ses yeux : c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Alors je marche de plus en plus vite, tentant d'oublier un instant la douleur qui me brûle de l'intérieur, inconscient du monde autour de moi.

-EDWARD ! ATTENDS !

Le cri retentit derrière moi avec force. C'est SA voix. Je m'arrête un instant, me demandant si j'ai rêvé…

-EDWARD !

Non, elle est bien là derrière moi…

J'accélère le pas. Je sais que je suis sur le point de craquer, les larmes me brûlent les yeux et je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle voit à quel point elle m'a atteint. Je ne veux pas que Bella voit que je pleure pour elle.

-EDWARD ! JE T'EN PRIE !

Je ferme les yeux, sans ralentir, restant insensible à ses suppliques. Je dois m'éloigner le plus possible avant de ne devenir qu'une loque.

J'entends un sanglot dans mon dos et je comprends qu'elle abandonne… Je sers les dents, crispe les poings, résistant difficilement à l'envie de me retourner.

Je ne dois pas le faire. Je ne dois pas la regarder. Si je le fais, je suis perdu…

Malheureusement pour moi, la tentation est trop forte. Je suis attiré par elle comme par un aimant. Alors je me retourne, juste une fraction de secondes…

-BELLA !

Paniqué, je rebrousse chemin et cours vers elle, qui est assise sur le sol, son visage dissimulé par ses longs cheveux bruns. Je me laisse tomber à côté d'elle et je lui relève la tête.

-Bella ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es blessé ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

Elle a un petit rire qui me rassure légèrement.

-Je n'ai rien idiot : je pleure, marmonne-t-elle en reniflant.

Je pousse un soupir soulagé, puis ferme les yeux, furieux contre moi-même de lui avoir encore fait de la peine.

-Je suis désolé Bella, j'aurais dû m'arrêter. C'est seulement que… que… j'avais besoin d'être seul pour digérer tout ça.

Une caresse, aussi légère qu'une plume, parcourt mon visage. J'ouvre les yeux, surpris, et je me retrouve hypnotisé par son regard.

-C'est moi qui suis désolée… ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas. J'ai un peu, beaucoup même, sauté les plombs quand je t'ai vu embrasser Tanya…

-Pourquoi ? soufflai-je alors qu'une petite lumière, une parcelle d'espoir, illuminait mon cœur.

Ce pouvait-il que… ?

-Parce que… je t'aime, répondit-elle dans un murmure et cette fois, mon cœur explosa pour de bon. Je suis amoureuse de toi Edward, depuis mon arrivée à Forks. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies jamais vu ça !

-Je t'aime aussi, souris-je, heureux de pouvoir enfin prononcer ces mots en sachant qu'ils sont réciproques.

Sans pouvoir me retenir, je l'attire contre moi et dépose tendrement mes lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser d'une toute nouvelle saveur. Parce que cette fois, je sais qu'il signifie la même chose pour Bella que pour moi…

Alors je me laisse aller, je me laisse totalement submerger par ce baiser, sans crainte cette fois. Mes mains descendent sur la taille de Bella et je l'attire un peu plus contre moi. Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux avant de les nouer derrière mon cou.

Elle est si près de moi à présent que je sens les battements de son cœur contre mon poitrine et je constate qu'il bat à l'unisson avec le mien. Pour la première fois depuis que je la connais, je me sens en parfaite symbiose avec Bella.

Je voudrais que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais, que nous restions ainsi pour toujours…

Malheureusement, Bella se retrouve rapidement à bout de souffle et je m'éloigne pour la laisser reprendre ses esprits. Elle pousse un grognement de protestation, puis tente de m'attirer à nouveau contre elle.

-Bella… je n'ai pas envie que tu meures étouffer, me moquai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Elle prend un air faussement offusqué, puis m'attrape par le cou en répliquant :

-Tu vas voir que je suis BEAUCOUP plus résistante que cela Edward Cullen !

Et elle dépose à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais dans un baiser beaucoup plus brusque que le premier. Je pousse un grognement et me laisse entraîner dans cet échange plus… passionnel, presque animal.

Lorsque nous nous séparons, un bout d'un long moment, je dépose mon front contre le sien, gardant mes yeux clos, avec une respiration haletante.

-Alors ? Qui va mourir étouffer cette fois ? demande-t-elle et je sens le sourire dans sa voix.

-Je capitule, murmurai-je. Tu gagnes… et je crois que je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup beaucoup d'entrainement.

-Tant que c'est avec moi…

J'ouvre les yeux, surpris par le ton sec de Bella et je croise son regard blessé. Je pousse un soupir, comprenant qu'elle fait référence à ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt avec Tanya.

-Je crois que je te dois des explications, dis-je en me dégageant doucement.

Bella me sourit, toute trace de colère disparaissant aussitôt de son visage.

-Et je t'en dois aussi.

Je regarde autour de nous, remarquant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes que nous sommes agenouillés sur le trottoir et que les passants nous jettent des regards soit surpris, soit méprisants. Je bondis sur mes pieds et tends la main à Bella.

-Si on allait en discuter ailleurs ? proposai-je en l'aidant à se remettre debout.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Dans un endroit confortable de préférence parce que je ne te laisserai pas te défiler tant que je ne saurai pas absolument tout !

Je souris, puis prends sa paume entre mes doigts, ce simple geste me rendant plus heureux que je n'aurais jamais cru l'être.

-J'allais justement te dire la même chose ! répliquai-je, amusé.

-Comme je l'ai dit la première, c'est MOI qui commence !

-Et pourquoi pas chacun notre tour ?

-Non ! Où est passé ta galanterie ? Il me semble que c'est : les dames d'abord. Non ?

-Ah ! Tu es une dame ? lançai-je avec un regard taquin.

Bella me tire la langue et nous éclatons tous deux de rire, le cœur léger.

Je peux maintenant dire que la guerre entre nous est terminée. J'ignore si c'est moi qui aie abdiqué ou si c'est elle qui s'est rendue… peut-être les deux. Ou peut-être n'y a-t-il jamais eu réellement de guerre entre nous…

Juste de l'amour.

**VOILÀ ! C'est ce qui met un point final à cette histoire… enfin, mis à part l'épilogue qui arrivera la semaine prochaine et la suite bien sûr qui s'appellera Vie de famille. Je vous en parlerai un peu plus avant l'épilogue ! Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé. La fin est cul-cul sur les bords, mais c'est ce que je voulais. Le prochain chapitre sera plus drôle, pour clore cette fic en beauté (du moins je vais essayer). Et j'espère que vous vous comptez chanceux parce que j'ai passé à un cheveu d'arrêter le chapitre lorsque Edward partait… et de les mettre ensemble seulement dans l'épilogue ! lol ! Mais puisque je vous ai laissé si longtemps sans rien, j'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire attendre d'avantage (et puis j'avais peur de recevoir des messages de menace). Et pour celles qui sont déçues de ne pas avoir de lemon, je m'excuse sincèrement. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'en écrire un dans cette fic malgré ce que les rapprochements entre Edward et Bella vous ont sûrement laissé croire. De un, parce que je ne suis pas réellement douée pour écrire des lemon et je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise de le faire non plus. Même si je m'y risque de temps en temps. De deux, parce que je trouvais qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici : je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre d'Edward de se précipiter pour faire l'amour avec Bella le premier soir qu'ils sont ensemble… pas lorsqu'il n'a pas bu et qu'elle ne joue pas avec lui… **

**Sur cette trop longue note de fin (désolée de tout ce blabla), je vous dis à bientôt ! **


	19. Épiloguepv Esmé

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Le voilà enfin : l'épilogue qui met la note finale à cette fic ! Il n'est pas du tout ce qu'il devait être ! J'avais un pv Alice d'écrit… très très long et assez drôle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un épilogue au fond et j'ai décidé de le garder pour l'insérer quelque part dans la suite de cette fic. Lorsque je me suis mise à écrire, le pv Esmé s'est imposée à moi. Comme en plus certains étaient sceptiques quand à sa relation avec Charlie et qu'ils tiendront tous deux un rôle important dans la suite, j'ai cru que c'était une bonne idée de les introduire maintenant. C'est mon premier pv Esmé à vie, j'espère avoir réussi à coller au personnage… **

**Je n'en dis pas plus, ceux qui ont envie d'avoir une description de la suite, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture ! **

**ÉPILOGUE- Vie de famille pv Esmée **

Comme une enfant à la veille de Noël, je me sens de plus en plus fébrile. Je m'agite sur mon siège, claque de la langue, vérifie l'heure à toutes les cinq minutes.

Même si la semaine que je viens de passer a été idyllique, au-delà de toutes mes espérances même… j'ai hâte d'être de retour à la maison. Et de revoir mes enfants. Mes six enfants avec Bella, parce que je la considère comme ma fille maintenant.

Je suis un peu inquiète, je dois l'avouer. Carlisle disait toujours que je m'inquiète trop, mais cette fois je crois que j'ai de bonnes raisons de m'en faire. Chaque fois que mes enfants et Bella se sont vus, les choses ont été plutôt tendues. Bella était silencieuse et renfermée, Rosalie furieuse et Edward encore plus taciturne qu'à son habitude…

J'adore mes enfants ! Ils sont tous si merveilleux, plein de qualités, mais je suis assez lucide pour savoir qu'ils peuvent se montrer extrêmement désagréables lorsqu'ils le veulent. Mais je jure que s'ils ont fait du tort à Bella, ils vont passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

Une main emprisonne alors mes doigts nerveux dans une tendre étreinte. Je me sens aussitôt apaisée. Je me tourne vers Charlie et je lui souris, heureuse qu'il soit à mes côtés.

Je suis privilégiée. La plus privilégiée des privilégiée parce que j'ai connu non pas un homme merveilleux, mais deux au cours de ma vie. Deux hommes aussi différents que le soleil et la lune, mais tout aussi exceptionnels. Deux hommes qui m'aiment sincèrement et ça, ce n'est pas donné à toutes. Après la mort de Carlisle, je ne pensais jamais retrouver l'amour et pourtant… j'ai rencontré Charlie.

Dès le premier instant, je me suis sentie touchée par lui. Par sa timidité et ses silences si éloquents, par sa générosité et sa bonté, mais surtout, pour l'amour inconditionnel qu'il porte à sa fille. Et c'est cela en particulier, qui nous a rapproché. Il s'inquiétait pour Bella et il est venu chercher de l'aide auprès de moi, lui qui ne parle pourtant que très peu. Il m'a ouvert son cœur, me faisant voir à quel point il est un être d'exception… et petit à petit, au cours de nos conversations sur nos enfants, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

Notre relation est très différente de celle que j'avais avec Carlisle et je ne cherche d'ailleurs pas à le remplacer. Carlisle est l'homme de ma vie, mon premier amour, celui qui ne s'effacera jamais. Renée tient cette place dans le cœur de Charlie. Tout comme je ne peux oublier Carlisle, Charlie n'a jamais mis une croix sur son ex femme, même après toutes ces années.

Pourtant, ensemble, nous sommes heureux de nouveau. Sur tous les plans. Plus seulement en tant que mère ou père, travailleur, amie… mais en tant qu'homme et femme.

Souriant toujours à mon mari, je me penche vers lui et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, faisant s'empourprer son visage. Je ris en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière. Nous sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, mais Charlie réagit encore de la même façon à mes marques d'affection. Pour moi, il n'y a pas plus belle preuve d'amour.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire, marmonne-t-il en détournant le regard. Tu te prends bien trop la tête !

-Et toi monsieur : j'ai mon fusil à porter de main si quelqu'un ose toucher à un cheveu de ma fille ? répliquai-je, amusée.

Charlie reporte son attention vers moi et son visage s'illumine d'un sourire qui le fait paraître dix ans plus jeune. Il a un air étrangement satisfait… un peu trop même. Soupçonneuse, je demande :

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi heureux ?

Charlie hausse les épaules.

-Je suis avec toi, nous revenons d'une semaine fabuleuse au Mexique, je vais revoir Bella… il y a tant de raison d'être heureux ! dit-il en évitant mon regard.

Mais je ne suis pas dupe.

-Charlie Swan, tu ne sais pas mentir ! Alors, qui a-t-il ?

Le sourire satisfait reprend sa place sur son visage.

-Je pensais seulement que… maintenant que Bella a trois frères plutôt imposants, je suis certain qu'elle n'aura pas d'ennuis !

Traduction du langage Charlie Swan : maintenant il va y avoir trois autres hommes qui la protégeront des garçons qui n'ont qu'une idée en tête et l'empêcheront aussi de se faire un petit ami !

Je fronce les sourcils, autant pour lui montrer ma désapprobation que parce que je doute sincèrement de ses paroles. À mon avis, la plus grande menace pour l'intégrité de sa fille, si on peut le dire ainsi, vit dans notre maison.

En un seul mot : Edward.

Il est plutôt évident que Bella n'est pas insensible au charme assez exceptionnel de mon fils. Loin de là. Elle semble même totalement subjuguée par sa présence, mais bien sûr, Charlie n'a rien remarqué.

Moi si.

Une femme sent ses choses. Et mon fils s'est montré si distant avec elle que je me demande si lui aussi ne ressent pas quelque chose…

Je pince les lèvres, retenant un fou rire. Mon Dieu ! S'il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux un jour, Charlie ferait un arrêt cardiaque à coup sûr ! Il le prendrait très très mal !

Mais nous n'en sommes pas là. Nous avons du temps avant d'en arriver à ce jour… s'il arrive vraiment. Edward est plutôt… difficile d'approche et briser sa carapace pour arriver à l'atteindre prend du temps.

D'ici là, je vais garder l'œil ouvert et vérifier l'évolution des choses… si Edward et Bella en viennent à se rapprocher, j'essaierai d'aborder le sujet avec Charlie, tout en douceur et en subtilité, pour qu'il se fasse à l'idée.

Je pouffe, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher cette fois et mon mari me jette un regard interrogateur.

Un autre couple dans la famille ! Ce serait si improbable que ça en serait drôle ! J'aurais adopté six enfants, et tous les six seraient amoureux les uns des autres ! Quelle chance avais-je que cela arrive ?

Mon rire disparaît et je souris tendrement. D'un autre côté, Edward et Bella iraient si bien ensemble. Je suis certaine qu'ils se rendraient heureux tous les deux…

-Est-ce que tu moques de moi ? demande Charlie, renfrogné.

Je tapote doucement sa main.

-Tu es si protecteur envers elle… c'est vraiment attendrissant !

Il marmonne dans sa barbe et se détourne. Charlie est comme ça : il n'aime pas trop parler de ses sentiments. Ce n'est pas grave : je le fais pour deux.

Nous entrons alors dans un silence paisible, ma nervosité presque envolée, et quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion se dépose enfin à Seattle.

L'anxiété fait place à l'impatience et c'est dans une surexcitation qui ne m'est pas habituelle, c'est plutôt le lot de ma belle Alice, que je débarque enfin dans l'aéroport. Aussitôt, je recherche un visage connu : une blonde sublime, une chevelure d'une étrange couleur bronze, un géant qui dépasse d'une tête les humains normalement constitué ou encore un petit lutin joyeux qui bondit partout suivi de près par un blond silencieux… mais je ne vois rien de tout ça.

Il n'y a personne.

-Mais où sont-ils ? demandai-je à Charlie sans me tourner vers lui.

-Ils ont peut-être un peu de retard. Attendons un peu !

Nous allons alors nous asseoir sur un banc, attendant de vois nos enfants surgirent devant nous, mais en vain. Après quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, je sors mon téléphone de mes bagages et je compose le numéro d'Alice. Elle répond après seulement une sonnerie.

-Oh Esmée ! Je suis désolée ! On vous a… on vous a un peu oublié ! J'envoie tout de suite Jasper vous chercher ! Je m'excuse ! Je m'excuse vraiment…

Je pose une main sur mon cœur, sentant que quelque chose cloche.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Nous prendrons un taxi ma chérie… mais que se passe-t-il ?

Je sens Charlie se tendre à mes côtés, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

-Alice, est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Ma fille reste silencieuse un instant, puis je l'entends réprimer un sanglot. Mon Dieu ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux ! Mon cœur se serre douloureusement et ma prise se raffermi sur mon cellulaire. Je serre si fort que mes jointures deviennent blanches.

-Alice ! aboyai-je, sans plus aucune douceur alors que la panique m'envahit.

La main de Charlie attrape la mienne et il sert mes doigts entre les siens, ressentant le même trouble que moi.

-Désolée, murmure-t-elle, repentante. C'est un peu la… pagaille ici. Nous avons eu quelques ennuis. Enfin disons que…

Elle prend une grande inspiration alors que je retiens mon souffle.

Faîtes qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave… faîtes qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave…

-Edward et Bella ont disparu.

Cela me prend un instant avant que l'information atteigne ma conscience.

-QUOI ?

Je jette un regard paniqué à Charlie qui comprend aussitôt que sa fille est concernée. Il essaie de me retirer le téléphone, mais j'éloigne ma main. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois sortir son propre appareil avec une certaine panique, puis je reporte mon attention sur ma conversation.

-Ils se sont disputés, explique Alice à toute vitesse. Rose dit que ce n'était pas jolie à voir… puis ils ont pris la fuite chacun de leur côté et depuis, on ne les a plus revu !

-Quand tout cela s'est-il passé ? demandai-je, livide.

-Hier après-midi.

Je ferme les yeux sous le choc. Edward et Bella ont disparu. Ils ne sont pas rentrés dormir à la maison.

-On essaie de les rejoindre par tous les moyens, mais sans succès ! Ils sont tous les deux injoignables ! On a même écumé Port Angeles hier, mais on ne les a pas retrouvé et…

Charlie m'attrape la main et je me tourne vers lui, écoutant Alice d'une oreille distraite.

-Que se passe-t-il Esmé ? Bella ne répond pas au téléphone…

-Ils ne savent pas où elle est. Ni Edward, soufflai-je, les larmes aux yeux. Ils ne sont pas revenus de la nuit.

Charlie perd lui aussi toutes ses couleurs.

-J'appelle Mark au poste, lance-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il va m'aider à les retrouver…

Il se détourne alors que je continue à écouter Alice qui parle si vite à présent que je perds un mot sur deux. Elle semble raconter une histoire sur Rosalie qui mène la vie dure à Bella, Edward qui joue avec elle, Bella qui est amoureuse… Edward l'est aussi apparemment. Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose, mais je la laisse continuer, perdue dans mes sombres pensées.

Et s'il était arrivé malheur à l'un d'eux ? Et si Edward était étendu sur un lit d'hôpital en ce moment même ? Et si Bella avait été enlevé ? Et s'ils se marchaient, seuls et désemparés, comme deux âmes en peine ?

Tout d'un coup, un cri me sortit de ma torpeur.

-EDWARD CULLEN ! ESPÈCE DE SANG CŒUR ! FRÈRE INDIGNE ! OU ÉTAIS-TU ? OÙ ÉTIEZ-VOUS ? TOI BELLA SWAN ! TU NE VAUX PAS MIEUX QUE LUI ! ON A PAS DORMI DE LA NUIT ! ON A CRU QUE VOUS ÉTIEZ MORTS !

Alice hurle encore alors que j'entends en fond la douce voix d'Edward qui s'excuse et essaie de la calmer. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, un sourire venant étirer mes lèvres.

Edward va bien. Il va bien et Bella est avec lui.

-Alice, on arrive, dis-je, bien que je sais qu'elle ne m'écoute plus.

Puis je raccroche. Je vais retrouver Charlie et je lui fais signe que je dois lui parler. Il éloigne le téléphone de son oreille.

-Quoi ? me demande-t-il d'une voix brusque.

Je ne m'en formalise pas : je sais qu'il réagit ainsi lorsqu'il est particulièrement ému.

-Ils sont rentrés à l'instant. Tous les deux. Ils semblent en bon état.

Je vois le corps de Charlie se relâcher, puis il termine sa conversation et me serre dans ses bras avec force en riant. Je l'étreins à mon tour, aussi soulagée que lui.

-Elle va bien. Elle va bien, répète-t-il.

Mes pensées font échos au sienne. Au bout d'un moment, il me repousse. Son visage s'est assombri et une lueur de colère brille dans ses yeux.

-Tu as dit qu'ils ne sont pas revenus de la nuit ?

-C'est ça. J'ignore où ils étaient, mais nous en saurons plus bientôt. Ils auraient pu prévenir les autres quand même !

La colère de Charlie devient fureur.

-Ils ne sont pas rentrés de la nuit et ils sont revenus… ensemble ? demande-t-il d'une voix noire.

Et je comprends enfin là où l'ont amené ses pensées.

Hum… les choses sont peut-être allées plus rapidement entre eux que je ne le soupçonnais. Et à voir l'air de Charlie, je peux dire qu'ils sont toutes les deux dans de beaux draps !

Je pose une main que je veux réconfortante sur son épaule, essayer de tempérer sa colère.

-Charlie, je sais ce que tu penses, mais laisse-leur une chance de s'expliquer…

Son visage s'empourpre et pendant un instant, il semble incapable de s'exprimer tant il est furieux.

-Il… ton fils… ton fils devra avoir une EXCELLENTE explication pour justifier cela. Excellente.

Puis il part d'un pas raide vers la sortie, pressé d'arriver à Forks. Je lève les yeux au ciel, avant de lui emboîter le pas, pressée moins aussi de revoir mes enfants.

Et alors qu'on roule vers notre maison à bord d'un taxi, je me dis que notre vie de famille part du mauvais pied : si tous les jours ressemblent à celui là, ce ne sera pas de tout repos !

Puis je regarde Charlie qui est si touchant dans sa colère et je souris. J'ai confiance en lui, en moi et en nos enfants.

On y arrivera. Tous ensemble.

**Et voilà ! Terminée ! Je dois dire que j'en suis plutôt heureuse et j'ai hâte de me mettre à la suite ! Pour ceux qui ont envie de savoir de quoi ça va parler, voici un petit résumé qui sera bien plus long que celui auquel on a droit sur le site : **

_**Quelques semaines après avoir débuté sa relation avec Edward, Bella est maintenant parfaitement heureuse dans la famille Swan. Enfin…. presque ! Pas facile après tout de sortir avec son demi-frère ou plutôt de vivre avec son petit ami ! Surtout que son père, qui ne sait toujours rien de cette relation, la surveille comme si elle était en prison et que le dit petit ami refuse de céder à ses avances ! Mais ses problèmes ne semblent rien à côté de ceux qui attendent les autres membres de la famille alors que Jasper vit mal la séparation avec sa Lice; qu'Emmet devient de plus en plus distant avec Rosalie; qu'Esmé et Charlie se disputent sur tout et pour tout et qu'Alice se voit rattraper par son passé. Un passé qui pourrait bien faire voler la famille en éclats… **_

**Voilà ! En gros, c'est ça ! Dis comme ça, on dirait presque un drame, mais en fait ce serait encore une comédie romantique avec quelques moments plus tristes… J'espère vous y voir ! Je ne la commencerai pas tout de suite, je me laisse encore quelques semaines parce que je veux me mettre totalement sur Peu importe ou tu iras pour enfin réussir à pondre un chapitre! Je vous avertirai par réponse au review pour ceux qui le souhaitent ou vous pouvez me mettre en alerte auteur ! **

**Merci à tous de votre fidélité, de vos nombreuses reviews, lire vos messages étaient toujours un immense plaisir ! **

**On se revoit bientôt… **__


End file.
